<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convergence by halloweennut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736460">Convergence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweennut/pseuds/halloweennut'>halloweennut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hireath [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Found Family, Redemption, mentions of past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweennut/pseuds/halloweennut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Convergence: alignment, conjunction (astronomy) apparent meeting or passing of two or more celestial bodies in the same degree;  a casual and unexpected meeting.</p><p>Post-Hireath, part 3 in in the Hireath series</p><p>Esteban finally feels that all is right again. His family is safe and together, his adopted children adjusted well to their new lives, and Ash and Chatana were on the run. </p><p>That is until a sorceress comes to Avalor.<br/>-</p><p>Selene is a sorceress and a botanist, only in Avalor to teach and study. Avalor was a fresh start, and she was happy to be there. </p><p>That is until she crossed paths with the Chancellor. </p><p>-</p><p>Naturally, things never go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castillo Flores Family, Esteban Flores/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hireath [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ship in the Harbour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>about time i actually wrote and posted this beast a few years in the making, huh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Selene Pleiades received a letter from Avalor, she hadn’t expected it from a school. She hadn’t expected anything from Avalor in the first place - she knew some of her botanical articles were published in some pamphlets and books, but Selene hadn’t expected anything, let alone a job offer. She herself was happily situated at the kingdom’s northern botanical garden. It was only for a year, teaching botany for some of the advanced classes at the Science Academy as well as the main school in the capital while the teacher was on maternity leave. It would have made a wonderful opportunity. </p>
<p>	So there she was on a ship towards the unknown. According to the captain, they were only a few hours from port, and most of the luggage had been moved to the deck. Sitting on top of a trunk of clothing and books, Selene clutched the letter in her hands, both stiff and limp from the salty air.  A full year in Avalor, with lab and resource access to both their library and collections. Not to mention she would have time to do her own research on Avaloran botanicals. The only thing that gave her pause was the fact that a few nobility from the royal family were on her class roster.</p>
<p>	Selene folded the letter with a sigh, tucking it back into her overcoat. Like most of the clothes she had brought with her, it was new and better suited for Avalor’s climate than her normal wool overcoats and skirts for her home country’s cooler climes. She’d even taken the time to cut her hair before she left so she’d get adjusted to the new length and to avoid overheating from the thick, silver curls.</p>
<p>	Selene stood and walked closer to the bow of the ship. If she strained her eyes, she thought she could see the edge of what looked like land a few miles off. All she had to do was wait what was until the ship reached port, then she could go to the apartment her sister had arranged, attend a meeting, and collapse onto a bed until the morning when she would meet the head of the botany department, but she had another meeting to keep. Selene let herself smile at the thought, telling herself that it would all go well. Besides, it was a new place, new people... </p>
<p>        Selene considered Avalor a new start.</p>
<p>	-</p>
<p>	The first weeks of spring in Avalor brought a flurry of movement all over the capital city, from cleaning after the short winter months to the increase of ships and people from all over the world now that ice and snow thawed and allowed for transport and trade. The harbour once again thrummed with new cargo and new faces, and various shop owners filtered onto the boardwalk to pick up shipments or haggle for them, and voyagers were greeted by their families after a few weeks or even months abroad. Those visiting Avalor for the first time stepped off the ships and stared at the city in awe and wonder, dazzled by the sight of warm buildings, bright flowers and plants that grew in every corner, the smell of spices and food coming down from the market proper, and in the distance, the royal palace, glittering like a jewel. </p>
<p>	Esteban was not the one to usually monitor the port, at least in times of late. Naomi had that taken care of in spades, but Elena had pulled her away for the day for something or other - he wouldn’t intrude on that. Besides, it was only due that the godmother of his children had a break. So if it meant he had to go to the piers, he went to the piers. Besides, he had nothing else to do, all his normal duties were taken care of for the day, the girls settled in the study, and there were new ships from other countries pulling into port. Trade had expanded further north and east to lesser known and smaller countries, bringing in new goods that were only starting to make their way into the Avaloran market. A ship from Noctem had docked just as he arrived, coincidental and fortuitous. </p>
<p>Noctem was a small country, mostly covered in mountains and plains, that devoted a good amount of time and resources into developing state of the art star maps and telescopes, as well as a rich assortment of salves, tinctures and oils from the country’s rich and diverse flora. Their ambassador had been to the palace a few months prior, and Esteban could understand why he had been chosen out of the whole of the royal court, even if his father hadn’t been the ambassador before him. He was handsome with sun-lit hair and a soft spoken manner that completely sold the royal council-turned advisors and Elena. Ambassador Solaris had gotten Noctem an ally and a trading partner in only a few days, and promised the first of many ships in the following months once spring came and the Noctem bays melted - this ship being the one spoken off. </p>
<p>Stepping down from the carriage, he made his way to Daniel Turner to receive the full cargo list and other details from the ships. Walking past the gangplank, a swish of light green caught his eye. Looking up, he saw someone he could almost claim was the opposite of Ambassador Solaris. A woman with brown skin littered with freckles and strangely silver hair walked down from the ship. Her dress was akin to what Poloma and other lower ranking ladies of the court would wear, only with a large brimmed hat. She seemed out of place in the setting and it gave Esteban pause. She looked around the harbor, looking for something when suddenly her eyes met his. The confused look was replaced with a smile for a moment before she focused back on walking down the rest of the plank. Esteban shook his head and quickly made his way over to Daniel, missing the search the young woman gave where he had been standing just moments before.  </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Esteban had a portion of the reports and manifests and began to make his way to collect the others down the pier when he noticed the woman again. She was sitting on what he assumed to be her luggage, and looked impatient, if not distraught, as she pulled out a paper from her jacket, then a watch, squinting at both. With a visible sigh she replaced both, leaning back on her hands as her mouth twisted pensively. Esteban assumed that, based on the fact she was still there and her motions of nervousness, someone was late to pick her up from the port. Checking his own watch, he wouldn’t set himself back by asking if she needed assistance, but chose to continue forward past her. She had different plans once she noticed him, standing up from her trunk. </p>
<p>“Wait! Sir!” she called, quickly catching up to him. Esteban paused, resigned himself to public service, and turned. </p>
<p>“Yes? Can I help you, senora?” if anything, he could always point her to Naomi’s father. She stopped in front of him. </p>
<p>“Sorry, but,” she said, somewhat nervous. Her accent was distinctly from Noctem. “You’re the man I saw earlier, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“The one and same,” Esteban nodded. She smiled, and held out a hand. </p>
<p>“I’m Selene. Selene Pleiades,” she said, finally giving him a name for the face. He took her hand, giving it a soft shake before bringing it up to his lips. She looked a little flustered for a moment before he lowered her hand.  “A-and you?”</p>
<p>“Chancellor Esteban of Avalor,” Esteban replied. Selene looked him up and down, as though to verify the claim. She seemed pleased with the answer. “Now, Miss Pleiades-”</p>
<p>“Please, just Selene,” she interjected.</p>
<p>“Selene, how can I help you?” Esteban asked. Selene pulled a letter from her jacket, presenting it to him. He recognized the Science Academy’s insignia from Isabel’s letter of acceptance, all those years ago now. </p>
<p>“I’m the new teacher at the Science Academy and at the school," she replied. Esteban raised an eyebrow. She didn’t exactly look like one of the science types he ran into at the school, but then again they were all mostly engineers and chemists. “I’m teaching Advanced Botany and standard.”</p>
<p>“Impressive,” he replied with an approving nod. “I’m sure you’ll fit in here in Avalor and at the Academy.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Selene replied, putting the letter away. “Someone was supposed to come for me here to bring me to my apartment, but they’re late, or at the very least I can’t see them- that’s why I called for you. Another set of better eyes? The letter said a red carriage...”</p>
<p>She looked around, frowning slightly. “I’d rather not spend the night at the pier.”</p>
<p>Esteban nodded, peering up and around the crowd. “Our piers are some of the safest, but I understand the sentiment. If you wish, I could-”</p>
<p>Someone suddenly shouted her name, followed by the person who had yelled. A short, balding man ran towards them, stopping short in order to breathlessly bow at Esteban. A red carriage had only just stopped then at the gate, and two younger men were following close behind. </p>
<p>“You are Miss Selene Pleiades, correct?” he said, blotting his forehead with a handkerchief. Selene nodded. </p>
<p>“I’m assuming you’re Senor Ferdinand then,” she said.</p>
<p>“Yes, sorry for the delay but I’m glad I found you so quickly,” Senor Ferdinand nodded. “Your sister said to look for the silver hair.”</p>
<p>Esteban watched as Selene reached upwards to tuck a strand back in place. He couldn’t tell if the motion was from embarrassment or a simple fix. </p>
<p>“That tends to be the case with me,” she laughed. Senor Ferdinand nodded, motioning behind him. </p>
<p>“My boys will take your luggage, and we can get you settled in,” he said as two men came over, and curtly nodded before picking up her trunks and valises. “Your room is all taken care of.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Selene said, grabbing a small bag from the top of the trunk as they carried it off. She turned to Esteban and curtsied quickly. “It was very nice to meet you, your highness. Thank you for coming to help me.”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Miss Pleiades,” Esteban bowed. Selene smiled, and went to the carriage that was just loaded with her things. One of the young men helped her up as the other tied everything down. A few minutes later, the carriage rolled out of the docks and into the city, Selene becoming a small green sliver. Putting thoughts of her aside, he turned back to his own mission of minding the port. It wasn’t for another hour or so that he was able to return to his own carriage to head to the marketplace, hoping for a slight reprieve at Dona Paloma’s shop. While everything was going to plan and running its course, there were more ships arriving ahead of schedule than they had planned. While it was good for everyone trade and good wise, it became busy and hectic, and Esteban hoped that Dona had taken care of checking in on the shops in the market. He entered into the cool shade of her shop, and was thankful that she kept the store like this. Better for her wares, she said. </p>
<p>“Ah, Esteban!” he heard her call from the upstairs mezzanine. “So good of you to drop by. Social, I hope?”</p>
<p>“When have I ever truly paid a social call?” he responded with a smirk. “But once again this is purely business.”</p>
<p>“Well, a girl can hope,” Dona Paloma smiled, elegantly coming down the staircase. “I have checked with the shops, all except for the parchment store in the west quarter has received all of their due shipments, and they should be receiving their order of embossed vellum within the next few days.” </p>
<p>“Is it from Wei Ling? I just returned from harbour - the ship is on schedule to make port tomorrow evening,” he replied. “What about travelers?”</p>
<p>“Quite a few tourists already. The hotel in the north end is getting full, and many places are filling up leases that won’t end for a few months or so.”</p>
<p>“Avalor can handle a few tourists. At least everything is booming as it should be,” Esteban grinned. “Elena will be pleased.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Dona said. “Now that business has been squared away, maybe you can spare a few minutes to chat?”</p>
<p>“And by talk, you mean either gossip, try and one up me, or try to set me up with some nice girl or handsome young man that recently frequented the shop?” Esteban said flatly, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow at her. Dona Paloma laughed, gently smacking him in the arm with her fan. </p>
<p>“A lady never gossips, and besides, I do think that those nice girls and handsome men would look simply dashing on your arm,” she replied. </p>
<p>“And the one-upmanship?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, feigning innocence. He didn’t respond, so she quickly moved on. “But on the tune of the last subject-”</p>
<p>“Really, Paloma?” Esteban groaned, exasperated. Dona Paloma stared at him and nodded. This wasn’t the first time that she tried to set him up with someone, whether it be someone with political power or a nice face, and at that point it felt a little old hat, especially with his daughters in the picture now. “I’m a little old to be playing courting games, especially with people half my age, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous! You have the face of a thirty year old and the body of a twenty year old, not to mention money and title, and a family already! You can play the game for as long as you wish, even with the red on your ledger,” she insisted, and continued, despite Esteban’s sputtering at her comments and insistence on the matter. “Anyways, a lovely young lady came into my shop not too long ago. Thirties, maybe forties so not quite half your age. Strong shouldered, but had a sweet face and was very polite. I looked at her and thought to myself, ‘Hortensia Paloma, she is your dear, dear friend Esteban’s type.’”</p>
<p>Esteban groaned, and pressed his forehead into his hand, and sank into a chair, knowing that she wouldn’t stop. Dona Paloma glided across the showroom, and poured two glasses of something she knew Esteban would like - Thebes always produced some of the best wine - and handed one to him before she continued. </p>
<p>“She just arrived from Noctem today, just popped into the shop for a moment,” Hortensia said, gently swirling the wine in her glass as she sat on the arm of his chair, sending him a glance out of the corner of her eye. “Needed a new hair comb to pin her hair back. Such a strange color of hair. Silver at so young an age.”</p>
<p>	He looked at her over the rim of his glass. “Silver?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, silver. Don’t worry, she’s not some old bat,” she replied. “I would have considered buying them for her and showing her Avalor myself if Yolanda wouldn’t throw a jealous fit over me showing another woman a speck of attention.”</p>
<p>	“I saw her today when I was at the docks,” Esteban said. Dona smiled, but he frowned. “Don’t get any ideas, Paloma. She needed assistance, I provided it.”</p>
<p>“I asked if she did it herself, which would be easy for her, considering her profession. Said it was from other reasons,” Dona continued, sipping her drink. Esteban raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Profession?” he asked. “She’s a botanist.”</p>
<p>“Botany and sorcery back in Noctem,” Dona replied, and Esteban nearly dropped his wineglass. “Admittedly I am on the fence concerning another sorceress being in Avalor, but she hardly seems the type to try and take a country. Besides, she was heading to the palace for a meeting with Elena herself, the only reason she needed to replace a hairpiece since she’s unpacked still.”</p>
<p> Esteban quickly downed the rest of the wine and left, ignoring her calls to wait, bolting out the door and into the carriage. He found himself worrying for Avalor, for Elena, for his family now at possible threat. Even if they were better prepared for anything like it, he was frightened. If the young woman wanted Avalor, she would never take it, and even if she didn’t, Esteban would always have his guard up. Nothing and no one would take his family, nor his home, nor his freedom, ever again. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Elena sat in her office chair stiffly, and Gabe and Mateo flanked the door to her private office. Since becoming Queen, she found herself using it more and more often, especially for small one-on-one meetings. Despite the place being her own, she felt distinctly on guard sitting across from the sorceress from Noctem. It took nearly all the self-control she had to reign in her nervousness. While she had gotten better since she first got the powers based on her emotions, there were always positions that she found herself in that set her on edge. At the very least, she quickly caught on to Elena’s discomfort and smiled sympathetically.  </p>
<p>“I know this is incredibly awkward, your Majesty,” Selene said. “But I thought that introducing myself and giving you some sort of peace of mind would be polite. I brought some letters from some reliable people back home, the letters from the Academy, and my wand registration. I would have liked to have brought a gift, but I’m unsure of how recepted that would have been, given the circumstances.”</p>
<p>She pulled them out of a small bag. “One of the letters is from Ambassador Solaris. I’ve worked for his family, the other is from a duke whose botanical garden I’ve run, and the other from my sister. I hope this is satisfactory.”</p>
<p>Elena thumbed through the stack of papers, quickly scanning them over. “It all looks good here...and you’re only here in Avalor to teach?”</p>
<p>“And study Avalor’s flora as well,” Selene added. “I create compendiums, and I always do one for the countries I go to. I tend to roam.”</p>
<p>“Not for any unsavory reason I hope,” Elena said softly. </p>
<p>“No, just...can’t seem to be grounded anymore,” Selene replied, casting her glance to the window. “I love Noctem, it’s my home, but the world is wider than it was when I was younger, and there’s plenty of reasons I can’t remain there for the rest of my life.” </p>
<p>“What about family? Surely they’ll miss you.”</p>
<p>“Just my sister, her family and my god-family, and she was more excited than I was for me to come,” the sorceress replied. “Our parents died when I was young, and my uncle passed away a few years ago.”</p>
<p>“I’m very sorry about your loss,” Elena said. “If these letters are to be believed, I don’t think you’re a threat to Avalor. Just...promise me you won’t become one, and if need be, you’ll help protect against harm.”</p>
<p>“I promise. I’d be breaking my vows if I did harm,” Selene replied, placing her hand over her heart. “I’m at your service, as your wizard’s as well should any assistance be needed.”  </p>
<p>“Thank you for that, and thank you for meeting with me,” the queen said. “I really appreciate it, and that you’re not a psycho enchantress who wants me dead and Avalor under her thumb.”</p>
<p>“It’s sad that you have had to worry about that so often,” Selene said. </p>
<p>Gabe scoffed slightly. “And fight them head on so often.”</p>
<p>“And have to create specific trapping spells for them,” Mateo added. Selene looked between the three in shock and mumbled something in Noctese akin to ‘good stars someone protect these children.’</p>
<p>“That is a burden none of you should have to bear,” Selene said. “Again, if you need anything-”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Elena interrupted, and held out her hand to shake Selene’s. “Welcome to-”</p>
<p>The doors slammed open, nearly crashing into Gabe and Mateo. Elena and Selene turned, startled to the door, Selene’s left hand going instinctively to where her wand would have been if she had it with her. Esteban looked into the room, eyes wide with fear, which only settled when he saw Elena unharmed. She looked between him and Selene and realized that Esteban found out who Selene was before she had planned. </p>
<p>“Buenos dias?” Elena greeted, near sheepishly. Esteban straightened and walked in. </p>
<p>“Elena, may I have a word?”</p>
<p>“Yes...Selene, it was nice to meet you,” Elena replied, nodding toward Selene. “Gabe? Can you show Selene out?”</p>
<p>Gabe nodded and stepped forward. “Right this way, Miss Pleiades.”</p>
<p>Selene nodded and stood, bowing quickly to Elena and Esteban before following Gabe out the door. Mateo looked at the two cousins having a staredown and exited as well, closing the door with a soft click. Once he was sure they were alone, Esteban exhaled sharply. </p>
<p>“Care to explain to me why you didn’t tell me you were meeting with a sorceress?” he asked, nearly slipping into the warning parental tone he had taken on in the past year. </p>
<p>“I didn’t tell you because I knew you would react like this-” Elena replied. “How did you even find out? I swapped you and Naomi out for the day to prevent this!”</p>
<p>“Paloma told me,” Esteban replied. “And are you serious right now?”</p>
<p>“...Yes,” Elena replied. “Wait, I didn’t tell her-”</p>
<p>“The sorceress did.”</p>
<p>“Her name is Doctor Selene Pleiades-”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter!” he said sharply. “She’s a sorceress! We’ve been having enough trouble with them.”</p>
<p>	“She’s only here to teach, Esteban,” Elena snipped. “You really think I would have allowed her into Avalor, let alone into the palace if I thought we were in danger from her? Do you not trust me?”</p>
<p>	“Elena, I do trust you,” he sighed. “But you need to tell me these things and not send me away, regardless of what you think my reaction would be. Please. I can’t let my family get hurt again.”</p>
<p>	“I know and neither can I...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I doubt she’s going to do harm, but I was going to do a minor investigation and verification of her letters and herself, but with all my duties and the upcoming meetings with several ambassadors looking to start trade and alliances, I would appreciate it if you could possibly spearhead this with Gabe.”</p>
<p>	“As subtly as possible, I’m assuming,” Esteban replied. Elena nodded. </p>
<p>	“No going overboard. Just verify her claims, make sure she’s who she says she is, the works,” Elena replied. “I’m tentatively extending my trust toward her, as she is teaching Isa and the girls  - no pulling Rosie and Mari from class!”</p>
<p>	“I won’t, and I won’t let you down on this,” he said. “I’ll speak to Gabe in a few minutes. But don’t think you’re off the hook for this.”</p>
<p>Elena laughed and pulled him into a hug. Esteban softly chuckled and returned the embrace, but his mind was miles away, planning the next few steps.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Gabe and Mateo had left Selene in the main foyer while she waited for one of the maids to return with her jacket. She quietly poked around the room, looking at the grandeur of the room - Noctem had nothing like this, and neither had any of the other countries she had been to. It was new and lovely, and she enjoyed the warm colors. There was the sound of soft footsteps coming from the stairs, and she turned to look. There was a young child, nine or so, with wild curly hair and freckles, examining her with large brown eyes. </p>
<p>“Hello there,” Selene said. </p>
<p>“Hello,” she replied. She blinked twice. “You’re the sorceress my cousin had a meeting with, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I’m also a botanist and a teacher,” she said with a laugh. The girl finished skipping down the steps, stopping in front of her. “I think I'm going to be your botany teacher starting next week.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to use magic in class?” </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think I will.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>Selene kneeled down in front of her, extending a hand. “I’m Selene.”</p>
<p>“I’m Rosita Flores,” Rosie replied, shaking her hand firmly. “But everyone calls me Rosie.”</p>
<p>“What a pretty name,” she replied. “It’s very nice to meet you, Rosie.”</p>
<p>“Likewise,” Rosie replied. “You aren’t a bad sorceress, right? We have too many of those.”</p>
<p>	“Sorry to break the chain, but no, I’m not bad,” Selene said. “I don’t care for those who do use magic to do harm, always have.”</p>
<p>	“That’s good at least,” she nodded. “But I’ll withhold judgement until later.” </p>
<p>	Selene laughed. “I understand that. How about I show you that I only do good magic?”</p>
<p>	“How will you do that?” Rosie asked. She looked at Selene’s sides and hands. “You don’t have a wand.”</p>
<p>	“That’s the trick,” Selene smiled as though she was sharing a secret. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a seed the size of her fingernail. “Watch.”</p>
<p>Selene closed her fist around the seed as Rosie looked on, and placed her knuckles to her lips, blowing air into her fist. She looked up at Rosie, and extended her hand, unfurling her fingers as a small flower unfurled, its roots curling along the lines of her palm. Rosie gasped in delight, clasping her hands together. Selene smiled, and gently removed the flower from her palm. “Here. Get this planted, or at least into a glass of water for a day or two.”</p>
<p>“I can keep this?” Rosie asked. Selene nodded and Rosie cheerfully took the flower from here. “Thank you!”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” she replied. The maid arrived then, coat in hand. “It was nice to meet you, Rosie. I’ll see you next week.”</p>
<p>“See you then! Bye!” Rosie said, running off to find a glass or a gardener, whichever came first. Selene laughed and took her jacket with a soft word of thanks before leaving the palace to go to her apartment a few blocks away, now finally able to collapse onto her bed. What she missed however, was Rosie’s older sister, watching from the study’s window as she left. Mari blinked once, but did not blink twice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An invitation is extended to a sorceress</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully, nothing eventful occurred after the meeting with Dr. Pleiades. Everything was as it was, with the addition of a new professor at the academy and teacher at the school. The castle hadn’t seen her since the meeting, and few of the only mentions of her came from its youngest. Isa had enrolled in a few extra classes at the academy after she exhausted every option at school, and botany had been one of them. As for Rosie and Mari, Selene had become their general botany teacher. Isa and Rosie usually brought up what she had taught, the projects she had assigned - a final paper of Isa’s choice concerning a scientific experiment of her own design with plants, and for Rosie, her class was growing flowers and recording their growth every week. Mari would barely add to it, only mentioning that her class was designing a garden for the school. Esteban knew that it wasn’t for lack of interaction in the class, but from the fact that Mari had trouble disconnecting her teacher, the sorceress, from every other sorceress she had met in her life, even with Rosie insisting that she liked the silver-haired woman. The only other times her name crossed anyone’s mouths was when Esteban and Gabe were discussing her and their investigation into her life and background. </p><p>	There was nothing. </p><p>	Selene’s life, as stated in her resume and letters, was all there. No stray marks, save some shenanigans as a teen that were truthfully harmless, nothing suspicious. Her parents’ and uncle’s death confirmed. Nothing odd...except…</p><p>	“Pleiades went missing for three months when she was 21,” Gabe told Elena one evening. He handed her home-province’s guards’ report on the incident. “She was found four miles outside of her hometown. They uncovered nothing, and the suspect list was practically blank.”</p><p>	Elena scanned over the report, reading it over quickly. “I can understand why that wouldn’t come up in conversation. I don’t exactly discuss my time in the amulet.” </p><p>	“But what exactly happened?” Esteban plied. “Where was she?”</p><p>	“The report states that she didn’t say anything, but her family suspected a few people, like her former fiance and few others, but nothing panned out,” Gabe answered. “They don’t know.”</p><p>	Esteban wanted to continue on, stating that it was suspicious and who knew what she had been up to outside of something despicable, but Francsico spoke. “It isn’t our place to find out. If I may be frank, I think we’ve been very intrusive. I understand why and endorse it, but we’re forgetting that she’s a person who so far has done nothing to us or Avalor. As Elena said, this probably isn’t something that she would be exactly willing to talk about.”</p><p>	“As much as I want to distrust her,” Luisa added, “there hasn’t been much reason to, other than being a sorceress.”</p><p>	“Like I told Esteban, she hardly seems the type to stage a coup,” Dona Paloma said. “Keep investigating as much as you want, but I really doubt there’ll be much.”</p><p>	“Elena, Esteban, I totally understand where this is coming from, I really do, and I love and support you both,” Naomi stated, “but you’re being paranoid.”</p><p>	“This is for the safety of Avalor and my family,” Esteban replied, a slight edge to his voice. “What am I- we, supposed to do instead?”</p><p>	“Talk to her maybe? Get to the truth like that?” Flo responded sleepily from Elena’s lap. A morning of running around in the garden with the girls had tired her out. “I thought we learned this last season.”</p><p>	“She has a point, primo,” Elena said, gently petting the lap-pinata between the ears. “Maybe getting to know her would alleviate some of this anxiety.”</p><p>	“It’s a wonderful idea,” Francisco agreed. Esteban’s protests turned to sputters of indignation. “Afterall, she doesn’t have any family here, and I’m sure she only knows people from the schools.”</p><p>	“Perhaps we could give her a proper welcome to Avalor and invite her to tea,” Luisa suggested. “That way the girls could lead her over after school.” </p><p>	“Or maybe we just send a guard,” Esteban mumbled, arms crossed. Elena and Naomi simultaneously shoved him, near playful, near warning. </p><p>	“Unless we can be certain that she is a real threat,” Gabe began, “I’d rather not pull any of my guards from looking for Ash and Chatana or from regular patrol. But I’m sure Mateo would be more than able to join you all. I’d be close by if anything should arise.” </p><p>“That’s settled then,” Elena concluded. “Unless there are any legitimate reasons not to invite her or not to continue with this, I’ll ask Isa to extend the invitation after class tomorrow.”</p><p>Esteban scowled, but raised no objections, neither did anyone else. Even as the Queen and her advisors moved onto other concerns, his mind lingered on the next day. </p><p>-</p><p>Isa knocked on the door to Dr. Pleiades’ classroom. It was common hour, and most teachers were in their rooms taking care of plans for the next few classes. The botanist was no exception, but when she was out, there was always a note tacked onto the door. </p><p>“Come in!”</p><p>She entered, finding Dr. Pleiades drawing a few diagrams on the chalkboard. Selene turned slightly to look at her. “Ah, Isabel! What brings you in? Do you have a question on the final?”</p><p>“No, I’m still in the literature review portion, but thank you though,” the princess replied. “My family wants to invite you to the palace this afternoon for tea, before your afternoon classes at the Science Academy.” </p><p>Selene smiled, wiping her hands free from chalk before removing her glasses. “That sounds lovely! I’d be more than happy to join you all. Is there an occasion?”</p><p>‘An interrogation maybe,’ Isa thought, but she shook her head. “No, we just thought it would be nice to invite you!”</p><p>“Well, you can certainly count on my being there,” the botanist grinned. Isa nodded.</p><p>“We’ll be out front in the carriage for you after school!” she replied. “I would honestly love to talk to you about your article on mangroves and their coastal adaptations.”</p><p>“Of course, I’m more than happy to,” Selene said. “I’ll see you out front in a few hours.”</p><p>And meet them out front she did, satchel at her side. Rosie cheerfully ran over, grabbing her hand. </p><p>“Come on, Miss Pleiades! I want to show you the flower you gave me! It got so big!” Rosie happily said as she pulled her towards her sister and cousin. Selene laughed. </p><p>“I’m sure it has! I’m glad you’re taking care of it,” she replied, following her onto the carriage. “Hello Maricruz, Isabel. How were your classes today?”</p><p>“Good! I was able to finish some projects during common hour, and we were finally allowed to free read in language arts,” Isabel said. “Thank goodness we finished the last unit ahead of time.”</p><p>“We’re still doing that one grammar textbook in my class,” Mari replied, screwing up her nose in disgust. “Half the class is on the verge of mutiny over it. The other class might invoke Maruvian gods to end our suffering.” </p><p>            Selene slid into a seat, fixing her skirt as she did. “That miserable?”</p><p>	Maricruz’s face went mostly neutral and nodded. “You can say that.”</p><p>	“School was school,” Rosie shrugged. “I’m just excited that olaball starts next week! Miss. Pleiades, have you ever been to an olaball game?”</p><p>	“I’m afraid not,” Selene shook her head. “I’ve only heard of it since coming here.”</p><p>	Rosie looked shocked and horrified at that. “I am so sorry.”</p><p>	“It’s Avalor’s favorite sport,” Isabel added. The carriage began to go, making its way to the palace. “We take it fairly seriously.”</p><p>	“That’s an understatement,” Mari said. </p><p>	“Well, how is it played?” Selene asked. “I feel like I should know a little before I go to my first game.”</p><p>	Rosie began to cheerfully go on to explain how the game was played, how she hoped she’d advance onto the next team level, with Isa adding in a few details about rules and strategies for playing. Soon enough they reached the steps of the palace. Esteban was there at the top, as he always was for his children and cousin. </p><p>	He had honestly hoped that Selene wouldn’t have been able to make it that day, and he could put off the anxiety of having her near his family for another time. Alas, he saw her silver hair as soon as the carriage pulled through the front gate. Any resentment or fear he hid behind a careful grin for the children as they hopped out of the carriage, running up to greet him. </p><p>	“Papa!” Rosie happily called, running to hug his legs. Mari was quick to join him at his waist, Isa on the other side. Esteban laughed, worries melted away as he returned the sentiment to the group, pecking their foreheads. </p><p>	“There are my girls!” he replied. “I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p>	“Papa, it’s just been a few hours!” Mari laughed. </p><p>	“Years! I’ve gone gray!” Esteban feigned dramatically. “I’m an old man now.” </p><p>	Rosie and Isa laughed. “Go on inside and get settled in, everyone is in the parlor for tea. I’ll show Miss Pleiades in.”</p><p>	The three nodded and disappeared inside the palace, leaving Esteban alone with the sorceress. </p><p>	“You know you can just call me Selene,” she said with a faint smile. </p><p>	“I am simply being proper,” Esteban replied. He gestured to the door. “After you.”</p><p>	Selene nodded and headed up the steps, Esteban close behind. She paused for a moment at the door, allowing Esteban to fall into step with her. He raised an eyebrow at that - it had taken years upon years for Shuriki to do that, and yet she allowed it in seconds. Esteban didn’t know what to make of it, whether or not it was her trying to lull him into a false sense of trust or ease or if it was actually out of kindness. He didn’t want to think one or the other, but nonetheless fell in time with her own steps as he led her up to the parlor. He could hear the hushed voices from inside, and stepped ahead of her to open the door. She smiled with a nod and entered. Esteban took a breath and followed behind her, stealing his nerves. Elena, Mateo and the rest of his family were already present, seated comfortably around the table. They turned, paused in their conversation as they entered. </p><p>	“Good afternoon,” Selene greeted, softly nodding her head with a quick, shallow curtsey.</p><p>	“Buenos dias,” Luisa replied, gesturing them over. “Come, sit down!  And you as well, mijito, you’ve been on your feet all day.” </p><p>	Esteban shook his head, about to retort with something clever, but Selene laughed slightly, taking a seat opposite of Elena - it caught him off guard and it died on his tongue. He simply nodded and sat down close to his daughters. </p><p>	“Thank you for the invitation,” Selene said with a quick thank you as a cup of tea was given to her. </p><p>	“You’re very welcome, senora,” Francisco nodded. “We figured that you would appreciate a proper welcome to Avalor.”</p><p>	“And I do! And please, just Selene,” she replied. Rosie wrinkled her nose as she bit into a scone.</p><p>	“I can’t do that,” she said. “I’m too used to Miss Pleiades.” </p><p>	“That’s fine, Rosie,” Selene laughed. </p><p>	“Well, Selene, how are you finding Avalor? You’ve been here a few weeks now, right?” Luisa asked, slipping a few biscuits onto a small plate near Selene’s cup.”You’re not too homesick?”</p><p>	“Oh, I love it here!” she replied. “Next week will make it a full month I’ve been here. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”</p><p>	Selene paused, sipping her tea. “I admit I have been homesick, but my godbrother will be visiting in the next few months, so that will be nice.” </p><p>	“I’m sure you’re looking forward to going home in a year and a half,” Esteban said. Selene looked up at him and shrugged. </p><p>	“No exactly,” she replied. “It’s mostly for the people and my gardens.” </p><p>	“Gardens? More than one?” Luisa asked. “Oh- have you been in the royal gardens yet?”</p><p>	“I’m showing them to her after tea!” Rosie chirped. “Isa said she wanted to join, too!”</p><p>	Isa nodded. “I also wanted the chance to talk about her articles.”</p><p>	“And I am looking forward to it,” Selene grinned. “But yes, more than one - my family gardens and the botanical gardens I run for the Duke in the Northern Province. They aren’t mine per say like Garden’s End is, but it’s one of the loves of my life.” </p><p>	“What’s Garden’s End?” Elena asked.</p><p>	“It’s the family home and gardens’ name,” Selene answered. “My great-great...et cetera grandmother founded it when she became the first sorceress in the family. Nine generations of Pleiades sorceresses have had some say in the garden, and now it reaches the woods!”</p><p>	“Isn’t that dangerous? Wild animals and everything?” Luisa asked. </p><p>	“No really, nothing a few wards can’t fix, not to mention that nothing messes with a Pleiades - we’re too stubborn,” Selene smirked.  </p><p>	“You don’t look like you’re from the Northern Province, if I’m honest,” Esteban said, trying as he may to poke a hole in what was an apparently seamless cover. A charming provincial life, please. Selene raised an eyebrow.</p><p>	“Believe it or not, the North isn’t as homogenous as people think,” she replied. “We have a lot of people from all over there. My father was from Seven Deserts, but lived in Noctem all his life when he met and married my mother. I look more like him, save the eyes and hair.”</p><p>“Finally!” Isa gasped. “I’ve been dying to ask about that but didn’t want to be rude? Is it genetic or-”</p><p>“Genetic. Every woman in my family goes silver well before 35, unless you’re my sister and still partially a brunette. I might be a little jealous.”</p><p>“Interesting...I thought it could have been from Starfall, but I didn’t want to pry. I know it had odd after effects once people recovered,” Isa replied. </p><p>Selene nodded. “It can, but not really in terms of affecting hair color.”</p><p>“Starfall?” Mari asked, breaking her own silence. “What’s that?”</p><p>“It was a disease in Noctem for a while. It was very dangerous until...thirty years ago? I know Avalor panicked about it reaching our shores briefly when it had a massive resurgence,” Esteban explained. </p><p>“I caught it and recovered during that. I was ten, but fortunately made it out,” Selene added. “Unfortunately my immunity is pretty shot from it. But some people lost their sight, or the ability to speak or hear. At least now we have a vaccine and haven’t had a case since I was 12.” </p><p>“Why name it that though?” Francisco asked. “I’ve always wondered.”</p><p>“One of the effects of it is vision loss that occurs in streaks - it looks like falling stars,” Selene replied, waving a hand over her eyes. “They waxed poetic when it first occurred.”</p><p>The conversation faded off from that, the silence only broken when Esteban turned his attention towards his children and Isa. Selene heard some of what she had asked the girls earlier, but that time, the girls spoke in heaps about their day - Maricruz actually smiled throughout the whole conversation. Esteban’s face looked softer, with a fatherly grin as he ruffled Rosie’s wild curls. Luisa saw her watching.</p><p>“Do you have any children?” Luisa already knew the answer of course, but certainly wanted to find out more about her guest.</p><p>“Oh, no, sadly,” Selene replied. “I’ve sadly never had the joy of it. But I make up for it by spoiling my nieces and nephew. Not that my sister or godbrother enjoy that too much, but I can’t say no to them. I also have all my students back home.” </p><p>“They must be missing you, being so far away,” Francisco said. “I know our daughters were miserable when they were separated for too long, not that you could tell when they actually were together.”</p><p>Selene laughed. “My sister and I are the same way. But she’s actually more excited for me to be here than I thought...she’s an astrologist with a major strength in divination, and told me that ‘it is auspicious that I will be in Avalor,’ whatever that means.”</p><p>“Your sister sees the future?” Mari asked, pulling her attention from her sister and father. </p><p>“Only glimpses, and a lot is based on the stars,” Selene replied. “But she’s never wrong, at least.” </p><p>“Huh,” Mari hummed. It wasn’t like her exactly, but it was one of the rare occasions that she heard of someone being able to do something remotely similar that wasn’t some form of charlatan. </p><p>“I guess we’ll have to wait and see if she’s right again, won’t we,” Esteban said. “Whatever ‘auspicious’ means.”</p><p>“Well, your guess is as good as mine, Chancellor,” Selene quipped. “And she will be.” </p><p>Tea time continued as it usually did, with the inclusion of Selene and Mateo, who often or not drifted into their own side conversations about magic and sorcery. Aside from Elena and Esteban to an extent, a lot of it went over the rest of the group’s head, save a deal or two for a book exchange. In Esteban’s opinion, it certainly would have been beneficial to know more about her magic use should the need ever occur. But after a while, they settled back into the normal flow of conversation in all its odds and ends and tangents. Slowly, his unease dropped, and he could almost forget she was a sorceress. Selene would say something clever, or get Rosie to laugh, or just mention something so ordinary that she would become something next to normal. </p><p>And then she stirred her tea without touching her spoon, just a flourish of a hand, and Esteban was snapped back to reality.  Rosie was enchanted, Mateo impressed, asking how she could do that.  “Years of practice and needing a spare hand. Of course, if I wanted to move anything bigger than a book I would need my wand.”</p><p>“I thought magic wielders usually had their item of choice at hand, coming from our experience,” Esteban stated, not trying to be rude per say, but he had never seen Selene with a wand in any capacity. </p><p>“I leave mine in my apartment unless I know I’ll need it,” Selene replied, staring at him over the rim of her cup. “Considering the issues with past rogue sorcerers and sorceresses, I didn’t want people to see my wand and worry. Not to mention I’m protective over it.”</p><p>“Family heirloom?” Mateo asked. “I’m the same way with my tamboritas.”</p><p>“No, sadly. My original wand, the one I crafted in school, was stolen,” she said. Selene placed her cup down on the saucer with a soft click. “I never found it again. So I am naturally a bit more protective this time around.”</p><p>“Who would do such a thing?” Mateo exclaimed. </p><p>“Someone who-,” Selene said, quiet. She shook her head and looked at the group with a soft grin. “But that’s in the past and it won’t happen again.” </p><p>“Still, awful that it happened,” Elena said. “Fortunately, crime in Avalor is the lowest it’s ever been, thanks to our guards.”</p><p>Mateo preened at that as co-captain. “Gabe and I with the Queensguard do our best.”</p><p>“Oh hush, you’re all doing wonderfully,” Luisa said. Mateo grinned, confident. “But this is the best shape the guard has been in, at least compared to 45 years ago.”</p><p>“Shuriki only really cared to protect herself and castle rather than the kingdom while Elena was in the amulet and everyone was either under her thumb or in a painting,” Mateo explained to Selene. She had known about the amulet and painting, but little about Shuriki and Avalor’s state ever reached Noctem. “But I think Esteban made sure some battalions got stationed where they were needed?”</p><p>“When I could, when Shuriki’s attention was elsewhere at least,” Esteban nodded. He tried to avoid Selene’s gaze. “Avalor still needed the guards’ protection, not just a usurper.”</p><p>“There were a lot of things we had to fix, bridges burned that had to be rebuilt, and many things that we still have to take care of,” Elena added. “But it's all so much better now. Avalor is flourishing, I have my family and friends, and one way or another all of the past’s troubles will be behind us.” </p><p>“This is true,” Esteban smiled, pulling his children close to his sides. “What is also true is that I think three young ladies have homework to start.”</p><p>“Awww, papa,” Rosie pleaded. “Did you have to remember?”</p><p>“Can we at least show Miss Pleiades the garden before she has to get to the Science Academy?” Isa asked. “Then we can start that!”</p><p>“Anything that lets me stall touching that grammar primer I can and will endorse,” Mari added. The two youngest Flores girls looked up at Esteban, puppy-eyed only in a way that was picked up from their eldest cousin. </p><p>“Alright,” he ceded. “But at least get your work ready to start. We’ll finish up here and I or a guard will escort Selene, if that works for her.”</p><p>“It does,” Selene replied. “We’ll see you in a bit!”</p><p>The girls quickly said their goodbyes, running to the library to get unpacked. Selene finished the last of her tea. “Thank you again for the invitation. It was nice to have a normal afternoon.” </p><p>“The pleasure was ours,” Luisa replied. “Do you want to take anything home with you?”</p><p>“Oh no, thank you though! I won’t be getting home until late, and I’m afraid they’ll be crushed or go stale in my bag,” Selene replied. “Everything was perfect though. I really do appreciate it.” </p><p>“Of course! It was nice to learn a little more about you, Selene,” Elena said. “Please enjoy the gardens!”</p><p>“I will,” Selene smiled. She stood and slightly bowed. “Have a good day.” </p><p>Esteban stood as well, following Selene to the door but not before quickly pecking his abuela on the cheek. Once again, he held the door for her with a shared nod. They walked down the hall, somewhat silent at first before she raised her voice. </p><p>“Your daughters are darling, you know,” she said. “Rosie is such a sweetheart, and Maricruz is so clever.”</p><p>Esteban was nearly startled by the sudden voice, but when it came in the form of a complement to his family, he calmed down and grinned. “They are. I’m very lucky...I know Mari has been quiet in class, I hope she’s still-”</p><p>“Still participating? Yes, of course.” Selene replied. “She’s getting used to me still, I think. Maricruz probably remembers more of Shuriki’s rule than Rosie, and probably isn’t as ready to trust a foreign sorceress.”</p><p>Selene wasn’t too far off, but the girls’ former lives stuck in a cave was a secret to all but the royal family and those close enough to know. “Eh, yes...that is true. They also didn’t have many people they could trust before coming here. With Rosie, it has gotten better, but Mari…”</p><p>He trailed off, but Selene nodded. “No, I understand. That will take time...but they trust you. You definitely make them feel safe, and they certainly feel loved.”</p><p>“How do you know?” he asked. </p><p>“It’s in little things...Mari let her guard down, and they were all so excited to see you when we came in, and you paid attention to them above all else,” she replied, resting her hand on his shoulder. “You’re wonderful at this.”</p><p>“Oh...thank you,” Esteban said. “That means a lot, actually.”</p><p>“It is true…,” Selene continued. “But a shame that I don’t care for you.” </p><p>That certainly took him aback. “Pardon-”</p><p>“You heard me, Chancellor,” she stepped apart from him, turning to face him. “I’m not an idiot. I heard your remarks, I see how you look at me. I may be a sorceress, but I’m not someone with the goal of harming anyone.” </p><p>“Forgive me for not wanting to extend my trust, Miss Pleiades,” Esteban snipped.</p><p>“It’s Doctor, and I’m not asking for trust, I’m asking for common decency, Chancellor,” Selene scowled. “But since you are clearly biased against my presence, fine. Avoid me, for all I care.” </p><p>“As you wish, Doctor,” Esteban replied, almost mockingly bowing as he gestured towards the door to the garden. “Enjoy the gardens. Then leave.”</p><p>“With pleasure,” Selene straightened her back, glaring at him. She turned on her heel and exited, closing the door with a loud click behind her. Esteban tried not to seethe, and quickly made his way back to his office, hiding his scowl behind a calm facade. The sooner she left Avalor the better, and the year she would be there couldn’t end soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Degrees of Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Queen and an Ambassador walk into the palace</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fortunately, Esteban didn’t have to devote much more thought to Selene and their agreement of avoidance. Life as a royal advisor and single father had its heavy dose of hectic, especially with the new row of visiting ambassadors and fellow royals since spring was in full swing. One of the many in the grand list and on Elena’s docket was the Queen and Ambassador of Goldwald, a larger country south of Enchancia. They were well known for their mineral resources and their military, but nonetheless peaceful. Regardless, a trade and alliance agreement would have been beneficial on both sides. </p><p>	Her Majesty and the ambassador, along with a few of her guards arrived mid-week with all the normal pomp and circumstance. The royal family stood waiting on the steps of the palace as they pulled in through the front gate.  Rosie fidgeted, holding onto her father’s hand but desperately wishing to run and play in the gorgeous weather. Flo also wasn’t a fan of having to stay still, tugging at the large bow tied around her neck. Esteban looked down at his youngest and smiled, gently patting her head. </p><p>	“Only a few more hours, then you can all run rampant in the gardens,” he assured. “You four just have to stay for the greeting and tea.”</p><p>	“I know,” Rosie replied. “I’m just not patient.”</p><p>	“Same! It’s so pretty out!” Flo replied, and started to bounce in place before noticing the carriage pulling to a stop. “Oop!” </p><p>	One of the Royal guards stepped forward, opening the carriage door wide. The Ambassador, Crowley if Esteban remembered correctly, stepped out first. He faced the group and extended a hand towards the door. “Presenting Her Royal Highness, Protector of the Realm, Queen Erasabethe, First of Her Name!” </p><p>	A pale hand extended from the coach, followed by the rest of her highness. Queen Erasabethe was a short woman with a proud face and raven-black hair that fell in curls around her shoulders. She blinked in the sun for a moment before smiling brilliantly at the crowd. Elena returned it and approached them.</p><p>	“Welcome to Avalor, Queen Erasabethe,” Elena greeted with open arms. “We’re so glad you could come!”</p><p>	“Thank you for the warm welcome, Queen Elena,” she replied with a nod, before gently taking her hands. “It is wonderful to be able to be in Avalor finally. I’m looking forward to meeting your family and creating a relationship with Avalor to last generations.” </p><p>“Then let’s get inside, we have tea set up for all of us,” Elena said. “Shall we?”<br/>Queen Erasabethe nodded and faced the rest of the group and the entrance to the palace. Her eyes caught Esteban’s, sharply and quickly, and held it. It was unsettling, but there was a warm, welcoming aspect of it that Esteban couldn’t help but like. He nodded respectfully, which garnered a grin in response. He couldn’t help but be charmed slightly, but if rumors were true, Erasabethe was a charming woman, well-liked by her court. Hopefully, this held true for her time in Avalor. </p><p>And held true it did through the welcoming tea. She and Crowley were both gracious guests, charming over the royal family before the teapots were half-empty. Despite their militaristic policies and leanings, the representatives of Goldwald were kind and open. </p><p>“I hope that we can come together to create a treaty and trade agreement that benefits both our countries,” Crowley said once the conversation turned political. “We’ve admired Avalor and your ruling for the past few years.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Elena replied. “I appreciate that. We are hoping to set up an exchange in metals. Avalor is rich in silver and gold, but iron tends to be difficult.”</p><p>“We have more than enough iron to spare,” Queen Erasabethe replied. “What we lack is spices and access to some of the exotic fruits grown here. Perhaps something with these could be managed?” </p><p>“Of course!” Elena replied. “That would work out well for us. This will certainly come together well.”</p><p>“Well, us Goldwallans know what we want,” Erasabethe said, looking over at Esteban for a blink of an eye. “And how to get it.”</p><p>Rosie tugged on Esteban’s sleeve, looking between him, the door, and the conversation she had little investment in. He softly mouthed ‘just a few more minutes, I promise.’ Rosie’s nose crinkled, and he had to resist the urge to poke it. But nonetheless, she settled back down in her seat, impatiently biting into a biscuit. Mari on the other hand had an ear in the conversation. </p><p>“Excuse me?” she budded in. Erasabethe had an unreadable look for a split second but smiled. </p><p>“Yes child?” she said. “Maricruz, correct?”</p><p>“Yes ma'am,” Mari nodded. “Isa and I were reading about your country in world history. Why did Goldwald stop its textile production?”</p><p>“That’s oddly specific,” Crowley replied. </p><p>“I like fabric and clothing,” Mari shrugged. “It also was really valuable considering your trade position near the tri-kingdom area since it's a trading hub. Some of the northern countries can’t produce cotton or linen, and not all of the kingdoms surrounding them can produce the full amount needed. So why not continue to trade minerals and cloth?” </p><p>Crowley looked impressed. “Aren’t you clever?”</p><p>“Mari has been getting invested in trade recently,” Esteban preened at the compliment towards his eldest. “Fortunately Avalor is a trade hub, and she’s been learning from the best.”</p><p>“I see,” Erasabethe nodded. “My grandfather, King Harlbed, ended Goldwald’s cotton, flax, and wool production on a trade scale before I or my father were born in favor of mining and the military. It’s...something that ended a lot of former trade alliances out of fear and is something we’ve had to rebuild since he passed the crown on, and textiles have been ignored I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Perhaps, your Highness, we pen an initiative when we return home to bring that back? It would be good for Goldwald,” Crowley said. Erasabethe nodded. </p><p>“We’ll add it to the docket,” she replied. She turned to Mari. “You’re very clever to point that out, young one.” </p><p>Mari grinned, confident. Elena winked at her, proud, as Esteban smiled at her. </p><p>“And what of your youngest?” Erasabethe asked between sips of tea. “I know Isa is up and coming in the scientific world, but what of...Rose, was it?”</p><p>“Rosita, but everyone calls me Rosie,” Rosie said, almost pointedly, but tried to keep her manners in check. “I like sports. I’m on the olaball team, and papa is letting me start fencing lessons with Captain Nunez and Elena. I want to start horseback riding lessons this summer too.” </p><p>“Not as academically inclined?”</p><p>“I like school, but I like being outside more,” Rosie said. “It’s why I like botany class! We’ve been having class outside!”</p><p>“I see,” Erasabethe replied. “In that case, I’m sure you’d be happier to go out and enjoy this weather.”</p><p>“You’d be correct,” Rosie nodded. “Papa, Elena, can me and Flo be excused?”</p><p>Elena nodded. “Go ahead you two. Mari and Isa, if you want to join-”</p><p>“Yes! I want to work on a few experiments for a project,” Isa said. </p><p>“I asked the questions I had,” Mari nodded. “And the light is perfect to finish some embroidery I’ve been working on.”</p><p>“We’ll see you at dinner,” Esteban said. The girls nodded, quickly saying their goodbyes before heading out in a flood of laughter and soft discussion about anything but politics. He shook his head and laughed. </p><p>“They certainly keep the castle entertaining,” Francisco smiled. “It’s always good to have some young blood in a castle.”</p><p>“Do you have any children, Erasabethe?” Elena asked. </p><p>“A daughter about your age,” the queen replied. “She’s taking care of Goldwald in my stead. Marion will be an excellent queen if I ever step down.” </p><p>“Not planning on passing on the crown any time soon?” Esteban asked. </p><p>“Not unless I find someone who can convince me otherwise,” Erasabethe coyly said. She placed her teacup down. “I must say that those four have inspired me to enjoy the Avaloran sun. Chancellor, perhaps you could show me around the castle ground? If I may steal him from you, Elena.”</p><p>“If that’s alright with Esteban,” Elena said, barely masking the surprise in her voice. Their grandparents shared a look that Esteban ignored, returning his cup to the table. </p><p>“I would be honored, your highness,” he agreed, walking over to her to offer an arm. Erasabethe nodded towards Elena and her grandparents before taking his arm as she stood. </p><p>“Crowley, don’t bore them too much, dear,” she said with a laugh over her shoulder as they left the parlor. As the door gently clicked shut behind them, she looked up at Esteban with a grin. “This trade agreement is starting swimmingly if I might say so.”</p><p>“I have to agree, your Highness,” Esteban nodded. She lightly smacked his shoulder. </p><p>“Please, no formalities! We’re alone. Call me Erasabethe,” she replied with what appeared to be a trademark grin that he couldn’t help but return.</p><p>“Of course, Erasabethe. Where in the gardens would you like to start? I know the girls are probably on the main lawn, but the fountain and rose gardens should be free,” he asked. Erasabethe nodded, leaning on his arm.</p><p>“That sounds like a lovely place to start, Esteban,” she said. “I’m glad I was able to pull you away.”</p><p>“Likewise,” he replied softly, pulling her in the direction of the gardens. The lull of conversation fell into many different little things - Avalor and Goldwald, which roses were best - all while falling in step around the garden. Esteban found himself enjoying her presence without the rest of her entourage and his family. It certainly seemed like her charm wasn’t only for show and, well, to charm, but a true facet of her personality. It was also a pleasant surprise to see how much they had in common. Sailing when they could, politics, and being successful and having that be recognized. It wasn’t something overtly said, but a common thread in while talking.  In short, Esteban found himself enjoying her company, and by how Erasabethe reacted, so did she. Her arm fit nicely in his, the conversation never lacked, and he appreciated the curve of her grin and the roundness of her laugh. </p><p>Esteban let himself wonder if, perhaps, after the trade arrangements and meetings, it would be possible to continue whatever it was they had started. Courting was something he had let slip away from him in the past few years between running Avalor for Shuriki, helping Elena run, being on the run, and becoming a father. Age wasn’t a factor, given that he and Erasabethe were about the same age, give or take a few years, and timing was slightly better. And if it wasn’t solely for the two of them, it would have been beneficial for Avalor if anything came from it, not to mention the girls. </p><p>While his family assured him that he was doing well on his own, he worried at times if the girls needed a mother. It didn’t help that women in the court - he knew their names and faces far well enough to avoid them - pestered him about settling down and getting ‘a proper wife and mother’ while mentioning in the same breath their single daughters or nieces. At least Hortensia had decorum about that kind of thing, mentioning people she knew he would at the very least find attractive to date for a month or two before it ended. It was simply the lack of touching base with him before letting him choose. </p><p>But Erasabethe was different. Esteban could already count on the back of his hand a few things she had an interest in and what a few of her favorite things were, and she was attractive for her mind and face. There was no lowest common denominator for him. Granted, they had only just met - he would never force anything as serious as a romantic relationship so quickly. It was one thing he was willing to wait for if Erasabethe, at the end of the trade meetings, wanted it as well. If not, he would appreciate the friendship without the pressure of becoming more. </p><p>“Your daughters are charming, you know,” Erasabethe said, looking over to the other side of the gardens. Just visible were Mari, Isa, Rosie, and Flo, doing what each said they would. “Simply charming. They must take after their father.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Esteban smiled. “But that’s from them.”</p><p>“Not from their mother? I didn’t want to ask-”</p><p>“I’m assuming,” he shook his head. “I adopted them almost two years ago now.”</p><p>Erasabethe hummed in surprise. “I see. How noble of you.”</p><p>“How is it noble? It was the right thing to do,” he replied. “They needed me, and the more I think of it, I needed them too. I became attached to those two quickly.” </p><p>“And that’s why it's noble,” she said. He couldn’t tell if it was backtracking or clarification. “It’s rare to see someone do the right thing solely because it's the right thing.”</p><p>“You haven’t been in Avalor long enough,” Esteban said. “It’s a national hobby.” </p><p>She laughed. “Well, I’m sure I’ll see some of it by the sound of it.”</p><p>As they continued on, Rosie and Flo peeked over at them through the gardens.</p><p>“Why are Queen Erasabethe and papa in the garden? Shouldn’t they be finishing up tea with everyone else?” Rosie asked aloud.</p><p>“Maybe they wanted to enjoy the day too!” Flo said, bouncing around her feet. Rosie wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“I don’t like her,” she said simply. </p><p>“Why? She seems nice!” Flo asked. “Was it because she said you weren’t smart?”</p><p>“She didn’t say that,” Isa added. “She just asked if Rosie didn’t like school.”</p><p>“It still felt like it,” Rosie replied, crossing her arms. “I am smart. Just differently than you and Mari, right?”</p><p>Mari looked over at her little sister. “Absolutely, chiquitita. You’re smarter than she can probably realize.” </p><p>Rosie smiled, running over to hug her sister, mindful of the fabric in her lap.”Thank you, Mari.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I don’t like her either,” Mari shrugged, tucking the needle way in the fabric. </p><p>“You don’t like anyone until you know them,” Rosie argued.</p><p>“I have my reasons for that, and maybe so,” she said. “But there are other things.”</p><p>Isa came over to sit with them. Flo hopped into her lap, enjoying the gossip circle. “Is it because of the trade and textiles conversation? Sometimes these things can be forgotten.”</p><p>Mari shook her head. “No, she just keeps looking at papa and I don’t know how to read her. And now they’re walking in the gardens? I don’t know-”</p><p>She closed her mouth after a second. “Ah.”</p><p>“Got it?” Isa asked. Being older now and having to deal with plenty of people in her friend group taking their first awkward steps into romance or talking about it, not to mention her own mind picking up on it easily, it had been obvious was Erasabethe thought of Esteban. Mari nodded. </p><p>“What?” Rosie asked, looking between the two. “Flo, do you know what they’re talking about?”</p><p>“I think that they think that Erasabethe thinks she likes Esteban,” Flo said. “I see a bunch of people looking like that on Sweethearts Day! It's so romantic!”</p><p>“Ew! No!” Rosie shook her head. “That’s my dad!”</p><p>“I don’t like it either,” Mari replied. Isa nodded her head in agreement. The idea of anyone liking any of her family romantically was weird. </p><p>“Maybe it won’t lead to anything,” Isa said. “Besides, they only just met. If it worries you, Mari could always look ahead.”</p><p>“True…,” Mari trailed off. While looking ahead was coming easier again, the fear of seeing the wrong thing frightened her. She felt Rosie and Isa squeeze her hand. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll peek.”</p><p>Fortunately, the next day they had school and had the wonderful excuse of that to avoid the queen and ambassador. Not that they would have been needed to sit through hours of meetings and litigations for trade. Rosie was happy all the same, but with a determination to be extra scholarly that day to prove a point. It was hard with the spring day, but Rosie tried. She found herself worrying the edge of her vest more often, and had to still her hands and hoped no one noticed. Of course, her old sister did, and would move to gently hold onto it when she saw Rosie’s hands pull at the hem during common hour,</p><p>Mari blinked at her sister, once, twice, three times. Rosie blinked back and gave her sister’s hand a squeeze. The older girl’s distaste for the queen only solidified. No matter her assurances, Rosie still felt hurt, even if unintentional. Mari blinked again - Rosie thought for a moment but nodded back. Mari smiled softly, and ruffled her hair, concluding their silent conversation as they had to return to their own classes for the day. </p><p>Esteban was there to greet them at the main door. Isa had gone to the Science Academy for the afternoon, so it had been just them greeting him in return. Esteban looked tired, from the long day in meetings they assumed, but his smile was warm as Rosie and Mari ran to his arms. </p><p>“There are my girls,” he said. “How was school?”</p><p>“It seemed to go on forever,” Rosie sighed. “And we have homework.”</p><p>“We always have homework,” Mari laughed. </p><p>“This time it feels more insulting,” Rosie pouted. Esteban cooed. </p><p>“Well, it is a good thing that there are sopapillas in the kitchen,” he said, almost conspiratorially. “The meetings are continuing through tea, and I doubt you two would enjoy them.”</p><p>	“Can you join us, papa?” Rosie asked. He sighed and ruffled her hair.</p><p>	“I wish I could, mija,” Esteban said. “But once the meeting is over tonight, I’m all yours.”</p><p>	Rosie wrinkled her nose. “Alright. But I’ll hold you to it.”</p><p>	“We both will,” Mari added. Their father laughed. </p><p>	“I know you would. Come, let’s get you two settled in the study with some tea and treats, eh?” he led them back inside, and they continued talking about their day. Once he was sure they were settled, he made his way back to the main parlor and the trade meetings. But his mind was elsewhere - Rosie seemed off, and he worried if she was getting sick or if something happened that she wasn’t telling him. Esteban hoped that if that was the case, she would feel comfortable telling him that something was wrong. He sighed in front of the door but straightened his back and shoulders before entering. </p><p>	The group of visitors and advisors were happily chatting when he entered, looking up as he did. Erasabethe grinned at the sight of him, patting the empty seat next to her. Esteban grinned and took the spot.  “Have I missed anything?”</p><p>	“Nothing honestly,” Elena replied. “Crowley was just telling us about his children.”</p><p>“How are the girls doing?” Erasabethe asked.</p><p>“Good! They’re doing schoolwork in the study,” he said. “It’s been a long day for them.”</p><p>“Are they alright?” Luisa asked. </p><p>“Oh, yes, I think being cooped up today was tiring for Rosie,” Esteban said. “But I promised my full undivided attention after the meeting. That should help.”</p><p>“She does enjoy the outdoors, hm?” Erasabethe asked. He nodded with a laugh. </p><p>“That’s my little Rosita,” he said fondly. </p><p>“I suppose all children are like that at her age,” she nodded. “My Marion wasn’t, I’m afraid. Too focused on lessons, but I suppose as the heir to a kingdom burdens fall differently.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Esteban replied plainly. Elena certainly hadn’t been solely focused on learning how to run before the amulet, but then again, she hadn’t thought that she would be needed to run a kingdom at the age of sixteen. Afterward she had hit the ground running, learning as she went and excelling. Goldwald must have just been a different environment compared to Avalor for her daughter. Not to mention Erasabethe didn’t know how much being outside meant to Rosie - she’d certainly understand more if she knew. “But Rosie and Mari enjoy school as well.”</p><p>Erasabethe nodded, and the conversation slipped back to trade and alliances, the meeting resumed. Fortunately, by the time everything was agreed to and the trade partnership sent off to be officially written, it was still light out and there was time before and after dinner for Esteban to steal outside with Mari and Rosie. </p><p>“Now, where can my little rose be hiding?” Esteban said out loud in the garden. Rosie had instigated a game of hide and seek, her and her sister bolting out of sight with a chorus of laughter. “Not to mention my mariposa?”</p><p>There was a rustle in the hedgerow. He grinned and slowly crept over. “I wonder if they’re…here!” </p><p>He brushed aside the branches to reveal only leaves and nothing else. He hummed, leaning back from the bushes. “If I were my children, where would I be? I think I would be right behind my father.”</p><p>Esteban quickly spun around and grabbed Rosie, who shrieked with laughter as he spun her around. “You got me! Noooooo! I wanted to get you!”</p><p>He laughed. “Now where’s that sister of yours?”</p><p>Rosie stuck her nose in the air. “I’m not a snitch!” </p><p>“Alright then,” Esteban replied, tucking her under his arm. “You’ll just have to come with me to find her, nena.”</p><p>Rosie laughed, letting herself dangle from his arm. That definitely made her feel better. The day had gone on forever, but at least there had been sopapillas and their abuela let her, Mari, and Isa sneak an extra snip of dessert at dinner, and now she and her sister had their father all to themselves. </p><p>“Mari? Where are you carina?” Esteban called out. Rosie stifled a laugh, blinking twice to peek into the past, watching as Mari scrambled up a magnolia tree to settle in amongst the late blooms and bright leaves. He looked down at his youngest. “Do you know?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“And you won’t tell your poor papa,” Esteban said dramatically. “I’ll simply never be able to find her.”</p><p>Rosie giggled. “I’ll give you a hint. There’s flowers.”</p><p>“That’s the entire garden, Rosie.”</p><p>“Still a hint! She can’t hide in the roses.”</p><p>“That is true,” he said. “Let’s see: flowers but hidden…Not the tulips, certainly, and still early for the lilacs. The cherry trees are too young to climb...but the magnolia is just right.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Rosie laughed. Esteban smiled - that was a yes. He crept towards the magnolia, Rosie still under his arm. There was a flash of lilac in the branches, and Esteban knew he was right. Ducking carefully, he popped up into the low branches of the tree to see his eldest perched like a little sparrow on one of them. She yelped in surprise but laughed all the same. </p><p>“Found you,  mariposita,” Esteban laughed, putting Rosie down to offer his hands to help her down. “And now, I’m afraid it’s almost time for you two to go to bed.”</p><p>“What? No,” Mari protested. “Can’t I stay up a little longer? What if I just stay in my room?”</p><p>“I’m not even tired yet!” Rosie added. </p><p>“Don’t you two have school tomorrow?” Esteban raised an eyebrow. But he couldn’t say no for too long. “A little longer. But we’re heading in. It’s starting to get dark.” </p><p>“I can accept those terms,” Mari replied as Rosie nodded in agreement. Esteban smiled at the two, taking Rosie’s hand and wrapping an arm around Mari’s shoulders as he shepherded them into the castle. It wasn’t too long before sleep did creep onto Rosie’s face, no matter how much she tried to hide her yawns. </p><p>“You can stay up a little longer, Mari,” Esteban said as he picked up Rosie, despite her protests. “But not too long, young lady.”</p><p>“I’m not tired,” Rosie interjected. </p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” she yawned.”....maybe.” </p><p>“I knew it,” Esteban chuckled. “Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>She mumbled losing arguments as she burrowed her face into his shoulder, lulled further to sleep by the steady rhythm of his footsteps to her bedroom. Soon enough she was tucked into bed. Esteban drew the curtains closed for the evening before making his way over to her. </p><p>“Buenas noches, mija,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Sleep well.”</p><p>“Papa?” Rosie asked, softly.</p><p>“Yes?” Esteban replied. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“...I’m smart right? Maybe not Isa smart, but smart, right?” </p><p>Esteban felt a little shocked at the question. “Of course you are,  nena. What makes you ask that? Did someone at school say something?” </p><p>“No…,” she murmured. “It wasn’t at school.”</p><p>“Then what makes you think that?” Esteban asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked at him, almost guilty.</p><p>“Promise you won’t be mad?” Rosie asked. Once he nodded, she continued. “It was Queen Erasabethe asking if I didn’t like school because I like being outside. I’m sorry-”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing for how you feel?” he asked. “Never apologize for that.”</p><p>“I know you like each other,” she replied. “Isa and Mari said so! And if you two like each other then-”</p><p>“Well, that may be true, but we’ve only just met,” Esteban said. “And regardless of how I feel, if someone says something to you that makes you upset, you should tell me regardless of who they are, alright? You’re my daughter - it’s my job to protect you.” </p><p>Rosie nodded and he continued. “I’ll talk to her tonight. Perhaps she didn’t realize how she came across and she’ll apologize in the morning regardless.” </p><p>“Thank you, papa,” Rosie replied, leaning forward out of bed to hug him. Esteban returned it, smoothing her curls while his mind went elsewhere. So that was why Rosie was off that day. He’d certainly be talking to Erasabethe, especially if things continued on. No one did that to his children, no matter how charming they could be. </p><p>Fortunately, Erasabethe was waiting for him in the grand foyer. “Esteban! I was hoping we could walk in the garden again.”</p><p>“Likewise. I want to talk with you about some things,” he replied, trying to keep his voice smooth.</p><p>“As do I,” she said, taking his arm as he led her out into the gardens. They walked in silence for a few moments in the warm spring twilight. Lanterns had recently been lit along the pathways, making everything clear. The gardens only seemed more lovely in the lamplight, lit by candle and moon. </p><p>“I want to talk to you about my children,” Esteban said, breaking the silence. “Specifically about Rosie.” </p><p>“Oh?” she replied. “What about?”</p><p>“The comment you made about her not being as ‘academically inclined’ as her sister and cousin - it made her think she wasn’t as smart as them,” he explained. “Can you be a bit more mindful about what you say to her, and perhaps an apology? She’s only nine.”</p><p>“I certainly meant no harm,” Erasabethe replied. “It’s simply a question used to steer them into a better path.”</p><p>“Them?”</p><p>“Children in general,” Erasabethe said nonchalantly. “It’s how it's done in our family - we strive for strong, capable leaders that aren’t coddled. But your girls won’t be ruling, I suppose, but they’d be strong diplomats or figures for alliances, with the proper schooling.” </p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Esteban asked incredulously. “Avaloran schools are some of the best, and if they wanted to go into politics, we’d train them here in the court, and they would never be used as pawns for an alliance.” </p><p>“Oh, not here, in Goldwald,” Erasabethe continued. “Goldwald has some of the best boarding and finishing schools for nobility. Unless you want them to stay in Avalor to finish basic schooling of course-”</p><p>“I’m not sending my children on their own anywhere!”</p><p>“Sending them to Goldwald on their own? Oh heavens no! That’s cruel,” Erasabethe said. “You would be coming as well, once we have a wedding and an expanded alliance made.” </p><p>Esteban stopped dead in his tracks. “Excuse me.”</p><p>Erasabethe turned to face him. “Isn’t that what this is leading into?”</p><p>“Well, not yet! We met yesterday and we haven’t even discussed what courting would be like - Erasabethe,” Esteban said. “I enjoy your company, I do. We have things in common that I appreciate. But I hardly know you more than that, and you’re jumping into a wedding and planning to send my children away from me!” </p><p>“I simply go for what I want, Esteban,” she replied, taking his hand in hers. “And this is what I want. Don’t you want a relationship? A mother for your children? A happily ever after?”</p><p>“But that is far from what I want,” he said, barely hiding the scorn in his voice as he pulled his hand away from her. “If I want a relationship, I want it on equal terms and it should be long-term, not just two days. If I wanted a mother for my children, I would make sure whoever I was with would be good for them and good to them. And personally, I’m doing fine on my own and they have more than enough maternal figures in their lives without someone who barely knows them deciding their lives already.” </p><p>Erasabethe looked shocked, near wide-eyed at him. “I know this must come as a shock, but sometimes you cannot get what you want, your Highness. It has been lovely in your company, and I hope you had a pleasant time here in Avalor. I trust you can find your apartments on your own?”</p><p>With that he turned to leave, ignoring the rage on Erasabethe’s face.</p><p>“How dare you!” she said loudly. “I’m offering you more than what you could get here! You’d be a royal consort!”</p><p>“I’m happier as a chancellor.”</p><p>“I’ll end the trade alliance!”</p><p>“Then feel free to tell your Ambassador and my cousin why you want to end a profitable arrangement.”</p><p>“No one will ever want you, or love you as I could!” she said sharply. He stood still at that. “Do you really think someone would after everything that you’ve done? I’m happy to turn a blind eye to it.”</p><p>Esteban sighed. “Well, that certainly settles it.”</p><p>He turned to face her. Erasabethe looked triumphant as he started to approach her again. “I knew you would see things my way-”</p><p>“Fine. If no one wants me, fine. I have my family and that is worth everything and far more than anything you could offer,” he spat. “Buenas noches, your Highness.”</p><p>Esteban left her in the garden, sputtering in defeat. The halls of the castle were empty save the random servant as he made his way back to his own quarters. It was only there did he let himself breathe again. That certainly hadn’t been what he expected, but he supposed it was better to have ended it then. He opened his windows to step onto the small balcony attached to his room. The breeze tugged at his hair and coat as he stared out over Avalor. Streetlamps illuminated the paths as people made their way home, and a dozen windows were lit. The moon shone down over the bay, round and full amongst the pinpricks of stars. He stared out onto the expanse of the city and the sea, happy for the quiet, happy to have something to take his mind off the garden. At the very least, he knew he was wanted by his family, and that was all he wanted. </p><p>For now, it would just be him and the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vagabonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, Esteban wishes that his cousin and her friends weren't getting put in jeopardy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Erasabethe’s departure had been chilly. The trade agreement was signed and she left as soon as the ink dried with Crowley in tow, murmuring thanks and apologies. It had been confusing to Elena, Francisco, and Luisa as she had been warm and charming only the day before, and certainly not as frosty as she had been to Esteban. They weren’t blind - they knew the two had been getting close, and wondered what had transpired between them. </p>
<p>Of course, Esteban was honest and told them everything, save the last, desperate attempt to make him agree to continue into a relationship with her. Their shock and anger was well-placed. </p>
<p>“Can you believe-,” Elena muttered. “Of all the things someone could even say and think!”</p>
<p>“And she seemed so nice,” Luisa added, patting her grandson’s arm. “I’m sorry mijito.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s always others,” Francisco said. “If you wanted a relationship of course.” </p>
<p>“I do and I don’t if that makes sense,” Esteban replied. “I think I’ll hold off on that realm of my life for now. Besides, I have more important things to worry about. Other trade meetings, the girls, keeping Elena in check-”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Elena said with a laugh. “I’m not that bad.”</p>
<p>“I know, prima,” he smiled. “I’m still allowed to pick on you, regardless of a crown.”</p>
<p>These things were true of course in attention to a more focused attention on his and the sorceress’s agreement of avoidance which began to become harder to do, as she and Mateo’s book, spell, and work exchange had begun. She was in the castle every so often, and Esteban saw her in town as well. It was, suffice to say, irritating. Polite greetings were tinged with vitriol on both sides, and every so often masked insults were exchanged - not a matter of a rivalry, but it was a matter of distaste and distrust. At the very least, Naomi found it hilarious when she was privy to these exchanges, Mateo and Elena were just baffled that two grown adults would act like this, Gabe ignored it, his grandparents shook their heads, and the two of them managed to hide it from the three youngest. This went on for weeks. It certainly wasn’t his fault that they got along like oil and water! Could he be less antagonistic? Maybe, but Doctor Pleiades was just as bad as him. In response to him collaborating Mateo’s claims about a tree species in the rainforest being some of the largest in Avalor, she had the nerve to insult him.</p>
<p>“I’ve spent enough time in that area to confirm that,” he interjected. “They are hard to miss.”</p>
<p>“Just like your ego, I’ll presume, Chancellor,” Selene replied, barely gracing him with a withering glance as she examined a map of the forest surrounding the capital. He scoffed. </p>
<p>“You’ll find it more similar to yours, Doctor,” he snipped. </p>
<p>“Maybe so,” she replied, denying him the chance to escalate further. As he bit his tongue, Selene turned to Mateo with a grin. “I think this section of the forest would be a perfect place to start this afternoon. Thank you again for telling me more and lending me that book on local flora.” </p>
<p>“No problem!” Mateo replied, relieved at the sudden drop in hostility. “And thank you for that advanced potions manual.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Selene asked, folding the map up to place in her bag before nodding at him. “Have a good day.”</p>
<p>“You too Selene!” Mateo responded with a quick wave as she turned to leave the library. She paused by Esteban, and stiffly nodded. He returned the gesture, biting back a scowl.</p>
<p>“Chancellor.”</p>
<p>“Doctor.”</p>
<p>Esteban watched with a huff as the jade-clad sorceress left the library with an elegant toss of her head. Mateo gathered his books and looked over at him, curious yet frustrated. “Are you two always going to treat each other like this? It’s like how you and Naomi used to act, but now I’m not sure if you’re going to challenge each other to a duel in the courtyard or not.” </p>
<p>“A gentleman never challenges a lady to a duel or fights one,” Esteban replied, adjusting his necktie. </p>
<p>“You fought Ash and Chatana,” Mateo said, deadpan. </p>
<p>“And lost, which is why a gentleman never challenges a lady to a duel, even if the lady in question is simply-,” Esteban bit back a slew of harsh words. He cleared his throat. “Simply frustrating. And those two were vile to begin with…”</p>
<p>Mateo watched as Esteban trailed off, eyes distant. He did that sometimes, the wizard had noticed, when they and Shuriki were brought up, or any part of the past 45 years save the parts that had taken place in the castle or with his family. It was odd to see the normally animated man so still. To a degree, Mateo could understand part of his response to Selene. Headstrong sorceress from a northern country in Avalor? If Mateo hadn’t participated in the background search himself, focusing on the magic-wielding side of her life, he would be just as suspicious, perhaps even as confrontational as he could be. </p>
<p>Esteban suddenly looked back at him, snapped from the past by some thought or perhaps Mateo’s gaze on the side of his face. Gone was the blank look, the stillness. </p>
<p>“Speaking of vile,” Mateo sputtered, almost off-guard over the sudden gaze. “The Queensguard stopped another raid by the bandit group that popped up. We’re tracking those that escaped as we speak.”</p>
<p>A small group of bandits had popped up soon after the Goldwallan embassy left. While crude, they were efficient; no doubt a group of long-time criminals, attacking smaller towns in the countryside. Esteban hummed with a nod. “Good. Hopefully they’ll no longer be a threat soon. Does Elena know?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we told her this morning at the changing of the guard,” Mateo nodded. “But then Gabe and I became busy and we haven’t had the chance to tell the other advisors. Except you now.” </p>
<p>“Thank you for letting me know, Mateo,” Esteban said. “Elena, myself, and the other advisors will discuss how to follow this further with this.” </p>
<p>Mateo nodded his head and turned back to go down to his workshop. Esteban soon left himself, checking the time on his way to Elena’s office. Eleven thirty - she’d be close to done with whatever nonsense had been freshest that day, at least to his knowledge between her work ethnic and his own experiences in the matter. Or at the very least, she’d be so numb from reading it that an interruption would be welcomed, even in the form of her cousin. </p>
<p>Regardless, he still knocked before entering. “Elena?”</p>
<p>Elena’s head popped up from the paperwork on a desk, but soon smiled at the sight of her cousin. Her dress flashed yellow. “Esteban! Thank goodness someone came in. If I have to read another world in legalese…” </p>
<p>“I don’t know about you, but I could go for a walk around the palace,” Esteban replied, offering an arm to her. </p>
<p>“You may have read my mind,” she laughed, wrapping her arm in his. It had taken a few months, if Esteban was honest, for her to actually be comfortable enough around him again, even if it was just the simple act of walking in the palace or the garden without anyone else. It had stung, but he understood - he had the same issues at times with everyone else after his return, but never pushed or mentioned it. Regardless, he was happy that they could both do that now, walking in comfortable silence along the corridors they used to run and play in, all those years ago. The castle was in the normal to and fro of things as the season stretched forward towards summer as the two walked past servants, guards, and the random noble alike. It was such a wonderful sense of normalcy that both wanted to stay forever. </p>
<p>“So,” Elena began. “Is everything alright?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Esteban glanced over at her. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Just making sure,” Elena trailed off. “I wanted to make sure there wasn’t any other reason for this, that it was just a break-”</p>
<p>“There doesn’t have to be,” Esteban sighed, gently squeezing her hand. “I can act without an ulterior motive.”</p>
<p>“I know! I wasn’t trying to say that,” she said. “I wanted to know that you were okay.” </p>
<p>She switched their hands so that she was giving his a reassuring squeeze. Esteban felt his shoulders relax, and he nodded with a soft grin. “I am.” </p>
<p>He watched her relax herself. “Good.”</p>
<p>They trailed off back into comfortable silence, slowly meandering towards the kitchen, both with the ingrained thought from decades ago to snag some baked goods before lunch - more specifically before their abuela could catch and stop them. It had been far too long, Elena had thought to herself, since they had done that, and she certainly wouldn’t stop it. </p>
<p>Of course, the plans of mice and men, princesses, chancellors, and cousins go astray.</p>
<p>	“Elena!” </p>
<p>	The two cousins turned to see Gabe running towards them. </p>
<p>	“Gabe, what’s happened?” Elena asked. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>	“The Guard and the Jacquins managed to track the remaining bandits towards the western woods and surrounding fields,” Gabe relayed. “We need to send in guards to alert anyone who could be there.”</p>
<p>	“That’s a huge territory, Captain Nunez,” Esteban cut in. “You’ll need more than one squadron to possibly cover it and search for the bandit group.”</p>
<p>	“Gabe, get Mateo and meet us in the council room immediately,” Elena ordered. “Esteban and I will get everyone else.”</p>
<p>Gabe nodded curtly and quickly turned towards the library. Elena looked up at Esteban. “You send for Naomi and Dona Paloma. I’ll get the abuelos.”</p>
<p>There was another quick, reassuring hand squeeze shared before the two separated - one to the garden, one to the messenger. After the pair from the port and the market arrived, the Queen and her advisors met in the council chamber. Nothing much had truly changed in the room, save another chair and an official portrait Elena as queen, surrounded by her family, hung next to her parents. </p>
<p>“What’s happened?” Hortensia near demanded, sitting delicately in her seat. “Crisis? Those two brujas running amok?” </p>
<p>“We located the thieves near the western woods,” Gabe quickly answered. “We need to mobilize to find them, as well as warn those in the surrounding area and woods.” </p>
<p>“I agree,” Luisa replied. “So many of Avalor’s farmers live near there, as well as their families.”</p>
<p>“And the area is used for the trails, too,” Naomi said. “Not to mention people who forage there for plants.” </p>
<p>“Or do research!” Mateo added. “I pointed Doctor Pleiades there an hour ago.” </p>
<p>“She’ll be fine, I’m sure,” Esteban said dismissively. “How many troops can we send?”</p>
<p>“We’ll be better off if we split a squadron to cover more ground,” Gabe replied. “At least two.”</p>
<p>“We would be able to cover more ground to alert people and do a foot search of the forest, as well as a jacquin fly-over,” Mateo added. “Then I can set off a silent flare to alert the guard to reconvene.” </p>
<p>Elena nodded. “That sounds like our best course of action. Mateo, you and I will take patrol by air with the jacquins and the part of the guard. Gabe, Naomi, and Esteban, you three can cover ground with the other troops.”</p>
<p>Esteban sputtered. “I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“We can send the better flyers with you two and in another air search,” Gabe added. “And split the other group into quarters, plus me and Naomi- wait, who else?”</p>
<p>“Me,” Esteban deadpanned. “Elena, are you-”<br/>	“Serious? Yes,” she replied. “You know the area, and we need as many people as we can. The abuelos need to stay here to run the castle-”</p>
<p>	“And I have experienced more than enough adventures with those four,” Dona Paloma said. “Albeit a good one.” </p>
<p>	“It was once,” Naomi replied. The merchant scoffed. </p>
<p>	“More than enough.” </p>
<p>	“Elena, I’m happy to know that I would be of help,” Esteban replied. “That’s a non-issue. It’s more...surprise that you do want me to.”</p>
<p>	“I do,” she replied. “I want to trust you with this.” </p>
<p>	Esteban was silent for a moment. “Alright.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t worry, Esteban,” Paloma said, patting his arm. “I’m sure Naomi and Gabe could protect you or keep you in check.”</p>
<p>	He snatched his arm away and stood. “I don’t need that, actually. I’m more than capable of doing both for myself.”</p>
<p>“In that case,” Elena turned to Gabe and Mateo. “Gather the guards. We’ll meet in the courtyard in ten minutes.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>There were few happy memories attached to the western woods. Esteban’s most recent memories of the place were roughing it as he lived with his betrayal, his exile, and Ash - none of which were pleasant to reflect on and remember. At the very least, he was familiar with it, and alongside his companions they were able to navigate their section of the forest. They encountered few people, none of whom were of the bandit-sort. Suffice to say, they bailed the moment they heard “bandits in the woods.” But there were no signs of the bandits, even an hour in.</p>
<p>“How has there been nothing yet?” Naomi sighed. “I know they’re probably pros, but how are there no marks? Even the best hunters leave some sort of trail.”</p>
<p>“They may not have even come through this area, or at least not yet,” Gabe replied. “Or went down the far western side. If they did, the jacquin crew will spot them.”  </p>
<p>“Let’s just focus on the task at hand, then we can worry about them,” Esteban said. “The sooner we all get out of here the better.”</p>
<p>“Why, scared?” Naomi playfully elbowed him. He scoffed. </p>
<p>“No, I just would rather not have my cousin and her friends and fellow advisors in danger,” Esteban said. “You four are far too talented at that, and at least half of my gray hair comes from your exploits.”</p>
<p>“And the other half?”</p>
<p>“Troublesome sorceresses.” </p>
<p>“That checks.”</p>
<p>Esteban let himself laugh at that, letting Captain Nunez and Naomi fall into step beside him as they continued forward. The sun told them it was getting into the afternoon, and that sooner or later they’d have to turn for home. Even if there weren’t a pack of bandits roaming somewhere in the rainforest, there were other things a traveler or a search party wouldn’t want to chance upon in the dark. But that was the way of the woods wherever one went. In the loveliest of forests, belladonna grew among dahlias and roses and rabbit holes could ensnare even during the day. Esteban wondered if his companions were on edge as he felt, but ultimately doubted it. Naomi was a seasoned sea captain, Gabe a natural guard, and both had been on plenty of adventures and misadventures like this. He almost felt guilty that he let other families’ children enter stakes like these, but Esteban knew from experience that they would have gone and done it anyway from a noble sense of duty acquired young. After some cajoling from Elena, perhaps, but still. </p>
<p>“Look alive,” Gabe said, “Someone’s up ahead.”</p>
<p>Naomi and Esteban focused their attention forward, seeing a leather rucksack, a leather-bound journal with a thing of ink and a pen, and a series of small labeled glass jars filled with various plant cuttings. However, there was no sign of their owner with them under the ahuehuete tree. </p>
<p>“Hello?” Naomi called out as they approached. Gabe circled the trunk, casing the area for anything out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>From above came a reply. “Hello!”</p>
<p>The three looked up. Sitting on a few of the upper branches sat Dr. Pleiades, holding a small vial of lichen-covered bark in one hand and quickly waving with another. “Hold on, I’ll be right down.”</p>
<p>“No rush,” Esteban mumbled. Happy that she was found before she got mauled, sure, but not pleased to actually be in her presence. There was a rustle of leaves, and Selene was in proper view, albeit high up still due to the overall height. Gabe, ever the noble guard, stepped forward to assist her, but before he could even pose the question, Selene pulled a wand from her side.  Esteban stepped back, just slightly, but watched as she cast a simple levitation spell on herself and floated to the ground. It was a spell he’d seen Mateo do himself multiple times, just not in Maruvian like the royal wizard. </p>
<p>“What brings you out here?” Selene asked as she placed the wand back into a little holster on her hip and readjusted the small bag on her shoulder. She looked the antithesis of what Esteban was used to. Selene’s hair was piled on her head in a messy twist, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and he would admit it was the first time he’d seen her so much wear a pair of pants and sturdy heeled boots like Naomi’s. The only recognizable item was her glasses and the leather bag she had. </p>
<p>“We’re here to evacuate the forest, Doctor,” Gabe replied. “We have reports of a bandit group entering the area. For your safety, I have to ask you to leave soon.” </p>
<p>	Selene mumbled something that, even if one didn’t speak her mother-tongue, sounded like a cuss. </p>
<p>	“Hopefully, us and the rest of the guard will have them located today,” Naomi added. She’d spent enough time around archaeologists and researchers to know the look that read ‘oh damn, my research plans’ when confronted with a delay.  “Then you can come back.”</p>
<p>	“I’d assume so,” Selene nodded. “Let me just grab one more sample, and I’ll be on my way.” </p>
<p>	“Or you could come back later, as suggested,” Esteban said. “We can’t come and rescue you should you get into peril.”</p>
<p>	“The plant I need only blooms once a season and will take all of five minutes to harvest and pack up,” Selene replied. “And I am perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you.” </p>
<p>“Then I suppose our time here is wasted trying to convince you otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, certainly a waste of breath.” </p>
<p>“How about,” Naomi interjected, “We pack things here, and Dr. Pleiades can go get the plant she needs.” </p>
<p>“Sounds fair enough. Thank you,” Selene nodded, grabbing a fresh jar from her rucksack. “I won’t be long.” </p>
<p>With that, she disappeared into the woods. Naomi watched until she could no longer see silver before she turned on Esteban and angrily pointed in Selene’s direction. “Go and apologize, or at least make sure she and the rest of us aren’t ambushed.”</p>
<p>“Apologize for what?” </p>
<p>“Being insufferable, Esteban. I love you dearly, but it’s true,” Naomi glared. The two stared at each other, as Gabe carefully gathered the small glass vials on the ground and thoroughly avoided the staredown between the two.</p>
<p>“...Fine. But only because I want to limit the amount of people in the woods sooner rather than later,” Esteban sighed, annoyed. He ignored Naomi’s triumphant grin as she went to help Gabe and he made his way towards Selene. The doctor was kneeling in front of a small bright green plant, covered with small white clusters of flowers. She was carefully removing a few of them, placing them into a jar with a few of the plants’ leaves. Her hand stilled moment at the sound of his approach, but started again. </p>
<p>“I don’t need to be watched,” Selene said succinctly. </p>
<p>“Good thing I’m not here to watch you,” Esteban replied. “Though anyone in their right mind would.” </p>
<p>Selene groaned, and turned to face him with a stern look. “Stars above, I’m not here to do harm!” </p>
<p>“And I’m only here to make sure the bandits don’t swarm us,” he snapped. “Or attack you.”</p>
<p>“I’m a high sorceress. I know more defensive spells then you’ve seen,” she replied. “And even if I didn’t have my wand, I can fight.”</p>
<p>“I doubt that,” Esteban rolled his eyes. He had yet to see a sorceress or anyone who acted and looked like her throw more than a slap. </p>
<p>“My competence or my ability?” Selene stood, tossing the jar into her bag. </p>
<p>“Is there a difference?” </p>
<p>“Yes. You can be competent but completely unable, or be able but wholly incompetent. You should know,” she replied. Before he could reply, Selene pulled a blade from her boot. Esteban jumped back at the sight of silver, but instead of heading towards him, it was sent into the woody stalk of the plant Selene had been gathering from. The dagger neatly sliced through, and Selene took the stalk for herself. “I also have a knife if my wand fails.” </p>
<p>“Why do you have a boot knife?” Esteban exclaimed. “And warning next time would be lovely.”</p>
<p>“....Think,” Selene deadpanned, sliding the blade back into the holster in her shoe. “I’m a woman who goes into the woods by herself.”</p>
<p>That didn’t take too long to process. “Ah.”</p>
<p>“Good to see that you’re quick on the uptake,” she replied. “I just need a sample of the roots, and I’ll be on my way away from the woods and you.” </p>
<p>Esteban made a noise of approval, and leaned against a tree, looking up into the branches and leaves. Filtered sunlight left uneven freckles and splotches over his face and shoulders, and for the spare moment he had, Esteban closed his eyes and enjoyed the rays. There was the scant whisper of a breeze, and if there wasn’t any other reason for him to be in the forest, he could imagine that it was a day off with his family. No bandits, no sorceresses, no worries to have to look over his shoulder for. The scratching of earth broke his reverie, and he cast his gaze back to Selene, carefully placing a bundle of roots into a jar. There was a pleased look on her face that he could only assume was from finishing up her collection. </p>
<p>“Finished?” he asked, pushing off from the tree. She nodded. </p>
<p>“Let’s go then,” Selene replied, walking past him towards where Gabe and Naomi had been. What they came back to was not one of the royal advisors and the captain of the guard with Selene’s bag. Both of them were missing, and the ground was torn up and scuffed with signs of a struggle. “Oh my gods-”</p>
<p>“Naomi! Gabe!” Esteban shouted, circling the area. “What happened? We were gone only a few minutes and not even far off!”</p>
<p>“We should have heard something!” Selene replied. “Unless they were ambushed by the bandits-”</p>
<p>“This is your fault!” Esteban snapped. The sorceress reared back. </p>
<p>“My fault? You were supposed to be on guard to make sure we weren’t getting attacked!” she exclaimed. “In any case, the bandits must have come from a different direction. We couldn’t control that.”</p>
<p>Esteban groaned in frustration, angrily running his hands through his hair as he tried to think. Selene salvaged her belongings from some nearby foliage, scattered by either Gabe to protect them or cause a distraction, or by bandits to see if there was anything worth value. </p>
<p>“We have to get the guard and Elena, they’ll be-” Esteban began, turning towards Selene, but stopped. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>She turned from her direction into the woods, adjusting her rucksack on her shoulder. “Going to rescue them. There are boot prints going in this direction. They aren’t visible after a few more feet, but there’s only so far they could have gotten.” </p>
<p>	“Are you serious? Do you have any idea how dangerous this plan of yours is?” Esteban asked. </p>
<p>	“I have an idea, yes,” Selene replied. “You coming?” </p>
<p>	“We need to get the guards!”</p>
<p>	“We can get them once we get Naomi and Captain Nunez!” Selene began heading back into the woods. Esteban let out a strangled noise of disbelief and charged after her. She muttered ‘knife’ in his vague direction, pulling out her boot knife to slice at errant vines in her way. </p>
<p>	“Dr. Pleiades, this is insane,” Esteban hissed. “We don’t know how many bandits there are, but we know that they’re dangerous! And I’d prefer to keep my neck intact.”</p>
<p>	“Fitting that you only care about your own skin,” the sorceress replied. “And what about those two children?”</p>
<p>	“I care about them more than you could fathom,” he snapped. Selene turned around to face him. “But we have to think about our safety!”</p>
<p>	“Let’s just go get them,” she said. “Then we can alert the guards.” </p>
<p>	“You are in no place to tell me what to do, Doctor.”</p>
<p>	“And neither are you, Chancellor.” Selene continued forward, clearing the path ahead of them. Esteban scowled and sped forward, unafraid to pull rank and quickly grabbed her wrist. </p>
<p>“As chancellor of Avalor, I order you-”</p>
<p>“How are you even chancellor? Is it just a courtesy title to make you feel better?” she said snidely, snatching her arm from him. </p>
<p>“It’s not, actually. I serve in a reduced capacity, but retain the title,” Esteban snarled. “I earned it back.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure,” Selene replied with a near audible eye roll, cutting through more vines with her blade with more force than needed. “After what, three, four instances of betrayal?” </p>
<p>“I almost died to get my family back, to protect my cousin, I did everything I could to stall Ash and Chatana!” Esteban snapped, frustration and anger tinging every word. “I went to trial twice. In the past year and a half I have done everything I can do to earn my family’s trust, Avalor’s trust - and I know people don’t trust me. I know there are moments my own family don’t.”</p>
<p>Selene’s tirade on the vines paused, and she turned to actually look him in the eye. </p>
<p>“I can’t pretend that it doesn’t exist. After all, I’m Avalor’s traitor, why wouldn’t I take the first opportunity to betray everyone for a fourth or fifth time despite having children that need me and a family that I need in return,” Esteban laughed bitterly. “Why am I even telling you this? You certainly don’t need to know, and certainly aren’t privy-”</p>
<p>Esteban pushed on past Selene, shoving vines aside on the path. He heard her follow close behind, but barely paid her any mind as he continued on, searching for the bandit camp, mind whirling with focus on finding Naomi and Gabe and trying to ignore the guilt that had been brought to the surface of his mind. It wasn’t until he heard Selene shout something in alarm and found himself a foot off the ground with a pair of arms around his middle that he was snapped from his trance. </p>
<p>“What in the-,” Esteban gasped, looking down to see Selene holding him in the air while looking down at the forest floor. “....why.”</p>
<p>“Venomous vines,” she said, breathless. “The slightest touch is enough to paralyze someone for a few hours. Better to avoid them than walk through them, regardless of a pair of good boots.”</p>
<p>Esteban cast his gaze downward, finally noting the dark green vines that grew rampant along the forest floor. If he had been watching, he would have noticed the diamond shaped leaves and thin white variations along them. </p>
<p>“Certainly…,” he conceded, before finally looking at her. “Could you put me down?”</p>
<p>Her attention finally returned to his face, then to her grip on him, and back up. Selene’s eyes flashed with embarrassment, with a bare hint of a flush on her freckled cheeks. She quickly returned him to his feet. “Of course! Sorry.”</p>
<p>Once his feet were back on the ground, he and Selene trekked through the underbrush around the patch of vines, but looked carefully for any more signs of them. Fortunately there was only one patch, easily avoided. The walk was in silence, heavy. </p>
<p>“How were you able to pick and hold me up so easily?” Esteban asked, not only to break the quiet but to have that question answered. Selene wasn’t exactly bulky with muscle, but it was hard to tell with the looser sleeves she preferred. </p>
<p>“Oh, I lofted hay bales as a child,” Selene said, almost too simply. “My father and my uncle were also in the military, so a lot of time was spent on camps and the soldiers liked guiding me through the courses, not to mention defense training I was taught a while back. Will my hands ever be soft? No, but that wasn’t going to happen with my work in either sense.” </p>
<p>Esteban turned to look at her. “Hay bales and military camps.” </p>
<p>“Hay bales and military camps,” Selene affirmed. “I live in the middle of nowhere, but there’s always someone looking for an extra hand on a farm or field, and going to the camps was a treat.” </p>
<p>	“Incredible. Well, it only confirms your paleta background,” Esteban replied. Selene stopped midstep, mind trying to remember the translation for the Avaloran word. When it did, she nearly sprinted to catch up with him.</p>
<p>	“Ferme ta gueule! I’ll show you paleta!” Selene hissed, grabbing his arm. “You overstuffed, pompous, piece of- I should have let you get-”</p>
<p>	Esteban suddenly clamped a hand over her righteously angry mouth with a hissed ‘shush,’ gesturing his head towards a small clearing not too far off. Selene’s eyes turned there, and saw the bandit camp. She grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him to the ground, out of sight. He removed his hand, and they quietly crept forward. The camp was makeshift, without much fanfare as the camps of thieves often were. There was a handful of the bandits going through loot, sharpening blades, or keeping guard over two familiar faces, tied together on the ground. Naomi looked angry enough to take down the entire group on her lonesome, and if they could see Gabe they would assume their faces matched. </p>
<p>	“Just you wait, once the guards find out that we’re here,” Naomi hissed. “You’ll wish you had been caught with everyone else back north and that you never laid a hand on me and my friend!”</p>
<p>	“Such big threats! I’m quaking in my boots,” one of them laughed. “Please, once the queen knows we have her advisor and captain, she’ll pay whatever we ask.”</p>
<p>	“You really don’t know her highness, do you?” Gabe replied. “She’s fought thieves before and she’ll certainly do it again.” </p>
<p>	“How willing will she be if we have a knife to your pretty little throats?” the bandit said cruelly, patronizingly ruffling his hair. He barked out a laugh before turning to the rest. “Get the loot off the ground and in the air!” </p>
<p>	The rest of the bandits followed the assumed leader’s orders, placing stacks and other pilfered goods into a large net, hoisting above their heads. Esteban and Selene sat and watched as this occurred, looking for any opening they could to get to Naomi and Gabe. </p>
<p>	“There’s far too many,” Selene replied. “We can’t get in there.”</p>
<p>	“Well I did suggest getting the guard,” Esteban snipped, ignoring Selene’s glare. “We need a distraction, something that would get them out of here.”</p>
<p>	Selene immediately sat back on her heels, pulling out her wand. “How many guards would you say are searching the woods?”</p>
<p>	“What are you doing?” Esteban said, immediately tense. </p>
<p>	“Just tell me how many.”</p>
<p>	“Thirty or so, plus jacquins, Elena and Mateo.”</p>
<p>	“I can work with that,” Selene nodded, raising her wand. “A good sound illusion will give us enough time to get in there, grab them, and find some of the guard.”</p>
<p>Selene turned to face south of the camp where Naomi and Gabe were, pointing her wand in that direction as well. “Entendrez-la!”  </p>
<p>There was a shot of a light blue stream of magic, entering the woods before dissipating into sparkles. Esteban suddenly heard what sounded like the faint stomp of a squadron of guards, shouting and raising a ruckus, as well as the sturdy flap of a few sets of large wings, and it was only getting louder. The bandits in the camp were suddenly at attention, a few drawing their weapons before the leader began to shout. </p>
<p>“Scatter! Forget the loot and the ransom, we’ll make it back!” he exclaimed, pushing a few of his men into the woods as the rest began to bolt. Naomi and Gabe began to shout as well, trying to alert guards that didn’t exist. Once the last bandit was gone and the auditory illusion made its way past the camp, Esteban and Selene burst from the bushes.</p>
<p>“What? Where did you guys come from? Where are the guards?” Gabe asked.<br/>“Don’t take this the wrong way, Esteban, but I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to see you,” Naomi said in relief. </p>
<p>“I won’t,” Esteban replied. “And that was a sound spell courtesy of Dr. Pleiades. Let’s get you two untied - Dr., keep an eye out.”</p>
<p>Selene nodded, and had her wand at the ready as she kept guard. Esteban undid of the bonds the two were tied up with as quickly as he could, and helped them to their feet. Gabe quickly stretched, grabbing his sword and Naomi’s lasso, tossing it over to her. </p>
<p>“We need to alert the guards,” the captain said. “Once the bandits know that was fake, they’ll be back.”</p>
<p>“Might not be able to, Captain,” Selene replied, stepping backward towards the three. </p>
<p>“Well, well, well,” the bandit leader sneered as he approached the four, flanked but a number of his men. “What have we here? The traitor chancellor and some pretty little witch. That ransom just got larger, ey boys?”</p>
<p>“That will never happen,” Naomi shouted.</p>
<p>“It won’t?” the leader replied. More of his men began to appear, surrounding them. “You seem quite sure about that.” </p>
<p>The four pressed closer together, and suddenly found themselves domed by a light blue shield emerging from Selene’s lofted wand. “Any plans?”</p>
<p>“Can you send a flare without dropping the shield?” Naomi asked. Selene nodded, slowly slipping her right hand to replace where her wand had been, and raised her wand to the sky. A ‘fue’ left Selene’s mouth, and a large beam of magic shot into the air with a screeching hiss before exploding with a BANG high in the sky, littering the sky with color. The wand quickly returned to the shield, and Selene shook her right hand with a wince. </p>
<p>“That will get them headed our way, but Selene can’t hold that shield forever,” Gabe said, looking at the men slowly approaching. Gabe looked around the camp, hoping for a sign of a few guards or a jacquin in the sky, but save for where they stood, most of the camp was covered by the net filled with loot above them. </p>
<p>“That’s it!” He said, eyes traveling to where the net was anchored. A rope connected it across the way. “Does anyone have a smaller blade than I do?”</p>
<p>“Selene does but I don’t really understand why-,” Esteban began to say before Gabe gestured to the net and the rope with his chin. “Ah...that works.”</p>
<p>Selene slightly extended her calf to the side, making the handle of the blade more visible. “Which one of you is a better shot?”</p>
<p>     “Naomi,” Gabe and Esteban said at the same time. </p>
<p>    “Alright, Naomi, take the knife from my boot, and on the count of three, I’ll drop the shield and you throw it at the rope,” Selene replied. Naomi moved next to Selene, looking at the rope, the net, and the crowd of vagabonds in front of them, and quickly nodded. Slowly and subtly, the sea captain pulled the dagger from its hold. “Ready?”</p>
<p>    Naomi nodded, adjusting her grip. </p>
<p>    “One...two...three!”</p>
<p>     The shield dropped, dissipating in seconds as the knife flew across the camp, embedding itself through the rope and into the tree. Before the bandits knew, their precious bounty dropped on their heads, pinning them to the ground. </p>
<p>     “Go!” Gabe shouted, pushing the other three out of the clearing. The group ran, avoiding the shouts of anger that followed and threatened them. Selene fired another flare into the sky when she could hear the sound of thundering feet, clumsy but determined as the bandits detangled themselves and began to chase. </p>
<p>     “We need to stop them!” Esteban shouted, pulling the youngest two ahead of him and Selene. He soon recognized that they had nearly made a full circle to where they had started, noting the freshly sliced vines that Selene had laid waste to. He quickly looked over at Selene - she recognized the area as well. They exchanged glances and nodded, pushing forward ahead of their companions. “Quickly, this way!”</p>
<p>       The two of them led Naomi and Gabe off the path they were sprinting down, the bandits gaining on them. Paying close attention to the forest floor, Esteban soon saw the lynchpin for his plan, never losing speed. Just as they came into range, Selene waved her wand, and the four were floating in the air, coming to rest on the upper branches of a few trees. They had the perfect view of the horde of bandits as they charged through the patch of venomous vines. Coming to stop a few feet past the plants, the bandits looked around in confusion.</p>
<p>        “Where did they go?” the leader shouted. “They can’t have gotten-”</p>
<p>         And the venom set in, and the bandits dropped to the ground, unable to move.  Once certain the group posed no threat, Selene lowered herself, Esteban, Naomi and Gabe back to the ground. </p>
<p>        “That was closer than I like,” Gabe said, checking the horde. “But that takes care of them.”</p>
<p>	“Thanks for the rescue,” Naomi said, brushing herself off before looking over at Esteban and Selene. She suddenly realized that the two of them were looking at her and Gabe like parents would after catching their children after curfew. </p>
<p>	“Remember how I mentioned earlier that I would prefer if you all didn’t get into danger?” Esteban asked. </p>
<p>	“Yes?”</p>
<p>	“What was this?”</p>
<p>	“....Danger.” </p>
<p>	“In our defense, we were ambushed,” Gabe interjected. “I’m not exactly proud that this happened either.” </p>
<p>	“And you rescued us without the guards, Mateo or Elena!” Naomi added. </p>
<p>	“That is true,” Esteban replied. “I still wish that we hadn’t had to do it.”</p>
<p>	“Likewise,” Selene nodded. “But at least the bandit problem is cleaned up.”</p>
<p>	“There is also another good outcome from this,” Gabe said. “You two are getting along.”</p>
<p>	Selene and Esteban looked at each other. That was true, albeit barely. “Only to rescue you two.” </p>
<p>	“Fair enough.” </p>
<p>	In the distance, the four could hear the sound of the guards and accompanying jacquins in the distance, and not due to an auditory spell. Soon enough, the squadron, Royal Wizard and Queen joined the four, and the bandits were dragged back to the palace dungeons. </p>
<p>	“Are any of you hurt?” Elena fretted, flitting between her friends and cousin in a worried manner, scanning them over for any injuries as they made their way back. “If they hurt you-”</p>
<p>        “We’re alright,” Naomi laughed, gently removing Elena’s hands from her cheeks. “Our dignity may be bruised, but nothing else.”</p>
<p>         “Thank goodness,” Elena said, before turning toward Esteban and Selene. “Thank you two for taking the lead.”</p>
<p>         “Well, there is a reason you sent me after all,” Esteban smiled. Elena laughed, quickly hugging him before acknowledging Selene.</p>
<p>         “I really appreciate that you helped us today, Selene,” she said. Selene nodded. </p>
<p>         “It wasn’t a problem at all,” she replied. “Let’s just get you all home. I know I’ve had enough excitement for the day...Is this normal?”</p>
<p>         “It is,” Esteban nodded.</p>
<p>         “We wouldn’t change a thing,” Elena said, linking her arms with him and Naomi, happily making their way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soil and Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ambassador Solaris comes back to Avalor</p>
<p>(Sol translates to Soil, Sel to Salt)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The spring stretched onward, and the days grew longer and warmer. Avalor seemed to be in full bloom, from the bustle of the port and market to the forests, farms, and gardens that dotted and covered the countryside and cities alike. The windows of the palace were wide open, allowing the cool breezes off the sea to enter and let the castle occupants watch the horizon for arriving ships from far away. One such ship bore the blue and silver flag of Noctem, fluttering proudly in the breeze. The barque was a grand thing, furnished by the ambassadors of Noctem over time - all fortunately from the same lineage, as Ambassador Solaris had told the royal family when he had first met them.  </p>
<p>	The Orion docked at the pier, anchored and tied in. Ambassador Solaris breathed in the warm air of the country, enjoying the sunlight as he made his way down the gangplank to the waiting carriage and royals. Elena was the first to step forward to greet him.</p>
<p>	“Ambassador Solaris,” she smiled. “It’s so good to see you again!” </p>
<p>	Solaris grinned back, politely shaking her offered hand. “It’s wonderful to be back in Avalor. It’s just as lovely in the spring as it was in the fall.”</p>
<p>	“Avalor is always beautiful,” Elena replied. “But I may be biased.” </p>
<p>	“I would say the same for Noctem, your Highness,” he nodded, before facing the rest of her entourage. “You brought the children, I see.”</p>
<p>	“Buenos dias, Ambassador Solaris,” Isa said, lightly curtseying. Mari and Rosie followed suit. </p>
<p>	“Look at you three,” he said. “You’ve all gotten taller, I swear, especially you, Rosita.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you! I was hoping someone would notice,” Rosie said. “And it isn’t my hair!” </p>
<p>	Solaris grinned, looking up at Esteban, extending a hand, which the Chancellor took. “I miss when my children were this age.” </p>
<p>	“Trust me, I’m trying to savor this before they grow up too quickly,” Esteban replied, giving him a firm shake. “It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>	“Likewise,” Solaris nodded. </p>
<p>Elena gestured to the carriage. “Our grandparents and the others are waiting for us back at the palace. Shall we?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. I love sailing, but I miss the comforts of land and homes,” the ambassador replied, stepping into the carriage. “And Avalor has that in spades.”</p>
<p>“That is true,” Esteban replied, helping the other four onto the carriage. “Just one of Avalor’s charms, I can assure.” </p>
<p>Solaris laughed at that. The carriage made its way from the pier up to the palace, weaving through the streets and market. The Noctem Ambassador adored seeing countries in their full, ever since his father had taken him along on ambassador trips as a child. It was a shame, he thought, that Noctem hadn’t been in an alliance earlier with Avalor. Fortunately, the two kings that had been in power didn’t care for Shuriki, wisely so, and avoided the country altogether despite the economic advantages. At the very least, he had the opportunity to remedy that recently and went into it full-heartedly. The carriage pulled into the courtyard, and the group was greeted by the rest of Elena’s advisors and the Royal Wizard. Solaris enjoyed the mixed group of people Elena chose to surround herself with - it reminded him of his own little cluster of friends and family back home, whom he missed dearly when he was away. But his father was retired, and his wife had her duties in the court, not to mention his children were in school. As for the rest, they had their duties; they couldn’t pause to fly away all the time. Not that it necessarily stopped them, of course. </p>
<p>Thankfully they never accompanied him to Hectoria. </p>
<p>Solaris warmly stepped toward the group from the carriage, living up to his namesake as he politely shook hands or kissed knuckles. “It’s wonderful to see you all again. I trust the winter was favorable.”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Ambassador,” Naomi replied. Despite not spending much of her life on Norberg’s shores, the sentiment of having a favorable winter had still reached her - a northern well wish, her father had told her. “Were the seas good?”</p>
<p>“Excellent now that Noctem’s harbors are warm,” he replied. “I’m only starting the full season for alliances and trade check-ins, but the seas hopefully will keep their favor on me. Avalor is only the third country on my list, and I still have more to visit.” </p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell us more inside?” Francisco said. “I’m sure the children will be thrilled to hear about your travels.”</p>
<p>“We would!” Mari and Rosie replied. Ambassadors and when Naomi came back from a voyage were a treat - they were able to be told stories instead of reading them or looking into the past or future, and they had only been to a few countries only around Avalor. </p>
<p>“Well...I suppose I could spare a few stories,” Solaris winked. “Also, I hate to be rude, but I invited a friend to tea - she’s my godsister and I haven’t seen her in months. I would have coordinated with you all sooner, but I wasn’t sure of her schedule and wanted to steal her away.”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Elena replied as they made their way inside. “I had no idea you had family in Avalor.”</p>
<p>“It’s a recent development,” he said. “Even though she’ll go away for months on end, I miss her dearly every time.”</p>
<p>“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Luisa replied. “I know the sentiment can be shared with our family, what with Naomi jet setting every so often.”</p>
<p>“What can I say? I’m a delight and a joy to have around,” the sea captain said. Elena and Mateo laughed, pulling her into a side-hug on both sides. Dona Paloma rolled her eyes behind her fan, but it was in a good-natured way that she had gained since joining the council. Armando opened the doors to the balcony patio, allowing the group to sit comfortably in the sun and breeze as tea was brought out. </p>
<p>“Her and I, as well as her sister - my other godsister - grew up close,” Solaris continued, comfortably stretching on one of the chairs. “We’re practically siblings at this point.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll enjoy her company,” Esteban nodded. “Will she be here soon?”</p>
<p>“Not for a few minutes more,” the ambassador said, looking at a small pocket watch from his waistcoat. “But she won’t mind if we start without her.” </p>
<p>“Without whom, Ambassador Solaris?” </p>
<p>The group turned to the patio doorway to see Dr. Pleiades, smiling in a playful way in a particularly nice suit. For those who had been present at the interrogation-turned-tea invitation months prior, they remembered Selene briefly mentioning that her godbrother would have been visiting, and it suddenly clicked that the two were speaking about the other. Esteban was a mix of disbelief and distaste at having to share tea with the sorceress again.  Solaris’s grin grew brighter than the sun as he stood and walked over to her, happily clasping her hands. </p>
<p>“Selene Pleiades, Lily of Garden’s End,” he said, voice mock-serious. “Once a great beauty, now withered.” </p>
<p>“Ambassador Solaris Arquette, named for the sun,” Selene returned in kind. “A life in politics doesn’t suit you - you look old and dull.” </p>
<p>The two stared at each other, trying not to laugh and ultimately failing as they fell into laughter and a close hug. Solaris pecked her cheek. “I missed you, Sel.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Sol,” Selene replied. “It will be like having a piece of home for a few days with you visiting.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you’ve been wanting home,” he said, linking their arms. Selene laughed and shook her head.</p>
<p>“Only a little, and mostly for everyone I love,” she smiled, pressing her forehead to his shoulder briefly as he led her to the table. </p>
<p>Solaris turned to the Royal Family and Advisors. “Everyone, this is my godsister, Doctor Selene Pleiades, High Sorceress of Noctem-”</p>
<p>“We’ve met before!” Mateo interjected. “She and I have a book exchange.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Selene introduced herself when she first moved here to let me know about her status as a sorceress and why she was here,” Elena elaborated. “And we invited her to tea a few weeks later to learn more about her.” </p>
<p>“And she’s our botany teacher,” Rosie added. “She’s letting us grow plants for projects!” </p>
<p>“Those three are some of my best students,” Selene beamed with pride. Rosie grinned at that, perking up immediately, even getting Mari to grin around the botanist’s presence. “Easily the top of their respective classes.”</p>
<p>“Ah!” Solaris said in pleasant surprise, pulling out a chair next to him and across from Esteban, to the chancellor’s chagrin, for Selene. “Well, that certainly solves any need for introductions.”</p>
<p>“Certainly,” Esteban mumbled into the rim of a teacup as Selene sat down. </p>
<p>“It’s been a while since I’ve seen all of you, save the girls,” she said. </p>
<p>“The last you saw us, you helped take down a set of bandits,” Naomi replied. “We still owe you for that one.”</p>
<p>Solaris sputtered into his glass. “Bandits? Selene-”</p>
<p>“I was going to tell you,” she replied. “When you got here so you couldn’t tell your father, who we both know would storm in and make a fuss.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” he said, turning back to Naomi. “And if you want to repay her, give her a crate of mangoes.”</p>
<p>“Sol, don’t.”</p>
<p>“Mangoes?” Esteban asked in disbelief. It wasn’t exactly something that would normally be awarded. Selene sank her head into her palm.</p>
<p>“Not even five minutes and he’s making fun of me,” Selene said before looking up as Esteban and the girls. “This is the real reason I left Noctem. Not because of the research possibilities but because he does this.” </p>
<p>Esteban tried to still the corner of his mouth from twitching up as Rosie laughed. Solaris continued. “It’s her favorite. We used to fight over it as children.”</p>
<p>“Still do because you steal it all.” </p>
<p>“Selene once spent five gold pieces on a mango,” he smirked. </p>
<p>“Oh my stars, really? You’re terrible,” Selene lightly smacked his shoulder. “I was 10, and nearly died a few months prior - I was allowed. You’re just mad I ate it by myself and never shared.”</p>
<p>Dona Paloma, ever one to feed chaos, pushed a crystal bowl of sliced mango towards the two. “Well, it’s wonderful that Avalor has some of the best in the world, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Precisely,” Selene nodded, gesturing for Solaris to take the first few pieces. He did, of course, falling into a trap of her stealing them straight from his plate, popping a piece into her mouth. She smiled with a hum of delight, pleased with herself as she stared at Solaris out of the corner of her eye. Solaris couldn’t feign shock for long, once again laughing and pulling her into a side hug.</p>
<p>“Are you both always like this?” Naomi asked. </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t have many chances to pick on my dear sweet baby godsister,” Solaris replied, finally taking a piece of mango for himself. “And she doesn’t have many either. It’s only tit-for-tat, but we do love each other.”</p>
<p>“This is the byproduct of growing up close,” Selene added.</p>
<p>“It’s very familiar,” Francisco laughed, looking at his two eldest grandchildren, who upon noticing rolled their eyes with barely concealed grins.  </p>
<p>“Our fathers and my uncle served in the same military unit before Uncle Michel, Solaris’s father, took over the ambassador position, my father was promoted to Major, and my Uncle Orion retired,” Selene explained. “They all became close, and so did our families.”</p>
<p>“Her father was my godfather,” Solaris continued. “And my father is her and her sister’s godfather. Uncle Orion was an uncle to all of us, even without my being blood-related - he was her mother’s brother and a wonderful artist and medic.”</p>
<p>“An artist?” Luisa asked.</p>
<p>“Oh yes!” Selene said, smiling enthusiastically. “He could paint anything, and taught all three of us and our friends some basic medicine.”</p>
<p>“Our little group was a little wild,” the ambassador added. “More often or not we’d come back with a litany of bumps and bruises, so it became easier for us to take care of things on our own.”</p>
<p>“Unless you’re my godbrother and need stitches from a stunt because he’s a goofball,” Selene smirked. Solaris dramatically turned to stare at her, mouth agape in shock. She raised an eyebrow, smile undying. “Tit-for-tat.”</p>
<p>Solaris laughed at that. “I believe we’re even now.”</p>
<p>“Regardless, Sol, it’s good to see you again,” Selene said, stealing another piece of mango from his plate. Rosie laughed behind her hand at that, and Selene winked with a grin as Solaris pretended not to notice. Even Mari couldn’t help but smile; as much as she couldn’t say she was a fan of her teacher, it was almost nice to see her outside of school and acting like a real person - who knew teachers could be like that? Esteban, if not the rest of the group, noticed how Selene and Solaris fed off each other, a mix of play and maturity that elevated Solaris from the soft, elegant ambassador to someone wholly down to earth. Likewise, Selene, if only then, was someone next to normal, and Esteban once again nearly forgot who she was. It was hard in that regard to maintain their agreement of avoidance, especially with her sitting across from him and having to acknowledge her, albeit politely, in conversation. But at least on her part, she had to suffer the same and do the same as the conversation lulled between topic after topic. </p>
<p>“I am glad that you’re meeting with some of the head merchants of Noctem next month, your Highness,” Solaris said. The talk had turned towards trade and the requests of various merchants from Noctem.  Many of them had requested audiences with Elena and the Merchants Guild to establish more tradelines for their individual services. “I’ve known a few of them for a long time, but some are newer to the scene, and would certainly benefit from Avalor’s market.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Dona Paloma stated. While no longer head of the Guild, she was still prevalent between advising and being in said guild. “I’ve had a few samples in my shop from some of the perfumeries and items from a few astronomy guilds and they all sold quickly. Avalor certainly wants them.”</p>
<p>“Especially those textiles you had a few months back, if I remember correctly,” Esteban replied. Mari was quick to join in, just as he hoped. </p>
<p>“There was an embroidered tulle fabric and a pretty brocade fabric!” she said. “It was light pink with golden flowers woven into it with embroidered edges. I can’t imagine how long it took.” </p>
<p>“Brocade patterns are regional in Noctem,” Selene said. “Each region and the capital have their own patterns. The North likes wildflowers and evergreens, the West is more coastal in design, the East likes tree leaves, and the South likes vines. The capital enjoys filigree patterns and animals.” </p>
<p>“It sounds like one of our Northern weavers got here early,” Solaris grinned. “We’ll have to make sure to get a wider range here, and especially to the castle.” </p>
<p>“Oh yes, please!” Mari chirped. “The seamstress and I used the brocade for my Navidad dress and I loved using it!” </p>
<p>“It’s good that one of the meetings we have is with a fabric merchant from the capital if I remember correctly,” Elena replied. “I’m sure he’ll have plenty of samples for you to look at.” </p>
<p>Mari’s eyes lit up, mind already running through a dozen projects alongside a dozen questions to ask the fabric merchant as well as the others. Esteban smiled at his eldest, before turning to Rosie. “What about you, my little rose? Anything you would like to see?”</p>
<p>Rosie leaned forward on a hand, blinking twice quickly. “I know Isa and abuelo are looking forward to the new star charts and astronomy stuff. Abuela is excited for the plant merchants - me too - but I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure the leatherworking guild will be represented, and probably a few blacksmiths will be eager to showcase their wares,” Selene listed. “I know you’ve mentioned taking sword fighting lessons recently - there may be a few lightweight practice swords available.” </p>
<p>“It is a tradition for members of the royal family to have their blades made by the castle blacksmith,” Esteban said, begrudgingly entering her into the conversation, and even more so towards agreeing to an extent. “...but perhaps a practice blade would be more suitable for now and so she isn’t using some of the other practice swords meant for guards.”</p>
<p>“They’re too long!” Rosie explained. “I need something me-sized until I get taller.”</p>
<p>Selene was still slightly taken aback by the lack of the usual level undercurrent of insults and backhandedness but continued regardless. “Well, I’m sure a blacksmith will be happy to sell you one. And if not, you and your father can start the tradition early.” </p>
<p>“That is true,” Esteban agreed. “Regardless, Rosie will have a proper practice blade or two by the end of it.” </p>
<p>“And Maricruz will have the makings for a dozen new dresses,” Selene grinned. Esteban politely returned it. As Selene and the younger members of the group somehow continued into a polite conversation about blacksmiths, weavers and astronomers, Solaris turned his attention more politically, regaining Esteban’s attention in a brief moment. </p>
<p>“On the note of plants and raw botanicals,” Solaris said to the rest of the group. “I would suggest bringing on an expert. While it has been better in the past 25 years, some suppliers aren’t honest about what they sell to shops and markets to be sold. I’d rather Avalor be safe than sorry and make sure to have someone on hand to verify the products.”</p>
<p>“I know a few spells that can do that,” Mateo replied. “It should be easy with a few <i>haahil</i> spells.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying that plants are counterfeited, Ambassador?” Dona Paloma asked. “I’d rather not be selling paper shreds instead of lavender.” </p>
<p>“It’s more along the lines of false advertising,” Solaris explained. “It can be dangerous - for magic spells, for tea, for salves, oils, you name it.”</p>
<p>“Dangerous as in poisonous or deadly, I’ll assume,” Elena said. “Why would they do that knowing the risk?”</p>
<p>“Money or they simply don’t care,” Esteban said. “Or they’re careless. It’s happened on occasion here as well, but fortunately, there are enough people with common sense to avoid them.” </p>
<p>Selene had gone quiet, turning to their conversation. “But even then that can be difficult if a buyer doesn’t see the whole plant. Once a plant is cut and dried, it can be hard to distinguish between the right plant and the wrong one, and that can be dangerous. Like mugwort and malifer root. Both are identical once cut and dried, but the difference is that malifer root is highly toxic regardless of how you distill it.”</p>
<p>Luisa nodded. “I’d rather not have anyone getting poisoned because of some estefador...Mateo and I would happily make sure that each plant is what they say they are. Selene, perhaps you could lend assistance? These are plants from Noctem and you are a botanist.” </p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” Selene replied, nodding seriously. “I couldn’t live with myself if someone got hurt.” </p>
<p>Solaris reached over and squeezed her hand. “Our families take it seriously.”</p>
<p>“Someone sold my mother a false-lily root,” Selene explained. “Normally it's fine, but she used it like it was an actual lily root in a tea.” </p>
<p>“Doesn’t it become toxic in heat?” Isa asked. Selene nodded. </p>
<p>“Yes. My mother drank a tea from lily root and ginger for her leg - a side effect from Starfall,” Selene continued. “I’m sure I don’t need to elaborate on what happened. So yes, us taking it seriously is an understatement.” </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, mija,” Luisa said. “I hope everyone will agree to allow her to join Mateo and I?” </p>
<p>Elena nodded. “Agreed. The more help we have the better.”</p>
<p>“Especially with the number of shipments being brought in,” Dona Paloma added. “Not to mention that Mateo and Luisa can’t always be at the port or market running checks.”</p>
<p>“With summer, I’m sure I’ll be free whenever,” Selene replied earnestly. “And I want to help.”</p>
<p>“It certainly is appreciated,” Elena replied. She made eye contact with her cousin - a reassuring glance. “We’ll keep you informed.”</p>
<p>Selene nodded and turned back to her tea. The plates were empty, the mango finished and tea went cool, and Armando directed the group back inside to shelter from the strength of the afternoon sun. Solaris linked his arm around Selene’s, the two immediately in sync in a way that only spoke to their lifetime intertwined. Francisco, hoping for brevity turned towards Solaris as they entered one of the drawing rooms. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid we neglected to ask about your family,” he said, sitting down on the arm of one of the couches. “How are your wife and children, Ambassador?”</p>
<p>“My wife is busy with the court as summer approaches,” Solaris grinned. “And my children are finishing up their first and second years of university and will be miserable until they can escape for the summer. My father...I can never tell with him. He’s either off jet-setting or back home arguing with the Duke.”</p>
<p>“That sounds right for him,” Selene laughed. “And how is home?”</p>
<p>Solaris’s grin grew dramatic. “They’re miserable without their sorceress. Wailing in the streets for your return!” </p>
<p>Selene smacked his arm. “You’re wretched!” </p>
<p>“They all begged me, ‘oh Solaris, bring back Selene in time for Midsummer!’” he continued regardless, pulling her into haphazard waltz towards the seating and the rest of the party while she laughed. “‘Bring her back so she can dance and perform those lovely tricks of hers at the ball.’”</p>
<p>He swung her down into a deep dip, both in a row of laughter as Selene insisted on how horrible he was even while upside down between Esteban and Naomi’s seats. Esteban raised an eyebrow, withholding a smile at the theatrics while Rosie and Mari laughed. “Midsummer?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes!” Selene replied, too lost in her laughter to mind that it was him who asked. “It’s to celebrate the summer solstice! Uncle Michel throws a ball as part of the festivities.”</p>
<p>Solaris swung her back up. “It’s a tradition for our family.”</p>
<p>“Norberg has something similar,” Naomi replied. “There’s a bonfire, a maypole, the works.”</p>
<p>“Staying up all night to watch the sunrise on the longest day of the year, all the dancing!” Selene clapped her hands. “It’s my favorite holiday!” </p>
<p>“You can’t get her to stop dancing half the time,” Solaris laughed, directing the pair towards a couch.</p>
<p>“It’s my favorite!” she replied, sitting down comfortably. “But that is true.” </p>
<p>“There hasn’t been a chance yet for you to see one of Avalor’s holidays,” Mateo said. “There’s always plenty of dancing!”</p>
<p>“Sounds like Selene would be right at home then,” Solaris nodded. “She is one of the best dancers in our little cohort back home.”</p>
<p>Selene scoffed. “You’re forgetting my sister is far better.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I said one of the best, not the best,” he replied, poking her nose, much to Selene’s chagrin as evidenced by the furrow of her brow and wrinkle of her nose. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure we’ll have to wait and see, won’t we?” Esteban smirked. Selene looked over at him and returned it, self-sure. </p>
<p>“We will.”</p>
<p>Solaris warmly laughed, happy for the one simple question from Francisco setting things right. Rosie happily chattered about her fencing lessons - he remembered her mentioning them back in the fall - as Selene and Luisa discussed garden matters. Maricruz, Dona Paloma, and Elena were discussing trade, Isa and Francisco occasionally adding in when astronomical matters were involved, and Naomi and Mateo were lightly arguing over some newer Maruvian translations. And he and Esteban sat back, watching and listening. Solaris glanced over the Chancellor. Esteban was smiling, content, as he watched them all. He assumed, of course, that he would be on edge with the presence of his cousin - Solaris had read Selene’s letters after all, and knew of the pair’s distaste for one another just as he understood the reasoning why. Esteban didn’t care for sorceresses, and Selene didn’t care for people who treated others with disdain, among other things for both he’d assume. So he would count the fact that he was forcing them to be civil to one another a victory in his book. </p>
<p>The afternoon drew forward, and Selene stood. “I hate to leave, but I have to go teach.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you join us for dinner? I’m sure Solaris would enjoy the extra time,” Elena offered. Selene smiled but shook her head.</p>
<p>“Thank you, but it's two of my longer courses back to back,” she explained. “I won’t finish until late.”</p>
<p>“In that case,” Solaris stood, following his godsister’s lead. “Let’s get you to the academy. I’ll walk you to the door, Sel.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sol,” Selene said, linking arms with him before turning back to the royal family and advisors. “And thank you again for having me for tea again, even if it was last minute.” </p>
<p>Solaris and Selene bowed slightly and began making their way out with a quiet conversation about the next day and promises of dinner and dancing. Once the two were out of earshot and the children preoccupied elsewhere, Naomi elbowed Esteban on the shoulder. He hissed a ‘Miss Turner’ in shock, pain, and admonishment and turned to her with a sour look. Naomi looked accomplished. </p>
<p>“Yes? Was there a reason for that?” he asked. </p>
<p>“There was,” she replied. “You and the Doc got along again.”</p>
<p>“Last time was because you and Captain Nunez were in danger, need I remind you, and even then it was tense,” Esteban replied, wiping invisible dust off his arm where her elbow had jabbed him. “And this time, my children and her godbrother, the Ambassador, were present, so we both had to for their sakes and to be polite.” </p>
<p>Naomi shrugged. “Still. Good to see that you two have the capacity outside of a life or death situation.” </p>
<p>“I doubt it will become a regular occurrence, Miss Turner,” Esteban said. “Regardless of an audience or context.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pretty Little Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cw: mentions of past abuse</p>
<p>Three people have different days</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noon sun beat down warmly and kindly on the schoolyard as Selene and her class enjoyed the outdoors. Her fourth period class of younger students had finished their lessons early, and the students were free to talk, do other work, or play amongst themselves. Selene herself appreciated the reprieve, scanning over a few articles a colleague had sent her as she enjoyed the sun. Rosie broke apart from her little cohort of friends to excitedly run over and plop down next to her. Selene looked away from the papers with a soft smile.</p>
<p>	“Yes, Rosie?” </p>
<p>	“Did I tell you what me, Mari, and papa are doing after school today?” she replied, excitement abound. Selene shook her head, so Rosie continued. “We’re having the afternoon all to ourselves! Elena has a bunch of private meetings and the other advisors and our grandparents called it a day off.”</p>
<p>	“That sounds exciting! What do you plan on doing?” Selene folded the papers and pinned them to the ground with the toe of her boot. </p>
<p>	“Papa and I are going to run through some sword practice,” Rosie said. “Mari is working on a dress, so she’ll be watching and giving notes.”</p>
<p>	She leaned close, almost conspiratorially dramatic after quickly blinking twice. “I think the kitchen made pan dulce, and that’s my favorite, so I think papa will sneak some out before abuela or Armando can notice. That and oranges and nicuatole for Mari! Those are her favorites.”</p>
<p>	Selene laughed. “That sounds like a wonderful afternoon! I hope you three enjoy it!”</p>
<p>	“We will!” Rosie chirped. “Are you doing anything fun?”</p>
<p>	Her teacher tapped her chin in thought. “Well, everything I planned sounds dull in comparison. But I’m going to go to the market and then to the beach for some more coastal plants. Perhaps I’ll follow your lead and get some pan dulce before I go.” </p>
<p>	“Excellent choice,” Rosie nodded sagely. Her friends called her back into play, and she leaped from the ground to join them. Selene smiled and returned to her own reading, making sure she had an ear on her surroundings, occasionally glancing up at her class and down at her pocket watch to check the time. She knew they were safe in the schoolyard, and there was plenty of time before they had to go to their next class, but the actions soothed any trivial little worries that could have crept into her mind. Close to the end of class, Selene heard the side door of the school open and close, turning to view who had come out. Professor Maitland was walking toward her. He was a fellow teacher at the Science Academy, but his focus had been in geology. They worked in the same wing of the school and had interacted often enough - he was also a professor from across the sea, like Selene was, but had been there for longer. From what she knew, he was a well-liked professor, who had only ever treated her and others politely, and to many Professor Maitland was an attractive man. Selene could understand the sentiment - he was tall and sandy-haired with sharp emerald eyes that only seemed to be made for a geologist, even though he could come across abrasive due to his reputation if scuttle was to be believed. </p>
<p>	“Professor Maitland?” she called as he approached. “What brings you here?”</p>
<p>	He smiled, kneeling on one knee next to her side. “A teacher here wanted to borrow a few of my specimens for her class tomorrow. They couldn’t get their hands on malachite and pumice, and I was more than happy to lend them.”</p>
<p>	“I see,” Selene replied. </p>
<p>	“I also wanted to catch you before you and your class returned inside,” Maitland replied. Selene looked at him, curious. He continued, cheeks lightly tinted pink. “I was hoping, if you weren’t busy this evening, that you could perhaps join me for dinner?”</p>
<p>“I-,” Selene blinked in surprise, and tried to force down the flush that threatened to crop up on her face. “Um - pardon?”</p>
<p> Maitland settled on the ground fully. “I’m asking you on a date. Would you like to get dinner with me? I want to get to know you more, outside of the earth science wing.” </p>
<p>“I know,” she replied, once again putting down her articles. “You just caught me off guard...I’m not sure. Should we, being colleagues and all?”</p>
<p>“It’s just one date,” he laughed. “Besides, a handful of our own colleagues are dating or even married - we’d hardly be breaking any rules.”</p>
<p>“True…,” Selene pondered. He did have a point, and after all, what was one date? She herself hadn’t dated or courted anyone in a few years, and by all accounts, he was pleasant in personality and to look at. “Then yes. I’d be happy to join you.” </p>
<p>He grinned, fully. “Wonderful! I’ll meet you tonight, Cafe Angelica, at seven o’clock?” </p>
<p>“That sounds perfect,” Selene returned the smile. “I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>Professor Maitland nodded, saying goodbye as he stood to leave. Selene watched him disappear back into the school, and let out a small chuckle to herself. It seemed like her evening got just all the more exciting. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The glade was not too far from the castle or the city itself - it was visible from the castle, and from the grassy, wildflower laden spot one could see the castle. Esteban thought it was perfect for various reasons: wide and spacious, safe enough so that he didn’t need guards, and it allowed his family to trust him all while being away from the castle for an afternoon. It also meant that he could devote all the time in the world to Rosie and Mari without the daily life of the castle in the way. While the whole family did enjoy spending time together, it was nice to have singular father and daughters time. He knew his Aunt Lucia and Uncle Raul would do that with Elena and Isa often, all those years ago, and Esteban wanted to make sure it continued. </p>
<p>The coach had barely slowed to a stop before Rosie was ready to leap out into the field. The large expanse of space was a siren song to the both of them, but Rosie was always ready to leap headfirst with Mari close behind. Regardless, all three were excited to be there. The coach came to a full stop, and the two ran off into the field in laughter. </p>
<p>“Don’t go too far!” Esteban called, grabbing a small basket with a picnic blanket and a few treats from the back, as well as the practice swords for him and Rosie. He turned to the coach driver. “Can you come back in three hours?”</p>
<p>The coachman nodded, and once the area was clear, he pulled off back towards the palace. Rosie ran back over, grabbing her father’s free hand. “Me and Mari found the perfect spot! It’s all flat so we can set everything up and fence!” </p>
<p>“That sounds perfect, little rose,” he smiled. “Lead the way!” </p>
<p>Rosie led him over towards Mari, who had been clearing the flat space of rocks and other larger debris that could trip them and make the space more comfortable to sit in. She took the basket and began to set everything in place. Rosie moved to help her, grabbing the other end of the blanket to spread it evenly. A few paces away, Esteban marked the practice area in the grass and dirt with the toe of his boot. </p>
<p>“You packed nicuatole!” Mari chirped, pulling out the small dish of small, orange and pink slices. “I didn’t know the kitchen was going to make it!”</p>
<p>“I did!” Rosie replied, dropping a few rocks on the corner of the blankets. “I may have peeked.”</p>
<p>“And I may have asked them to prepare some special,” Esteban winked. “I believe you probably know the other contents then Rosie.” </p>
<p>“Oranges, tea, and pan dulce!” she replied matter of factly. Esteban laughed and shook his head. </p>
<p>“What will I do with you! One day, you’ll see a surprise I have planned,” he said, ruffling her hair as he sat on the blanket. “And likewise for you, mariposita.” </p>
<p>“We would never!” Mari replied, dramatically pressing a hand to her chest. “We do have 200 years of practice - we can avoid some things.”</p>
<p>“We’re professionals!” Rosie added, flopping down on the ground, taking a pan dulce and happily biting into it. Esteban smiled, leaning forward to snag a piece of nicuatole, despite Mari’s dramatic glare. </p>
<p>“I know,” he said, biting a corner of it. “You two are oracles por excelencia.” </p>
<p>The fact of the matter was that, in the time since they had escaped Tormenta’s chains, they had been more willing to look into the past and future. Without having to, they felt more comfortable looking. It had always been easier for Rosie, but only if she was sure it would be a good thing to see unless otherwise needed. Mari was still working towards being comfortable looking into the future again, but since they moved into the castle, she had come leaps and bounds into looking ahead - even if the outcome wasn’t the best and frightened her. It still halted her at times, but Rosie would squeeze her hand and say something in the quiet blinks they shared, or Esteban would tell her that everything was alright and would be alright and that she didn’t have to look that day.  All that mattered was that he was sure the both were happy and safe, and he knew they were both as they sat in the afternoon sun. </p>
<p>Wiping his hands, Esteban stood, grabbing the practice swords. “Shall we review what you learned yesterday?”</p>
<p>Rosie nodded and popped up from the blanket. Elena and Gabe had taken delight in teaching Rosie, and even though they were only a few lessons in, he knew the three were already planning for her future duels at the Swordsman’s Cup. Already, his youngest showed promise. Mari settled in as Rosie entered the practice area, a bundle of multiple colored threads in her lap and her dress in progress. She had been working on it for months, and wanted it to be done and ready for the end of the school year. Scores of flowers and swirls wrapped around the hem of the skirt and Mari had just started the collar and sleeves. Esteban was impressed with both of their skills, emergent and growing. </p>
<p>He and Rosie stood across from each other in the makeshift practice ring. Rosie dropped to the first stance, quickly adjusting with Mari’s quick call of ‘feet position!’ Esteban followed suit, raising the blade up. “Ready?”</p>
<p>Rosie grinned, raising her sword as well. “Ready!”</p>
<p>“And...go!” Mari called out. The two ran through the footwork and fencing positions she had learned before sliding into a small, careful duel...until Esteban was able to disarm her. </p>
<p>“Now, what do you do when you’re disarmed?” he asked. Rosie pondered for a moment before he saw a glint of mischief on her face. “Oh no-”</p>
<p>“Charge!” she shouted, sprinting towards him and tackling his legs. He let out a yelp and went down to the ground, safely tossing the sword away from them “Mari! Mari help!”</p>
<p>The embroidery was abandoned as Mari went to her sister’s aid, tackling him as well in the most. The two laughed hysterically as he conceded defeat, feigning dramatics with a fake faint. He opened one eye with a smirk before laughing, grabbing the two into a hug, renewing their laughter. Esteban couldn’t think of a better afternoon.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Elena could think of several different afternoons she’d rather have and a dozen different scenarios she’d rather be in rather than her office with Ambassador Crowley. The charming, confident persona he had only weeks ago during the first visit was dulled as they spoke over their countries’ trade agreement. Queen Erasabethe had changed her mind on the terms and conditions of the alliance and had sent Crowley to deliberate them, adjusted agreement in potentia in hand. </p>
<p>“So, to summarize,” Elena said slowly, watching the nervous twitch of Crowley’s hands. “Erasabethe wishes to completely alter our terms of agreement by way of an arranged marriage alliance.”</p>
<p>“Yes, your Highness,” he replied. “Her Highness feels that it would be more beneficial and would strengthen our ties.”</p>
<p>“And if I were to refuse, the arrangement would end,” she drummed her fingers on the desk as Crowley nodded. Elena stood, and walked over to the cabinets and shelves on the side of the room. She grabbed a thin portfolio and brought it back to the desk. Flipping it open, she revealed their copy of the trade agreement and slipped it out. “Then I’ll have to end it.”</p>
<p>Elena held it as though to rip it in two. Crowley let out a strangled gasp and reached forward, and she paused. “You can tell Queen Erasabethe that I do not sell my family out for anything. And more so, my cousin isn’t even here to defend himself, so I will. My cousin and his family will not be leaving Avalor. He will not be marrying your Queen. So either she reconsiders and keeps to the original arrangement, or I send pieces of this scattered to the winds.” </p>
<p>“Please reconsider, your Grace,” Crowley replied. “Goldwald wants spices and fruits. Avalor needs iron. But does it need a second chancellor? Does it need its traitor?” </p>
<p>Elena narrowed her eyes at that. Yes, Esteban and Dona Paloma shared the official titles and duties of Chancellor - though Esteban was the only referred to as such formally and informally while Hortensia was only formally addressed as such - but both were certainly needed. As for the traitor comment...yes, there were still some issues about Esteban’s reacceptance back into the family and the fold of Avalor, but in the time since things had started to be forgiven, if not wholly so, and wounds were healing. While she could never truly heal as scars still remained even if not fresh and bloody, she could see Esteban grow and change and repent every day. There was some catharsis in that and in watching her family be happy as it grew and grew stronger. Not to mention, Dona Paloma and Esteban split their duties based on where their strengths lied politically and economically. While both could argue trade for hours without frustration, Esteban knew foreign affairs and how to run the interior of Avalor while Paloma’s abilities lied in justice and action. To give up one would be to weaken the other and Avalor.</p>
<p>“No, Avalor needs both its Chancellors and I need my cousin to be here,” she replied. Elena bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep a swell of anger in check. “So whatever Goldwald thinks-”</p>
<p>“But consider that no one would ever marry him, or love him for that matter, not with his past! By marrying a queen, he could erase that. Imagine the life for his children without that over their heads, without it over his,” Crowley said. It was a desperate claim. Elena stood in a huff, towering over Crowley.</p>
<p>“Are you insinuating that my family doesn’t love him? That there aren’t friends that care for him and would defend his children?” she tried not to hiss. “That we ourselves cannot do the simple task of protecting them, and helping Esteban raise them? He told us about Erasabethe’s “plans” and that is no life for any of them!” </p>
<p>Crowley stayed silent. </p>
<p>“I may be a young queen,” Elena continued. “But I am not one to mess around with, so no, I will not agree to this.”</p>
<p>Crowley deflated with a sigh of relief. “Thank the gods.”</p>
<p>“...Pardon.”</p>
<p>“I never wanted to pursue this,” Crowley rubbed his brow. “I told Erasabethe it was insane. But once she gets an idea in her head…I would never insinuate that you and yours didn’t value him or that you could be swayed - or even agree to such a plan.”</p>
<p>	“Ah,” Elena replied, sitting back down. “I see.”</p>
<p>	“I didn’t mean that at all,” he said. “It was a desperate, last-ditch line provided by her Highness to try and sway your opinion. Esteban, in my opinion, is fine, if not better off without her, and I cannot apologize enough.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you for your honesty and the apology,” she sighed. “But I’m not sure if this is a trade agreement that would be best for Avalor now.”</p>
<p>	“Understandable. Perhaps a slight hiatus for now until I or Marion can get some sway over the matter. If not, I’ll send word to officially end things, save an alliance,” Crowley offered, finally seeming more himself. “And next time, I’ll insist on a public meeting.”</p>
<p>	“I can agree to this,” Elena nodded. “And yes - next time, the rest of my advisors and counselors will be present.” </p>
<p>           "Of course," he replied. "This was per her highness's request and to keep this as less of a family matter as possible."</p>
<p>          "It still is, regardless," she said, quickly scribbling a quick missive, per her and Crowley's discussion. "Hopefully you can sort this out because I won't be subjecting my family to the whims of another queen." </p>
<p>          "Of course." Crowley signed the statement as well, quickly folding it away into a pocket. "Thank you, your highness."</p>
<p>          Elena simply nodded, dismissing him. As soon as he disappeared out into the hall and the office door closed, she slumped in her chair, allowing every emotion she had repressed show themselves before landing on purple. She leaned heavily on her hand and tried to plan how she was even going to tell her cousin this when he returned. Elena stood, walking to the window. Pushing the curtain aside, she could see the glade. She could just barely make out the three forms from a distance, but they were safe and enjoying the afternoon. Looking up, she could see a few jacquins running patrol over the countryside - she may have asked Migs, Skylar, and Luna to run a patrol in their general vicinity, just in case. Elena knew she could trust Esteban not to risk his life or do anything like he would have done in the past, but there were unnamable hurdles that she couldn’t just leap yet. Otherwise, she simply didn’t trust Ash and Chatana not to try anything despite the proximity to the city. Though they were smarter than that, the anxiety still remained in Elena’s mind. Felicia, the last time they had spent time together, had told her that too much weight laid on her shoulders. Elena had to agree, but it was hers to bear. As long as she had her family, her friends, and Avalor, she would be fine, that much she could hold with certainty.  </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The evening didn’t go as smoothly as everyone thought it was going to. Once the girls were settled in the library after dinner, which seemed to be just normal, Elena sat her cousin and grandparents down in her office, showing them the treaty plan Crowley had given her. Esteban went still when he saw his name. He stayed frozen as she continued to relay their conversation - it clearly had troubled her and still was, and it only cemented to him that Elena was getting more and more advanced at keeping her emotions hidden. It worried him to a degree. </p>
<p>Luisa’s rage was palpable, protective, and righteous. “Does she think this is really a reasonable act and request?”</p>
<p>“Apparently, mi amor,” Francisco rubbed the back of her arm in an attempt to soothe her. “What did you two ultimately decide?”</p>
<p>“We’re halting trade until he or the crown princess can convince Erasabethe otherwise,” Elena replied. “She coerced Crowley into half of the things he said today - he was opposed to it from the beginning.”</p>
<p>“But he was just following orders,” Esteban finished with a sour look. He knew how that felt too well. “I hope he apologized for wasting your afternoon at least.”</p>
<p>“Not for wasting it, but for going along with Erasabethe’s ideas,” she said, leaning on her desk, her face screwed up in a twist. “And for using her script. ‘No one could love him with his past’ my left boot.” </p>
<p>	Esteban’s gaze snapped up at that, and Luisa’s rage was renewed as Francisco’s grew. “He...she told him to say that to you?”</p>
<p>	“Yes. It was a cheap shot,” Elena replied. </p>
<p>	“That’s completely desperate and distasteful,” Francisco said with a shake of the head. “I support the discontinuation of trade fully.”</p>
<p>	“Likewise,” Luisa’s hands tightened. “I have a few choice words for her-”</p>
<p>	“I’m going for a walk,” Esteban said quickly. “If the girls get worried, tell them I had to run out.” </p>
<p>	“Mijito, wait-” Luisa called after him, gently grabbing his sleeve. “ I know this must trouble you but...don’t isolate yourself from us, please.”</p>
<p>	Esteban placed a hand on hers, squeezing it reassuringly. “I’m not. I just want to clear my head before I actually devote more energy and thought into this. I hoped she would leave it be after I told her no the last time she used that line. I’ll be back soon. Use the scepter to check in if you think I’m going to do something regrettable.” </p>
<p>	He left before anyone could pry further - it was a conversation he didn’t want to have just yet, not until he could clear his head. As he snuck through the corridors to a side exit, his mind raced. Esteban couldn’t believe how low she had stooped, which coming from him was a surprise. What happened to the dignity she had when they met? He could only assume that, much like her charm, it had been a mask and had dropped the moment he turned her plans and her hand down. </p>
<p>	The sun had barely started to set when he made his way across the bridge into the city proper. Fortunately, it was just the time of evening where few people were out and the streets laid mostly empty. If Esteban had to guess, it would be another hour before people were once again fully out and about. He took the chance to let his mind stew and feet wander through the familiar streets. The monotonous sounds of nightfall and the quiet city surrounded him, giving him ample music to zone out the world too as he tried to think of ways to gently work around his situation diplomatically with Goldwald and personally with his family - perhaps even with Erasabethe herself. He would never give in to her demands, not when it affected more than just him. Esteban had learned that lesson the hard way, between the demands of others and his own selfish desires. He hoped that this wouldn’t escalate further into something where he wouldn’t have a choice. </p>
<p>	So absorbed in his own thoughts, Esteban didn’t hear the click of a pair of heels nearby.</p>
<p>	“Chancellor?”</p>
<p>	He turned, startled, but was surprisingly relieved to see it was only Dr. Pleiades. Esteban looked her up and down, near shocked to see her out of a dress suit or her normal field outfit. Instead,<br/>a light jade evening gown hung delicately over her frame, with gold swirling embroidery on the neck and hem, and sleeves that for once didn’t hide the secret muscle he had learned of only recently. Her hair was free from a bun, the silver locks hanging past her shoulders. “Doctor. You look...distinguished, this evening.”</p>
<p>	It wasn’t the right word, but he refused to give her an apt compliment. Regardless, she seemed to appreciate it or chose to ignore it. “It’s a nice evening for a walk. Do you mind if I join you?”</p>
<p>	“If you must.”</p>
<p>	“Well, I’m all dressed up, might as well make use of it.”</p>
<p>	Selene fell into pace with him as they meandered through the city, eventually entering the park. Cool air and twilight were starting to settle in as they entered the gazebo, silent. Selene leaned on one of the railings, facing the fading sunlight so it fell on her freckled cheeks. Esteban leaned on one of the support pillars and watched the sky turn orange and red. It wasn’t an awkward silence, or uncomfortable. It just was. But Esteban still felt the urge to break it, unsure if it was just a force of old habit or if something was so important that it had to be said. He glanced over at his unexpected companion. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was pressed in a line - she hadn’t noticed him looking at her. </p>
<p>	“So..,” Esteban said. “What brought you out this evening?”</p>
<p>	“Nothing nefarious if that’s what you want to think,” she replied, opening one eye to glance over at him. “And I could ask and think the same.” </p>
<p>	“Fair enough,” he shrugged, adjusting his shoulder on the beam so he could face her more and ease the pressure on the sore joint. “But I’m trying this new idea called ‘trying to be polite.’ I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”</p>
<p>	“I’ve heard gossip about it,” Selene said. He could see the corner of her mouth twitch towards a smile. “With that in mind, how about a truce?”</p>
<p>	“A truce?”</p>
<p>	“For one night, we don’t insult each other, be rude, and whatever else we’ve been to each other,” she continued. “And we just...talk.”</p>
<p>	Esteban rubbed his chin as he considered the idea. It would be amiable enough, he thought, to talk to someone who wasn’t involved in palace life. “Alright. Truce.”</p>
<p>	He extended a hand, which she shook quickly. Selene hopped up to sit on the banister, leaning against the opposite pillar. “Since you asked first...I had a date this evening, hence why I’m dressed up.”</p>
<p>	There was a strained look on her face. This was certainly going to take his mind off things. “I take that it didn’t go as planned.”</p>
<p>	“Far from it,” she replied, exasperated. “My date for the evening always seemed so polite and kind beforehand. Courteous. A gentleman.”</p>
<p>	“I know the type,” Esteban nodded. “Let me guess - actually rude, spoke over you-”</p>
<p>	“More conceited than I anticipated,” Selene added. “He spoke mostly about his own work and himself. The pretense, of course, was that he wanted to get to know me better, but I barely got a few statements in! I haven’t spent 20 years building up my research to be boiled down to “I do sparkly twirly things with leaves.”</p>
<p>Esteban snorted at that, which garnered a grin from Selene. He knew from passing conversations from her and Mateo, or her and Isa, that her research had a broader range that ‘sparkly twirly things with leaves,’ ranging from ecosystems to medicinal studies and magical implementations, but most of it went over his head. “Did he say that?”</p>
<p>“No,” she shook her head. “It felt implied. What he did say was worse though.”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Esteban, from experience with dates of either gender, could think of a few choice phrases that could have come out of his mouth. “Do I want to know?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to hear it either,” Selene said. “But he had the literal gall, after the brief few things I managed to get in about myself and my work, to say that-”</p>
<p>Selene twisted her face into a mock sympathetic, patronizing look, and reached out to place a hand on Esteban’s forearm.</p>
<p>“‘It’s very impressive that a woman of your background managed to become a doctor.”</p>
<p>Esteban groaned, leaning his head back. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“As the plague!” she said, leaning back. “By then, I’m already mad, and that made it worse. So I asked, ‘what do you mean by that?’”</p>
<p>“An excellent move, puts him on the spot,” he nodded sagely. </p>
<p>	“Thank you. But he replied,” Selene mimicked a condescending voice, “‘Well, you don’t see many women who grew up rurally or have your heritage having the freedom or ability to move to such a degree.’”</p>
<p>	Esteban looked at her, dead-eyed. “You can’t be serious. Does he seriously think that?”</p>
<p>	“I couldn’t tell if he was being sexist, racist, or classist, or all three, and by then I was fed up so I left,” Selene said. “I’ll err on the side of caution and assume that he does. Which makes me worried since that does make him biased and he is a professor.” </p>
<p>	“Understandably so,” Esteban agreed. “One’s background doesn’t automatically determine who they become. Look at Julio! He’s one of the Queen’s Advisors and Head of the Merchant’s Guild, and he did not come from wealth or status, nor Naomi!” </p>
<p>	Since Naomi’s full integration into the court and the Feast of Friendship incident, Esteban had, finally, fully learned and relearned that multiple times. But Selene, at least, didn’t need to know that as she nodded in agreement. “My family may have its roots in the country, and my father may have been Arabic, but that doesn’t mean either were a hindrance.  The stereotype that living in the country somehow limits the breadth of your education or who you know is awful, and the fact that he thought my father, who supported my and my sister’s education and independence until his death,  would have been oppressive based solely on where he came from or his own heritage disgusts me.” </p>
<p>	“So he really was all three. Sexist, racist, and classist,” Esteban said. </p>
<p>	“Why did I even agree to that date! I wasn’t even that interested!” Selene groaned. </p>
<p>	“He probably seemed sincere,” he replied. “It gets to the best of us.”</p>
<p>	Selene let out a half-hearted laugh. “You’re right about that.”</p>
<p>	“Regardless,” Esteban said, “I’m sorry that happened. It wasn’t fair for you to have experienced it.” </p>
<p>	“Thank you,” she nodded. “And thank you for listening. This isn’t our normal tete a tete.” </p>
<p>	He shrugged. “For one night.”</p>
<p>	Selene actually laughed at that, slipping back down the ground. “What about you? I doubt the afternoon you had with Rosie and Mari is what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>	Esteban looked at her curiously, which she caught quickly. “Oh! Rosie was telling me about your plans earlier. She was so excited about it.”</p>
<p>	He smiled with a soft chuckle. “Of course she was. I try to spend as much time with them as possible, still, an afternoon where I’m completely free is rare as it is. So I make sure I spend time with them. But no, the afternoon was perfect. Rosie was able to polish up some skills, Mari was able to talk to me about everything and anything she wanted while she worked. Right now they’re finishing up their homework.”</p>
<p>	“That sounds lovely,” Selene cooed. “Your girls are darling little sparrows.”</p>
<p>	“They’re one of the best of my life,” Esteban replied. “They helped me as much as I helped them. Giving them a home, a family -”</p>
<p>	“A father.”</p>
<p>	“-a father...is the least I can do, after everything else I’ve done in my life,” Esteban finished. “Adopting them was one of the best things I’ve ever done.”</p>
<p>	Selene didn’t reply to that, but her face was soft and her glance was warm as she smiled faintly. Esteban glanced over, and was slightly surprised at the look. It wasn’t one he was familiar with, but he returned the smile before he returned to his own evening.</p>
<p>	“Do you recall a few weeks prior, when Goldwald was here?” he asked. Selene nodded. </p>
<p>	“I remember their ship, and I saw the carriage, yes,” she replied. </p>
<p>	“The Queen was part of the delegation, and she and I became...close if one could call it that,” he continued. “I briefly considered courting her, and apparently she felt the same. But she wanted things to move quickly. Too quickly.”</p>
<p>	“Let me guess - she had visions of a white dress and a gold band on your head and hand,” Selene said with a light wave of her left hand.</p>
<p>	“Exactly. We had only known each other for two days, and she had the rest of the future planned for me, for my children,” Esteban replied. “And I didn’t want that for us. She made Rosie feel self-conscious, planned to send them away to finishing school, and then to be used politically. And I would just be the consort who had no say in his own life. So I obviously turned her down and ended things before they could even fully begin.”</p>
<p>	Selene looked at him blankly. “Do we have the same luck with relationships or-”</p>
<p>	“I’m afraid there’s more.”</p>
<p>	“Dear gods.” </p>
<p>	“Her ambassador, Crowley, had a meeting with Elena today to discuss adjustments to our trade agreement,” Esteban continued. “She wanted to insist upon an arranged marriage between her and I to solidify the alliance.”</p>
<p>	“Well, I didn’t know that we were still in the 13th century, did you?” Selene asked. Esteban dryly laughed. </p>
<p>	“Apparently,” he replied. “But Elena shot that down, of course.”</p>
<p>	“Of course,” Selene nodded. “But still, the fact that she tried to go above you to get what she wanted instead of involving you? Disgusting. That coupled with how she treated and planned on treating Mari and Rosie? What a repulsive…”</p>
<p>	She fluttered her hand a few times for the right word before just letting out a noise of disgust. Esteban huffed out a strangled laugh. “That’s the reason I’m out tonight. I’m done with people like her.”</p>
<p>Selene nodded at that. They fell back into their silence, watching the first of the few stars begin to peak in the early night sky. </p>
<p>“She tried manipulating my family as well,” he murmured. She looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed, so he continued with a forced laugh. “It was one thing to say it to me, but to tell my family that no one could look beyond my past and want to marry me, or even love me, is such- if the attempt was to make them pity the situation or think that this was the only way-”</p>
<p>“She said that to you?” Selene’s voice was sharp, cutting through his droning. Esteban looked over to see her staring at him, brown eyes boring into him. He nodded, and her face became unreadable. “You don’t believe it though, right?”</p>
<p>“She has a slight point though. I can’t force anyone to look past my own past-”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t the question, Esteban,” the use of his name shocked him. “Do you believe that?”</p>
<p>“...No, of course not,” he said. Selene sighed. </p>
<p>"Good. Just...sometimes, you have to remember that...," Selene trailed off a moment, turning to lean on the railing. Her eyes were distant, as though looking through an old memory. "You have to remember that, if no one loves you now, someday somebody will and you have to be at peace with it."</p>
<p>	“I have my family but that is true,” Esteban replied, scanning her face, still so distant. “Did someone say that to you?”</p>
<p>	“Hm?” she turned to face him, “Yes. A very long time ago, from someone I thought I loved and thought loved me back. My ex-fiance.” </p>
<p>	“Oh,” Esteban thought back to a few months ago. An ex-fiance had popped up in their background search - no name had been stated, just the allegation that he had a part in Selene’s disappearance. </p>
<p>	“It’s a manipulation tactic,” Selene continued. “An abuse tactic to make you codependent and make you forget that you can bite the hand that feeds if it turns cruel. It’s good that you got out of that as quickly as you did.” </p>
<p>	He didn’t ask for any more information. The faraway look and words said enough. “Thank you for telling me that. I’ll remember it.”</p>
<p>	“It’s just sound advice,” she shook her head, turning back toward the setting sun. “I hope your children never have to learn the lessons we’ve learned the way we did.” </p>
<p>	“I’ll make sure of it,” Esteban replied. “They’ve been through enough as it is.”</p>
<p>	Selene hummed at that, and Esteban joined her in watching the sunset. “You’re a good man, Chancellor. Sometimes I can’t stand you, but...you can be a good man.”</p>
<p>	“The sentiment is shared, Doctor,” he replied, and cast one last look at the dimming sky. “It’s getting late. I should return back to the palace.”</p>
<p>	“And I should get home myself,” she stated, lightly stretching. “The sooner I can forget my date the better. Perhaps we can extend the truce to walk me home? I know Avalor is safe and all but-” </p>
<p>	“I would never let a lady walk home alone,” Esteban interrupted, offering his elbow. “Even if we don’t get along under normal circumstances.”</p>
<p>	“Aren’t we chivalrous,” Selene laughed, even as she took it. “I suppose we won’t be using this truce again.”</p>
<p>	“I suppose,” Esteban replied, leading her out of the gazebo and into the city. The streets were just barely starting to stir again. “This was a one-night engagement.”</p>
<p>	“Of course,” she nodded. “I wouldn’t dare impose on our original agreement...I live in the castle quarter, by the way, so I’m not too far off from the palace.”</p>
<p>	“That is awfully expensive,” he said. “How in the world did you afford it? And this is no disparaging remark against you, of course-”</p>
<p>	“Oh no, I understand. The Pleiades Family is comfortable between the sorcery and whatnot, but no, you can blame my sister for this,” Selene rolled her eyes. “I had my eyes on a modest little flat closer to the school, but she insisted that she and her courtier husband would spring on this one as a gift. Said it was ‘auspicious’ that I lived there.” </p>
<p>	“She seems to be a fan of that word,” Esteban laughed, and Selene grinned at that. “But truly, what is your family? First an ambassador, now a courtier?”</p>
<p>	“The Ambassador is easily explained, but my sister and her husband were childhood sweethearts back when my parents and sister lived in the capital,” she explained. “It was before I was born, but they reconnected once she left home and boom! Happily married for thirty years.”</p>
<p>	“Sounds like a fairytale.”</p>
<p>	“Parts are.” </p>
<p>	“That seems to be the case with most things.” </p>
<p>	The silence that simply was returned to settle between them as they wove back through the city. The lamps were starting to be lit, gently illuminating the streets and faces of homes. Off in the distance, a guitar was heard alongside the low din of songs and people talking and dancing or returning home for the evening. The breeze felt warm, carrying the promise of a soon-arriving summer as it tugged lightly on hair and light green skirts. By all accounts, it was a lovely night, and lovelier still with clear minds. The odd pair soon departed from one another with a polite farewell tinged with their epithets of Chancellor and Doctor. The next time they met, between diatribes that seemed softer and less venomous, there was a brief moment of something other as the Doctor told the Chancellor that she told off her one-time date, and the Chancellor told the Doctor that he personally told off a Queen in a letter. To the surprise of the few witnesses, it was a genial exchange, but it was gone as quickly as it came, but the silence that was remained, neither awkward nor uncomfortable, and simply was between diatribes and other such things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dragon at the Fountain...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A face from the past comes to Avalor...but whose past?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mari! We have to get back to the palace!” Isa called from the carriage. “We promised to meet the merchant this afternoon!”</p><p>	“I’ll just be a minute!” Mari replied, ducking into a fabric and ribbon store, “I just have to see if they have what I’m looking for! At least come with me so you both aren’t sitting out in the sun.”</p><p>	It was the afternoon before the last day of school for the summer, and the last day for Mari to finish the dress she had been working on for months. The embroidery put small calluses in her fingertips, and she swore if she ever had to sew another buttonhole she would riot, but the dress was near perfect. Light pink with scores of embroidered flowers and curlicues on the hem and neck, tied with a black belt at the middle. All that was left was finding the right trim for the skirt, and it would be perfect. The doorbell jingled, telling the entrance of her sister and cousin. They joined her side after a moment. </p><p>	“You’ve been looking forever,” Rosie said, running her hands over a roll of thick velveteen. “What makes you think you’ll find it today?”</p><p>“I just know I will,” Mari said. “I feel it in my gut.”</p><p>“You didn’t look beforehand?” </p><p>“Nope. I just knew.” </p><p>“What kind of trim are you looking for?” Isa asked. “Are you sure we don’t have any at home?”</p><p>Mari shook her head. “I’ve looked. It’s scalloped eyelet lace.” </p><p>“Ooh! Like mama had on her nice dress,” Rosie said, lightly smiling at the memories of the holidays their mother would pull the long embroidered dress from the chest at the foot of their bed. Mari nodded. </p><p>“Exactly. But I wasn’t sure they would even have a trim pattern like that from 200 years-,” Mari cut off as her hands plunged into a bin of trims and brushed against a familiar texture. She grabbed it, and pulled out the exact cord of lace she wanted. “But my gut was correct.”</p><p>	Rosie grabbed the loose end, gently rubbing it between her fingers. “It’s perfect!”</p><p>	“Are you going to have time to sew this on?” Isa asked. “Rosie and I can help!”</p><p>	“Sorry but no. I want to, but no,” Rosie shook her head. “I don’t have any patience for sewing, I just know when something looks nice.” </p><p>	“That’s alright,” Mari laughed. “It’s just not your speed. And don’t worry, Isa. I can handle it. Thank you though, prima. Let’s go pay for it and head back home. Then we can meet the new merchant and I can finish this up.” </p><p>	It wasn’t too much later than Mari had her treasure safely tucked away into her schoolbag, and the three of them were back on their way. Truth be told, Mari had been ready to forego the fabric store, despite whatever intuitive feelings she had. But she wanted to delay meeting the merchant, even if he was the fabric merchant promised. Something ate away at the back of her mind about him, and she hadn’t even met the man yet. It wasn’t feeling she could ignore out of her own bias either. With their botany teacher, the profession of ‘sorceress’ was a good enough reason to avoid her, even if all other signs were in the clear. With the merchant, all she knew was that he was from Noctem and sold textiles. Mari wondered if this was something she could no longer ignore. With items like her lace trim, she knew she could trust herself even if she didn’t look, but people? People she had had a harder time with...however, since leaving the cave and finally living again, the intuitive little voice got louder and more sure over time, even if she tried to ignore it at times. </p><p>	‘Well, I’ll prove it wrong once I meet him,’ she thought as the carriage pulled into the courtyard. Their father was waiting for them, as always, on the steps. ‘I’m sure he’s a decent enough person.’</p><p>	“There you three are!” Esteban called to them as the carriage came to a stop. </p><p>	“We stopped at the fabric store in the city,” Isa replied as he helped her down. </p><p>	“I finally found the lace I’ve been looking for!” Mari said happily. “I’ll be able to finish my dress tonight!”</p><p>	“That’s wonderful, <i>mija</i>,” he pecked her forehead affectionately as he scooped up his youngest. “Come, I want to introduce you three to the merchant. His name is Leonides des Arbes, and he’s brought a beautiful array of samples for everyone to look at.” </p><p>	Mari hummed at that, but the name only served to solidify the sinking feeling that grew as they entered the palace. Rosie was happily telling their father about their day, but Mari had trouble willing her mouth to open and willing her feet to keep in the steady direction of the throne room. Esteban said something to her, and her mind snapped back to the present. </p><p>	“Are you alright?” he asked again, looking concerned. Mari shook her head. </p><p>	“I’m okay! Just spaced out for a moment,” she said. Esteban looked at her, trying to discern the truth in the statement, but ultimately decided to ask her later when her sister and cousin weren’t nearby or when they weren’t about to enter the throne room. Their family, members of the merchant’s guild, shopkeepers and the head seamstress were gathered around stacks of fabrics in a vibrant array of hues and patterns. Elena, Julio, and Dona Paloma were talking to a tall man who turned to face the three of them.  He smiled kindly and excused himself, approaching. </p><p>	“These little doves must be your cousin and daughters,” he said. </p><p>	“Girls, this is Leonides des Arbes,” Esteban replied, placing Rosie back on the floor. “Senor, this is Princess Isabel, and my daughters Maricruz and Rosita.”</p><p>	Leonides had thick chestnut hair that fell in curls and waves on top of his head, and couldn’t have been much older than Gabe. He had a warm, olive-toned face that one could call generous and kind, but his sharp blue eyes didn’t match him. They were hard, and smiles had a hard time reaching them. “And Maricruz is the one who enjoys fabrics, yes?”</p><p>	Mari nodded. “I am.”</p><p>	“Excellent! Your father was bragging about you,” he laughed. “And Rosita as well. You’ve been learning about trade and have an interest in fabric, yes?”</p><p>	“Yes,” she continued. “I have been and do.” </p><p>	“Then you’ll simply have to show me how much you know! I have fabrics from all over Noctem, and I can’t even begin to accurately describe them,” Leonides replied, stepping over to guide her to the bolts. Mari reflexively stepped back towards her father as he did. Esteban placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>	“I’m sure Leonides is just being humble,” he said. He himself chalked up the young man’s behavior - claiming not to know much and maybe more forward than he expected - to being nervous and one of the younger, newer merchants emerging in the world. As far as Esteban knew, Leonides had only been working in Noctem amongst the nobility and visiting traders, and even more recently began travelling to new countries. It seemed a mere sad consequence that he would be a bit awkward, and alongside his too sharp eyes, be off putting. “But why don’t you go take a look at some of them? Perhaps we can have a special bolt ordered for you.”</p><p>	“Of course! Anything for you and yours, Chancellor,” Leonides replied with a bow of his head. </p><p>	“Just quickly,” she said. “I want to finish the dress I made before school tomorrow.”<br/>
“Of course,” Esteban replied, patting her shoulder. “He has the northern style brocade you like, and a few from the capital you might like as well. Excuse us, senor, you two will have to discuss trade and all that at dinner this evening.”</p><p>	Mari hoped the sinking feeling didn’t show on her face as she remembered that he was their guest for the next few days before he went to Cordoba. But at the very least, there was a bolt of silk from the capital, a light but rich amber with interwoven filigree in cream and gold with tiny butterflies resting on the soft curls, that she liked and easily saw being worn. As she, Isa and Rosie left a few minutes later, leaving her family and the others to discuss matters, her little sister squeezed her hand. </p><p>	‘I don’t like him,’ she blinked. That was telling for Rosie. She knew and had always known what people she could like from the moment she met them, and this only confirmed what Mari felt in her stomach. She nodded in agreement. </p><p>	‘Me neither.’</p><p>	Isa caught their blinks from the corner of her eye. She knew the patterns, roughly, but didn’t want to intrude on the way the two communicated by translating them. If anything, she knew personal identifier words like ‘I’ and ‘me’ and other pronouns, like ‘him’, but other words were a mystery. “Are you guys okay?”</p><p>	“Yes, why do you ask?” Mari replied. Isa shrugged.</p><p>	“I thought it might be because of Senor des Arbes,” she said. “I think he’s just nervous, but I’m not sure how I feel about him just yet.” </p><p>	“That might be it,” Rosie said. “But at least he’s leaving on Sunday, and we don’t have to really be around him all that much unless we have to.” </p><p>	“That is true,” Mari replied. Regardless, a little voice screamed to avoid him. But what nagged her is why, and that thought alone carried into her afternoon in the garden as she sewed the final stitches into her dress. The wind carried the promise of a warm summer, with plans of horseback riding and traveling, tinged with the sweet smell of a storm for that night, even though the dark clouds were still miles away. What made him, as opposed to anyone else, so unnerving? She tried to think it away - him being nervous, him being anything, really, that could have explained it. And to think: a few weeks ago she had been thrilled to have him come, if only to talk to him about what he knew. But like a switch being flipped, it changed and any excitement turned to lead. It really did seem like he didn’t know anything either at dinner that evening, skipping over and around facts about his own wares and travels. Nerves, everyone thought, but nonetheless disappointing at the time. But, they thought, maybe tomorrow he’d be a bit more comfortable and able to present himself more smoothly. </p><p>	“Mari? Are you alright? You seem off today,” Esteban asked that evening. Her hands were tying off the end of a thread, but stilled as she looked up at him. </p><p>	“I’m okay, just...I don’t know,” Mari replied. “I think I’m just too focused on a lot of things.”</p><p>	“Anything you want to talk about?” he said, sitting down next to her on the window seat. She shook her head, unable to figure out how to even begin to explain anything. “You know that you can talk to me or anyone else, right?”</p><p>	“I know,” she nodded, but didn’t continue. She folded up her dress, and placed it to the side before scooting over to lean on his side. Esteban cooed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and gently rubbed her arm. “I promise I’m okay.”</p><p>	“You’ll let me know otherwise, right <i>mariposita</i>?” he asked. Mari nodded and wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug. Esteban smiled and returned it, but hoped she wasn’t hiding something from him. He knew that she sometimes needed time to be able to talk about things, time to sort out her own thoughts and mind, so he wouldn’t force her unless he knew for certain it was absolutely dire. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s getting late, <i>mija</i>. You should get to bed soon.”</p><p>	“Just five more inches to finish, and I’ll go to bed, papa,” she said, biting back a yawn. It wasn’t subtle, and he chuckled. </p><p>	“Alright, Mari,” he pecked her forehead again. “Buenas noches. I’ll be up for a while longer in my office if you need anything.”</p><p>	“Buenas noches, papa.”</p><p>	-</p><p>	Warm sunlight woke Mari up the next morning, and she bolted from bed, excited. Her finished dress was hanging up on her dresser, freshly pressed thanks to one of the maids. The pale cream dress shone in the sun with all its multicolored flowers and patterns, and the lace trim made it all come together. It was everything she could have wanted in a dress - reminiscent of their town all those years ago, with lace like her mother’s, but still so much of the present. Mari quickly dressed and brushed out her hair before slipping on her shoes and grabbing her school bag to run downstairs. </p><p>	“Mari!” Rosie called out from down the hall. “Last day of school!!”</p><p>	“Last day of school!” Mari slid to a stop. Rosie finished tugging on her boots as she hopped out of her room. </p><p>	“Oooh, Mari! You look so pretty!” she said, circling around her older sister. Mari laughed.</p><p>	“Thank you! Come on! I want to show everyone!” she grabbed her little sister’s hand and the two continued down to the dining room. Their family was already present, thankfully sans one merchant guest. “Good morning!”</p><p>	“Good morning, <i>mijitas</i>!” Luisa said happily, extending an arm out to the two of them to go in for a quick hug. “Why Maricruz, don’t you look lovely!”</p><p>	“A lovely little lady,” Francisco agreed. </p><p>	“Thank you <i>abuela, abuelo,</i>” Mari said, cheeks flushed with pride. She spun in the dress. “I’m so happy with my dress!”</p><p>	“You look beautiful, <i>mariposita</i>,” Esteban replied, managing to steal his children away in a hug. “All your hard work paid off.”</p><p>	Mari pecked his cheek.”It did! I’m going to head out early to walk to school with my friends and show them the finished product.”</p><p>	“Are you sure? It rained last night,” Elena asked. “And what about breakfast?”</p><p>	“I’ll be careful! I’ll take the gondola down, and then it’s only a few blocks to my friends’ neighborhood, and from there it's a quick walk to school!” she replied, grabbing an orange from the table and stuffing it in her bag. “I’ll take an orange and a pastry and I’ll be fine!”</p><p>	“I’ll see you soon Mari!” Rosie said as she sat down. Mari nodded, and after snatching a pastry from her father’s plate and laughing at the indignant sound he made, made her way to the gondola platform, quickly peaking ahead to switch her route to avoid possibly running into Leonides. Fortunately he didn’t appear at all, and she hopped onto the gondola. As it made its way down, Mari watched as the city rose to greet her, eating her purloined pastry over the side of the window to avoid getting any crumbs on herself. The air was crisp with the night’s rain shower, and Avalor shone in the remaining dew. On the ground, she hopped down from the cart, skipping over puddles as she made her way into town proper. Her mind creeped back to the dining room, and felt guilty about leaving Rosie there, especially with the visiting merchant. Mari knew that Rosie would be fine, and that she would be following behind her soon enough with little interaction with the man. She wished she knew what else really bothered her about him, but she couldn’t stick a pin in it like she could a pattern. </p><p>	Mari was so wrapped up in her own thoughts on the matter that she barely heard the cry of alarm from a random passerby. She had a split second to look up before she was stumbling back from a runaway cart, tripping and falling into a muddy patch of puddle. There was a splash and a heart sinking sound of tearing as she landed. The cart veered down the road, its owners chasing it. Mari watched as they disappeared before looking down at herself. Her dress was filthy, and she could see the tear that formed from hem to her knee, destroying lace and embroidery. She bit back a sob at the sight and forced herself up - she had only been a few minutes from her friends’ homes! Her dress was ruined, and tearfully, Mari began to force her feet back towards the palace, head hanging and arms wrapped around herself. She was embarrassed, devastated, and wanted to disappear as Mari tried to fight back tears that pooled in her eyes. </p><p>	“Mari? Maricruz!” </p><p>	Mari turned to see her botany teacher running up to her, face wrought with concern. She wasn’t ready for school - her glasses were gone, and her hair hung loose - and she had a small basket at her side, no doubt from a quick market run before class started. Selene came up to her, kneeling down on the ground to look her in the eye and gently rub her forearms. </p><p>	“What happened to you?” she fussed, wiping a smudge of dirt from the girl’s cheek. Mari felt her chest heave with a sob, and tears won over. She rubbed at her face, trying to get them to stop from pure embarrassment and frustration alone. “Oh, little sparrow no…’</p><p>	“I was walking and-and a cart got loose and I almost got hit and my dress got ruined and I just finished it and-and-,” Mari hiccuped. “And now I-I have to go home and change and have to deal with that merchant and I don’t-”</p><p>	She let out another sob. Selene softy hushed her, wiping away tears with her thumb. She stood, and gently turned her around. “Come on. My apartment is close - let’s get you fixed up.” </p><p>	“But how can you fix this? It’s ruined! There’s no way you can fix it in time for school!” Mari said, frustrated. </p><p>	“I know a few things,” Selene replied. “This also will give you a moment to calm down, Maricruz.”</p><p>	She sniffed indignantly, but followed her anyway. Selene’s apartment was on the second floor of a cream colored building not too far off. Mari wasn’t sure what she expected - a dark, cramped space full of dark and arcane magic items, perhaps. The apartment was small, that was true, but it was bright and airy. There was a mirror and bureau with a jewelry case, a bed and a changing screen in one corner, as well as a small iron stove. Pressed against the wall was a sturdy work table with a chest of drawers, a mortar and pestle, and various tins, vials, and canisters of plants, as well as a large, old book. Dried flowers and herbs hung on the ceiling, and her window balcony, which stood open, was overflowing with greenery and threatened to break into her room. It was cozy and open. </p><p>	Selene pulled the small chair out from the bureau, tapping the cushion with her hand to motion for Mari to sit. “Go ahead and take a seat. I don’t care about a little mud.”</p><p>	Mari nodded, and hopped onto the cushion. Selene wet a cloth in a little wash basin and softly wiped away the tear stains and the dirt off her face before letting Mari take over. She pressed her face into the cool cloth as she finished steadying her breathing to the sound of a book being opened and flipped through. She looked up above the washcloth to see Selene flipping through the old tome on the work table. </p><p>	“Let’s see...Great Aunt Anthea’s section…There we are!” Selene said. She looked over at Mari. “My Great Aunt was a wonderful seamstress and developed pages of spells to repair and clean dresses in a jiffy. She developed some beautiful dyes on top of that as well.”</p><p>	Selene pulled a few patches of fabric from the pages and handed them to Mari. They were in a range of different fabrics and all vibrantly colored, and Mari rubbed a few corners between her fingers, enjoying the soothing textures and colors. “Let’s see...refai palies to fix the tears, refai fil for the stitches and embroidery, and nettoie la robe to clean the whole thing.”</p><p>	She picked up the book to hold it up to Mari. The script was clear but close together with stray marks of dye. There were little sketches of clothing in the margins and notes either written next to the bodies of texts or additional pages of vellum stitched into the book. “Is it safe?”</p><p>	“Absolutely. I wouldn’t even offer to do this if it wasn’t,” Selene replied, placing the book on the table. She turned back to Mari. “If you don’t want to do this, I understand. You can finish getting calmed down, and I’ll take you up to the palace.”</p><p>	Mari shook her head. “Let’s see if this works, then we can go to the palace if it doesn’t.”</p><p>	“Deal,” Selene nodded. She pulled open a drawer on the bureau and pulled out a long oak box, flipping it open to reveal a wand. It was strangely simple, but as Mari recalled, this was a secondary wand. They didn’t need to be fancy. “Ready? Stand up.”</p><p>	Mari stood and smoothed out her skirt. Selene readied her wand, and cast the first spell. Magic swirled around her in a flow of light blue that lightly glittered in the morning light, gently tugging fabric back into place and wove it back together. The next two spells were cast, and Mari felt lighter, all the dirt and grime gone. Selene placed the wand on the worktable, but quickly cast a cleaning spell on the bureau chair. “There we are! Give us a twirl.”</p><p>	Mari looked down at her dress - the glitter had barely dimmed, but everything was just as it was. It was like she had never fallen! Mari spun, letting a smile grow across her face. </p><p>	“Maricruz, you look wonderful!” Selene praised, leading her to sit back down. “Simply lovely.”<br/>
Selene picked up a brush and began smoothing out Mari’s hair, gently smoothing the soft waves. The rhythm and scratch of bristles on her scalp was soothing, and it lulled her remaining nerves into calm. For a moment, she could imagine she was back 200 years ago in her family’s small little house on their little hill, and her mother would be running a comb through her hair while Rosie hid from the idea of having her messy tangle of curls brushed. But Mari snapped her mind back to the present - unlike Rosie, it wasn’t as easy for her to get stuck in a row of nostalgia. Mari was in an apartment in Avalor City and a sorceress was brushing her hair smooth, and she couldn’t figure out why she would choose to do it. </p><p>	“Why?”</p><p>	“Hm?” Selene paused for a moment. “Why what?”</p><p>	“Why do all of this? What do you want in return?” Mari asked, looking up at Selene’s face in the mirror. “What do I owe?”</p><p>	“What? Mari, you don’t owe me anything, and I don’t want anything in exchange,” she replied, and continued brushing the girl’s hair. “You needed help, and needed a place to calm down. That’s why I helped, and I never ask anyone to pay when they’re in need like you were, and I never ask a child to pay for anything. It doesn’t sit right with me.” </p><p>	Selene placed the brush down, and opened the small jewelry case, and leafed through the contents. “I know you’ve been working on this dress for a long time, and it’s something you’re proud of. And if anything, I know how it feels to have something you’re proud of get ruined, especially when it comes to clothing. I had a favorite blouse, all the way from Agrabah, get ruined - on accident of course - but still. I was devastated.”</p><p>She pulled out a light pink ribbon. “But I also know how much clothing can make a person feel good. It’s a confidence boost. I couldn’t in good conscience let you not feel confident if I could help it. When I was your age, I loved whenever I got a new outfit. I felt like I could take on the world. Clothing doesn’t make the person, but it provides a little boost.”</p><p>“Did you ever make your own clothes?” Mari asked. Selene shook her head no with a light chuckle, and began twisting the ribbon around a lock of hair. </p><p>“No, I never had the patience for needles and patterns like I do other things like spells and other creations,” she replied. “I can sew, but I just know when something looks nice.” </p><p>“Rosie said the same thing earlier,” Mari faintly smiled. “But you’re right. It does feel nice. I know it can’t replace real confidence. I already have that, but...it’s nice to show it? And show something I made.”</p><p>Selene nodded in agreement, grabbing two pins to secure the ribbon and hair in place in a crown over Mari’s head. “I also figured that maybe you wouldn’t want to go all the way home and be fussed over.”</p><p>Mari sheepishly nodded. “My family wouldn’t have let me go to school, and papa would have yelled at the cart’s owners.” </p><p>“You’ll still have to tell them later,” she said. “They, especially your father, should know.”</p><p>“I know. I don’t know how they’ll feel about me going here first either, even if I did decide to.”</p><p>“I know that too. I know you don’t particularly trust me, and I understand why. You probably remember more of Shuriki and everything else that’s happened in the past than Rosie does,” Selene replied. “And I can understand your family’s reactions as well. They’ve had enough of sorceresses, and I’m just lucky that Mateo and I have been able to work together on occasion, and that I was asked to help with the plant shipments.” </p><p>	Selene gently rested her hands on Mari’s shoulders. “However, I know I could trust them. And even though your father and I, well, don’t see eye to eye most of the time, strangely and maybe even stupidly enough...I think that I know, in my gut, that I can trust him, even if it's just out of need or the situation calls for it.” </p><p>	“Your gut?”</p><p>	“My instincts. I’ve learned to pay better attention to them since I was about Elena’s age,” she continued. “When you mentioned having to deal with ‘that merchant,’ it set a little warning bell off. Is everything alright? If you’re not comfortable-”</p><p>	“No...it’s just...I don’t know. He just- my head- something just tells me to stay away from him. I know everyone thinks it’s because he’s just awkward but…,” Mari trailed off. “I just don’t want to be around him.”</p><p>	“And you don’t have to. If someone makes you feel uncomfortable or unsafe, you have the right to get away from them. You are under no obligation to give them any time of day,” Selene kneeled down to look Mari in the eyes. “Always stay away from them, and let your family know about anyone like them, understand?”</p><p>	Mari was almost taken aback by the serious tone in Selene’s voice. “But...I feel bad about that.”</p><p>	“Why? This is you taking care of yourself.”</p><p>	“Because papa and Elena made sure I would be able to meet him. And I was really excited and I wanted to meet him, but it was just like a switch went off in my head and I started to dread him being here, and I don’t even want to accidentally run into him in the hall,” Mari explained. “What if I’m wrong and its just me being...me.”</p><p>	“I know trusting people you don’t know yet can be hard for you, starshine,” Selene replied. “But you’re allowed to change your mind about what you want and you’re allowed to change your mind about people. Those are things you will always have, no matter what. No one can take choices from you - they can try, but in the end...they can’t.”</p><p>	Mari looked down at her lap but nodded. Selene didn’t know about how choice had been stolen from her and Rosie for so long...Selene made a soft clucking noise.</p><p>	“I know it’s still hard,” she said, gently tilting Mari’s chin. “How about this: I have to stop by the palace later today to grab something from the workshop. Why don’t I check the merchant out and see if he’s alright? We’re both from Noctem, aren’t we? I saw the flag in the harbor.”</p><p>	Mari nodded. </p><p>	“He could be one of the rich capital snobs who are so detached from real human interaction that they should be avoided on principle,” Mari laughed at that, and Selene grinned. “Or he just is not someone to interact with. But in exchange, I want you to promise me you’ll talk to your father about how he makes you uncomfortable, and promise me you’ll always trust yourself and your instincts. Deal?”</p><p>	Selene held out a hand. Mari took it, and they shook on it. </p><p>	“Deal.” </p><p>	“Good. Well, you’re all set, starshine, how do you feel?” Selene asked, turning Mari towards the mirror. Her dress was perfect again, and her hair was elegantly twisted into a crown on top of her head while still free in the back. </p><p>	“Better. Much better,” Mari replied, standing up from the bureau. “I should get going to my friends’ houses so we can get to school.”</p><p>	“Of course. I’ll see you soon, starshine. Be careful on the way there,” she replied, handing Mari her school bag.</p><p>	“I will...and thank you, Miss Pleiades. I really appreciate everything you did, really,” Mari said. “It means a lot.”</p><p>	“Of course, Mari,” Selene smiled. “And don’t worry about the merchant. I’ll take care of him.” </p><p>	Mari nodded and quickly left the apartment, all but running to her friends’ neighborhood. Selene had been right. She had the power to choose now and change her mind about people. Maybe her botany teacher was one of things she could choose to trust...That thought soothed a tethered knot in the back of her head where the little intuitive voice had been shouting that Mari could trust her ever since she saw her leave the palace. But the feeling of worry rang out again - not only for her own self and her family...but for Selene too. </p><p>-</p><p>	Leonides had smoothed out since the previous day. Certainly calmer, and more quick with his knowledge about his wares, and went as far as to apologize to his hosts for the previous day. </p><p>	“I’ll be sure to apologize to your daughter, Chancellor Esteban,” he said just before tea. “I’m sure she was disappointed when I couldn’t say a single thing yesterday other than what she probably already knew.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t treat yourself so harshly,” Luisa said. “I’m sure you two will be talking for hours about fabric and trade in no time.”</p><p>“My daughter can be a little nervous around new people, especially if you were nervous,” Esteban added. “It probably made her nervous as well.”</p><p>“Then I apologize further for her distress! The poor little dove,” Leonides said. “I’ll make it up to her. You said she liked the Amber Butterfly Silk, yes? I’ll make sure your seamstress shop gets a bolt and a skein of silk thread for it. Perhaps some dyes from the southern dyeworks.” </p><p>“I’m sure your apology will be enough,” Esteban nodded. “But the silk would be appreciated, I’m certain.”</p><p>	He cast a glance up to the clock. “It’s the girls’ last day of school, so they should be out soon. We’ll meet you all in the parlor for tea. Excuse me.”</p><p>	Esteban left the group to finish up the discussions with the merchant guild to walk down to the front parlor. He wouldn’t be the last to admit that the young man’s sudden turn around felt strange coupled with his behavior the day before. Of course, his youth and nerves could be adequate reasoning, but something was off still. Maybe, perhaps, it was the eyes that looked too old to be cased in a young man’s face. Esteban would remember him for the future, and perhaps limit how much he wholly interacted with him regardless. At the very least, the turnaround was pleasant enough, instead of the frustration of yesterday. Esteban wondered, still, if Mari’s mood the previous afternoon was wholly because of that and the man’s nerves. She seemed better than morning, but he still wanted to make sure she was alright. </p><p>	While there was a line between smothering attention and keeping a close eye, Esteban wanted to make sure he stayed on that line. He didn’t want his children, adopted or not, to feel like they couldn’t talk to him or feel ignored and alone. He knew from experience how isolation and repression could lead down a dark path, and they all had enough of darkness, extended lives or not. </p><p>	The afternoon sun shone down into the courtyard when Esteban stepped outside. It warmed his face, and the gentle breeze tugged at his hair. He took a deep breath and could smell the sea. Sailing seemed like the first thing he and the girls would do now the summer had come out of all the things they had listed. Sailing down the coast, horseback riding lessons, going to the north so see their mother for a day, so many ideas, so many days until the fall to fill. The click of horseshoes broke his reverie, and he looked up to see the carriage pull into view. Esteban could hear the laughter of Isa, Mari and Rosie from the coach, and continued down the steps as they pulled to a stop. </p><p>	“Papa!” Rosie chirped, leaping from the coach steps and into his waiting arms. He laughed.</p><p>	“There are my girls!” he said joyously as he swung his youngest around in the air. “How was your last day?”</p><p>	“Perfect!” Rosie replied. </p><p>	“Now all we have to worry about is summer!” Isa replied. </p><p>	“No deadlines, no grammar ledgers,” Mari added. “Just whatever we want.”</p><p>	“Exactly,” Esteban agreed, pecking her and Isa’s foreheads. “Everyone is in the parlor for tea. I’m sure you three have a dozen plans for this afternoon alone, so I doubt anyone would be too upset if you only came in to say hello.”</p><p>	“You’d be right on that!” Rosie said, hanging from his arm. “I have a few things I would like to do before dinner, and half of them have you and everyone included.”</p><p>	“Naturally,” he replied, placing her on the ground. “Mari, were you wearing a ribbon earlier?”</p><p>	“Oh, it was a gift from a new friend,” Mari said honestly, reaching up to touch it. Esteban raised an eyebrow. “I’ll explain. Can we talk?”</p><p>	“Of course,” he said. “Isa, Rosie - why don’t you two-”</p><p>	“There you all are!” The group looked down the hall to see Leonides approaching. “I was going too grab a ledger from last year to show Dona Paloma and hoped I would run into you all.” </p><p>	Mari squared her shoulders and stepped closer to her father. “Senor des Arbes.”</p><p>	“Maricruz, Rosita, Princess Isabel,” Leonides greeted properly with a curt nod of the head for each. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was out of sorts, and I didn’t realize how I came across, especially since it could have made you nervous, Maricruz, and more than likely disappointed you. But I’m feeling more myself today, and I can promise a bit more expertise on my own business and wares.” </p><p>	She didn’t really know how to respond, so she just nodded. </p><p>	“I’ve already discussed how to make amends. The Amber Butterfly silk is all yours,” he grinned. “Your family told me that you made your dress! You look stunning, like a little princess.”</p><p>	“Thank you, it took me a long time,” Mari replied. “And thank you for the silk.” </p><p>            Leonides nodded, and curtly bowed. "I'll see you all in a few moments."</p><p>            He turned and left towards the guest quarters.  Mari wrinkled her brow - he certainly seemed different in comparison to the previous day, but she still had her doubts and her own intuition telling her to avoid him, and so she would. </p><p>	“Well, that certainly happened,” Isa said blankly. “Maybe now you two will be able to talk?”</p><p>	“Maybe,” Mari replied. </p><p>	“Speaking of talking, Mari-” Esteban began. </p><p>	“Can we actually talk a little later? I want to change so I can go into the garden and not worry about getting it dirty,” Mari interrupted. Esteban scanned her face, looking for distress but when he found none he nodded. </p><p>	“Of course, <i>mariposita</i>,” he replied. “Whenever you want.”</p><p>	Mari leapt up to hug him, kissing his cheek before heading towards her bedroom, Rosie close behind. “You’re going to tell him about what happened, right?”</p><p>	Rosie had picked up immediately that her sister’s attitude shifted in regards to their botany teacher, and stared at Mari until she came clean to her and Isa about what had happened - from the cart, to the dress, to the magic to the advice. Rosie, of course, had been happy about the change of mind, but between her and Isa Mari was scolded for not being upfront about what happened. </p><p>	“I am,” Mari said. “But I really do want to change. And besides, Miss Pleiades will be here soon, and she’ll talk to him. I’ll wait until she gets here, but I’ll still talk to papa no matter what she says about him. I promised.” </p><p>	Of course, as though on cue, the gondola came to a halt on the palace platform, and down stepped Selene. She only had two goals in mind: investigate the merchant and speak to Mateo. All else was superfluous - but checking on Mari if she ran into her would be nice, and if she could run in Esteban as well. While no, the two of them weren’t exactly the antithesis of oil and water, things between them had softened since the night in the gazebo. Selene honestly enjoyed the conversations between the snares when they occurred. It was pleasant to see other sides of the Chancellor - the politician, the gentleman, the father, the lightning bolt of sharp tongue.  She hoped to appeal to the politician and father if she ran into him, just to mention the incident with Mari and how the young girl was feeling. She didn’t doubt Mari would talk to him, but Selene still wanted to touch base. </p><p>	As she wove through the halls towards the library, Selene let her eyes trace on the portraits. Kings and Queens from the past stared down from their golden frames, family portraits stood next to them, their familial pride obvious. Then she came to the most recent one, and Selene came to a stop. The Castillo-Flores family stood happily in their frame, content as they looked out onto those who viewed them. Elena and Isa were in the center, with Naomi, Mateo, and Gabe on one side, Esteban, Mari, Rosie and their grandparents on the other. It was true to life in how warm their family was, full of gentle hands on shoulders and soft glances at their loved ones. It was perfect, and sent Selene’s mind to one she sat for so long ago with her parents and sister. </p><p>	“Doctor?”</p><p>	Selene started at Esteban’s voice. “Oh! Chancellor! You startled me.”</p><p>	“My apologies,” he replied, coming closer to her. “What brings you here?”</p><p>	“Mateo and I are due for another book exchange,” she explained, patting the bag at her side. “And I’m lending him a recipe for a light potion. I just got distracted by your family portrait.”</p><p>	She gestured up to it. Esteban’s gaze followed her hand up, and he smiled. “This was painted not too long after Isa’s quinceanera. When Mari has her’s, we’ll have to get an updated one for our family wing.” </p><p>Selene hummed. “That’s not too far off now, isn’t it? Two years?”</p><p>“Yes,” Esteban nodded. “I hope they go by slowly. I know that sounds selfish but-”</p><p>“No, no, I would feel the same if I had children,” she said. “But I wish the same for my nieces and nephew. It seems like they were just little ones yesterday.”</p><p>“I feel like I just found my little rose and <i>mariposita</i>,” Esteban’s voice had gone gentle. “And Isa? It seems like only yesterday she was barely tall enough come up to my chest. And now she’s starting college early in the fall, she’s getting her father’s height…”</p><p>Esteban chuckled. “I feel old.”</p><p>“You’re not much older than I am - what, ten years? Fifteen?” Selene asked. “If you’re old already then I’m not much farther.” </p><p>“Ah, to be young and full of reckless youth like yourself,” he said with a mock somber nod. “Cherish it.”</p><p>Selene scoffed, and resisted the urge to elbow him in the ribs. “I’ll keep it in mind...but speaking of Mari, I don’t know if she spoke to you yet but-”</p><p>“Chancellor, there you- Selene?” </p><p>Esteban and Selene turned to the new voice and Selene felt herself freeze to the floor at the sight of two familiar eyes. “I...I need to go.”</p><p>“What, Doctor-”</p><p>“Selene-”</p><p>But Selene had already turned and left, slipping down another hallway. She didn’t stop until she knew she was closer to the library, and she steadied herself on a small table. She pressed her palms in the cool wood, and took a deep breath in...and out. “Selene, you’re alright.” </p><p>Selene took another breath, and stood up straight and continued to the library. On the way she ran into a maid, and quietly asked about the young man she saw. “That’s Leonides de Arbes, senora. He’s a fabric merchant from Noctem.” </p><p>“Ah...thank you,” she replied. That explained things for now - she knew the family, but the last  she had seen him Leonides had been only a newborn. It only made sense that he would develop the de Arbes features - the high cheeks and black hair, especially. But the eyes threw her more than she expected. </p><p>Back across the castle, Leonides started after Selene, but paused next to Esteban. “I really wanted to talk to her…” </p><p>“Do you two know each other?” Esteban asked. </p><p>“It’s...it’s been a long time,” Leonides replied. “I don’t think she’s seen me since I was...heavens, a baby.”</p><p>Esteban hummed at that, pondering Selene’s reaction to him considering the twenty years that had passed. Leonides continued. </p><p>“She was engaged to my cousin, Callus,” he explained. “She ended the engagement not too long after I was born. Callus…”</p><p>Leonides trailed off for a moment before leaning closer to Esteban, voice dropping low. “Callus was not good to her, and it’s believed by the court that he had a role in her disappearance in retaliation for her ending things.”</p><p>Esteban swore lightly under his breath, remembering Selene’s words from the evening in the gazebo only weeks prior. “I’m going to assume there’s a family resemblance, then.”</p><p>“A little. I was blessed with my mother’s curls and a softer face instead of being all angles,” Leonides shrugged. “But I can understand why she would want to get away from me at first. Seeing me is probably...a reminder. But I do want to talk to her!”</p><p>The young man’s voice was earnest. “My family did her a world of harm, and I want to make up for it, somehow.”</p><p>“You aren’t your family,” Esteban said. “Your cousin is the one who should have paid-”</p><p>“My cousin hasn’t left his estate since the court cast him out,” Leonides spat. The venom was near shocking, but the boy took a breath and calmed himself. “He won’t do anything, so I will. Everything he did was for power and pride.” </p><p>“Pride I can understand, considering people I’ve dealt with,” Esteban said. “But power? I know Doctor Pleiades has her connections but wouldn’t he have had just as many?”</p><p>Leonides looked at him oddly. “You really have no idea about the Pleiades family, do you?”</p><p>“I know that they’re a sorcery family from the north, nine generations, if I recall,” he replied. “I know her father was in the military, as was her uncle.” </p><p>“The Pleiades Family is one of the oldest sorcery families in Noctem! It started before Noctem reunited into one kingdom, and why they’re so close to the Duke’s family. The first sorceress in the family was the last royal sorceress for the Northern King, whose descendants became the duchy,” Leonides explained. “They have what not many families have: legacy. Marrying into the Pleiades family secures your legacy. And that legacy comes with the backing for anything. Power, respect…”</p><p>Leonides paused, his voice low. “And they’re also the most powerful magic wise. Every descendent is stronger than the one before, and the family spell book alone? That could make even the worst sorcerer a force to be reckoned with.” </p><p>Esteban raised an eyebrow. “You certainly know plenty for someone who hasn’t quite properly met her.”</p><p>“I-it’s just common knowledge, I assure you!” Leonides ducked his head for a moment. “But Selene is a very capable sorceress. With everything, it’s honestly a surprise she hasn’t settled down. The power, the magic, the mind, the beauty…”</p><p>Esteban smirked. “What was that?”</p><p>“I mean- well- surely you’ve looked at her. It’s not something outlandish to say!” Leonides sputtered. That was true. Esteban wasn’t blind, and while he wouldn’t say that he liked her or didn’t like her, he wouldn’t deny that she was attractive. It felt wrong to say considering their relationship, whatever it was as something that wasn’t entirely loathing until only recently, and the fact that she was his daughters’ and cousin’s teacher. </p><p>“She is attractive, I suppose,” he replied. </p><p>“Then you haven’t seen her in the moonlight! The moon rises only to shine on her,” Leonides continued. “O-or so I’ve heard.” </p><p>Esteban raised an eyebrow. The young man was flushed, ears bright red in embarrassment. If he didn’t know better, he would think Leonides was smitten. “She’s a bit older than you, Leonides.”</p><p>Leonides made a sputtering noise, and he couldn’t help but laugh, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll find her, and let her know that you only want to talk to her. Just calm down.”</p><p>The young man took a breath and nodded. “Thank you, Chancellor. I really appreciate that.” </p><p>	“Of course,” Esteban replied. “Come, Doctor Pleiades and Mateo will be talking for a while yet, let’s get back to the parlor.” </p><p>	Later, Esteban slipped away from the parlor, meandering towards the library. He could hear Selene’s and Mateo’s voices talking from inside, getting louder as they approached the door. He paused, waiting for Selene’s silver head to appear after he heard a word or two of departure. She appeared not to long afterwards, rearranging books in her bag. </p><p>	“Doctor.”</p><p>	Selene jumped, sending the books in her hand flying. “Chancellor! Stars above, can you not give me such a fright?”</p><p>	She sighed at the books at their feet and kneeled to pick them up. Esteban followed her lead. “Allow me-”</p><p>	“It’s fine!” She snipped, before calming down. “It’s fine. I’m just a little wound up.”</p><p>	“From Leonides,” he handed her one of the books. “I know.’</p><p>	Selene looked up in shock. “How do you know?”</p><p>	Her voice was uncharacteristically tight. “Leonides explained some...things about his cousin and you. The boy didn’t go in depth, just that he did wrong onto you.”</p><p>She took the book from his hand and stood. “That’s putting it lightly. Listen, I don’t really want to talk about Callus-”</p><p>“And you don’t have to. I don’t need to know unless I magically happened to need to,” Esteban replied. “But Leonides wants to talk about you. He’s gotten the noble idea in his head to give reparations for his cousin’s wrongs.”</p><p>“Oh…,” Selene said. “That’s, well, certainly something, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I suppose so,” he said. “But he seems sincere about it. At least give him a moment of time.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Selene shrugged her bag properly onto her shoulder. “But it doesn’t mean I’ll accept it, whatever he has in mind.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Esteban replied. He offered an arm on reflex, but quickly dropped it once he was cognizant of the motion and ignored Selene’s raised eyebrow at him. “You have no obligation to.” </p><p>Selene hummed at that. “I know.”</p><p>“Just let him down gently if you don’t,” he said. “I’m afraid our fabric merchant might have a liking towards you.”</p><p>“Oh heavens,” she laughed. The smile put Esteban at ease, and they made their way towards the gondola landing. “I haven’t spoken or seen him in decades and even then he was a baby! If anything, he’s seen me in passing or heard overinflated accounts by someone.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s nothing other than an innocent, if not misplaced crush,” Esteban smirked, ignoring the sour look she gave him. “But he’s apparently of the opinion that the moon only rises for you.”</p><p>Selene went silent at that for a moment, levity gone. </p><p>“The moon rises only to shine on her,” Selene had bristled as she spoke the phrase verbatim, and Esteban could feel the tension rise from her. </p><p>“Doctor?”</p><p>“Nothing, I’ve just heard that line so many times! It’s so…,” Selene waved her hand as she tried to find the word. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“I see…,” Esteban replied. “Doctor, I can allow a small truce. I’ll stay with you two until whatever he says needs to be said.” </p><p>“I’d...I’d appreciate that, Chancellor,” Selene smiled faintly as she lightly patted his arm. </p><p>“Selene! Chancellor,” as if on cue, Leonides appeared from the gondola landing. “I wanted to see if I could catch you before you left, Selene.” </p><p>Selene steadied herself. “Leonides. It’s been forever since I saw you last. You were still in swaddling clothes last I saw you, and now here you are! A fabric merchant, sailing the globe now.”</p><p>Leonides ducked his head, shy. “Certainly against the family tradition of going into politics.”</p><p>“But you still look every inch like your father,” she replied. “Shame you don’t have your mother’s green eyes - I could have sworn you did.”</p><p>“I did, but they turned blue for some reason,” he said. “You and my mother are both disappointed.”</p><p>“These things happen,” Selene smiled. “Chancellor Esteban said that you wanted to speak to me?”</p><p>“Yes, I um…,” Leonides looked over at Esteban and then her. “I wanted to discuss how I can make amends. For...everything.” </p><p>“It’s not your job, and I don’t expect or want anything,” she said. </p><p>“Please? Even it’s the smallest thing in the world,” he pleaded. “You don’t have to say yes, but maybe I could plead my case? Maybe over dinner? No strings attached! And I’m sure I could have it hosted here, since I doubt going anywhere else would make you comfortable!” </p><p>Esteban looked over at Selene’s face - it was calm, but her eyes were scrutinizing. He was surprised when she did respond with a yes, based on her eyes alone. </p><p>“Yes,” Selene replied, and turned to look at Esteban. “Could we arrange something for this evening?”</p><p>“I’m sure Leonides could,” he nodded, looking at her seriously. “But you don’t have to-”</p><p>“Wonderful! Thank you, Selene!” Leonides said happily, reaching over to grab her hand, but stopped himself just as quickly. “Thank you for the chance.” </p><p>“Of course,” she said. “Now, if you excuse me…”</p><p>Leonides nodded, stepping out of her way and gesturing towards the awaiting gondola, the perfect picture of a gentleman.  “I’ll see you this evening.” </p><p>Selene made her way to the gondola, Esteban trailing close behind. Once Leonides had disappeared down the hall, no longer visible from the platform, he spoke again. “Doctor, are you sure this is what you want to do?”</p><p>“Are you second guessing my judgement?” Selene looked at him through the corner of her eye. “The sooner this is over, the sooner I can end this footnote on that chapter of my life. I know what I’m doing, Chancellor.” </p><p>Esteban huffed, but helped her onto the gondola coach with an extended hand. Her cross face faded to a faint smile at the hand as she stepped onto the carriage. “I’m sure. Do you want guards present? Tonight, that is.”</p><p>“No, I can handle a des Arbes,” she said, sitting down. Esteban closed the door with a solid click, and Selene stopped his hand with hers, the cool, calloused fingers gently squeezing it. “But thank you for the thought.” </p><p>The gondola started, and she let go, waving a quick goodbye as it descended down towards town. Esteban watched for a moment, and turned back inside. Something certainly didn’t sit well in his stomach - between the merchant’s sudden shift, his daughter’s reactions and mood for the past day, and now Selene’s shifting mood, something was setting off a warning bell in his mind. Regardless of what Selene said, he’d have an extra guard or two positioned near wherever Leonides set their dinner. It wasn’t a violation of their agreement afterall - he never agreed to not have someone keep an eye on her, even when he was the most suspicious of her behavior. She and Leonides wouldn’t notice, and whatever guard he pulled wouldn’t be missed from the regular patrols either. </p><p>Besides, it was more for the comfort of his own mind, wasn’t it?</p><p>Later that evening, Selene returned to the palace, dressed in the jade and gold gown from the night at the gazebo. She seemed calmer than before, stately even, her eyes sharp and silver hair flowing, as she walked confidently through the front entrance.</p><p>“Doctor,” he nodded, just in time to greet her before she disappeared to the veranda where Leonides had arranged dinner for them. </p><p>“Chancellor,” she replied with a nod as well, folding her thin silk shawl in half before handing it to a maid. </p><p>“You look-”</p><p>“Distinguished?” she finished with a laugh. It felt half-hearted, the sound of it. </p><p>“I was going to say nice,” Esteban said. “But distinguished works, if that’s what you want.” </p><p>Selene laughed again, but this time some of the levity had returned to it. “Thank you regardless.” </p><p>He hummed a laugh. Before he could say anything else, tell her where Leonides was or give her an alibi to leave, Mari came running down the stairs. “Mari? What’s-”</p><p>To his shock, his eldest ran straight to Selene, tightly hugging her around her waist. The same surprise was written on Selene’s face as she slowly returned it. “What’s this about, starshine?”</p><p>“You know you don’t have to give him the time of day, right?” Mari said, looking up at Selene, who smiled down as she ran a hand over her hair. </p><p>“I know I don’t have to, but this time I need to. Under any other circumstances I certainly wouldn’t,” she replied. “Don’t worry about me. But remember our deal?”</p><p>Mari nodded. She had prolonged it long enough. “Atta girl.”</p><p>The girl let go of Selene then. “You look very pretty.”</p><p>“Thank you, starshine,” Selene said, before turning to Esteban. “Where can I find des Arbes?”</p><p>“He’s on the northern veranda,” Esteban replied, reeling from the sight of his eldest actively and willingly interacting with a person she hadn’t liked, or at least refused to like, only a day ago. “Myself or one of the staff can escort you-”</p><p>“I can find my way, but thank you,” she said. “Good night you two.”</p><p>“Buenas noches,” Mari and Esteban said, one right after the other as Selene walked away. She wove through the halls again, purposefully taking a wrong turn or two and accidentally taking another. Selene stepped outside into the cool twilight air once she managed to make it to the spot. There was a table to the side, with three lit candles and tableware and two chairs. It was cozily romantic and a sight she had seen before, decades ago. She cast her gaze from it, turning it to the fading view of the back gardens, countryside and mountains behind the castle. Selene leaned against the banister, allowing herself to be covered with the sounds of the approaching night and the air. She could just make out the smell of the sea, carried by the wind. </p><p>The sound of footfall behind her didn’t startle her, but the moment of calm before the storm had been broken. Selene didn’t turn to face him. </p><p>“It’s a lovely night,” Leonides said. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long. I had to-”</p><p>“You can drop the act,” Selene interrupted him. “I know who you are.”</p><p>“What? Miss Pleiades, Selene, I know my cousin hurt you but-”</p><p>“You could never get the eyes right,” she snapped, finally turning to face him. “Green eyes don’t turn blue.”</p><p>Leonides stared at her blankly with the wrong eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching - she couldn’t tell if it threatened to become a scowl or a smirk. Selene didn’t move from the safety of the railing, keeping her space from him but glaring at him to try to get close. </p><p>“I know it’s you, Callus.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Saint George with a Right Hook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cw: frank discussion about an abusive relationship</p>
<p>Selene faces Callus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Selene disappeared into the castle, Esteban turned to Maricruz. Her face was torn, the corner of her mouth twisted. She was worried, and anxiety seemed to radiate from her. Between the paused conversation earlier, the behavior now, and the sudden affection for her teacher and a mention of a deal, Esteban had more questions than earlier and his own worry increased.</p>
<p>“Maricruz, what is going on? No more delays, ” he said, voice firm. “I’m worried.”</p>
<p>“Papa, can we talk somewhere?” Mari looked up at him and reached for his hand. She tightly squeezed it. “Please?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he said. They quickly walked to his study. Esteban left the door open just a crack when they entered, knowing that during anxious moments like these, neither she nor Rosie liked closed rooms. Mari sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk, and he took the one opposite. “Now, what’s going on? You aren’t in trouble, but I am worried.”</p>
<p>Mari tugged on a lock of hair. “Earlier today, when I was walking to school, I almost got hit by a cart.”</p>
<p>“What?” Esteban exclaimed but quieted his voice. “Maricruz, why didn’t you come home or tell me sooner?”</p>
<p>“I was upset and I didn’t want everyone to fuss! And when I got home…,” Mari trailed off. “I fell and my dress got ruined.”</p>
<p>“But it was fine-”</p>
<p>“Miss Pleiades found me when I was heading home,” she continued. “I was crying and I didn’t really-”</p>
<p>Mari tugged on the lock of hair again. Esteban gently pulled her hand away, and she squeezed it instead. “I didn’t know what to do. She let me cry and calm down in her apartment, and she fixed my dress. <br/>She offered to take me home, but I said no. I didn’t...I wanted to go to school, and I didn’t want the fuss. But she made me promise I would tell you.”</p>
<p>“That was the deal?” Esteban asked. Mari nodded. “Next time anything like this happens, regardless of any aide, please come home.”</p>
<p>“Yes papa,” she replied.</p>
<p>“There’s more, isn’t there? From yesterday,” he said, gently squeezing her hand.</p>
<p>“She also made me promise to always trust my instincts, especially with people,” Mari continued. “I’ve never had any reason not to trust her, papa. I didn’t want to, ever, because...you know.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“But my gut wasn’t wrong about her, especially after today,” she said. “But Leonides…I didn’t want to say anything because I know everyone wanted to make sure I met him, but I do not like him. I don’t feel comfortable around him, and I’ve had a bad feeling in my gut since before he even came here and-”</p>
<p>Her voice went tight and Mari stopped, rubbing at her eyes with her free hand. “I just felt bad that I couldn’t even try to trust him. I know I’m not good at that, and I know I’m working on it, but everything just feels wrong about him.”</p>
<p>She looked down at the floor. “Selene told me that if someone makes me feel unsafe to tell people to protect myself, and that I’m allowed to change my mind about people.”</p>
<p>“Oh <i>mija</i>,” he said softly, tilting up her chin. “Never feel worried about letting me, or any of our <i>familia</i> know this kind of thing. But I’m glad you’ve told me now. You don’t have to go anywhere near him at all for the remainder of his day, and I’ll make sure your paths don’t cross. I’ll speak to Elena about him...have Isa and Rosie felt similarly?”</p>
<p>“Rosie doesn’t like him, and Isa is on the fence, but everyone thinks it's because he was ‘nervous’ but I don’t buy it,” Mari shook her head. Esteban gently squeezed her hand again before standing.</p>
<p>“Go up to your room, I’m going to talk to Elena. I don’t want you, Rosie or Isa to have to interact with him anymore,” he said. Just as Esteban turned to leave, Mari grabbed his coat sleeve, stalling him. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Can you check on Selene? I’m worried about her too,” she explained. “It’s different then what I feel in general about Leonides, but I don’t want to look.”</p>
<p>Mari didn’t know about Leonides’s connection with Selene’s past in the slightest, and even without looking, she confirmed the apprehension he felt. But he smiled, hiding that worry and nodded. “Of course. I’ll go and make sure she’s alright and then I’ll speak to Elena, sound good?”</p>
<p>She nodded and let go of his sleeve, standing up from the chair before tightly hugging him. He smiled at his eldest, smoothing down the lock of hair that had been tugged back into place. They separated a moment later and separated to different sides of the castle once they exited the study: one to her room, and one to make sure everything on the veranda was running smoothly. But something was not right - Esteban felt it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I know it’s you, Callus.”</p>
<p>The sentence hung in the air alongside heavy, oppressive silence. Even the wind seemed to grow still and Selene and the man claiming to be Leonides. The two stared at each other, and Selene was just waiting for him to respond, emote, anything to quell the stillness. She regretted that wish as Leonides started to chuckle, and it crescendoed into a full laugh. It wasn’t a laugh that belonged to a young man, but one Selene recognized from so many years ago. Leonides ducked his head, doubled over in the throes of laughter, and the once curly hair fell straight and long, covering his face and shoulders with a think curtain of inky black. The laughter stopped, and he stood.</p>
<p>Callus was exactly as she remembered. A gaunt face with piercing blue eyes stared down at her with a confident smirk. The fine green coat turned to silver, and far too regal for his frame. Selene scowled at the sight of him.</p>
<p>“This is low, Callus,” she snapped. “Did you think I’d be vulnerable here? I’ve been to dozens of other places. Why now? Did you think I’d forget you and everything you did?”</p>
<p>“Now, Selene,” he said, arms extended warmly toward her. “I know you’re too smart for that-”</p>
<p>“Then why. Are. you. Here?” Selene asked. “And stay away from me or I'll-”</p>
<p>“We both know you don’t have your wand,” he chuckled. “But I thought it was time to put things behind us and start anew-”</p>
<p>“On what star do you think there’s still an us, or will ever be an us again?” Selene snarled. “You hurt me! You abused me! You tried to make me so codependent on you that I nearly forgot who I really was! Nothing about our relationship was alright! I was a child, and you used me for your own gain!”</p>
<p>“Come now, Selene,” Callus purred, still approaching her. Selene skirted away from him, but he lunged, grabbing her hand. He pulled her close despite her struggles and protests, and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “I know you need me. I made your life so much easier, didn’t I? I know you, my darling. After all, we were cut from the same star.”</p>
<p>Selene growled, snapping her hand from his grip. “No, we are not! You don’t know me, not anymore. I’m made of earth, not some stardust. You didn’t make my life easier, you just stole my choices from me and called it good for me! You really thought I’d help you in your dark pursuits, only because you had me wrapped around your finger until I realized what we had was wrong!”</p>
<p>“So don’t you dare try to twist the narrative to suit you!” she continued, voice rising. “Get away from me, stay out of Avalor, and leave everyone here alone!”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re worried about me being a repeat act,” Callus smirked. “You know you’re the sorceress for me, and the only one for me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not for you-”</p>
<p>“And do lower your voice, besides, not a soul will hear you. That pomp of a chancellor stationed a guard nearby, but I took care of him,” he interrupted. “But don’t worry, he’s only asleep - just long enough for you to come back to me.”</p>
<p>Selene’s face twisted into shock and disgust. “You poisoned him, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Just a sleeping potion this time,” Callus shrugged. “Can’t have murder on my hands while I’m here in Avalor.”</p>
<p>“Then what about Noctem? What did you do to Leonides?” Selene demanded.</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine. Eventually,” he said. “I couldn’t have him chasing me down or sending anyone else to do so, especially since I’m the one wearing his face and voice. I have managed to fool everyone here, but I knew you’d be too clever for the ruse and figure me out. I wasn’t expecting you to agree to dinner, but it does make my life easier.”</p>
<p>“I only agreed to it so I could tell you to leave or else,” Selene glowered. “I will never make your life easier, not again. And I’ll keep to that by telling the Queen herself!”</p>
<p>Selene pushed him out of her way, storming to the door. Callus swept behind her, grabbing her in an iron-clad grip around her waist, pinning her arm to her side as the other hand was cradled by his. She squirmed and fought the grip, trying to throw his center of gravity off. “Get away from me-”</p>
<p>“I may not be the best at sorcery, but I am a hell of a potions brewer. A little strength enhancer works wonders, does it not?” he purred into her ear, pressing his face into the hair there. “Gods, how I’ve missed how you felt in my arms, your long neck…”</p>
<p>Callus brushed his lips against her jaw. “Don’t you miss-”</p>
<p>He couldn’t finish the sentence as Selene slammed the back of her head into his skull and sent a well-aimed heel at his shin, landing on his foot. In the blur of pain, Selene managed to detangle herself from his grip, ignoring the hard grab at her shoulder as she wrenched away. She ran headlong back into the palace, skirts bunched up to free her legs as she turned breakneck down the corridors. There was no aim in her head than putting distance between her and Callus. Once she knew she was far enough away, she would look for someone, anyone.</p>
<p>Selene turned a corner and slammed into someone’s chest. Letting out a shriek of fright, built up from the adrenaline, she stumbled back before looking up at who it belonged to. Esteban looked down at her, startled, and looking over her with concern.</p>
<p>“Doctor?! Selene, calm down,” he said, grabbing her forearms to steady her. She was still panting, and her eyes were suddenly blurred as she recognized him and the sob that escaped her throat was apparently her’s as she leaned into the support.</p>
<p>“I just- I was running- it’s not-,” she stammered, looking behind her and around Esteban. He could feel the shake in her arms. This was a version of Selene he had never seen before, and he did not like the sight. He’d rather her be insulting him with a smart smirk than looking like she had seen hell. Her breathing was still unsteady, her eyes nervous. Esteban quickly scanned her over, fortunately not seeing any injuries, but the torn sleeve grabbed his attention in a pinpoint.</p>
<p>“Selene,” he said, “who did this?”</p>
<p>Selene finally looked down at her shoulder, and feebly tried to cover her arm with one of the torn scraps. There was a blankness in his voice as he himself tried to remain calm. If Leonides had done this, and he had allowed that man near his family-</p>
<p>“Can we- can we just go somewhere private? Please?” Selene’s voice was still not the steadiest, but it was enough to get a full sentence out. Esteban nodded and gently took her arm to give her support as he swept her down a few more corridors until they were in a smaller, unused parlor of the castle. It was quiet and tucked away, with its windows facing the bay and the full moon, which lit the room along with a handful of candles. Esteban closed the door behind them and led Selene to one of the parlor couches. She sat down, and after a moment, she leaned forward on her elbows and knees, covering her face. There was no sound, but he knew how crying looked. Esteban looked around the room, quickly finding a small chest. He pulled a thin blanket from it, just enough to cover herself, and carefully tapped her shoulder. Selene rubbed her cheek of any lingering tears and streaked kohl, and looked up at the offering. She swallowed hard, taking it from his hand and wrapping it around her shoulders. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Esteban asked, sitting across from her. He leaned forward but made sure to give her space. “If Leonides-”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t Leonides,” Selene said, voice wavering. “He was never Leonides.”</p>
<p>“What? But he- who is it then?”</p>
<p>“Callus, Callus des Arbes,” Selene answered. “My ex-fiance and a man I wish was dead. I knew it was him. I knew it.”</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you say anything sooner if you knew it was him?” Esteban asked. “Why put yourself in harm’s way?”</p>
<p>“Because I wasn’t sure at first! But Leonides had green eyes when he was a child, that I remember,” she replied. “Callus never gets the eyes right with a face stealing glamour. He’s better at potions than spells.”</p>
<p>Esteban froze. Had he really let another source of evil magic into his home again? Had his whole family been tricked, and had he almost let his daughters interact with a man who dealt in dark dealings? “He tricked us.”</p>
<p>It was a simple statement, and one he was tired of having recur in his life. Selene numbly nodded. “It’s one thing he’s good at. Tricking people and lying to get what he wants. The real Leonides...hopefully, is alright.”</p>
<p>Her attention slid away to stare at the flames of a dim candle, quiet. Esteban thought back on everything that ‘Leonides’ had said and how he acted. His nerves were never to blame, but each act was probably either calculated or came from a place of ignorance. Then there was their discussion about Selene...he had known so much about her and her life, what Callus had stood to gain. Esteban remembered the phrase about the moon and how Selene had frozen at the mere paraphrase.</p>
<p>“He...he used to say that to you, the moon rising thing, didn’t he?”</p>
<p>The question hung heavily for a moment. Selene turned to him, framed in the moonlight Callus praised her with - it felt dull. Perhaps on a different day, he could have seen Selene in the moonlight with beauty, but instead, all he could focus on was the stillness of her face and faraway look in her eyes. The illusion was ruined. Selene nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s how I knew it was him,” she murmured. “He’s the only person to ever say it to me, and he never said it around anyone else.”</p>
<p>Esteban swore under his breath. “Doctor-”</p>
<p>“I know it was stupid! I thought I could handle it- I know I can but-,” she waved her hand for the hidden word or phrase but gave up. “I thought I could get him to leave by confronting him, telling him I’d tell Elena, but then he put his hands on me and I ran.”</p>
<p>“He’s never listened to me before,” Selene continued with a rueful chuckle. It was a hollow sound. “I don’t know why I thought he would listen to me now. Maybe it was just me thinking I was stronger, but he still so easily threw me off guard.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be mad at yourself for this,” he said. “He hurt you. Those scars don’t fade easily. He’s at fault here.”</p>
<p>“I know…,” she replied. “I wish…”</p>
<p>“You wish you never met him. Trust me, I know far too well how that feels.”</p>
<p>Selene spared him a glance, but he didn’t continue. “I wish I had spoken to people about him when I first met him, about how I felt. It probably would have circumvented a lot...stopped a lot of pretty, poisoned words from twisting me up.”</p>
<p>“You were an adult when-”</p>
<p>“I was fifteen when I met him, and I thought he was only ten years older than me,” Selene cut. “He’s older than you. Older than Francisco and Luisa by now. Another one of his glamours to stay young and beautiful.”</p>
<p>Esteban’s mouth went dry.</p>
<p>“He was my mentor for potions,” Selene continued. “It was...it wasn’t too long after my parents died. My mother to accidental poisoning, my father to a heart condition none of us knew of. My friends didn’t know what to say, my uncle had never been a parent and just lost his sister and two of his best friends, and my sister was just as miserable but she had just been married and was living in the capital. Solaris and my godfather were away, and letters didn’t soothe as much as the people could. I felt so isolated...I was struggling in potions class, and my teacher knew Callus and had him come in to mentor me. Callus was the first adult not to look at me with pity. He was older, mysterious, and to young me, very handsome. I liked the attention. He called me clever and treated me like an adult. I felt...special.”</p>
<p>She sighed at that. “Looking back I know it was manipulative. The special treatment, taking me out of school to go walk around, buying me things and making decisions for me...I let him, I liked it. I didn’t want to think about anything other than school, myself, and eventually him. I got older and things changed. He started to call me pretty and clever, held my hand and arm when we walked. I fell in love and when I turned 18...we started courting. I introduced him to people, my family. I was happy…but I started to want things that he didn’t want.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t want to give you independence,” he said quietly. Selene nodded.</p>
<p>“He wanted me to pursue arcane magic solely, and ignore my other interests. He wanted me to go along with his ideas, how he and I could change the North together, even Noctem with our power and connections,” she said snidely. “I didn’t need to study plants, or anything else, besides I had my family spellbook, surely that would teach me...he was so focused on using my spellbook, but only members of my family are allowed to. It’s an old security spell to prevent people from using it for ill. I think that’s the only reason he proposed- that and to keep me I suppose.”</p>
<p>“And by then you were still so wrapped up in the nonsense he fed you that you accepted,” Esteban added succinctly.</p>
<p>“Exactly. It wasn’t for a few more years, when I was 21, that I realized how wrong it was. I didn’t tell anyone how he had manipulated me for six years. I was so...embarrassed. I was a Pleiades! We don’t fall for tricks like that!” she snapped. “I was-”</p>
<p>“A child. You were a child who was vulnerable and had things he wanted,” Esteban didn’t hide the curl in his lip of disgust and anger. Selene looked at his face, scanning it for a moment before nodding.</p>
<p>“Yes...once I realized everything, I went to his house for the last time. I told him it was over, threw the ring at him, finished my tea and I don’t remember what happened next,” she continued. “He slipped something into my tea. I remember little bits and pieces, mostly from when I would wake up and someone would make sure I stayed alive and gave me more.”</p>
<p>“He drugged you?” Esteban said in disbelief. “That’s why you went missing.”</p>
<p>Selene nodded and swallowed harshly, tears threatening to overflow. “For three months, but the poison only worked for two and a half. He was so confident that he didn’t bother to change out what he was giving me. I built up an immunity - even with my messed up system. Eventually, it had no effect, but I pretended to be asleep. One day when he was out, I got out of bed...and the next thing I remember is being carried back into my house by the provincial guards. I don’t remember how I traveled from his house to only four miles from my home but...I don’t want to...”</p>
<p>“He made me feel terrible about who I was, what I wanted…,” Selene trailed off, rubbing her cheeks. “It took a long time for me that I was allowed to want to be more than a sorceress, and that no one but me could define who I was, and no one was allowed to belittle or look down on me for who I was.”</p>
<p>Esteban looked away for a moment. He had done that for nearly the entirety of her time in Avalor, but on solely her being a sorceress.</p>
<p>“He tried to make it so I couldn’t exist without him or how he defined me and tried to turn me into someone he could use,” Selene’s tears seemingly had ended, and she finished wiping the trailing lines of kohl from her eyes. “It took me too long to realize it, but when I did I left and well...you know.”</p>
<p>Esteban extended a hand on reflex from his experiences. Selene weakly took it and gave it a squeeze. “I’m so sorry- I really shouldn’t be- I don’t normally react like this when- I don’t tell this story to anyone. I’m sorry to burden you with it.”</p>
<p>Esteban shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s not a burden, even if someone needs help carrying it. I’ve shared my own enough. You also aren’t in the best position for this whole situation.”</p>
<p>“Thank you…,’ she trailed off but kept holding his hand. Esteban looked over her face, waiting for a glimmer of familiarity to echo in the eyes. “When Mari told me about a merchant that made her uncomfortable...one that specialized in what she loved, I got so worried-”</p>
<p>Esteban nodded. Selene didn’t want a repeat of the past to possibly occur, and neither did he, but where Mari and the two of them differed is that she was far more upfront about how she felt at times, even if she couldn’t describe the feeling or had trouble otherwise. “Thank you, then. For worrying about my daughter, and for helping her this morning. She told me everything you did and told her, and I can’t express how much that means.”</p>
<p>She smiled at that, and the awaited glimpse of herself came back. Esteban stood, gently pulling her up to stand. “Come, I’ll escort you home.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Callus slipped a guard, the one you posted near the veranda, a sleeping potion,” she said. “He’ll be okay, but-”</p>
<p>“I’ll see that he’s taken care of,” he nodded, trying to keep his calm long enough to get her out of the palace. “For now, let’s see if I can remember where the servant’s entrance is in this room. It should be…”</p>
<p>Esteban let go of her hand then, heading over to the wall. Running a hand over it, he soon found the hidden seam of the door leading to the passageways. With a press, the door popped open. He took her hand again, and together they snuck out of the parlor and down through the nooks and crannies of the castle, him quietly telling her about where which path went or what room they were next to. The idle chatter seemed to be calming. Soon they reemerged near the small closet where her shawl was. Selene ducked in, quickly grabbing and wrapping it around her shoulders before returning to the hidden avenues of the palace walls, further descending until the walls became natural stone and damp with water and chill.</p>
<p>“These are older ones, back when the old castle still stood,” he explained, taking a solid grip on her arm to support her and himself. “It was more of a fort, but the royal family had these built in case of a siege so the villagers could escape to the safety of it, or escape from it.”</p>
<p>“The Duke’s castle has one of these,” Selene said, “but it is completely underground and goes to the village and the old castle in the forest.”</p>
<p>“Old castle?”</p>
<p>“It’s the one from when the northern province was still its own kingdom,” she said. “But once Noctem unified, the royal line changed becoming the Duchy, and they moved out to the newer home they live in now. My family has worked with them for generations, so we’re a bit more privy to plenty of secrets.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine that you spent a lot of time there,” he replied.</p>
<p>Esteban couldn’t see her face in the dark, but he thought he could hear the smile on her face, however faint. “Plenty, actually. That and sneaking into the old castle more times than I can count.”</p>
<p>“And here Elena and I spent our childhoods sneaking out of castles.” That brought a chuckle from her, just audible over the sound of moving water. “We’re by the river now. The exit should be close, then it's only a walk back to the castle quarter.”</p>
<p>Selene hummed, and soon the path was illuminated with moonlight, parts of it shimmering as it reflected off the river and into the cave path. They exited, and she took a deep breath and exhaled the cool air, looking up at the sky for a moment. Esteban still didn’t let go of her arm but didn’t prod her to move, not until Selene looked back at him. The walk was quick, truly, weaving through small avenues and allies until she was safely back at home. Esteban waited until the light turned on in her apartment before returning to the castle, making a beeline for Elena’s room, undoubtedly still awake to have time for herself and to talk with one of her friends. She was surprised to see him later than normal - with the girls presumably asleep, Esteban usually holed up in the library, his office, or his room. But what really surprised Elena, however, was the grim, tired look on his face. “Esteban? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“It’s important, and needs to be private for now,” he said, quickly. Elena nodded and brought him into her quarters. Once the door closed, Elena turned to her cousin, concerned.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Is it Ash and Chatana?” she asked. </p>
<p>“No, it's not them,” Esteban said quickly. “It’s Leonides. He’s not who he says he is.”</p>
<p>“What? I know he was nervous, but that doesn’t mean he’s an imposter, Esteban,” she began to chide. He shook his head.</p>
<p>“He is, Elena. I just escorted Dr. Pleiades home from the castle because Leonides isn’t Leonides, and essentially-,” Esteban calmed himself. “Leonides is her former fiance in disguise, and he used this opportunity, used us, to get to her.”</p>
<p>Elena looked at him, wide-eyed, shock at first that soon drew close to anger. “Tell me everything.”</p>
<p>A half-hour later, ‘Leonides’ was put under castle arrest until Elena could talk to Selene, and for Mateo to permanently undo the face-stealing glamour. Regardless, none who knew about the events that transpired slept well that evening, save one guard in the infirmary not that he had a choice in the matter. Morning rose too quickly, and all that concerned Esteban and Elena was that their lying guest paid for his crimes. Lying to the Crown, endangerment, assault, impersonation - the crimes seemed to go on. Esteban at least hoped to get a chance to breathe before Elena told the rest of her advisors and before he had to figure out what to tell his children, not to mention before arranging for Selene to come back to the palace. Or at least, he hoped to get the facsimile of a breath by consuming as much coffee as possible before everything came loose. He also hoped that Selene managed to sleep, but he doubted it.</p>
<p>Esteban made his way down to the dining room and entered to the sight of Elena sitting solemnly with their grandparents. Francisco hardly hid his rage as he cursed Callus for abusing their kindness and home, while Luisa remained unreadable, but her own fury could be sensed. She paused his anger with a light touch. “He’s under arrest, correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Elena said, “last night. I will be holding him to all charges. I just need Selene to tell me everything as well. Esteban escorted her home last night.”</p>
<p>“That is true,” he said, alerting them to his presence. “I’ll be sending two of our guards to bring her here soon.”</p>
<p>“Personally, I think a trial should be thrown out the window in lieu of just putting him in the dungeon until we can arrange for transport to Noctem,” Francisco said. “What kind of man does this?”</p>
<p>“A bad one,” Luisa replied. “But a trial will ensure he gets the most for his crimes, though I would prefer that. Until then, all that matters is that we make sure we get to a trial and make sure Selene-”</p>
<p>There was a loud commotion from the hallway. Gabe and Mateo rushed in, sword and tamborita in hand.</p>
<p>“My guards that were stationed at Leonides’s room were attacked!” Gabe exclaimed.</p>
<p>“It was some sort of petrifying spell!” Mateo added. “It wasn’t Avaloran, and Callus is a sorcerer according to Selene.”</p>
<p>“He must have hidden a wand somewhere in his room,” Elena said. “Gabe, assemble the advanced guard and start a search immediately. Mateo, you and I will go into town and make sure he hasn’t gone after Selene.”</p>
<p>The three separated, running to action, leaving Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban alone. Francisco sat still for a moment but stood. “Someone bring me my sword.”</p>
<p>“<i>Mi amor</i>, no,” Luisa said, grabbing his hand. “Let the guard take care of this. If he is more dangerous than we know, I will not let you put yourself in harm’s way. We can have our chance when he’s brought in.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure they’ll be able to handle things, <i>abuelo</i>,” Esteban added, watching from the window as Mateo and Elena took off on the backs of Skylar and Luna towards town, and the guard left the palace courtyard. He turned back to his grandparents and hoped he didn’t seem worried. “Besides, this isn’t the first time they’ve dealt with someone like this. They can handle it, and we can take care of the rest.”</p>
<p>“See Francisco? Things will be-”</p>
<p>There was a boom and a clash of blue and yellow light from the window. The three rushed to the window, watching another flash of blue and yellow ripple from town, sending dust and debris into the air.</p>
<p>“Or not.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Elena and Mateo arrived in the middle of a battle. The people of Avalor were running for cover or protecting shops, wares, and others from the magical onslaught. A yellow blast nearly took out a fruit cart, barely diverted by a blue shield.</p>
<p>“Woah!” Skylar yelped, pushing Elena and out from the dispersal of magic energy. “Looks like we found them!”</p>
<p>“Luna, Skylar, go get the rest of the jacquins!” Elena said, quickly unsheathing her scepter. “The guards are on their way, Mateo and I will take care of things.”</p>
<p>“Alright! Come on, Skylar, let’s go!” Luna replied with a flap of her wings.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Skylar asked, following Luna. Elena nodded, and she and her wizard charged to the middle of the fight. Between the flying dirt and debris, they could see Selene and who they assumed was Callus, based on the few similarities they knew he and Leonides shared. Callus looked torn up, fine coat shredded at the ends and singed, but his face was full of rage and pride as he continued to cast spell after spell, an old tome in his spare hand. Selene looked similarly ragged as she countered each spell, sending shields to wherever he aimed and sending her own offensive attacks in return.</p>
<p>“Quick, you go set up more protective spells, I’ll go after Callus!” Elena shouted over the din of magic. Callus cast his eyes towards the two, and a smirk overcame his face. He quickly changed directions, firing a blast at the two. Selene shouted in alarm, casting a shield spell over the two. Elena and Mateo looked at the blue shield around them, and then at Selene, whose attention turned back towards Callus.</p>
<p>“This is between the two of us, Callus!” she shouted.</p>
<p>“Then drop the shield, and come with me,” he replied. “I already have your spellbook, I already know you better than anyone. Stop fighting it, Selene.”</p>
<p>“Never!” Selene cried, replacing her casting hand with her right to hold the shield over the two before firing another blast his way. He just managed to cast a blocking spell to defend himself, the strength of the blast pushing him back a few feet before both spells dispersed. Callus snarled, sending another spell her way, going past her to hit the side of a building. Selene twisted, sending another shield to ricochet the magic up into the sky, where it dispersed like fireworks.</p>
<p>“Selene, let us help!” Mateo shouted. “Elena and I-”</p>
<p>“No! I know you two can take care of things, but this is my battle!” the sorceress replied. “I won’t let you two get hurt!”</p>
<p>“He’s only going after buildings and others!” Elena said. “He’s trying to weaken you!”</p>
<p>“I know! I know-”</p>
<p>“We can do defense until the guard gets here, just drop the shield!” Elena continued. Selene looked conflicted, but the shield dropped, fizzling in a shower of sparkles. Elena and Mateo rushed forward, casting <i>cahua</i> spell on the surrounding buildings as Elena hid other items that could have made targets and evacuated more of her citizens away from the fire. Selene was finally able to devote all her attention to Callus, charging at him.</p>
<p>“<i>Fouetter</i>!” a beam of blue light extended from her wand, wrapping and coiling like a whip at Callus’s legs and feet, snapping his shins and forcing him back. Selene swung it, aiming for his arms.</p>
<p>“<i>Casser</i>!” came his response, whipping his wand downward, severing the whip spell.</p>
<p>“<i>Soulever les pierres!</i>” Selene quickly countered. The cobblestones under his feet began to rise and move haphazardly up, making Callus stumble. He let out a yelp and fell to the ground with a thud. She ran his way, the next spell ready on her lips, when he sat up, and aimed directly at her chest.</p>
<p>“<i>Detruire!</i>” the blast was more venomous that time, and Selene only had time to duck, stumbling over her own stone raising spell as the blast continued into the sky. Her wand flew out of her hand in the chaos, landing at Callus’s feet. He laughed, picking it up as he stood, tucking the spellbook under his arm. “Now I have your wand and your book, Selene...it would be a shame if I-”<br/>The snap of a wand echoed, as did Selene’s gasping noise of pain as the wand died, its magic core hissed its last breath, sparking under Callus’s grip. Mateo and Elena ran towards Selene, but she stopped both with another shield, held only by her hand. The sound of the guards approaching grew, as did the sound of flapping wings. Callus looked smug, dropping the two halves to the ground, and as though to rub salt into the wound, ground his heel on the pieces.</p>
<p>“Come, Selene,” he said. “You’ve lost. You and your friends can’t keep this up, and I doubt that you save everyone from a <i>detruire</i> spell all by yourself, especially when half of them don’t even know what it does, and the other half couldn’t even be able to block it in time.”</p>
<p>“Try me!” Selene snapped. Callus shrugged.</p>
<p>“Then I destroy the town and your spellbook, easy,” he countered. “Like a pretty scepter and a drum on a stick can do much.”</p>
<p>Elena broke through the shield. “How’s this for a pretty scepter? BLAZE!”</p>
<p>The beam of fire raced to him, Callus barely dodging in time. His coat caught, the silk smoking, singed. He snarled and held the wand up to the spellbook. “One more word and this goes up in flames.”</p>
<p>Selene paled at that. “You’re bluffing. You want that book.”</p>
<p>“Try me,” he said coyly. The tip of the wand sparked, becoming flame as he held it close to the corned of the leather binding. Selene yelped, lunging forward. “Ah-ah-ah! You want this intact or not?”</p>
<p>The two sorcerers were caught in their impasse, soon surrounded by guards and jacquins alike. No one made a move as Selene stared between his face and the wand.</p>
<p>“Selene, we can replace the book and still take him down,” Mateo pleaded. “All I’ll need are some of the ashes for a reconstitution spell.”</p>
<p>She seemed to consider it, even though it obviously pained her. Callus scowled at that, not wanting to lose his footing. “If that’s the case, I’m sure the guards would love the chance to know what it’s like to breathe with no air! <i>Etouffer</i>!”</p>
<p>The was a resounding scream as the air seemed to leave the closest few guards. Their tamboritas fell, clutching their throats. Selene looked around frantically, looking for a way to stop Callus, but even then her shields couldn’t stop this, not while it was already in progress. A last furtive glance caught a glimpse of red and black, and she turned to Callus. “Stop! Fine! I’ll go with you!”</p>
<p>“Selene no!” Elena shouted.</p>
<p>“That’s my matching star,” Callus smirked. The spell was undone, the guards gasped for breath. He sheathed the wand into his sleeve and extended his hand towards her in a warm facsimile. “Now, drop the shields, and come to me.”</p>
<p>“Selene, don’t-” Mateo began. Selene shook her head, and the shield dropped.</p>
<p>“I know what I’m doing, Mateo. Don’t worry,” she said, strangely calm. She raised her hands, stinging and red from holding the shields, and slowly walked towards Callus, eyes unwavering as she glared into his eyes. From the periphery, she could see Esteban slinking past the guards, slowly approaching Callus from behind. If it wasn’t for the silence of the courtyard, perhaps his footfall wouldn’t have been heard, sparking Callus to look over his shoulder. Esteban had barely enough time to swing his right fist into his jaw. There was a slight crack and a splitting pain in his knuckles but he didn’t have time to care as Callus righted himself, sending the spellbook in an arc at his face. The impact stung, but Esteban wrenched the book from him as he fell backward, scrambling away from his. Selene took her chance then, closing the distance between her and Callus with a shout as she tackled him to the ground, pinning him with her knees and hands as he tried to fight her off. Selene managed to strike him in the nose, grabbing one of his arms to pin him back to the cobblestones below before he managed to kick her off. Elena and Mateo charged forward, scepter and tamborita aimed as Callus stood, wiping the blood from his nose.</p>
<p>“Stand back you fools!” Callus shouted. Any and all composure was gone, and he blindly reached into his sleeve for the wand, only to find it gone. “What?!”</p>
<p>He found it, however, pointed directly at his throat. Selene glared down the wand at him. She was resolute and unwavering, and the wand almost seemed to be a full extension of herself.</p>
<p>“It’s over, Callus,” Elena said sharply. “You’re surrounded and defeated.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t over,” he hissed, glaring between Elena and Mateo, and then Selene.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Selene replied, deathly calm in her cooling anger. “If you ever come back to Avalor again, if you ever think of my name or dare even say it...I won’t have any regrets about what I would do to you.”</p>
<p>With that, the guards came forward, seizing Callus. Gabe and Elena charged him with his various crimes as he was dragged off, following close behind the troop back to the castle. Mateo and Esteban lagged behind with Selene, who didn’t drop her wand until she could no longer see Callus’s raven head anymore. She wavered only then, sitting on the fountain’s edge with more exhaustion in the world; Mateo quickly went to her side to make sure she hadn’t been hit with any of the more damaging spells Callus could have cast. Esteban quietly walked over, gently handing her the spellbook. Selene looked at the tome in her lap with relief, and then up to him with a faint smile.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The sun was setting when Esteban was able to find a moment to wander out to the garden. Sitting on the steps going down into the sunken lawn, he looked out at his children and youngest cousin playing with Flo. They had been worried until they all came home, and only found relief with knowing that everyone was alright, especially Mari. Telling them the uncomfortable truth about Leonides not being who they thought and only the vaguest skim summary of the events that had happened in the last day had been difficult, but at least Mari found justification in her worries and the knowledge that she and her instincts had been correct about him.</p>
<p>The rest of the day had been split. Half was spent in Callus’s trial - Elena had no intention of prolonging the wait any further. While Avalor couldn’t wholly punish him, Noctem could with the verdict she gave and the mountain of evidence sent over the sea with him and the guards sent to keep him in line. He had, unsurprisingly, been sentenced guilty of everything that had transpired, from impersonation to lying to the crown, to thievery and assault. The other half was spent remedying any damage done in the city and calming citizens. Between Mateo, Selene, a few guards and jacquins, and the townspeople, things were nearly back to normal. Compensation for lost goods was already being taken care of, papers signed, and now, Esteban could rest after an unexpectedly dramatic turn of a day. He hadn’t had much of a chance to talk to Selene since that morning, since she was pulled between the infirmary, Elena’s office, and the town since Callus had been arrested. </p>
<p>His children were laughing, and the wind carried a calm breeze through the garden, carrying the smell of the sea. It soothed the stinging flesh on his cheek and combed through some of the more snarled webs of thoughts in his head. There was a soft click of heels down the steps behind him. Esteban turned to see Selene walking towards him, spellbook and wand in bandaged hands. There was a small bandage on her forehead, and her eyes were tired.</p>
<p>“<i>Buenas tardes</i>, Doctor,” he softly greeted.</p>
<p>“Chancellor,” Selene replied, sitting down next to him, placing the book and wand to her side. “How’s your cheek?”</p>
<p>“It’s going to bruise, but I’ll be fine,” Esteban shrugged. She tsked, gently tipping the offending cheek towards her. Her touch was cool as she gingerly touched the area, but he still winced.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring you some St. John’s wort salve tomorrow,” she said, “It’ll help the bruising and swelling go down sooner. Let me see your hands.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t go to the infirmary and you swung at him extremely recklessly,” Selene rolled her eyes, grabbing his hands, examining the one fist he had swung. “See, you split your knuckles, you-”</p>
<p>She sighed and pulled a small container and a roll of bandages from her skirt pockets. “You’re lucky I carry these with me.”</p>
<p>Esteban began to protest, but she glared at him, killing the reply. She pulled the injured hand onto her lap and opened the canister to reveal a green-tinged tincture. It smelled horrifically medicinal and Esteban wrinkled his nose as she took a portion of it and began rubbing it onto his hands. It stung and smelled like a doctor’s cabinet.</p>
<p>“I know, it smells bad,” Selene laughed at the sight of his face. “But it works like a charm. It’ll help the skin heal, smooth out the scars, and prevent any infections. I’ll let you keep it.”</p>
<p>“A magic potion?” he smirked. She shook her head, but it was in a light, good-natured way.</p>
<p>“No, just a tincture, recipe courtesy of my grandmother Marie Willow,” the container was placed aside, and the bandage was wrapped around his hand. “She was a renowned healer...besides, I have more than spells and magic potions in my head and my books.”</p>
<p>The bandage was secured, and Esteban’s hand was returned to him. He slightly adjusted the bandages on his palm, lightly flexing and curling his hand up. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Selene hummed in reply, leaning back on the stairs to look down into the garden. Her eyes weren’t focused on any one thing. The silence hung between them, curling around them on the steps like a cat, only broken by the sound of laughter and running, the wind caught in leaves and branches. Esteban knew this silence well, the kind pregnant with thoughts and questions that couldn’t be solved in an evening, and only broken when someone began to voice them. Part of him wanted the silence to stay, selfishly so.</p>
<p>“Est- Chancellor?” Selene softly said, being the voice to shatter it all. He looked over at her. Her eyes were still in the garden. “Last night, when I was telling you everything...you knew. You knew what I was talking about, what I meant, and what I experienced, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>The lie to claim empathy and anger for her felt bitter in his mouth. “I did. I do…”</p>
<p>She looked over at him. “Was...was Shuriki-”</p>
<p>“Nearly, just without the romantic angle and solely for politics and power,” he replied. “But yes, she was. It’s something...something I’ve had to come to terms with and understand more fully.”<br/>Selene didn’t reply, but instead just reached for his hand, gently squeezing it. The silence fell again, but softer in the moment of knowing each other’s pasts, similar as they were.</p>
<p>“I wish I knew sooner,” Selene said. “I knew you had plenty of reasons to hate sorceresses but…had I known it was also like my situation, I probably would have-”</p>
<p>“No, I was, well, horrible. You were within your right to respond the way you did, especially since I didn’t do any favors by assuming you were like every other sorceress I’ve known,” Esteban replied. “And I didn’t treat you the way a person should be treated...besides, these things don’t come up in conversation unless they need to be.”</p>
<p>“True,” she hummed. “You know, I do like it when we don’t fight. As I said, you can be a good man. You are a good man.”</p>
<p>“Likewise,” he said. Before the silence could settle again, he continued. “Perhaps, we can break our original agreement.”</p>
<p>“And try to just be people around each other? Not Doctor and Chancellor?” she asked, curiously.</p>
<p>“Perhaps when we’re angry with one another,” he nodded. “But yes. I think I’d rather continue forward without us fighting every other breath.”</p>
<p>“I can agree to that, Esteban,” she agreed. “This will be good, I think.”</p>
<p>“That is true, Selene,” he smiled. Using the other’s name was pleasant, even with the significance attached - the end of their battles and a closing door to the past few months. “So, what are you going to do with his wand?”</p>
<p>“It’s not his,” Selene replied, picking it up. “It’s my original wand, and it’s finally back with who it belongs.”</p>
<p>Esteban finally was able to look at it. It was a deep rosewood wand, with chased and embossed vines on the handle, and it settled perfectly into her hand like it had never been stolen, hadn’t been gone for more than 20 years from her. Selene held it up in the golden rays of sunlight, her hair and eyes catching the light and shining more than they had in the past day, perhaps even longer.</p>
<p>The sun shone on the new start for them, setting the past to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Up: Midsummer</p>
<p>aw heck, we're a third of the way through fam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Midsummer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time's arrow marches forward, and Esteban starts to realize that maybe Selene is pleasant enough to be around. Friendly faces appear from Noctem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer drew onwards, and thankfully slowly in Selene’s perspective. She wanted all the time in the world to clear her mind and erase any piece of Callus that had been left, whether it be the random missed magic scorch mark, or replacing the window and healing the plants he had damaged in her apartment when he broke in. The physical scars healed, her hands soothed from the magic burn, and soon it was as though there had never been a fight in the town center. Still, her mind lingered, as much as she hated it. Selene knew she’d eventually have to confront what she thought and what had happened. That was the one drawback of the slow-going summer - she had too much time, and too much time where she could spend lingering on what she could have done differently, what had been said and done.  The quiet mornings helping with plant shipments by herself, and afternoons spent during research were times when she could run her hands automatically while part of her mind would be leagues away. </p>
<p>	The days where there were others with her were far better, even if short-lived. Mateo and her could endlessly chatter about magic and how to differentiate between similar plants without a spell, and he would tell her about the adventures he and the others went on. With Luisa, it was hours spent on plants and gentle prying about her - it wasn’t overbearing, but motherly in the distinct Luisa way Selene had gotten accustomed to. Selene could tell Luisa was concerned and had been since the summer’s start and Callus was sent back to Noctem in handcuffs. </p>
<p>“Selene, why don’t you come to the palace this afternoon?” Luisa said one morning, closing the lid on a canister of Nocteain Chamomile. They had been mid-talk about roses. “I’d appreciate another eye on my gardenias since I managed to propagate them again. Besides, it will be far too warm out to be doing research this afternoon, but the gardens will be pleasant to wander around in.”</p>
<p>Selene smiled and nodded. “I’d love to. The last time I spent time in the royal gardens was in the mid-spring. They’re probably magnificent now.” </p>
<p>“They are! The gardeners and I have been hard at work making sure they’re always growing better and better,” Luisa continued. “They really are one of my pride and joys outside of my family and the chocolate shop.”</p>
<p>“Chocolate shop?” Selene asked. Luisa’s face lit up. </p>
<p>“My family’s chocolate shop, we only recently reopened it,” she began to explain with a smile. The morning’s conversation on the little shop and how her family made everything from scratch, from growing the cacao onward, continued into the afternoon as they finished that shipment and made their way to the castle. Selene spoke of her family’s garden and how they used it between medicine and potion, tea, and meals. </p>
<p>“A lot of gardens are like mine back home,” Selene continued as they entered the palace gardens. “Mine just happens to be a little larger because of all the contributions over the years.” </p>
<p>“That seems the case with family gardens,” Luisa replied. “Our cacao garden was fairly small until I took over. Every important event in my and my family’s life has a tree planted.”</p>
<p>“Then it must be full then,” she laughed. Luisa nodded with a smile. </p>
<p>“It’s getting there, but hopefully it won’t fill up for another twenty years or so. But until then I’m going to keep planting them.” </p>
<p>Luisa shrugged the notion of a far off future off her shoulders, leading Selene through the rows of roses and bluebells, bright golden gazanias and pomegranates, ponds of water lilies, and beds of dahlias and sage. The cherry and magnolia trees and lilacs had long since lost their flowers, but the trees and bushes were full and vibrant. The gardenias themselves were fine, despite Luisa’s fretting. The garden was bright and cozy and not overwhelmed by the sun, the smell of the summer blooms and flowers heady and refreshing. Selene felt a little more herself amongst the greenery and felt a little like she was at home. Her own family garden was more chaotically organized, ornamental plants mixed with the tea and medicine, which overlapped with the magic plants and the ones for the kitchen. Selene enjoyed the presence of nature and earth, regardless of the location or whether it was the natural chaotic order of a forest to the neat strategic rows of a farm or something somewhere in between. </p>
<p>Her host certainly had pride in her work, talking about a Dia de las Madres accident about two years prior and how she and her family had rebuilt the garden from the literal ground up. At the very least, gifts from ambassadors and other kingdoms had helped fill out some of the areas, pointing to the tea bushes from Wei Ling or asters from Enchancia. Selene smiled at the sight of the Nocteain Lilies, no doubt a gift from Solaris back when he visited in the fall. It was nice to see something else from her home flourishing on Avalor’s soil. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure how those would handle being in Avalor,” Luisa said once she noticed Selene’s gaze. “I had a plan to move them to the greenhouse, but they surprised me pleasantly enough.”</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re very hardy,” Selene replied, gently tipping one of the blooms up. The bright white petals glowed in the sunlight, nearly overshadowing it's more gentle yellow coloring at the center but revealing its strong, sweet perfume. “They can survive the harshest winters and the hottest summers back home, no matter what region they’re planted in, and they’ll always be just as sweet.” </p>
<p>	Luisa hummed at that, looking at her and the flowers. “You two aren’t so dissimilar. You’ve been calling Avalor home for nearly as long as these flowers, and certainly made it through enough.” <br/>	“I suppose…,” she said, dropping the flower. “Just don’t tell Solaris. I don’t want him having any more backing for calling me that silly epithet.”</p>
<p>	Luisa laughed warmly at that, but her response was cut short by a call from Armando. She and Selene turned to see him approach. “Luisa? Elena and Isabel are looking for you!”</p>
<p>	“Ah, our conquian game, I nearly forgot,” she replied. “Thank you, Armando. I’ll be in a moment.”</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry if I kept you, Luisa,” Selene said.</p>
<p>	“Nonsense! I invited you and lost track of time,” Luisa shook her head, patting her arm. “Feel free to stay in the garden for as long as you wish.”</p>
<p>	“I will, I think,” Selene smiled. “Would it be alright if I popped into the library as well before I left?”</p>
<p>	“Of course. Now, I have some grandchildren to beat at cards,” she said with a wink before heading inside with Armando. Selene watched as the two faded from view before turning back to the garden, happily aiming to lose some time amongst the roses and poppies. Eventually, reprieve was sought in the cool air of the library, blocking out the heat and light of the sun as Selene ran her eyes and fingertips over the spines until she found a few books she could be content with. She pulled them from the shelves with a happy hum, flipping gently through the pages before closing and tucking them under her arm. She’d just have to get leave to take them from the palace from Armando. Spotting the binding of a familiar book, Selene quickly hopped up a ladder, plucking it from its space, and leaned against the support of the rungs to flip through it. </p>
<p>	“Dr. Pleiades, what brings you in? Mateo is out for the day,” a familiar voice rang out, nearly startling Selene from her perch. Her head snapped to see Esteban at the door of the library. </p>
<p>	“A lady can come to a library without the presence of anyone else, Chancellor Flores,” she raised an eyebrow, shifting her books as she stepped back down to the floor. “And please, just Selene.” </p>
<p>	“And please, just Esteban,” he replied. Selene huffed out a laugh. </p>
<p>	“Luisa invited me to see the garden, and said I could make use of the library when she left to play cards with Elena and Isabel,” Selene explained, presenting a few books from the small stack in her arms. “I thought I’d grab a few books.”</p>
<p>	Esteban read over the titles quickly. “Not a lot of books on plants or Avalor, it seems. And here I thought you were a researcher.”</p>
<p>	“I read other things,” Selene replied, placing the books back. “Perhaps I like adventure stories about the dark north or ones about ghosts and ghouls. Or perhaps-”</p>
<p>	“Poetry?” Esteban interrupted, plucking a book from the pile, despite her protests. “I Arise From Dreams Of Thee? I haven’t read that one in a long time.” </p>
<p>	“I’m surprised you’ve even heard of it.”</p>
<p>	“I had a comprehensive education.” </p>
<p>	“...Did you like them, at least?”</p>
<p>	Esteban thought for a moment. “This poem or the whole poetry genre?”</p>
<p>	“Both. I know the writer was terrible in general, but the poetry is lovely, as are some of the others, and the Romantic era didn’t end so long ago now,” Selene replied. “I prefer a few of the novels over the poems myself.” </p>
<p>	“I don’t really care for the poetry, but I understand its merits and can see how people find it beautiful,” Esteban said. “But I have to agree on the novels. We have a copy of First Impressions, I believe.”</p>
<p>	Selene held up the blue-bound book. “It’s one of my favorites. I left my copy back in Noctem, so I hope you don’t mind me borrowing it for a day or two.”</p>
<p>	“Depends on what else you’re stealing,” he smirked, tugging on his goatee. </p>
<p>	“Borrowing with the full intention of returning,” she rolled her eyes, shoving the stack into his hands. “I will await your mighty approval.” </p>
<p>	He scoffed but looked over the titles shoved at him. There were a few more poetry books between the odd fiction novel, romantic, adventurous or philosophical. It was surprisingly more rounded than he expected, and far more global than he thought, coming across their copy of folklore from the Seven Deserts and a collection of poems and short stories from Satu. “I approve for now.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you kindly,” Selene replied, taking the books back. “Your library has a lot of the books I haven’t read in a while or I left at home. I also have this same book from Satu from my trip there a while back.”</p>
<p>	“You’ve been to Satu as well?” Esteban asked. Selene nodded. </p>
<p>	“When I was 25,” she said. “You too?”</p>
<p>	“I wasn’t much older myself. I loved it there,” he reminisced. “The sights, the culture, the food...everything. I wasn’t there long, but it was nice to be away, even if I was worrying about Avalor nearly everyday.”</p>
<p>Selene hummed at that, knowing enough about Shuriki’s grip at the time. “I climbed a few mountains, went to shrines and tea ceremonies...I think I still have matcha from Solaris’s last trip there.” </p>
<p>“What brought you to Satu anyway?” Esteban asked. “If I remember correctly, don’t you write compendiums of plants?”</p>
<p>“I do, but I didn’t write one for Satu, not yet anyway,” Selene replied, sitting down on one of the chairs. “I just wanted to travel, get out of Noctem for a while. Granted I still do that, but Satu has been only one of my stops. I enjoy traveling, funnily enough for someone who deals with things that stay rooted.” </p>
<p>	Esteban smirked at that, taking a seat opposite of her. “Ironic, perhaps. Well, Doctor, tell me of your uprooted travels, and maybe I’ll tell you mine.”</p>
<p>	She raised an eyebrow. “You really want to know?” </p>
<p>	“I do.”</p>
<p>	“Alright then,” Selene shifted the books on her lap, settling into her chair. “Have you been to Eastsea?” </p>
<p>	Esteban shook his head no, and Selene smiled. “It’s a small island kingdom not too far off from Corona…”</p>
<p>	The next anyone saw of the two was a few hours later, still holed up in the library, exchanging their adventures and misadventures. </p>
<p>	“I nearly made a fool of myself in front of their prime minister!” Esteban laughed, recalling a time when he was still fresh in his role of Chancellor and off Avalor’s soil and had miss-counted the proper amount of steps to go backward from a member of an imperial court, nearly falling into a fountain. Selene laughed alongside him, wiping a tear from her eye. “To this day, I’m afraid he’ll remember that incident. Fortunately, Naomi handles plenty of foreign meetings now since she travels so often.” </p>
<p>	Selene caught her breath. “It’s better than the time I fell down a hill after falling off my horse, not only in front of my host but his entire family. Right after I insisted I had great balance and could manage getting down myself.”</p>
<p>	“More irony,” he grinned. She scoffed, gently whacking his arm. </p>
<p>	“I have balance enough, Chancellor!” The tone was mirthful, with a playful light in her eyes that Esteban caught quickly. He knew from all of his post-betrayals and trials and near death experiences, post-wear from the forty years alone with Shuriki, how hard those could be to grab from oneself, and harder to pull from others who had similar weights and burdens. There were nights, not too long ago in his mind, where he didn’t sleep and instead wandered halls trying to sort through all the detritus warped in his mind. Days where he had to force the grin and the suit on and pretend that he didn’t want to stay in his office and away from people he could hurt, or stay in his room and stare at the scars on his chest. It had taken while for him to fully, wholly, let light in again, and that was mostly due in part to his family, with some of his own stubborn pride. And late-night talks with Elena, in the early hours of the morning when he found her walking restlessly as well. </p>
<p>	Part of him knew that he couldn’t do that for her and that her reliance on him a month ago had been from necessity. Esteban wasn’t, in his point of view, a friend yet and certainly not a member of her family like Solaris or her sister. If anything, Callus had had a point in coming here - Selene didn’t have the support she would easily have back home or anywhere else between friends, colleagues or those she already knew through her uncle and friends...but it didn’t mean she had to be isolated until someone she knew came along. Besides, despite everything, Esteban found it more enjoyable to talk to her than exchange venom.</p>
<p>“Heavens, it’s getting late, isn’t it?” Selene said, looking outside. The sun was starting to lower itself towards the horizon. “I didn’t think I was here that long! I should be heading out.”</p>
<p>She stood, grabbing the books from the table she had placed them on during their conversation. Esteban followed suit. Selene, once she had the books settled under her arm, looked up at him with a slight smile. “Thank you. For the conversation and the books. It was, well, nice to talk to you. It’s been too long.” </p>
<p>“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” he felt the sentence come out of his mouth, but couldn’t bring himself to stop. “I’m sure the girls would enjoy hearing about your travels, and I doubt anyone would mind an extra person at dinner.”</p>
<p>Selene looked surprised at the offer. “I couldn’t- I don’t want to impose.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” Esteban assured. “Unless you have plans, of course.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” she replied. Selene mulled the thought over. “Alright. I accept.” </p>
<p>The rest of the family was surprised to see Selene enter the dining room, let alone with Esteban - Luisa assumed she had left hours ago but had wondered where her grandson had wandered off to. Finding out that they had been talking in the library answered her question, but the surprise only heightened ever so slightly when Esteban said that he invited her to dinner. The shift from fighting and avoidance to politeness, and now to talking and dinner invitations was certainly a change, and certainly a positive one. </p>
<p>“That’s perfectly fine,” Francisco said. “Come sit you two.” </p>
<p>“I hope you like Mole Poblano,” Naomi added. “Some people think it’s spicy if they aren’t used to Avaloran food, but it's not that bad.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I love spicy food,” Selene laughed, sitting down in a chair across from Rosie and Mari. “My father would cook food from the Seven Deserts all the time when I was growing up, and a lot of them were plenty spicy, though that may have just been my father putting too much of everything into a dish. I think I preferred the sweets though - always have.”</p>
<p>“You’ll definitely like it then!” Rosie chirped. “It’s one of my favorites.”</p>
<p>Selene smiled. “I’m sure I will.” </p>
<p>“Where are Mateo and Gabe?” Luisa asked Elena and Naomi. “I swear we have to pull those two from their workshops or office more often than Elena from work.”</p>
<p>“I’ve gotten better about that,” Elena laughed. “But they should be here soon enough.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Luisa nodded. “I worry about those two sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Is the table always this full?” Selene looked over the table, noting the still empty seats. Francisco and Naomi nodded. </p>
<p>“Family dinner, you know?” Naomi replied. “Especially since we can be so busy half the time. School, work, olaball, travel - that kind of thing.” </p>
<p>“Speaking of olaball, the summer tournament starts next week,” Francisco added. “Our teams have been practicing hard, haven’t they?”</p>
<p>“Very!” Luisa said, with Rosie and Elena’s nods of agreement. “We’re bound to win again this year.” </p>
<p>“I’m excited to see you all play!” Mari replied. “Have you been to a game yet, Selene?”</p>
<p>“A few, actually!” she replied. “They’re so much fun! I have to admit, I have missed sporting events since I left Noctem.”</p>
<p>“Olaball is pretty different from your native sports, I’ll assume,” Esteban said. </p>
<p>“The only thing I can think of is rugby that would be remotely similar,” Selene shrugged. “But that one has more running and tackling the other team to the ground.” </p>
<p>Rosie’s eyes lit up at that, and Esteban swore he felt more gray hair grow. “That sounds fun!”</p>
<p>“It is! I played for a while when I was younger, and I have the scars to prove it,” Selene laughed. “I prefer to watch and cheer nowadays though. If you and your family ever come to Noctem, you’ll have to catch one of the matches!”</p>
<p>“One day we’ll definitely have to,” Elena said. “We try to visit the countries we’re allies with when we can, be it friendly or diplomatic.” </p>
<p>Mateo and Gabe entered then, talking about ways to further combine swordsmanship and magic-wielding. “I’m just saying, we could put hidden sword blades into a tamborita handle-”</p>
<p>“But it could affect the integrity of the tamborita or the reverberations when the drum is hit,” Mateo countered. They two fell silent when Luisa gently coughed into her hand. “Right, no strategy talk at dinner.”  </p>
<p>“Thank you boys,” she said warmly, gesturing for them to take the last two seats, which they did. “Now come, sit! Before anything gets cold.” </p>
<p>As dinner continued, Selene looked around the table, and found herself content and perfectly so for the first time in a month, even against the chatter of a hundred different little things and the clink of silverware and glasses, and felt the smile cross her face without having to think about it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The Orion wasn’t supposed to be in Avalor, not until the end of fall at least. But it still pulled into the harbor in the middle of the summer, Noctem’s flag of the moon and stars fluttering high on its mast. Daniel Turner’s report from the harbor was quickly transferred to Elena’s hands. The Queen read it over quickly, noting the presence of Ambassador Solaris and guests apparently, as there were at least two other ships alongside it in the harbor, all from Noctem, but they weren’t scheduled merchant ships. </p>
<p>“Strange that Solaris didn’t write ahead,” Elena said, making her way through the castle halls with Armando close by. “Armando, can you make sure the staff gets the Ambassador suite ready just in case this is long term?”</p>
<p>“Yes, your Highness! I’ll also touch base with the kitchen about dinner,” he replied, quickly making a note on a list. She nodded with a thank you, and the two parted. Elena made her way to gather the rest of her advisors and alert her family to Solaris’s arrival, as well as send for Selene to see if she knew what was going on. Selene, once she arrived, was equally confused. </p>
<p>“Sol was supposed to be in Enchancia,” Selene told Elena. “At least that’s what he told me in his letters - he usually tells me where he’s headed.” </p>
<p>“It’s more than likely to discuss last month,” Francisco said. “The King of Noctem probably asked him to make sure he didn’t cause any issues between Avalor and Noctem.”</p>
<p>To a certain degree, Elena knew that was more than likely due to the incident with des Arbes and Solaris coming as quickly as he could to do damage control. He didn’t have to - Callus had been delivered into the hands of the Royal Guard and arrested. The last she knew, it had all been taken care of. “That would make sense on the political side of things.” </p>
<p>“What it doesn’t explain,” Julio said, “are the other ships. They aren’t merchant ships, no?” </p>
<p>“Nope,” Naomi replied. “Travel and passenger ships, and nice ones too.” </p>
<p>“Tourists, more than likely,” Paloma clapped her hands. “That will be a boon for the market!” </p>
<p>Esteban and Naomi simultaneously rolled their eyes. </p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Luisa countered. “But Solaris will be here shortly I’ll presume?”</p>
<p>“Presumably,” Elena said. “At least we’re not due for any other ambassadors or other visitors this week.”</p>
<p>“Armando, could you send for some aqua fresca for everyone?” Luisa asked. “I’m sure it would be appreciated after who knows how long on the sea.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me,” Selene said. “Once I see my godbrother, I’ll be heading out. I’d rather not stick around for...politics.” </p>
<p>	“Of course,” Esteban replied. The implication of what she meant by politics didn’t escape him.</p>
<p>	“Can you stay longer?” Rosie asked. “You just got here!”</p>
<p>	“I have to come back tomorrow, starlight,” Selene smiled, patting her head. “Mateo wants to workshop a few spells, so you’ll see me around.”</p>
<p>	Mateo nodded in agreement, and Rosie was satisfied with the answer for the time being. Mari looked out the window towards the harbor, squinting in the afternoon sun to try and get a clearer glimpse of the few tall, proud ships from Noctem. Naomi was right - from what she could tell, they were nice. There was a knock at the door to the council chamber where they all had assembled. Gabe opened the door. </p>
<p>	“Elena, Ambassador Solaris is here,” he said. Elena nodded, and he opened the doors wider, allowing Solaris to enter. </p>
<p>	“I’m sorry to arrive without notice, your Highness,” he began, taking her hands with an apologetic bow. “But it was important that I came here as soon as I could after finding out what occurred.”</p>
<p>	“I understand completely, Solaris,” Elena replied. “But there’s really no need - Callus is in the hands of Noctem, and Avalor doesn’t harbor a grudge.”</p>
<p>	“Regardless,” Solaris said, quickly greeting everyone before stopping in front of his godsister. “His Highness the King requested that I come and make amends...and I wanted to check on Sel.”</p>
<p>	Selene shook her head with a smile that fell short, quickly hugging him. “Oh, Sol, you don’t have to worry about me.”</p>
<p>	“Let me fuss,” he tsked. “Besides, do you think Uncle or Calli would let me live if I didn’t?”</p>
<p>	“If you didn’t, they would come and do it themselves,” Selene replied. </p>
<p>	“You’d be right about that, Selene,” came another voice from the door. There was a shorter woman, dressed as an elegant courtier all in light blue, but had silver hair and brown eyes, just like Selene’s - save one cloudy gray eye. Her rounded face was stern but in the most gentle way possible. Selene’s face lit up. </p>
<p>	“Calliope!” Selene exclaimed, letting go of Solaris to hug her. “Oh, I’ve missed you!”</p>
<p>	“I missed you too,” Calliope said, face softening into a smile as she returned the embrace, pecking her sister’s cheek. “Letters are no substitute for the real thing.” </p>
<p>	Selene pulled away, taking her hands. “Everyone, this is my sister, Lady Calliope Elyann, wife of Lord Percival Eylann. Or just Calli.” </p>
<p>	“Welcome to Avalor,” Elena said. “It’s wonderful to meet you.’</p>
<p>	Calliope curtseyed. “It’s an honor to meet you as well, your Highness, as well as your family.” </p>
<p>	“I may have brought some guests along with me for this trip,” Solaris shrugged. “But you don’t have to worry about housing us - my father made arrangements for us.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t tell me-”</p>
<p>	“Stars above boy, don’t ruin my surprise,” there was no fanfare when an older man on a cane came in. The cane almost seemed for show as he entered - he stood tall and proud like one of the Royal Guard, even if he was older than Francisco and Luisa. There was a youthful glint in his eyes and a winning grin on his wrinkled face as he bowed to Elena and her family. “My apologies for the short notice visit. I am Lord Michel Arquette, former Ambassador to Noctem and Solaris’s father, and their godfather.” </p>
<p>	“Solaris and Selene have told us about you,” Elena replied, smiling as Michel took her hand with another bow. </p>
<p>	“Good things, I hope,” he laughed. Solaris, Selene, and Calliope looked on in amusement as he introduced himself to everyone assembled, shaking hands and kissing knuckles - ever the gentleman and slight blowhard. “Selene has written about you all as well - I missed out on coming to Avalor when I was a young man, so seeing the country through her young eyes has been a treat, even if I get to do it now. Speaking of-”</p>
<p>	His attention cut to his youngest godchild, extending his arms towards her. “My little moondrop, it makes me feel better to see you.”</p>
<p>	Selene smiled, taking his arms and let him pull her into a hug. “Uncle Michel, I missed you too.”</p>
<p>	“Avalor suits you well, child,” he replied with a smile, pulling away to pet her cheek. “Noctem is lacking without your smile.” </p>
<p>	“Oh hush, I’ll be back home soon enough,” Selene laughed, lightly hitting his arm. “Are there any more surprises I should be aware of?”</p>
<p>	“A few, I’m afraid,” Michel said, walking back to the door. “May I introduce Viscountess Cassandra Lennox, her wife Lyre Lennox, High Sorceress of Noctem, and their guard, Sir Sirius Brouwer.” </p>
<p>	Three more faces entered, and Selene’s lit up brightly. The first was a petite, dark-skinned woman with her hair in what seemed to be hundreds of thin braids, all twisted and pinned with gold combs on top of her head. She wore the colors of the early morning, peaches and pinks and gold, save the sapphire ring on her left hand. The second was a tall, willowy woman with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Stars decorated her cheeks, done in black kohl, and in contrast to the first woman, she wore an array of dark blues and lavenders, like the twilight hours. Over her shoulders was a small lute, the embroidered band crossing over her chest like a sash, and she held it in place with an amber-ring clad hand. The last one towered over them both, and presumably everyone else in the room. He was built like a mountain, tall and sturdy and his face was just as serious, but his emerald eyes betrayed him - far too kind and gentle. His red hair shone in the light, the long locks barely covering the long scar on his face. In contrast with the two women, his clothing was simpler, more at home darker browns and whites. </p>
<p>	The mountain of a man looked between the two women, who grinned and gestured to the room. His face broke out in a grin that matched his eyes, and he ran forward towards Selene, who let out a cheer of a laugh as she met him half-way. “Sirius!”</p>
<p>	“Sel-belle!” he cheered, picking her up to spin her in the air. There was a split second of calm as they reunited before he slung her over his shoulder like a bag of flour, despite Selene’s yelp of protest. “Alright, we got her! Let’s go home.”</p>
<p>	He began to walk out of the room, arm secured over her. Selene continued to laugh, playfully hitting his back. “Sirius! Put me down and stop acting like a-a-”</p>
<p>	She waved her hand for the word. </p>
<p>	“Brute,” one of the women said, the one in blue.</p>
<p>	“Barbarian,” the other signed. </p>
<p>	“Barbarous brute,” Solaris offered. Selene snapped her fingers at that.</p>
<p>	“Thank you!” she said, placing her hands firmly on Sirius’s shoulders to push herself up. “Put me down.”</p>
<p>	Sirius laughed deeply, placing her back down onto the ground like she was no more than a cat. Selene made her way back to the other two women, quickly wrapping them in a hug. “Cass, Lyre! I can’t believe you’re all here!”</p>
<p>	“And miss the chance to see you? Forget it,” Lyre replied. “Plus, Michel is moving the-”</p>
<p>	“Don’t ruin any of my surprises, Lady Lyre,” Michel waggled his finger at her, and she laughed. “This lot still acts like children, I swear.” </p>
<p>	“I take it that one of the ships is the Star Clipper, isn’t it?” Selene said to Cass. She nodded, her hands quickly signing her reply. “You weren’t going to let the chance to go sailing in the bays go, huh?”</p>
<p>	“Of course not! We were missing our sailing days, all of us together,” Lyre grinned, pecking her wife’s cheek. “Cass already planned a few days for us sailing - we know how much you love it.” </p>
<p>	Selene laughed, lovingly taking her friends’ hands before turning back to everyone. “These are some of my oldest friends, Sirius, Cass, and Lyre. Lyre, Cass and Sirius, may I introduce you to the Royal Family and the Queen’s advisors.” </p>
<p>	The three curtseyed and bowed deeply. Cass stood, quickly signing. Lyre turned to the group to translate. “My wife says that it’s an honor to meet you all, and hopes we haven’t intruded too much.”</p>
<p>	“Never! We love new faces in Avalor,” Elena replied. “And don’t worry about translating - a few of us know sign ourselves.”</p>
<p>	“Thank goodness!” Cass signed with a look of relief. “At least this court has some decorum about communication. I had to twist so many arms in Noctem for other politicians and courtiers to learn it.” </p>
<p>	“We pride ourselves on being able to speak to as many of Avalor’s visitors, diplomatically or otherwise, as we can,” Esteban replied. He had taught himself in the early years of Shuriki’s reign alongside a few other languages. Some for political reasons, the others to communicate behind her back. Cass nodded appreciatively at that before signing something to Selene, who nodded and replied back: <i> ‘Is that the Chancellor you wrote to us about? He’s prettier than I expected.’ ‘Yes it is, and remember that he can read sign.’ </i></p>
<p>	Cass only smirked in reply, and Esteban took the exchange as a compliment but further chose to pretend he didn’t see it. “Selene has told us about you all if I remember correctly.”</p>
<p>	“Lady Lyre has a unique magic skillset,” Mateo offered. “Selene was telling me about it after I told her about Tito and the magic guitar.”</p>
<p>	“That I do! You must be the royal wizard she told us about,” Lyre replied. “I use music and my lute to cast spells. I can give a presentation later - I’m never one to turn down a show. And just Lyre is fine! I’m not one for titles, and I’ve been married to a Viscountess for years.”</p>
<p>	Cass lightly poked her wife in the side with a grin. “You’ve always hated it.”</p>
<p>	“True.”</p>
<p>	“Cass is the politician I told you about,” Selene said. “One of the best, honestly. And Sirius is my former soldier turned guard best friend.”</p>
<p>	“We’ve all known each other since we were kids,” Sirius added, slinging an arm around her shoulders. His bicep was nearly as big as her head. “Her ma helped my family’s winery with some blight issues and we went to primary school together. Then she introduced us all together, and well-”</p>
<p>	“We’ve gotten into trouble since,” Solaris finished. Esteban remembered a few of the things Selene had said in passing about them all - Cassandra was one of the fiercest courtiers in the Noctem Royal Court, who rarely let herself go unheard or her point and fight go unacknowledged. Lyre was another sorceress whose music magic truly was unique, and the two of them had gone to the same school for sorcery. Sirius, as she described, was sunshine in a person’s body, and Calliope was her older sister with the fairytale marriage and a proficient diviner. </p>
<p>	“It’s wonderful to meet you all,” Luisa said. “Are you all staying in Avalor long?”</p>
<p>	“Just for a week,” Solaris said. </p>
<p>	“We weren’t going to pass up seeing Avalor and our friend,” Cass signed. “Especially not after Michel invited us all.”</p>
<p>	“I may have butted into Solaris’s trip, I’m afraid,” Michel replied. “I know he’s more than capable, but I had to assist.”</p>
<p>	Solaris, Selene, and Calliope rolled their eyes, knowing his excuses better than anyone else. It was his code for ‘I was worried and wanted to make sure everything was alright but needed a clever excuse.’</p>
<p>	“I also wanted to get some use out of a house I bought a few miles north of here,” Michel added. “And no, moondrop, I bought it months ago. I’ve been looking for a new vacation spot, and this seemed perfect.”</p>
<p>	“Is that another surprise?” Selene asked. He shook his head. </p>
<p>	“Percival, Lucille, and the children are all at the house waiting,” Calliope said. “Your nieces and nephew have been missing you, and we all need to catch up, don’t we?”</p>
<p>	There was something carefully said about those last view words. Selene glanced away for a moment but looked back at her sister. “Yes, of course.”</p>
<p>	“Why don’t you five go on ahead and make sure everything is being settled in the house?” Michel suggested. “Solaris and I will join you soon.”</p>
<p>	“Father, I insist I don’t need-,” Solaris began. Michel made a point to stare at him. “Fine, you stubborn old man.”</p>
<p>	“Stubborn young man,” he ribbed back, a youthful smirk tucking the corner of his mouth. Solaris couldn’t help but smile back. “Go on, escort your friends and family to the door. We raised you to be a gentleman before a diplomat, and my old knees can only handle so many stairs at a time. Politics can wait.”</p>
<p>	Solaris nodded and began shepherding his friends out the door after a quick farewell. Selene took Sirius’s arm, leaning her head on his shoulder as her other hand gripped one of her sister’s. Once they were out of sight and the sound of their chatter was no longer audible through the doors, Michel let out a sigh and began to lean heavily on his cane. His age was finally betrayed, and he looked so old, so tired. The facade was broken. </p>
<p>	“My son is an excellent ambassador, better than I was,” Michel said, voice somber as he turned to face everyone. “I have no doubts he can handle this on his own, but our family is involved in this now.” </p>
<p>	“Sir, why don’t you come sit down,” Mateo said, moving to offer his seat. Michel shook his head. </p>
<p>	“Thank you, dear boy, but I can still stand for a few minutes longer,” he replied, a faint smile returning. He straightened slightly. “There’s still some fight in these old bones. I was hoping to speak with you all - but perhaps the young ones should step out for a few moments.”</p>
<p>	“I’m almost 16,” Isa began to protest. “I can handle politics.” </p>
<p>	“Almost being key, mijita,” Luisa said. “You still have a few months before you do have to get involved.” </p>
<p>	“Besides, this won’t take long,” Elena said. Michel nodded in agreement, and Isa shrugged in defeat. “We’ll see you all in a little bit.”</p>
<p>	Once the girls were gone as well, Michel gestured back towards a chair. “Now I’ll take that seat, lad.” </p>
<p>	Mateo quickly stood and pulled it back from the table for Michel, who leaned heavily on his cane as he walked over, sitting down with a sigh. “I wanted to thank you and yours personally for all you did and all you have done.”</p>
<p>	“That isn’t necessary-” Elena began.</p>
<p>	“No, it is,” he continued. “When their father died, I promised I would do nothing short of protecting Calliope and Selene. My wife and I never had daughters or any other children, and in a way, they’re like my own...and I failed to protect my youngest twice now. I know Selene is perfectly capable of defending herself, but…”</p>
<p>	“You didn’t expect this to occur,” Francisco replied. The older man shook his head. </p>
<p>	“I did not expect that wretch to make an appearance after twenty years,” he snarled. “Not after Cassandra and I ruined him in court. Selene was too weak, physically and emotionally, for a trial at the time, and there wasn’t any hard evidence to wholly convict him.”</p>
<p>	“But Cassandra is one of the strongest politicians in the court, and you were still ambassador,” Esteban said. “You had more influence.”</p>
<p>	“Still do. We told everyone how he had treated my moondrop - a Pleiades, my goddaughter, sister of one of court’s diviners - how all the rumors about how he was were true…,” Michel trailed off. “Part of me wonders if that was the right choice now. But what is done is done. Callus was banned from court, from nearly every social circle, and his family shamed. The only good one to come out of that bloodline is Leonides. He’s doing better, by the way. Still weak but better.”</p>
<p>	“I acted too late to protect her then, and I wasn’t present to protect her now,” Michel continued. “But you all were, even when she was capable of doing it herself. Selene has written about you all, and she’s quite fond of you all, and more appreciative of what you’ve done than you could imagine. I am more appreciative than you could imagine. You and yours, your Highness, have my family’s loyalty.” </p>
<p>	“Sir-”</p>
<p>	“Please, Michel.”</p>
<p>	“Michel,” Elena continued. “We only do what is right, and that is protecting the people of Avalor. Until she returns to Noctem, Selene is one of my subjects. We need nothing or want nothing in return.”<br/>Michel looked up at Elena with a soft smile. “You’re one of the better queens I’ve met. But regardless, you have the Arquette loyalty, second only to our loyalty to Noctem.” </p>
<p>Elena opened her mouth to protest, but the stern, fatherly look from him stilled the words.  Esteban looked between the two. “I don’t think he’ll accept a no, Elena. Besides, having an ally never hurts.” </p>
<p>“Alright, Michel,” Elena replied. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No, thank you,” he said, sitting up straight as Solaris entered. “There you are!” </p>
<p>“Please tell me my father has been behaving himself,” he laughed. </p>
<p>“I’m always a gentleman. I was about to invite them all to dinner, in fact,” Michel stated with a curt nod. “Your Highness, I would be honored if you and your family, and your advisors as well, would join my family for dinner tonight at my little chateau.”</p>
<p>“It’s not little.”</p>
<p>“Hush.” </p>
<p>“We’d love to,” Elena nodded, looking at her group who all nodded in agreement, save Dona Paloma and Julio, who sadly had prior arrangements with the guild. “But first, let’s settle things here.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The ‘little chateau’ was certainly an understatement. The house Michel had bought was one of the larger estates in Avalor, formerly belonging to a noble family whose line had ended decades ago. Acres of land surrounded it, and as they all approached the house, gardeners were dotted among the landscape, bringing the gardens and property into neat order. The house itself was stately, with brilliant white stucco and exposed adobe brick, with grand archways and majolica tiles on the front facade alone. Esteban and Elena faintly remembered going to the estate once or twice before as young children, but that had been a lifetime ago and the memories were faint and soft. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Mari said slowly. “It’s lovely.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Michel nodded. “I’ve had men come and bring this gem back to life, and I’m glad to see it shine. Shame about the former owners, but such is the way of life.”</p>
<p>“Sad but true,” Luisa said. “Francisco and I went to a few of the last parties thrown here...oh, ages ago now.”</p>
<p>“But you are still as lovely as you were then,” Francisco replied, taking his wife’s hand to press a kiss to it. </p>
<p>“Hopefully I do the place some justice,” Michel smiled. The two carriages rolled to a stop at the front door, and two footmen came, opening the carriage doors to assist everyone down. “With a little Nocteian flair, of course.” </p>
<p>The inside of the house matched the grandeur of the outside, clean and bright, with colorful tiles and mosaics of the countryside, and deep mahogany woodwork interwoven amongst the stone. There was furniture ready to be arranged, covered with sheets and more trunks and other items that an assortment of servants and handymen were taking care of. </p>
<p>“Sir, everything is well underway,” a sharply dressed man said to Michel as soon as they entered. By the look of his outfit and the scroll in his hands, he seemed to be the head of the house staff. “The house should be properly set up completely by noon tomorrow, and the grounds by tomorrow evening.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful, Bishop, thank you,” Michel nodded. “And my family?”</p>
<p>“Congregated in the east wing,” Bishop replied. “Dinner will be ready shortly, but refreshments are available in the drawing-room.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Bishop,” Solaris said, before gesturing to the direction of the east wing. “Come, let’s see what my family has gotten into.” </p>
<p>“This place looks exactly how I remember it,” Francisco said. “Remember that ball we went to, Luisa? We had only been married a few months.”</p>
<p>Luisa grinned. “How could I forget? We danced all night!”</p>
<p>“I hope to create memories like those here,” Michel said. “Not just for myself - those days are fading out now, but for others? I would host a dozen balls or parties if it could give them that.”</p>
<p>“It’s certainly big enough to do so,” Esteban stated. “I imagine the ballroom to be large enough to host plenty of people, not even with the grounds or garden included.”</p>
<p>“It is, actually,” the older man replied with a grin. “I bought it with that in mind. I’m sure Selene and Solaris have told you, but I do enjoy hosting a few celebrations throughout the year.” </p>
<p>“They mentioned it last Solaris was here,” Isa said. “A Midsummer celebration, specifically.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! Norberg has something similar,” Naomi agreed. “Isn’t it coming up in a few days? Won’t you miss it being here?”</p>
<p>“It is, but don’t worry about that,” he replied warmly, taking her arm with a fatherly pat on the hand. “I’m more about the now of things. At my age, the present truly is a gift, but you all have all the time in the world for it.”</p>
<p>“Oh come now, you’re hardly older than I am,” Francisco replied with a clap on Michel’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“But you, my good man, are far more spry,” he laughed. Solaris simply rolled his eyes at his father and his dramatics. “Must be the sun and salt sea here.” </p>
<p>“I won’t disagree.” </p>
<p>The group soon came to a set of carved wooden doors, beyond which they could hear quiet chatter. Solaris opened the doors for them, allowing Elena and her family to enter first. The drawing room was open and bright, with large windows that opened to the grounds, allowing a wonderful breeze to come into the room. It was one of the few fully dressed rooms, with bookshelves filled with books and other little items and rich velvet furniture in deep jewel-toned colors, as well as finely carved tables in oak stained so darkly it almost looked like ink. The rich smell of coffee permeated the air, as well as the much gentler scent of tea, both emanating from a set of Nocteain samovars from the side of the room. </p>
<p>The others were already there with the addition of six more people, who everyone assumed were Solaris and Calliope’s spouses and children respectively. Percival and Lucille both had dark brown hair, but that was the extent of their similarities. Percival was tall and stately and complemented his wife near perfectly with his suit of navy wool. Lucille had a joyous air about her, warm and infectious like a laugh and as bright as a garden in spring, something that matched her floral gown. It was quite obvious whose children were whose, even with the age range from closer to Elena’s age to Mari’s. The two eldest children, a boy and a girl, had Solaris’s curls and their mother’s laughing eyes, but Michel’s grin. The middle and youngest girls looked so much like Selene and Calliope, with the exception of their father’s nose and height on the older of the two, and a few streaks of emergent silver amongst their black and chestnut hair. </p>
<p>“There you all are,” Lucille said, standing from her seat to greet them. “Queen Elena, it is absolutely lovely to meet you and your family. Solaris told us all about you all from his last visits, and Selene’s letters home are always full of stories about Avalor.”</p>
<p>“It’s wonderful to finally meet the rest of Solaris’s family,” Elena replied. “And thank you all for inviting us here for the evening.”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Percival said from the sitting area. “Michel wouldn’t have had it any other way.”</p>
<p>“Come,” Lucille continued, taking her husband’s arm. “Help yourselves to the tea and coffee - there’s plenty from our friends in Wei Ling and Napurna.”</p>
<p>Lucille was part of the ministry of trade in Noctem, forging as many relationships with ambassadors and merchants as Solaris did. Like Solaris, it came easily to her with her nature, and it was evident. Solaris pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple. “I hope we weren’t too long, love.”</p>
<p>“No, dear, we were all just catching up and chatting,” she replied. “We all lost track of the time, honestly.”</p>
<p>Selene looked up at the group with a smile. Esteban noticed that she looked...tired, a little drawn, and the usual carefully applied kohl was smudged around her eyes. She had been crying, but before concern could actually take any semblance of a form, he also noticed that there was a lightness back on her shoulders and her eyes.  Her family and friends must have spoken to her, and she must have spoken about everything herself. It was something he couldn’t do - it never felt like it was his place to ask her about it and how it left her, and they both had said their piece about what had happened to them both in the past. All he had felt capable and in place to do was invite her into things with all of them if she wasn’t already engaged elsewhere. He knew the rest of his family and their little cohort of extended relations had done similarly, whether or not that it was the expressed intention. At the very least, it allowed him to actually learn about Selene, and at the very least, helped her, he hoped. But whatever her family had done had finally broken whatever wall existed </p>
<p>Part of him wondered what else he could have done. But as it were, he didn’t know her like her family did or like he knew his family and friends - he even knew Victor better now, what with his help against Ash, Chatana and the Darkness during the Coronation. Their friendship was still on the mend, but Victor was at least constantly working towards a better life and redemption with him and Carla traveling on behalf of Avalor to help people in need with their newfound use of good magic. Ixlan was...Ixlan, and had taken to further her training with Quita Moz in conjunction with working with the Maruvian professors. While certainly reclusive, she still made her presence known with random ‘training days’ for the guard, which ultimately led to the fountain being replaced a few more times, to Octavio’s chagrin. The three of them, however, were conjointly on the search for Ash and Chatana. While defeated and weakened, they had managed to escape to who knows where, but they hadn’t been seen in a long time.</p>
<p>Selene broke his train of thought with a pat on the couch next to her. “Come sit, everyone. Uncle Michel, that does mean you too.”</p>
<p>“Don’t fret over me, moondrop,” Michel replied with a wave of his hand, casually walking past her and snagging her empty teacup. “Besides, I need a drink, and by the looks of it, so do you. Still drink coffee black?”</p>
<p>“When haven’t I?” Selene laughed. “Thank you, Uncle.”</p>
<p>“I thought you had a sweet tooth?” Esteban picked, sitting down in the space next to her. She had mentioned it before, and Selene had gone starry-eyed over a few of the desserts she had had when visiting the castle. </p>
<p>“I do, but Calliope and I were raised on Turkish coffee,” she replied as she took the cup from her uncle. “It never had sugar in it, and I never got accustomed to sweetened coffee, and at this point never will.”</p>
<p>“Baba always had something sweet to go along with it though,” Calliope added from across from them. “Like a piece of chocolate, or basbousa.”</p>
<p>“Remember how you and I used to beg for basbousa?” Selene laughed. “And he would always say-”</p>
<p>“‘Basbousa takes time, and I am very busy and I am not a bakery. Now go on you two,’” Calliope mimicked. “But we’d come back from whatever we’d all been doing and there’d be a tray of it, and he’d always have an excuse. ‘You mentioning it made me want it,’ or ‘I had some free time,’ something. We should make some while we’re all here.”</p>
<p>	“What’s basbousa?” Rosie asked, hopping onto her father’s lap. </p>
<p>	“It’s a type of sweet cake with rose water syrup,” Esteban replied. “I believe.”</p>
<p>	“Or orange blossom syrup,” Calliope added. “Baba made one or the other.” </p>
<p>	“And it’s delicious,” Selene finished with a sip of her coffee. “We definitely have to make some for the children.”</p>
<p>	“I mean, I won’t say no,” Rosie shrugged. </p>
<p>	“And you don’t make it enough at home, so Regina and I will take what we can get,” Calliope’s eldest said before turning to the newest additions to the party. “I’m Aurelia, and Regina is my sister.” </p>
<p>	 “And our cousins are Jonas and Bernette,” Regina shyly added with a wave. The eldest bowed and curtseyed. </p>
<p>	“Ah! Your father has told us about you both,” Luisa replied, taking a seat with Francisco. “I take it you’re happy to be done with university for the summer?”</p>
<p>	“More than anything,” Bernette replied with a flop back onto her chair, “and definitely happy to be traveling.”</p>
<p>	“Agreed. If I have to write another essay anytime soon, I may croak,” Jonas added with a more graceful movement to sit. Bernette snapped her fingers in agreement. </p>
<p>	“College isn’t that bad, is it?” Isa asked. “I’m starting in the fall.”</p>
<p>	“Oh yeah! You’re the prodigy princess dad told us about!” Bernette said. “And nah, Jonsey and I are just being dramatic. Sure it has it’s crazy moments with the workload, but if you just time manage and breathe you’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>	“And learn to tolerate coffee black,” Jonas added. “Still hate it, but I’ll tolerate it during exams.”</p>
<p>	“I feel attacked about my coffee preferences,” Selene said with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>	“Oh, easy, pick on Esteban,” Naomi replied, leaning on the side of one of the couches next to Gabe and Mateo. “He puts more cream and sugar in than anyone I know.”</p>
<p>	“Miss Turner, I remember you taking it similarly when you first started drinking it,” Esteban raised an eyebrow with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Shush, Esteban.” There was no venom and Naomi couldn’t help but grin as Esteban rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Michel, have you told them the, ahem, thing yet?” Lucille asked her father-in-law. He shook his head, but all attention was on him. </p>
<p>“Told us what?” Elena asked. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course. I wanted everyone together for the announcement,” Michel replied. He placed his cup of tea down and stood. “Now, as I presume you’re all aware, Midsummer is in a few days, and I usually host the ball to celebrate it back home.”</p>
<p>“Oh uncle, don’t tell me you canceled it this year just to come here,” Selene said sadly. “You always put so much effort into them.”</p>
<p>“On the contrary,” he continued. “I’m hosting the Midsummer ball here this year. Everything has already been arranged.”</p>
<p>Selene’s face split into a joyous grin. “Oh, Uncle Michel! That’s so exciting!”</p>
<p>“We’ve been dying to tell you all day,” Cass signed. “Michel has been planning this for weeks.”</p>
<p>“We all have contributed this year since we aren’t back in Noctem,” Lyre added. “I’m providing music and magic, Sirius is running a sword-fighting tournament during the day and his winery is providing the beverages at night, Cass invited some big wigs-”</p>
<p>“And the four of us arranged the day time events,” Percival said, gesturing to his wife, Solaris, and Lucille. “Michel took care of the ball and everything else.”</p>
<p>“And I’m extending the invitations to Avalor to join in the celebration and the ball,” Michel said. “Queen Elena, my family and I would be honored if you all could attend.”</p>
<p>“We’d love to!” Elena said. “Right everyone?”</p>
<p>	“Absolutely!” Naomi said. “It’s been forever since we went to a party that we didn’t host ourselves.”</p>
<p>	“What about security?” Gabe asked. “I haven’t seen any guards.”</p>
<p>	“We all set some wards around the estate,” Lyre said. “Courtesy of Call and Sel’s great-great Aunt Calpurnia.” </p>
<p>	“If anything or anyone tries to get in, they’re out of luck unless they have the resources to break it down, but even that takes time,” Aurelia said matter of factly. “And even then, we would know it was happening and be able to fend them off before they even made a dent.” </p>
<p>	“And a few of my old army crew are coming in tomorrow,” Sirius added. “We know about the whole...Ash and Chatana situation, and wanted to alleviate any pressure you could have about worrying about this.”</p>
<p>	“I assure you, Captain,” Michel said. “Everything has been taken into account.”</p>
<p>	“Papa, can we please go?” Mari asked. “It sounds like so much fun!”</p>
<p>	“And there’s a sword-fighting tournament!” Rosie said excitedly.</p>
<p>	“I can’t think of any reasons why not, especially since it will be safe,” Esteban nodded. “Besides, I was already going to agree.”</p>
<p>	Rosie hissed out an excited yes before looking over at Gabe. “Are you going to enter? Maybe I could!”</p>
<p>	“Ah, maybe next year,” Esteban said. “Mostly for my sanity and so you can finish training.”</p>
<p>	“Agreed, kid,” Gabe replied. “And perhaps I will.”</p>
<p>	“You’re learning to sword fight?” Sirius grinned. Rosie nodded. “That’s fantastic! You’ll have to show me your skills!”</p>
<p>	“Sirius, no taking over her lessons,” Lyre poked his chest. </p>
<p>	“I won’t! And I’ve only done that a few times,” Sirius replied. “I take it the Captain is teaching you, little one?”</p>
<p>	Rosie nodded. “Gabe and Elena! And sometimes Papa helps me polish my skills!”</p>
<p>	“She’s a future fencing champion,” Gabe said with pride. “With us training her, she’ll definitely take on any competition.” </p>
<p>	“Then I definitely want to see what she can do, and the rest of your guard as well! I’ve heard about Avaloran swordsmanship, and would love to see it first hand!” Sirius replied. “If that’s alright of course.”</p>
<p>	“Gabe and I would be proud to show off the Royal Guard,” Mateo said. “We have a magic division as well!”</p>
<p>	“Oh that’s wild,” Lyre replied. “I am curious about your magic as well. Drums, but not music-based magic.” </p>
<p>	“There are a few spell variants that are a bit more musically inclined,” Mateo replied. “Selene told me that you don’t have a wand, but you use a lute to channel magic. How does that work?”</p>
<p>	“Well...I suppose a little preview of the ball’s performance won’t hurt,” Lyre said with a proud grin. She held out her hand, and a servant pressed her lute into the palm. Slipping the strap over her shoulder, Lyre stood and began strumming the strings. A melody sprang forth, lively and loud as she began to walk and lightly sway around the room. Lyre took a step...and was suddenly floating. Dark blue magic swirled from her lute and gathered around her as she walked on air around the room and above their heads. She began to finish the song spell, lowering back down to the floor with a grand chord and a bow. “It’ll be bigger and a bit more complicated at the ball.”</p>
<p>	“Amazing! You’ll have to tell me how that works” Mateo clapped. Lyre nodded in agreement.”</p>
<p>“That was incredible!” Francisco said. “You are quite the show-woman.”</p>
<p>“It’s all about presentation,” Lyre replied. “And rewriting spells for wands into sheet music or creating my own.” </p>
<p>“Magic is pretty fluid back home, allowing for a lot of diverse forms,” Calliope explained. “It’s why Selene excels with plants, myself in divination, and Lyre with music.” </p>
<p>“Lyre is only one aspect of my ball this year, but the rest is fairly standard,” Michel said. “All night long, we’ll be dancing to celebrate the longest day of the year, with the dispersed bonfires on the property so people may congregate as they wish.” </p>
<p>“It’s so much fun,” Selene said. “You’ll all enjoy it, I promise! I’m also biased since it's my favorite of all the yearly celebrations, even more than Yule or the equinoxes. And it's been far too long since I last went dancing.”</p>
<p>“Well, moondrop, we’ll remedy that,” Michel replied.  </p>
<p>“I still have yet to see you prove that you’re one of the best dancers in your cohort,” Esteban smirked. “I suppose we won’t have to wait much longer.”</p>
<p>Selene returned the smug look. “I suppose so.” </p>
<p>“Attire is warmer colors, but that isn’t strictly enforced,” Solaris said. “But having some piece of gold on you, be it jewelry or a coin in your pocket is good luck.” </p>
<p>“I did finish that dress with the butterfly silk a few days ago, that would be perfect!” Mari said. “It has golden thread in the fabric.” </p>
<p>“Well, by the sounds of it, you can count on all of us being there for the ball and the party during the day!” Elena said to Michel. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Think nothing of it,” Michel said. “I hope Avalor enjoys it as much as I and my family do.” </p>
<p>A servant appeared at the door, alerting them to dinner. Sirius stood, offering Selene an arm as Rosie began asking him questions about Nocteain sword fighting and his army friends. Selene took it with a smile as they all filtered from the room, Mari falling into step with Aurelia and Regina, the three already happily talking and paving their road to friendship. Michel, Francisco and Luisa were already speaking like old friends, and the rest of the group seemed to fall in line and step with one another. Solaris clapped Esteban on the shoulder, snapping him from his revelry as he watched their families join. Esteban started, but at least not from pain. The sun-haired man smiled at him and mouthed a quiet ‘thank you’ before pulling him into the flow and ebb of the group for the rest of the evening. Esteban felt a grin grow across his face as he was ingrained in it all, and he barely even noticed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Litha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Midsummer, I got my hat on backwards, and its time to party.</p><p>Or in which the festival is set up, Gabe and Sirius have a bonding experience, and the Quatros Amigos finally have a normal day to have fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to have the ball in it as well, but for my sanity and trying to keep chapters less than 50 pages, it got split. I really wanted to make sure I have the amigos some limelight and have them actually have a chill day. </p><p>since this was planned and mostly written pre-Coronation, i'll be sticking with some of my continuity, but Gabe is a general from here on out, and I'll be sure to go back and fix that soon. Naomi is essentially ambassador, dona paloma and esteban are still co-chancellors...for now, and as you will see, I doctor the darkness/shades/events of coronation a lil bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esteban found himself absorbed into Selene’s life in the days leading up to Midsummer, as was the rest of his family. Between various planning for the ball and prelude celebration, Esteban was one of the many people caught into the ebb and flow of the Pleiades-Lennox-Arquette-Elyann families. It was strange, the way they somehow meshed, but considering all of the other families and friends his family gathered, human, spirit, creature or Sirena alike, it didn’t wholly surprise him. Besides, they didn’t have an excuse not to with everything needing to be done. Word had already spread to the city, and numerous vendors and performers were vying for a place on the Arquette grounds for the day-long celebration, and Dona Paloma and Julio immediately inserted themselves into things. Not that Solaris, Lucille, Percival or Calliope minded, of course, and welcomed them into the fold to help mitigate the flow and organization of everything. </p><p>	“We do know everyone,” Dona Paloma said with a flutter of her fan, Julio nodding alongside her. “It makes sense that we’d aid your four, especially as Avalor’s advisors and Magister of the Trade Guild.”</p><p>	“And it is highly appreciated,” Lucille replied with one of her laughing grins. “Let’s start with the food vendors…”</p><p>	Cassandra mediated various meetings between Nocteian nobles and courtiers and Elena. They arrived soon after the Orion and Star Clipper did, flooding the city and its hotels and apartments for the next week, then Elena’s throne room to properly pay respects. Esteban was present for a portion of them, and Cassandra’s prowess as a courtier and politician was highlighted. She commanded the room, keeping things under control, and the courtiers parted for her like the Red Sea when she cut through crowds. She took it upon herself to make sure they didn’t overwhelm Elena, Naomi, Isa, who insisted on being in court sometimes as Crown Princess, and Armando, or any of the other advisors and staff. Lyre would occasionally attend these sessions, but usually split her time between Mateo’s workshop and library and play-offs between her and Francisco, the two got along better than most expected. Granted, both had a few things in common down to their core: both were musicians that would fight for the people they cared about and enjoyed displaying their musical prowess, and both loved their wives more than anything in the world. Luisa and Francisco found a kindred spirit in Michel, who could easily be found running between planning a ball or happily hosting the two of them in one of the estate’s many parlors. Michel genuinely wanted to know more about the home’s history- “To properly give it justice,” Michel said. “It’s only right to know and highlight it while it's under my family’s stewardship.”</p><p>Sirius had managed to become Rosie’s best friend, and if people didn’t know better, they would think General Nunez was jealous. Rosie followed behind him when he came to the palace to see the Royal Guard, watching him as he went through spars with them all when she would usually trail after the Royal Guard alone when she could. She was endlessly enchanted with his stories and his sword fighting, using a traditional Noctem Broadsword instead of one of the thinner sabers of Avalor or a fencing blade. It was a long steel blade with a red and gold gripped-handle with chasing on the crossguard, carefully maintained and kept at his side at almost all times. </p><p>“It’s named the Night’s End,” Sirius explained, gently placing it in her hands. “I named it when I received it with my knighthood.”</p><p>Rosie tried not to fall under the heavyweight once he let go. “It’s so heavy!”</p><p>“That’s the burden of carrying a weapon and the duty of protecting people with it,” he replied, lifting it up from her hands. “That and steel is pretty heavy. You’ll learn to carry it soon enough. Maybe it won’t be a broadsword, but it will be something that is distinctly yours. From what I’ve seen, you’re well on your way to becoming a fantastic protector.” </p><p>“You think so?” Rosie asked, eyes bright. </p><p>“Yes,” Sirius nodded, patting her head with a friendly ruffle. “Now come! Show me what your teachers have taught you!” </p><p>Mari was seemingly just as enchanted with Cass and Lyre, but it was reasonable. Both were very strong women that were well respected in their fields and roles, something that she wanted for her future. But Esteban noticed that she lingered on when they held hands or were generally affectionate in all the same ways that their grandparents were, save that her reactions were less ‘roll of the eyes’ in response to something lovingly sweet and more...wistful if that could be the correct word. He knew that relationships like theirs weren’t exactly common two hundred years before in their small home village, but it was something she certainly had seen around Avalor of now, far more common and accepted. Mari didn’t speak much about her friends from so long ago, but Esteban wondered if the look was for one of them, who couldn’t live and love as Lyre and Cass could, or anyone else in Avalor nowadays. She could have seen the future but couldn’t have told them of the liberty ahead that wasn’t theirs in the present. Lyre and Cass, for their part, were more than happy to let her join them, telling her the ins and outs of court, who to avoid and who to befriend, and Mari and Cass struck up a friendship solely based on fashion. </p><p>As for Selene...she was far more present, and far more apt to pull Esteban into her midst with a bright smile. It wasn’t unwelcome but ultimately surprising when she would beckon him over or gently tug him out of disappearing to his own duties to see Lyre and his grandfather play or introduce him to a few Nocteain nobles she found tolerable, or even to see Sirius training with the Royal Guard. He hesitated to ask why but found a breath and will to do so between court proceedings when no one was looking their way or needed to properly greet them. Selene looked at him thoughtfully.</p><p>“Well, I need someone to help me wrangle my family,” she whispered with a playful grin hidden behind a hand. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Is that even possible? Have you seen mine?” Esteban tried not to smirk, even with the grin on her face. “But I’m glad you have some use to keep me around.”</p><p>“I also suppose it might be because I want you around, believe it or not,” Selene winked. “You and your family are some of the few people I know in Avalor, and I don’t want to leave anyone out of this.”  </p><p>“We were never not going to be involved, considering your uncle and Solaris,” he replied. “The fact that Elena isn’t lunging headfirst into helping all of the planning is a stroke of a miracle.”</p><p>“My uncle is far too stubborn to let anyone help him unless he expressly asks for it, as are Solaris and Calliope and their spouses unless someone like Dona Paloma insists,” she said. “I also may have warned them not to let Elena help so maybe she could just enjoy things, and that Dona wouldn’t stop unless she was allowed to. Besides, these meetings will keep her busy until tonight. This, thankfully, is the last batch from the Nocteain guest list.”</p><p>“Elena has gotten better, I will admit,” Esteban said. “But a good call nonetheless. She may be queen, an excellent queen, but she’s still young-”</p><p>“And deserves to relax and go to celebrations that she doesn’t have to plan herself,” Selene added. “Everything falls on my family.”</p><p>“What have you been doing anyway?” he asked, nodding politely to the next courtier introduced by Cassandra and Armando. </p><p>“Whatever I can,” Selene curtseyed. “My uncle frustratingly won’t let me help much either. The most I’ve done is make a batch of salve for his joints, some anointing oils for the bonfires for luck and fortune, and make more perfume for myself and my sister, as well as some sleep sachets for Percival - he’s been having trouble sleeping. That and providing some special effect potions for Lyre.” </p><p>“You made all of those in a few days?” Esteban raised an eyebrow. Mateo he knew could multitask like that at times, between helping castle matters, the Royal Guard, and Avalor as a whole - it only made sense that a sorceress and botanist like Selene could do it as well. Selene nodded. </p><p>“Well, the oils and perfume are still diffusing and distilling, and some of my potions are still brewing, but yes, I did,” she replied with a proud grin. “I make those things daily back in Noctem as the Duke’s sorceress - plenty of people come to me for a salve or a spell, and I enjoy making them all, even when I don’t have to. But the perfume is my own creation for me, enchanted or not.” </p><p>“Like the tincture you gave me?” he asked. </p><p>“Exactly. Your hand healed wonderfully - keep applying it to the scars, though,” she said with a quick glance at his hand, looking at the fading slivers of pale skin on his knuckles. “I know it doesn’t smell great, but it works wonders.” </p><p>“I will then. Maybe, if it is your hobby, you could make a version that doesn’t smell like a lawn?” he smirked. Selene scoffed, nudging him with her elbow before anyone would notice her smile widen with a concealed laugh. Seeing her smile openly and freely had been so constrained around him before, back when their relationship, if one could call it that, was brimmed with vitriol, hidden ever so slightly from his view, and then harder to pull after Callus reared his ugly head. It had become easier and easier with time, but with the appearance of her family and the afternoon she had been stolen away for, only a few days ago, it was like she was nearly back to normal, whatever normal truly was. But Esteban knew that it would still take more time to actually get there. His family knew, and he could only assume that her family knew as well - he had a feeling that the total shift of the Midsummer Celebration from one country to another across the sea and the world was for that one reason alone. Esteban would never air the thought aloud, just in case he was wrong, and just in case Selene already figured it out for herself. She knew her family better than he did and likely saw through all the pretty excuses her uncle said.  Esteban knew he had but had relished the support in the few months post getting away from Ash and Chatana, and then in the aftermath of the Shades and Darkness. </p><p>The day before the festival and Midsummer proper was a mix of last-minute adjustments and fixes, and Esteban and the rest of her family didn’t hear or see hide nor hair from any of their Nocteain guests under the late afternoon. Bishop came in one of Lord Michel’s coaches, bearing an invitation to see the finished festival grounds. The new Arquette estate grounds were completely transformed. Tall poles were erected around the property, richly decorated with summer’s lush greenery and ribbons and streamers in gold and red, with a single lantern on top of each, waiting to be lit come nightfall the next day. Stands were distributed around, readily being filled for the next day with wares or the pots and fires for food. At the center was a small stage for a band and a large space for dancing with a large maypole in the center, while to the side there was a flattened spot for the fighting tournament, surrounded by a sturdy and lively decorated fence. Solaris and Lucille proudly showed them all around, more than happy to present all they had accomplished. </p><p>“Calliope and Percival will be here shortly with everyone else,” Lucille said. “But they’re especially proud of the layout they have. Calli divined the perfect positioning for each, didn’t she? Oh, and Dona Paloma and Julio were such gems helping us get the vendors situated, weren’t they?”</p><p>“Not necessarily something I’d call good ol’ Hortensia,” Naomi said quietly to Esteban with a sly grin. He huffed out a laugh, trying to hide it. </p><p>“Chancellor Turner,” he gently scolded with a grin of his own. While she wasn’t chancellor yet, he still enjoyed using the title on her, if only for the flushed look of pride. She still had a few more months of training before he officially passed the torch and sash on, and until then, he and Dona Paloma split the duties while Naomi still had a proactive role, taking on more of the ambassadorial side of things. She excelled at everything he threw at her, just as she had always done. Dona Paloma was none the wiser as she preened under the praise.   </p><p>“Of course! Anything for our honored guests to Avalor,” she crooned. </p><p>“Not to mention this highlights Avalor and its people, as well as give them a chance to celebrate!” Julio added. “I don’t think I haven’t heard anyone speak about this and not be excited, especially since our next festival isn’t for another month - the Sunflower Festival.” </p><p>“You should come back for that one as well!” Elena said. “It’s one of my favorites, and it would let us return the favor.” </p><p>“We’ll try!” Solaris replied. “I know I may not be able to, but I’m sure everyone else might be.” </p><p>Esteban winced at that - undoubtedly, Solaris had fallen behind in his schedule for his various duties as ambassador. In order to finish all of his duties before it became too difficult for the Orion to traverse the colder weather and seas, he’d have to sail continuously after their stay in Avalor.  But he seemed unfazed by it, from what Esteban could tell. </p><p>“Perhaps, but the first harvest will be around then, and you know how things start to get,” Lucille said. “Everything starts getting into a tizzy! I’m sure you know how that can be, your Highness.”</p><p>“Oh you have no idea,” Elena laughed. Flo bounded off her shoulders running into the wide-open space of the dancing field. Rosie let out a laugh and chased after her, letting go of her father’s hand to happily chase after her. </p><p>“There’s so much space!” Flo chirped. “What’s it for Solaris? Tag? Leapfrog? Oh! I know! Capture the flag!” </p><p>“It’s the dancing space. This is where all the dancing will take place during the day. Reels, jigs, everything!” Lucille replied. “Speaking of dancing, where is everyone else? We need them.”</p><p>“We’re here! Save Sirius, but he’s off practicing with his crew,” Lyre called from up the field. Cass was at her side, and the rest weren’t too far behind. “We were just setting up the last few touches in the ballroom. Just the performance spells and checking all the wards.” </p><p>“And another divination spell, just to check for any issues in the near future,” Calliope added as they all joined. “Nothing too extreme, just a quick card consult and a glimpse.” </p><p>Rosie and Mari had been excited to learn about her ways of divination and seeing the future, but almost felt a little disappointed that they didn’t find an exact kin. Even though they saw the future differently, Mari was glad nonetheless to find someone similar, even if she couldn’t say why yet. Calliope’s methods were interesting, to say the least, ranging from star positions to richly decorated cards, pebbles and runes, and the one most similar to Mari’s own ability: a future glimpse spell - it only gave a few seconds of a moment in the future. Calliope was happy to share her methods with the two girls, as her own were already decidedly on different paths than her in terms of magic.  </p><p>“Any trouble?” Elena asked. “If so, we can easily help more.”</p><p>“None yet, your Highness,” Calliope replied. “But I’ll be checking again in the morning, and I’ll let you know.”</p><p>Mari blinked twice and saw nothing particularly dangerous occurring, save a few bumps and bruises and a wounded ego or two from the tournament. Considering the track record for something going wrong at an event, she was honestly surprised. She quickly nodded to Elena, who caught it in the corner of her eye and nodded back. </p><p>“Thank you, Calliope. I appreciate it,” Elena replied. </p><p>“So what do you all think?” Michel asked. “We know how to put a little celebration together, no?” </p><p>“It’s wonderful!” Luisa said. “I can’t wait to see it tomorrow, completely full of life!”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see the ballroom myself,” Francisco added. “Ready to relive some memories, <i>mi amor?”</i></p><p>
  Luisa smiled with a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to her husband’s cheek. Michel shook his head. “You’ll have to wait for the ball tomorrow. Just a little tradition.” 
</p><p>
  “He hasn’t even let me see it,” Selene added. “I think the only person who has is Lyre!”
</p><p>
  “And I won’t spill a single detail!” Lyre smirked. Michel gently whacked her shin with his cane. 
</p><p>
  “Better not!” he laughed, as she gently rubbed the spot. “She knows because she had rehearsals for her performance and helped the band. I have a favorite waltz, and I wanted to make sure it was perfect for dancing.”
</p><p>
  “Speaking of dancing, the dancing field is perfect!” Selene said, happiness brimming in her voice as she pulled away from her family to go onto the green properly, and lightly began to dance with an invisible partner, hand held aloft in the air as she began to step in a circle, lifting her heel with a step as she moved forward. She smiled as she stepped back out with a spin towards the group. “I can’t wait to dance tomorrow.”
</p><p>
  “We figured,” Cass signed with a shake of her head. “Selene is always one of the first to lead a reel circle or a jig back home, and she always has a partner at balls.”
</p><p>
  “You weren’t joking when you said you enjoyed dancing, eh?” Esteban smirked. Selene laughed, heading towards him. 
</p><p>
  “I wasn’t, believe it or not,” she replied.
</p><p>
  “That was so pretty! Can you teach us?” Rosie asked, tugging on her hand. 
</p><p>
  “Of course!” Selene smiled. “I’ll teach you whatever dances I know.”
</p><p>
  “I’m sure we know a reel or a waltz,” Esteban said, looking down his nose. Selene pursed her lips questioningly. 
</p><p>
  “I’m sure, but do you know one from Noctem or any of the reel variations?” she asked. “Or perhaps just the fan dance from Satu?” 
</p><p>
  Esteban sputtered and nearly went red. “Who told you that?!”
</p><p>
  “Oh, no one,” Selene winked, and Esteban chose to ignore the snort from Naomi - he’d talk to her later. “But don’t worry, I’ll keep the steps easy for you, Esteban.” 
</p><p>
  She patted his cheek and turned to the rest of the group. “I’m going to need my dance partner...Sirius should be done by now…”
</p><p>
  “I’m here! Sorry for the delay,” Sirius’s voice boomed jovially, bounding over the grounds. He was fresh from practice and still looked it, sword at his hip and shirt in his hand. The analogy of him being a mountain still held true, squarely muscled and nearly imposing save the grin. There was an old, deep scar that traveled up his right arm, matching the one on his face, leaving a deep impression in the cords of muscle and flesh. He seemed blithely unaware of the few sets of eyes on him in a mix of surprise, appreciation, and a few other emotions. Esteban looked at Selene, and back at Sirius, and back again. The Nocteains didn’t seem surprised, if not a little exasperated. 
</p><p>
  “Oh my gods, Sirius, put your shirt back on!” Selene scolded, rushing to cover the eyes of the younger people present. Sirius laughed, roughly tugging it back over his head. “There are ladies present!”
</p><p>
   “My apologies!” he laughed, tucking his shirt back in. “I was afraid that the smell of sweat and sword might be more offensive to them than being shirtless.”  
</p><p>
   “You could have changed,” she replied, placing her hands on her hips. “But I suppose you couldn’t leave practice early enough?”  
</p><p>
   “Afraid not, not even to take a bath, Sel-belle,” Sirius smirked. Selene scoffed, forcing down a grin to try and look stern.  
</p><p>
   “We could have always thrown you into the fountain if need be,” Esteban said off the cuff. Selene suddenly let out an undignified snort and tossed her head back with laughter. He looked at her curiously as she grabbed his arm to steady herself. “What- I wasn’t particularly clever.”  
</p><p>
   “Selene, you told him the story!” Sirius gasped, looking mockingly scandalized. She shook her head, calming down her laughter.  
</p><p>
   “Do we want to know?” Naomi asked. Sirius shook his head.  
</p><p>
   “No, no I didn’t. That story stays in Agrabah!” Selene grabbed his arm, leading him out to the dance field, face still bright with laughter. She left behind her shoes in her wake.  “Come, we’re teaching them the reel for the festival tomorrow.”  
</p><p>
   “Your favorite,” Sirius laughed, lifting her hand to spin her in a circle. “Northern, Imperial, or-”  
</p><p>
   “Just the standard for now,” Selene nodded, moving into position. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to Esteban with a coy grin. “Watch and learn, Chancellor. Lyre, if you would?”  
</p><p>
   Lyre nodded, stretching out a hand for her lyre. Once she had it, she began to play a lively tune as they began to dance.  Selene repeated the steps from before, but this time with a partner in play, gently leading her around the group in a circle. Esteban could concede that she was a fair enough dancer from what he could tell. “See? Heel life, slide forward, step, step, repeat-”  
</p><p>
   “If there are more dance partners, when you go to spin yours, you do an exchange,” Sirius continued, spinning Selene out with a drop of her hand. He grabbed Elena’s, spinning her into the circle. “And it starts again!”  
</p><p>
   “Seems easy enough!” Elena laughed. “This will be fun tomorrow!”  
</p><p>
   “I’ll be leading the circle to keep teaching tomorrow, but one the pattern is set, I should be free to enjoy the rest of the festival before the ball,” Selene said. “I can’t wait to show you what one of Noctem’s festivals is like after being introduced to Avalor’s.”   
</p><p>
   “And we’re excited to see it!” Mateo replied. “But are you sure you don’t want the Royal Guard there?”  
</p><p>
   “We’ll be alright. Allow some of the guard to take a break and take a break yourselves,” Michel said. “We have the wards, not to mention Sirius’s men on patrol.”  
</p><p>
   Sirius nodded in agreement. “They’ll be walking around the festival and the grounds all day tomorrow. While they may not be magically trained like your elite guard, I would trust them with my life. They wouldn’t fail us.”  
</p><p>
   “And neither would our guard,” Gabe said, unyielding with his stare and mouth pressed into a fine line. A nudge from Mateo broke his gaze and train of thought. “But I suppose if Mateo and I are around to make sure of things-”  
</p><p>
   “Plus there’s Selene, her family, and Lyre to help too,” Isa added. “And we’ll be there. I think we’ve earned some credit for protecting Avalor one or two times. We could handle it.”   
</p><p>
   “Let’s hope that maybe we can have a festival or a ball where there aren’t any issues,” Luisa said.   
</p><p>
   “We’ve had a few!” Francisco replied, but it was followed by a wince. “But…”  
</p><p>
   “At least Carnaval this year was...well there were fewer problems than the previous years and I will take that!” Naomi said triumphantly. With the confused looks from those not from Avalor, she smiled sheepishly. “You don’t want to know.”   
</p><p>
   “Trust us, we understand that things of a certain sort happen here in Avalor,” Solaris replied. “Noctem has had its fair share.”  
</p><p>
   “The freak snowstorm in the spring, the rampant rampion fields-,” Calliope began to list. “The time that pumpkins came to life - don’t ask, we don’t know what happened there either - all on or near holidays, or other special occasions.”   
</p><p>
   “We had to avoid nonsense at our wedding for the stars' sake,” Cass signed. “I can’t even imagine what your Coronation Day was like, Elena. Well, before the actual coronation of course. We’ve heard stories.”   
</p><p>
   There was a collective, shared glance between the Castillo-Flores family and friends.   
</p><p>
   “It wasn’t that bad,” Elena said with a wince. “Granted, I’d rather something like that not happens again anytime soon-”  
</p><p>
   “I’m still emotionally and financially recovering,” Dona Paloma interrupted. “But moving on - we learned the dance. What else will there be other than our wonderful vendors?”  
</p><p>
   “At night during the ball there will be bonfires lit around the grounds, to celebrate the warmth and light of summer,” Selene explained. “It’s why so much will be outside! There will be dancing like what I showed you, some will be special for the maypole, of course.”  
</p><p>
   “Good luck pulling Selene from that,” Solaris laughed, ignoring her glare. “There will also be mead from Sirius’s winery. It’s a Midsummer tradition to serve and drink it, as well as more spiced foods and fresh summer fruit, and honey cakes.”  
</p><p>
   “Good luck pulling you from those,” Selene countered with a raised eyebrow. “But there will be more Avaloran food and some Avaloran dances as well, obviously.”   
</p><p>
   “There will also be someone available to do handfasting ceremonies!” Lucille added, leaning on Solaris’s arm. “It’s an old ceremony for binding two people together, be it matrimonial or a deep friendship. Solaris and I did one when we got engaged. I still have the ribbon we used.”   
</p><p>
   “It was wonderful,” Solaris said, voice soft with memory as he kissed his wife.   
</p><p>
   “It’s also useful if you have to elope,” Lyre added. “Or just want to solidify a long-lasting friendship.”  
</p><p>
   “That’s so sweet!” Elena replied, looking over her friends. “Can it be more than two people?”  
</p><p>
   “Well, yes!” Selene replied. “The four of us did one when we were younger, and turned the ribbon into something we can have on us always.”   
</p><p>
   She tapped the ribbon of her choker, as did the rest of her friends - Sirius the decorative fabric on the pommel of his sword, Lyre showed a band on her wrist, Cass pointed to a wound braid in her hair. “For marriage ceremonies, it’s better that it stay intact though, for obvious reasons.”  
</p><p>
   “It’s a very old tradition from a long time ago in honor of the Old Sun God,” Michel explained. “The whole celebration is originally in his honor.”  
</p><p>
   “I remember reading about that when I was looking up more about the celebration!” Isa said. “He’s in charge of the sun, but he’s connected to the stars and passage of time as well.”  
</p><p>
   “And he’s the patron of navigation and children,” Solaris nodded. “You’d be hard-pressed to find an astronomer’s guild or an orphanage without one of his symbols or a depiction of him. As with all the other ones - the Harvest Goddess in farming communities, the Mood Goddess on magic schools and traveler’s medallions, and the God of Death in parliament.”   
</p><p>
   	“I know politics can be deathly boring,” Mateo began, getting a chuckle from Elena,” but what does death have to do with that?”  
</p><p>
   	“Bureaucracy and responsibility,” Michel replied. “As the God of the Dead, he has to take care of the afterlife and the dead themselves, which involves paperwork, assumedly. He also protects families, so he’s not so frightening. How did that one description go?”  
</p><p>
   	“Death be as gentle as a lamb in his flock,” Calliope and Selene said in unison. Calliope cleared her throat and continued. “One of our relatives based a lot of spells on the God of Death, and since her and I memorized nearly all the spells-”  
</p><p>
   	“We also know a lot of old scripture,” Selene added. “One day I’ll have to show you a peek at those parts of the spellbook, Mateo. You’ll definitely find them interesting.”  
</p><p>
   	“Enough talk of the old, can we continue the tour?” Lyre replied. “Or did we miss it all?”  
</p><p>
   	“You missed most of it,” Solaris said. “Just need to show the tournament green, but that’s fairly, well, explanatory.”  
</p><p>
   	“I have to admit, General,” Sirius said cheerfully, slinging an arm around Gabe’s shoulders good-naturedly. “I’m looking forward to you challenging me tomorrow! From what I’ve seen, you’re going to give me a run for my money!”  
</p><p>
   	“Oh, I definitely will,” Gabe replied with a sure grin but shrugged the arm off his shoulders. “You can bet on it.”  
</p><p>
   	“Save the game day talk for tomorrow, you two,” Elena laughed. “Besides, I’m tossing my hat in the ring as well. After all, I have won a few sword fighting matches myself, and I’d hate to lose my streak now.”  
</p><p>
   “There’s no stopping her,” Gabe said. “Even with a crown on your head, you still do tournaments.”  
</p><p>
   “When did that stop me before?” she smirked. “Perhaps I’ll be the queen of the tournament too.”  
</p><p>
   “We’ll see, won’t we?” Gabe returned the smirk. “The duel is on, your grace.”   
</p><p>
   -  
</p><p>
   “This is going to be fun to watch,” Naomi said as she and Mateo wove through the crowded festival grounds the next afternoon. They had been watching the tournament as Gabe and Elena rose up the ranks against Sirius’s former army crew and various Avalorans, from fencers to Royal Guard. She and Mateo had left during an interim to get their hands on some of the treats that had been mentioned. Honeycakes, mead, and a few <i>pan dulce and <i>elote</i> in hand, the two made their way back to the tournament ring. The grounds were full of life and sound, from laughter and chatter and the call of vendors to the sound of music and dancing from the green. The smell of food and summer flowers clung to the air, and the world felt like a song. “Who do you think is going to win?”  
</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
   “The ultimate battle, Master versus student - who will win?” Mateo said dramatically. Naomi laughed, and sunk her teeth into a honeycake with a happy hum and a crunch - she could see why Solaris liked them so much. “My money is on Elena.”  
</p><p>
   “Woah, are we betting?” she smirked around a bite of cake. “And wouldn’t you always bet on her?”  
</p><p>
   “Well, yeah! I mean, she and Gabe are two of my best friends, but I have to say Elena,” Mateo said earnestly. “And no, no bets, Madame Chancellor.”  
</p><p>
   “You’re no fun, Master Wizard,” Naomi elbowed his arm. “But I’d have to say everything is equal for them sword fighting wise.”  
</p><p>
   “So...Elena.”  
</p><p>
   “Between the two of them? Yes. Sirius might give Elena trouble. Emphasis on might.”   
</p><p>
   “Is it just me or does Gabe seem-” Mateo trailed off with a wince. “Jealous?”  
</p><p>
   “Of Sirius? A little,” Naomi replied. “Which is ridiculous, honestly. Sure Sirius has more experience, is a mountain, and Rosie thinks he’s as cool as the Royal Guard, but Gabe is a general and, well, Gabe. That’s stellar in and of itself.”  
</p><p>
   “True,” Mateo said thoughtfully.   
</p><p>
   “If anything, we’re in for a good duel between them, eh?” she replied as they cut through the dancing green, an Avaloran tune cutting through the air. They spotted a few familiar faces in the dancing crowd - Armando and Marlena happily joining the fray alongside Francisco and Luisa and a few people they knew from town or the palace. Selene must have pulled out of the group while they were watching the tournament to enjoy the festival proper. There was a quick, sharp whistle from the tournament space, signaling the start of a duel. Naomi grabbed Mateo’s arm in hers, effectively pulling him back to the viewers’ space.  “Quick Mateo! It’s starting back up!”  
</p><p>
   They arrived just in time for Gabe and Sirius to go to their respective sides of the ring. This was the final round for Gabe - if he beat Sirius, he would be the final round for all upcoming fighters after him, with the older knight shifting down a peg. Afterward, he would have to defeat all other runners-up to claim the title of champion. If Gabe lost, he would be out and have to start over again. Elena herself was only two rounds behind, only having to beat one other contestant and one of the Nocteain guards. Once she caught sight of her two friends, Elena quickly made her way over. Naomi quickly pressed a honeycake into her hand.  
</p><p>
   “Keep your strength up,” Naomi said. “Between your fights and this one you’ll need it.”  
</p><p>
   “How’s Gabe doing?” Mateo asked between sips of mead. Elena stole the cup and took a sip herself.   
</p><p>
   “Insisting that he’s fine, he’ll win, and he’s not going to lose to Sirius,” Elena shook her head. “I have no doubt he’d win if he wasn’t putting so much pressure on himself.”  
</p><p>
   “Typical,” Naomi and Mateo said in unison. The referee stepped forward with a blue handkerchief in hand, standing between the general and the knight. Sirius and Gabe nodded to one another with a curt bow, drawing their weapons. The timekeeper stood poised, ready to flip the hourglass to time their fight.   
</p><p>
   “Game- Set- Go!” the handkerchief dropped, and the two rushed forward to the center of the green amongst cheers and shouts.   
</p><p>
   “Go, Gabe!”<br/>
“Come’ on General!”<br/>
“Let’s go, Sirius!”<br/>
“Get him, hound!”  
</p><p>
   	The sound of clanging metal as the two dueled rang through the air. Gabe blocked and parried each blow from Sirius, just as Sirius did the same in return. Gabe ducked from a swing and swung out his leg to take out the large man at the knees. Sirius stumbled at the impact, falling to a knee as Gabe pushed himself back a few paces, and braced for a leap forward into the fray. Sirius only had a second to hold up his sword to block Gabe. Naomi gripped Elena and Mateo’s hands in a vice as the duel carried onwards and the hourglass continued to count down the grains of sand to the end. It felt like the fight and the hourglass was true opponents, the fight feeling longer than the few scant minutes given.   
</p><p>
   	Sirius managed to knock Gabe away a few paces from him with a firm shove. Gabe slid over the silt and dirt, and his grip tightened on the hilt of his sword as his mouth tightened into a thin line. He could see his friends watching and cheering, members of the Royal Guard, and the citizens of the kingdom watching and waiting for him to succeed. He had to win for them, for Avalor. He braced himself once again, and ran forward and on the last bound, leaped into the air, ready to hit the flat on his blade on Sirius’s back - no injury would be given, but he would win the fight with the Flying Stag. What he didn’t expect was Sirius to look up and drop to his knees. Gabe floundered, trying to make sure he didn’t unintentionally hurt the man with his blade or his landing. He tucked his arm to his side as quickly as he twisted back towards the ground, but as he did, Sirius grabbed his ankle, pulling him to the earth so he would land in one of the protective hay bales. Gabe landed with a thud and a groan, dazed in his confusion. He blinked, once, twice, and looked up to see Sirius standing over him, blade pointing at him. Before Gabe could even attempt to move to change their positions, the timekeepers broke the cheer with a shrill call of time.   
</p><p>
   	Gabe stared up at Sirius, unsure of how to feel as he shifted from fighter and mountain to someone who was smiling down at him with pride - but at whom, Gabe couldn’t tell. Sirius replaced the blade with a calloused hand, offering to help him up. He rebuffed it, only tightening his own grip on his blade as he stood. Sirius didn’t seem to mind, only replying with the move to grab his hand regardless to raise it in victory.  
</p><p>
   	“The winner of the round is Sir Sirius Brouwer!” the referee shouted to the crowd, nearly blocked out by the sound of cheers. “General Nunez, you fought valiantly.”  
</p><p>
   	The praise fell on deaf ears, even as Sirius proudly clapped Gabe’s shoulders. He forced a grin and a nod at the acknowledgment before curtly bowing at Sirius, never one to show poor swordsmanship and form. But he didn’t feel a glance of reprieve until he exited the ring. Naomi, Mateo, and Elena looked at one another, and then over at Sirius who watched Gabe leave.  
</p><p>
   	“I’m going to check on him,” Elena said, moving to go follow him, but was stopped by a tug on the back of her shirt by Naomi.   
</p><p>
   	“Let him have a minute, Elena,” Naomi replied. “Then we can all go make sure he’s alright.”  
</p><p>
   	“I think Sirius is beating us to it,” Mateo pointed over to him leaving the ring himself, clapping the next contestant on the shoulder as they entered the ring with the other contestant. “We’ll follow up though!”  
</p><p>
   	Gabe himself had managed to get to one of the outlying fences of the property. He just needed a moment to breathe with no one around him. Then and only then he would go let himself get fussed over by his friends and ribbed by his guards, and try not to feel anything other than humble. The rough, old wood scratched his palms in a calming way, warmed from the sun and weathered by the years. The sound of the festival echoed behind him, as did the sound of approaching feet through the grass. The General looked over his shoulder to see Sirius's approach. The older man didn’t say anything, other than come stand next to him and lean on the fence himself. They stood there, in silence, for a moment with only the breeze and the boom of life from elsewhere.   
</p><p>
   	“You really did fight valiantly,” Sirius said, looking over the field next to the estate.   
</p><p>
   	“You did too,” Gabe managed to reply but didn’t know what else to say.   
</p><p>
   	“Thank you,” Sirius grinned before returning to a more somber look. “But you’re disappointed with your performance.”  
</p><p>
   	“No! I mean-,” Gabe said but letting out a frustrated groan. “I am, but only because I couldn’t even manage to have a moment where I could have defeated you.”  
</p><p>
   	“What?” Sirius asked, surprised. “We must have different definitions of what that could be because I can count on both my hands all the times you did and I had to race to defend myself.”  
</p><p>
   	“Wait, really?” the General asked. Sirius nodded.  
</p><p>
   	“You really had me running, General,” he replied. “That was the most challenging spar I’ve had since my army days!”  
</p><p>
   	There was another moment of silence as Gabe looked away.   
</p><p>
   	“But there’s more to it, isn’t there? For you being so hard on yourself.”  
</p><p>
   	Gabe sighed. “Usually my friends key into that...but...I’m the youngest General in Avaloran history. My guards look up to me. The people look to me as a line of defense. If I can’t win a tournament…”  
</p><p>
   	“You feel like you’ve let them down?” Sirius finished. Gabe hesitantly nodded.   
</p><p>
   	“I’ve tried to be...I know that I don’t have to prove my worth,” Gabe replied. “But...I want to show that they can have faith in me.”  
</p><p>
   	“I see…,” Sirius trailed off. “Well, if anything, this just makes you human. No one is a super-soldier. Hell, I’ve been defeated plenty. I may be a mountain and handy with a sword, but I still have my defeats. My friends and my fellow soldiers don’t respect me any less.”  
</p><p>
   “You’re also the youngest General Avalor has had, and you’re maybe half my age. For people to expect you to be infallible?” he continued. “Not reasonable. You’re young, you’re learning...and you still know more than I do. That last move you performed? I haven’t seen anything like it. I really had to think fast there, and even then you almost got me.”  
</p><p>
   “I designed that move myself,” Gabe replied with a faint smile. Sirius nodded in admiration at that.   
</p><p>
   “And you still doubt yourself and how people see you?” Sirius asked. “I saw the crowd. They were angrier with me than you. They admire you for sure. And your guards? I have never seen a squad more loyal.”  
</p><p>
   “We’ve all been through a lot together,” Gabe replied. “I treat them as my equals from what we’ve all done. I couldn’t be prouder of them.”  
</p><p>
   “Then you are one of the few generals I’ve ever met that are like that,” he stated. “You’re a rarity. Your guards have told me stories, you know. How you drive them, how you’ve defended Avalor from threat after threat. It’s incredible how much you’ve done at so young. If I had you as a commander, I might not have left the army. If I had you as a commander, I’d be proud to call you such.”   
</p><p>
   “That bad, huh?”   
</p><p>
   Sirius pointed up at the scar on his face. Gabe remembered that it trailed over his shoulder and arm, and ran deep. “This was the consequence of a commander not listening to his troops. I nearly lost my arm and my eye, and ultimately why I chose to be discharged than be reinstated at the capital.”  
</p><p>
   “Then they weren’t worthy of that position,” Gabe said firmly. “A leader orders and listens in the same hand. He only has authority if he respects his men as much as they respect him.”  
</p><p>
   “Spoken like the rarity you are, my boy,” Sirius replied, proudly clapping his shoulder. “I’ve been looking forward to this spar all week, honestly. You made me proud, and I think you made your men proud too - holding your own against someone like me.”  
</p><p>
   “Thank you...I appreciate that. And everything,” Gabe said with a small smile. “I wouldn’t be opposed to a few more spars since you’re all here for a few more days.”  
</p><p>
   Sirius heartily laughed. “I’m more than happy to oblige! You and your guards put some life in me and have been giving me a run for my money! Finally giving me a chance to think on my feet again. Because between you, me, and the fence-”  
</p><p>
   He leaned close, conspiratorially so. “I love working for my friends, but stars above it can be so boring just standing there looking pretty most of the time.”  
</p><p>
   Gabe snorted at that with a laugh. “Not exactly running drills in parliament.”  
</p><p>
   “It would do some of those bureaucrats good!” Sirius laughed. “Lazy lot, I swear. If it wasn’t for Cass and a handful of others, they wouldn’t think, much less run.”  
</p><p>
   	The two fell into the comfortable silence that follows post-laughter. The sun beamed down warmly, and the wind brushed against the trees in the distance, pushing the sound of music closer to their ears.   
</p><p>
   	“If anything, General, you made me proud,” Sirius said, looking off into the distance. “You’re going to give the world more than what anyone bargained for, from being a leader to being a teacher.”  
</p><p>
   “I know,” Gabe replied with a nod. “I hope so anyway.”  
</p><p>
   “Trust me, you will,” Sirius stated. “I feel it. Even before I met your guards, saw how you work, heard little Rosie, who thinks you might have charted some of the stars by the way she talks about you and the guard, tell me about you...I felt it. Once you’ve seen things, and you know what I mean…”  
</p><p>
   Sirius looked the most serious Gabe had seen the man since he arrived as he turned to look him squarely on, man to man, guard to guard. His hand came to grip his shoulder, sturdy and assuring. Yes, Gabe knew what he meant. He may have only been in the guard for less than a decade, but he still knew.  
</p><p>
   “You come to have a way of sensing things. I’m sure you’ve gotten some of that as well,” Sirius finished. Gabe nodded.   
</p><p>
   “Yeah, I have,” he replied, returning the gesture of a hand.   
</p><p>
   “We’ll have to swap stories tonight,” Sirius said. “But for now, we should be getting back. By the sound of it, the next round is coming up, and I believe it's her Highness against ol’ Clem.”  
</p><p>
   “Oh, she’s going to win there,” Gabe said with pride. “Elena is one of the best I’ve taught. The guards and Rosie after her.”   
</p><p>
   “Think she’ll beat me?” Sirius smirked, a laugh tugging on the corners of his eyes as he slung an arm over Gabe’s shoulders.   
</p><p>
   “Absolutely.”  
</p><p>
   Sirius took his defeat with honor and a proud grin at Elena later that day, especially when she won the tournament in full as he placed the laurel wreath on her head.   
</p><p>
   “Just going to keep collecting crowns, huh Elena?” Mateo ribbed, flicking one of the laurel leaves tangled in her hair.   
</p><p>
   “I have to have multiple for various occasions,” she laughed. “Do you know how heavy my crown is? I like a few lightweight options.”   
</p><p>
   “Heavy is the head that wears the crown and all that rot,” Naomi added, lazily draping her arms around Elena and Gabe’s waists, Mateo just out of reach. “So Gabe-”  
</p><p>
   “I’m not sore about losing,” Gabe cut in. “It’s a learning experience and it was a fair fight.”  
</p><p>
   “Not what I was going to say, but understandable,” she nodded sagely. “I was just going to ask if you’ve eaten since this morning. We kind of ate everything before you came back.”  
</p><p>
   “Oh. No, and I could honestly eat everything after all that fighting,” he replied.   
</p><p>
   “We can grab something on the way to the handfasting fellow!” Elena said happily. “You guys still want to do that, right?”  
</p><p>
   “Are you kidding? Absolutely,” Mateo said. “You guys are my best friends, and I want to keep it that way.”  
</p><p>
   “Like you’re getting rid of us easy, Master Wizard,” Gabe grinned, reaching over Elena and Naomi to ruffle his hair.   
</p><p>
   “I know, General, I just...I like the sentiment. We all live hectic lives - as Queen, future Chancellor, Master Wizard and General,” Mateo began. “I like that there’s something physical to hold onto that symbolizes our friendship.”  
</p><p>
   “Aw, Mateo,” Naomi replied. “You softie.”   
</p><p>
   “Sue me,” he laughed. “Who would have thought that I would like you guys?”  
</p><p>
   “Truly unfathomable,” Elena replied with a grin. “Let’s grab some food for Gabe before he passes out.”  
</p><p>
   “I feel faint,” he feigned, leaning helplessly on Naomi. She let out a grunt as she moved to support him. “Madame Chancellor, carry me.”   
</p><p>
   “Quickly before I have to drag our dear general to the altar,” Naomi said, pushing him off her towards a nearby food stand. “There’s an altar, right?”  
</p><p>
   “More like an awning with an official,” Mateo replied. “Selene and Lyre were explaining it to me last night. He says some vows, we reply, and we have the ribbon tied around our hands. And like they said last night, it’s for marriages, placement marriages, betrothals, engagements, and in our case, friendships.”  
</p><p>
   “Easy enough,” Naomi said with a shrug. “I wonder how many people are using it.”  
</p><p>
   “By the look of it, a few!” Elena gestured up ahead of them. Not too far off stood the gold and white awning, decorated heavily with flowers. An older man stood in a simple, gray robe, his equally gray beard longer and neat over his gold embroidered stole. He was finishing the ceremony for a couple, smiling happily as he tied the last knot and gave the last vow for the two - a maid Elena recognized from the palace, and a noblewoman she couldn’t quite place. The two women looked at the bind shyly before leaning towards each other, chastely kissing as the officiant stepped back, proudly presenting the couple to the world. Elena cooed and clapped in celebration as the two looked away with a blush before thanking the older man and walking away, leaning happily on each other. “I’ll let Gabe finish eating, I’ll go talk to him.”  
</p><p>
   	The officiant looked up at her as she approached, and politely nodded. “I would bow, your Highness, but these old bones of mine.”  
</p><p>
   	“No worries, sir,” Elena said with a wave of her hand and a smile. “My friends and I would like to get a ceremony for our friendship. Is that alright?”  
</p><p>
   	“Of course, my child!” he replied, looking over her shoulder to look at Mateo, Naomi and Gabe. He smiled. “I’d be more than happy to.”  
</p><p>
   	Elena’s grin grew wider. “Thank you!”  
</p><p>
   	He nodded, and she waved them all over. Gabe folded the rest of his food into a napkin, setting it on the ground near one of the poles for the awning, and clapped his hands free of any crumbs. The four stood next to each in the shade of the cream and gold fabric as it was tugged by the light summer breeze. The officiant pulled a red velvet ribbon from a small wooden chest at his feet. “Will this do?”  
</p><p>
   	The four looked at each other and nodded. He took a step closer, and gestured for them to bring one of their hands forward, and began the first loop and knot around their wrists. “Woven in this cord, in its very fingers and dyes, is the past weaving you four together. Since your paths crossed, a knot and a bond was formed…”  
</p><p>
   	The second knot was bound. “In your hands joined and in the way of this knot, your lives are further bound, in joy, in desires, in happiness, in sorrow.”  
</p><p>
   	The third and last knot was tied, and the officiant gently draped the ends of the cord over on another so they laid across their wrists. “Do you all swear to continue to be there for another, to support and care for each other?”  
</p><p>
   	“I do.”<br/>
“I do.”<br/>
“I do.”<br/>
“I do.”  
</p><p>
   	“The knots here are not formed by my hands, but by that promise,” the officiant finished. He took a step back and raised his hands towards them. “My blessings upon you four and your everlasting friendship.”  
</p><p>
   	When they arrived back at the palace later that afternoon to prepare for the ball, family and members of the staff were quick to notice that Elena and Naomi had a matching pair of striking red bracelets, while the same colored pieces were wrapped or tied around Mateo’s tamborita handle and the hilt of Gabe’s sword. More importantly noticed was the shared set of grins between the four, unexplained and unquestioned.  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gold and Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Midsummer Ball continues, and Esteban makes a few unlikely friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun had just barely begun its slow descent into the horizon when the Royal Family arrived back at the estate for the evening. The festival grounds were still flooded with people, enjoying the freedom of wide-open space as opposed to a ballroom, but the circle at the front of the house was crowded with coaches and bodies. The house was completely transformed back to its original glory - it was almost like taking a step back in time for Francisco and Luisa. If it weren’t for the Nocteain flags and decorations, it was as close as anything. Floating lanterns traveled the halls, lighting the way to the ballroom, and more flowers and draping yards of red, gold, and white fabric covered the walls and windows. A few of the larger parlors were open for guests to congregate before the doors opened, and the windows were equally open to allow for the summer breeze to permeate the home. Various servants wove through the guests and rooms, offering hors d'oeuvres and glasses of champagne or water.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban snagged two glasses of champagne as one passed by, passing one to Naomi and keeping one for himself. “Here you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you and cheers,” Naomi grinned, clinking the side of her glass to his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Salud,” he replied, sharing the smile before taking a sip. He remembered that the libations were from Sirius’s vineyard, and he had to compliment the quality, making a mental note to talk to Solaris and the knight about having a case sent over for Naomi’s chancellor ceremony in a few months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is good,” Naomi said. “We should get some for Elena’s birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Esteban nodded. “I’ll leave you to that discussion with Solaris and Sirius, Madame Chancellor. Think you can handle tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As future Madame Chancellor? Absolutely! I haven’t been working on polishing up my skills for nothing,” Naomi raised her chin in pride. “But if you want to ever tap in to give me a break from people I won’t say no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who am I to deny a request from the chancellor?” he laughed. “You’re going to do fine, but I’ll of course be there to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi rolled her eyes, happily sipping her champagne as she went over to Elena, Gabe, and Mateo. Francisco and Luisa had already been pulled into the fray with a few others, and Dona Paloma and Julio were chatting away with some Nocteain nobles. Esteban looked over at Mari and Rosie, happily looking around the decorated halls in wonder. They had enjoyed the festival, running rampant with Calliope’s and Solaris’s children. The older two found keeping an eye on the four a wonderful excuse to act like children again, and Esteban himself had been pulled in with Solaris and Lucille, and Calliope and Percival. It was pleasant, honestly, to be around them. They didn’t care about his past actions and were more interested in asking him about Avalor and his children, and himself as he did the same in return. They were, all four of them, very open and warm people, even with Calliope and Percival’s more stoic stances. He ultimately looked forward to keeping a friendship with the lot as his children planned the same with Regina, Aurelia, Jonas, and Bernette. The elder two effectively took all the younger children under their wings, even when Isa was off with her own friends. He felt safe knowing that his children were safe with them, with all the members of the Noctem party - even with Selene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around, Esteban searched for a glimpse of silver hair amongst the fray. He had seen her on and off throughout the day, but never truly for a substantial amount of time. Part of him knew that more than likely, she would be with her family somewhere near the ballroom entrance, but he had hoped to get a word with her. Regardless, he’d have time during the ball-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban felt an arm snake around his and he nearly jumped as he turned to see whoever had snapped him from his mind. He was happily surprised to see Selene next to him with an amused grin, and he couldn’t help but return it, albeit with more relief. Her hair was braided, woven with golden flower combs, and she had a jade ballgown littered with vines of golden embroidery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering where you were,” Selene said. “I’m glad you all are here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t miss this at all,” Esteban replied. “As the royal family-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether or not you’re all royal, I’m glad. Besides, my uncle extended the invitation regardless of bloodline,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He invited everyone, but he invited us personally,” he countered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That shows how well he regards you all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>regardless</span>
  </em>
  <span> of bloodline. Usually, it’s by letter, and granted the circumstances were different, but still. Trust me,” she said finitely. Selene turned to Mari and Rosie. “Now don’t you two look lovely!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosie stood up straighter with pride as Mari gave a twirl in her gown, the golden silk shimmering but not to be outshined by her grin. “Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selene stood back, looking over their outfits. “I wonder if something is missing though…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible,” Esteban began. “Mari made or planned them from-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selene raised a hand with a grin, pressing a red-stained kiss to the knuckles followed by a puff of air. She unfurled her fingers, revealing three bunches of flowers to their surprise. “Just a little growth transfiguration spell. Primrose and violets for Mari, thyme, and jolly-Johnny-jump-up for Rosie, and sweetbrier and sol terrestis for you, Esteban.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selene went about tucking the first two little bunches into hair, weaving them into curls or a braid before placing the last into a buttonhole on Esteban’s coat. She smoothed down his lapels. “There, perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Selene!” Mari said. “They’re perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they smell nice!” Rosie chirped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed, thank you,” Esteban added, adjusting the makeshift boutonniere so it stood straight.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Selene grinned. “And they should dry nicely as mementos for today - you all had fun at the festival I hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was so much fun!” Rosie replied. “Ari and Gina showed us everything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t wait to show you everything for the Sunflower Festival!” Mari added. “You’ll have so much fun there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I will! I’ll be seeing a lot more festivals and holidays here,” Selene nodded before looking up at Esteban. “And you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a nice change of pace for once. Your family made sure I wasn’t still long,” Esteban replied with a smile. Selene returned it with a shake of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s about right,” she said fondly before taking his arm again. “Uncle will be opening up the ballroom soon, we should get to the front of the crowd so we can be the first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll go get everyone,” Mari said, taking Rosie’s hand before the two ran off to gather their other relatives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t run into anyone!” Esteban fretted. “Children, always running into things, and sometimes quite literally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re careful enough,” Selene replied, patting his arm. “They’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban sighed with a twist of a grin. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re still going to worry. It’s a symptom of this funny thing I recently heard of- fatherhood and familial love,” Selene said, mock-serious before the corners of her lips turned up. Esteban rolled his eyes as they began to walk towards the large gilded doors of the ballroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very funny, Doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do try, Chancellor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selene paused, pulling him to a stop. He looked at her curiously as her smile turned to something slightly more serious. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to say recently but it seems like I haven’t had the chance to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like things have been peaceful the past few days,” Esteban said. She huffed out a soft laugh with an equally soft ‘this is true.’ “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But still, it’s important,” Selene continued. “I want to tell you how-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were interrupted by the appearance of both of their families, coming forward in their little crowd, the girls running up to grab Esteban’s hands as they excitedly told him that it was time for everything to open up. Michel happily walked in between the doctor and the chancellor, linking his and Selene’s arms, insisting on being the one to lead her in. She smiled with a shake of her head before looking back at Esteban. “You owe me a dance later, Esteban .”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish, Selene.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The ballroom doors opened to a dark room, leaving the guests in confusion as they entered. Esteban felt Rosie grab his hand and Mari lean against his arm. He squeezed Rosie’s hand and pulled Mari close as the door closed behind everyone, leaving everyone in darkness. There was a low murmur and hush across the crowd, confused about what their host was doing. Esteban heard Elena say something along the lines of ‘what’s going on’ and Naomi making some quip about anyone having a light, and he himself was about to call out to Mateo for magical assistance when the voice of Michel rang out -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Lyre, if you’d be so kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a resounding chord struck from somewhere in the pitch black of the room. Suddenly the chandeliers above their heads sparked to life, each glowing like three small suns, the candles glistening off the bands of glass and crystal. The ballroom shone like a glittering jewel, it’s gilded frescos and molding shining for all to see and enjoy after being so long lost to history, dust, and tarps. The walls were decorated with rich velvet and silk drapery, and garlands of intricately braided flowers were strung among them, gently perfuming the room. The crowd cooed in awe at the sight and the music echoing through the room from the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyre was up, front and center, playing her lute with masterful grace as she slowly walked across the stage, dark blue skirts trailing behind her - it was as if she had pinned the night into a ball gown. Music channeled through sound, throwing the windows and their drapery open to reveal the setting sun and emerging stars and sending more floating lanterns over the heads of the crowd to settle over the ballroom and to float around the grounds. Lyre walked off the stage, walking on air towards the crowd. She looked over at them all with a wink before landing on the ground with one last chord and a dramatic bow to their applause and cheers. She straightened and extended her hand to Michel. Lyre led him to the stage, helping him up with some musical magical assistance. He nodded with a grin, leaning on his cane once he came to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies and Gentlemen,” he said loudly to the crowd. “I want to thank you for joining my family tonight on this Midsummer. It is an honor to hold one of my family’s dearest traditions in the beautiful country of Avalor this year, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I pray the summer fares you well, and the warmth of the sun never leaves you. So, without much further ado, eat, drink, dance, and be merry ye youths.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the crowd clapped, members of a small orchestra appeared from the wings and began to play as Lyre continued her act. Michel descended from the stage heading back to his family. Selene was the first to greet him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Michel, you outdid yourself,” she grinned, pecking his cheek as she held his hands. He puffed out his chest with pride. “I love it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I always will,” he replied before turning to the rest of them. “I try to do a little theatrics every year. I hope no one was too startled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? That was wonderful!” Elena replied. “We might have to steal that for a ball.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyre still has more planned for throughout the night,” Michel replied. “I hope your wizard is taking notes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mentally!” Mateo said. “I’ll have to talk to Lyre about everything later when she isn’t busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is perfect, Michel,” Francisco said. “You’ve done this old place well. Now, if you excuse me, I have the love of my life to dance with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe the rest of you should take his cue,” Solaris laughed. “Go dance and mingle. The night is young after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone could stop it, they were flung into the fray, plied by champagne and music. Esteban watched as his children ran off to play with the younger members of the ball and his grandparents waltzed happily onto the dancefloor. He lingered, watching his cousins and their friends split off to dance and mingle. The champagne in his glass dwindled slowly as he watched the ball grow. Percival wasn’t too long to pull him into things proper, undoubtedly prompted by one of their own families. He supposed he couldn’t be a wallflower for the whole night, not that he planned on it, and let himself be flung to the middle of things. Esteban found himself flitting from group to group - people he knew well and not so well or didn’t know altogether. But talking was easy, and all his flitting made sure he could keep an eye on his family: His children were safe, Isa was happily dancing with Kimiko and Cristina, his grandparents intent on waltzing the night away, Elena and Mateo were charming people, as usual, Gabe has stood with a few guards, Nocteain and Avaloran alike, and he would catch glimpses of Naomi running her rounds as future Chancellor and excelling at it. It was hard to believe that barely a handful of years ago she was the girl from the pier people like him doubted her to be, only for her to exceed any and all expectations from everyone. He was proud of her, and couldn’t wait for her to be handed all the reins that came with the role and title of Chancellor - gods, she was going to blow them all away - just like everyone in her little cohort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elena was the finest queen Avalor had seen in years, widely respected through the Ever Realm. Mateo was unmatched in magical prowess, and by the time he was his grandfather’s age, Esteban expected him to be on the same level as that of Merlin. Gabe was the youngest captain of the guard, youngest general, master swordsman, all by the age of 25. He looked toward the rest of his family - Isa, a master of sciences, already starting college, and his children, coming leaps and bounds into their own and gaining more skills unrelated to their visions. All of them would take the world by storm someday, and he...well, Esteban was happy to watch and support them. He’d had his taste of power, and perhaps more than his fair share at times, and it left a bitter taste and a warning of consequences behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone asked, he was more than happy to retire, which was true. But with a quick glance at the horde of courtiers surrounding Naomi and Elena...of course, he hadn’t retired yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a polite excuse and a fresh glass of champagne, Esteban made his way over to the group. “Ahem, Elena, Naomi, Solaris is looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cheap excuse, but all that mattered was that it was realistic. The relief on Naomi and Elena’s faces were only visible in their eyes and the relaxing of their shoulders. Naomi nodded. “Thank you, Esteban. Could you, perhaps, answer their questions while we talk to Ambassador Solaris?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to,” he replied with a curt bow to Elena and a nod to the group that had pinpointed their eyes on him. Elena politely curtseyed to them, and gently wrapped her arm around Naomi’s, and led them both away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t even have to ask him to tap in,” Naomi said, making a detour for a passing server, nabbing two small little tarts from their tray. She handed one to Elena. “I’m going to miss that in a few months. But by then, he won’t feel the need to and I’ll just have to excuse myself with something clever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a very Esteban move,” Elena said with a bite into the treat. “You did learn from the best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naomi nodded. “Hopefully he won’t have to deal with that flock much longer. They were far too curious for my tastes, even though we told them we didn’t want to talk about...things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…,” Elena trailed off. Unlike most of the conversations that evening, that one had gotten stuck on the events of her Coronation, Shuriki, and various events that threatened to dampen her mood for the evening. “Hopefully-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, you two!” Naomi and Elena turned to see Lyre and Cass approaching them from the stage. Lyre had finished her show for the evening, the glittering remains of a few spells lingering on her dress. “Enjoying the ball so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been great! We just got out of talking to people, so now we have a chance to dance,” Naomi replied, popping the rest of the tart in her mouth. “And eat. These are delicious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sorrel tarts are a classic,” Cass signed. “I’m just happy to be able to dance with my wife if she has the energy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only for you, my love,” Lyre replied. “And you, your highness?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful! Just-” Elena winced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. The nosy types,” Cass replied with a roll of her eyes. “Just avoid them. Say you owe a friend a dance or you’re famished and they usually back off. And if they don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull rank,” Lyre shrugged. “You’re the Queen here. They’re degrees lower than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spoken like a true bourgeoisie,” Cass said. “But she is right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it can just be-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Difficult,” Naomi finished for Elena, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. “Unfortunately, I think it comes part and parcel with everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true,” Elena replied. “Hopefully Esteban can dispel them for the rest of the family so they don’t pester anyone else. And if they don’t, I’ll pull rank.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you all are! I was wondering when I’d finally run into everyone,” Selene flew into their midst from the dance floor. “I thought I’d never stop dancing long enough to run into friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was partner, what, four or five?” Lyre laughed. Selene rolled her eyes with a playful swat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four, I’ll have you know, and I hope to at least triple that number before the night is up,” she replied before turning her sights on Naomi and Elena. “You’re enjoying everything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just having to deal with some nosy courtiers,” Elena said with a grin. “But we’re going to enjoy the rest of the night away from them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good!” Selene nodded. “Hopefully they get over themselves and settle on another target. Or topic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or Esteban will deal with them until he thinks of something clever,” Naomi said, casting a glance back at him. “I think he’s reaching that point anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Elena sighed. “They’re probably asking him about...you know. That year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than likely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cass squinted, watching their lips carefully to try and make out the conversation despite the distance and awkward angles. After a moment, she turned her gaze back to the rest of her cohort, and her hands were a flurry of signs. “Someone should go and intervene. They’re asking about the children, and I do not trust like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he owed me a dance anyway,” Selene said, smoothing her skirts. “Excuse me, ladies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban, for his part, was trying to keep his face calm. If he had known or had known better, he would have left with his cousin and Naomi. The horde of nameless courtiers had set into questions about Elena’s coronation day, and the year that had preceded beforehand. He answered as succinctly as he could - there were only a few happy and cordial things he could say. Elena’s actual coronation and the ball for one, and finding and adopting his children for the other. That’s when the questions focused on his children, and half of the questions were </span>
  <em>
    <span>inane</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his eye twitch. “Are you insinuating that adopting my children was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question. It was an accusation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the timing was just so fortunate,” one of them replied. Esteban didn’t care to remember her name. “And it certainly made you appear better in the eyes of Avalor, did it not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those things were true, but the fact of the matter was that - “It doesn’t matter. Rosita and Maricruz are my daughters, and that is all that matters!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban coughed into his hand, trying to deflect his growing frustration. “They needed me, and I’m glad our paths crossed, and that is what is important. Not my standing with Avalor, with my family, none of it. And I do not appreciate the accusation that-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, ladies, gentlemen,” Esteban turned to see Selene at his side, weaving her arm with his. “But I’m afraid Chancellor Esteban owes me a dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a subtly insistent tug on his elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, forgive me, Dr. Pleiades,” he nodded at the group. “Excuse us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before another word could be cut in, Esteban was, if one could describe it as such, politely yanked from them and towards the dancefloor. He let out a sigh of relief once away from their general proximity. “Thank you, Selene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she nodded, stepping into the first position of a waltz. “Calliope read a part of the conversation and you didn’t look comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t,” Esteban replied with a grimace, following her lead as a hand met her waist and the other met hers. “They asked if my children were a publicity stunt. Can you believe that?... And they were too interested in my year of...you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Selene said softly. The music began, and Esteban began to lead them in their dance. “There is a line between curiosity and something akin to cruelty, and they crossed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban nodded as the two waltzed across the floor, perfectly synchronous. The music flowed sweetly over the room, slowly sweeping away the conversation from his mind with every step he and Selene took. She was perfectly parallel with him, but not blindly led as she responded with each turn, each rise and fall. It felt like a conversation, and she fit perfectly with him. Esteban didn’t feel awkward, or out of place with his height or gait - it felt right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are a talented dancer,” Esteban smiled, spinning her away from him, his hand firm on hers. “I apologize for doubting you before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selene smiled back, nose wrinkling in delight at the compliment, hovering away in the full extension. She seemed to be floating there, if only for a second before she returned to earth and him. “Thank you. As I said, it’s one of my favorite things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music began to slow, then, lulling into a quiet few steps. Selene leaned close to him, and he could smell the jasmine in her hair. “I didn’t get to say this earlier, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, gathering the right words. “I wanted to say thank you, for everything. Not just with the Callus incident, but everything afterward. Whether you and your family realized this, but all those little things and invitations, all the talks and dinners...they helped me - emotionally and mentally. It made me feel…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Safe, supported,” Esteban softly finished. She nodded. “It’s simply the right thing. We like you, surprisingly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selene laughed. “Surprisingly, I like you all as well, you fop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witch,” Esteban answered in kind with a smirk. She lightly hit his shoulder, but in good-nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But seriously, thank you. I know it must seem a bit hollow since my family came and just...provided some of the last pieces to me feeling right again,” she continued. “But that’s mostly Calliope making me talk about things and letting me cry on her for an hour. That’s sadly a boundary I have yet to cross with you all, aside from-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you didn’t cry on me then, so I don’t believe that counts,” Estaban said. Selene smiled, bemused. “Regardless, it doesn’t sound hollow. I’m glad it helped you- I’m glad </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> helped you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selene hummed appreciatively at that, gently squeezing his hand. The song playing let out its last refrain, crescendoing to its end. Selene and Esteban’s hands dropped from one another as they bowed to each other. It didn’t last long - Esteban found Selene’s hand in his again quickly. “I was hoping you would join me and the others at our bonfire - Lyre and I have to take care of some things, but Cass and Sirius will be able to show you there, say in twenty minutes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just have to let my girls know, but I’d be honored,” Esteban replied, watching Selene’s grin go wide on her face, open and unabashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! I’ll see you there soon,” she said, squeezing his hand again before disappearing from his side. Esteban waited until there was no longer a flicker of silver or jade in the crowd that he could see before he disappeared to the edges of the ballroom. It took a few minutes before he caught sight of any of the younger members of either of their families. Naturally, they had all congregated together with a barely hidden tray of sweets between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t the least bit shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa!” Rosie exclaimed, running up to grab his hands. He grinned, lifting her up into the air with a fit of laughter. “Can you dance with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I call the next dance!” Mari called afterward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I say no to that?” Esteban grinned. “I have time for two dances - I’ll be going out to the fire pits soon. Will you two be okay without me for a little while?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will,” Mari nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on Rosie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ll keep an eye on everyone,” Jonas said with a nod. Esteban mouthed a thank you before sweeping his youngest onto the dancefloor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyre and Selene sat next to each other in front of a roaring fire. The smell of burning herbs and oils perfumed the air, small little blessings put into the fire for Midsummer. They were silent, Lyre carefully tuning her lute as Selene finished removing the last of the gold thread from her old ballgown. The sleeve was still tattered, and the memory still so bitter. She wound the thread into a neat ball. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame,” Lyre said, breaking the silence over the crackling fire. “It was one of your nicer gowns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Selene replied. “I commissioned a new one - saffron and gold. Besides, I don’t want to keep anything reminding me of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyre nodded, pausing her hands as Selene stood, bundling the silk and crepe into a tight roll...and tossing into the flames. It caught slowly, curling away from the flames, and the air slowly began to smell like char. The two watched as it burned, slowly dissipating into small beads and gray ash. Selene’s shoulders relaxed, and she sunk back down into the low, cushioned seats around the pit. Lyre placed her lute down, and scooted closer to her friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. No more words were spoken, just silent willing and spells between the two to spur the wind to carry the smoke and ash away, just as they had all those years ago when Selene had recovered, and dozens of gifts were torched or pawned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban found Cassandra and Sirius waiting for him by one of the backdoors of the ballroom. Cass turned to him with a grin, walking through the scant crowd to reach him. He returned the grin with a bow, quickly raising his hands to sign. “I hope I’m not too early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fine! Right on time,” Cass replied, grabbing his arm. “We wanted to make sure we escorted you there personally as soon as Selene asked if she could invite you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Esteban forwent signing and swallowed the lump in his throat. Cass nodded as she led him over to Sirius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Selene has told us a lot about you, the newer highs, and the former lows,” Cass replied. “While we initially thought we wouldn’t like you, you certainly changed our minds in the past month and a half now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She now considers you someone she can trust,” Sirius added softly, leaning close to his ear as he moved to walk behind them. “That’s something hard to earn, and if she can do that, so can we. We’re a tight-knit bunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she- ahem- Did she say that to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not explicitly,” Cass signed. The night air felt cool and crisp as they entered the back gardens. “But as soon as she asked to invite you we knew, not to mention that she told you everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...She wouldn’t have done either if she didn’t,” Esteban concluded.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct,” Sirius said. “Welcome to the group in a way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban looked at him confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, you’re one of us now, rules of the firepit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His look to Cass only confirmed it. “Ah. I don’t have to sacrifice anything, swear a blood oath?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just your soul,” Cass signed, pausing to pat his arm. “It’s very personal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very funny,” Esteban chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are perks at least,” Sirius shrugged. There was a group of other nobles walking by, and he dropped his voice to a low grumble, leaning close. “A few of my old army squad are staying behind to see Avalor and maybe...just do some reconnaissance. Unknown faces, but easily recalled back to the capital.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban silently nodded, feeling the presence of Sirius drawback, only to be replaced with a firm clap on the back that sent him stumbling. “That and you have a direct line to my vineyard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Michel said something similar a few days ago,” Cass continued, tapping his arm to get his attention. “But you and yours are officially friends with my family. If anything happens, they have my protection in Noctem, or have any aid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius moved to block the sight of Cassandra’s hands from anyone behind them as they ventured forward into the grounds, just beyond the tree line, and just in case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My family is directly descended from the last king of Eastern Noctem. My word is practically law, even without my connections politically or my role,” Cass signed, face serious. “I doubt anything will happen but know that I will help yours. Or end you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All were things he believed - the aid and the threat. “I assure you the latter won’t come to happen, my lady-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I just cover bases, you understand,” Cass replied. “Besides, I sincerely doubt you’d turn for the worse anytime soon. You love too much to harm people again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban could only nod. Once they were out of sight from the rest of the crowd, Sirius relaxed, moving to walk alongside them rather than behind. “She gives everyone this shovel talk, but she is right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Esteban replied. “But thank you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of dissipating char almost made him sneeze as the light of a fire grew, and he could hear Selene’s voice alongside Lyre and her lute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hulloooooo!!!” Sirius howled, breaking the quiet din of the woods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet you wolf! You’ll wake the world!” Lyre called back. He could hear Selene laugh. Crossing the undergrowth of the forest into a small cleared glen, the three finally saw the two sorceresses, lounging around the fire pit on cushioned seats and blankets. Lyre had paused her strumming on her lute to stand to relieve Esteban’s arm of her wife, dramatically dipping her down to unabashedly kiss her. Esteban looked away politely, locking eyes with Selene who was hiding a snicker behind a hand. Both he and Sirius walked away from the pair, both taking their spots around the pit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, come on. You both need to breathe at some point, and I don’t plan on resuscitating anyone tonight,” Selene said. She turned to Esteban. “I hope Sirius and Cass behaved themselves on the way over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolute angels - but must I sacrifice my soul? I think mine might be a little too gray for that application,” he quipped, saying nothing of the other words spoken. Selene laughed and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get to keep it,” she replied with a grin, settling more on the seat, rearranging her skirts out of Lyre and Cass’s path. Lyre gave her wife her spot and grabbed up her lute. Throwing the strap over her shoulders, her fingers came to rest on the frets and strings as she walked around the pit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you gray-souled beings,” she teased, “what songs shall I play tonight? Songs for wealth, or songs for sorrow, songs for joy, or ones for health?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are the spells or just...songs?” Esteban asked, looking between Lyre and Selene. Selene shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be both. It all depends on how much I intend into the music,” Lyre explained. “Sometimes I magic my music, sometimes the music is magic, and sometimes it's just music. Depends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I vote for joy,” Sirius said. “Magically inclined or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyre nodded and strummed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Toss a coin</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re my-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never gonna-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just make me skip around! I’m doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanson de mon Coeur</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that’s it!” Lyre said in frustration. “Deal with the love song.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She plopped down on the ground with no fanfare as she began. Her fingers flew over the frets, the music bright and fast as Sirius and Cass began to clap along. Esteban wasn’t familiar with the song - probably a song from home if the appreciative look on Selene’s face was sign enough. She stood, extending her hand to him. “I think I want another dance, and I’ve already danced with Sirius twice. If you want to of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “To a love song? Dr. Pleiades, I had no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re horrible,” Selene replied, rolling her eyes to her friends’ snickers. “As if, Chancellor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, the offer remained in her extended hand, and he was never one to turn down an offer. Just like the day before, she quickly showed him the steps, moving them off to the side of the fire. Her hands were clasped around his warmly as they danced, quickly stepping in time to the beat with each foot change and spin. He felt as though he was flying through the clearing, but the heat of the fire and the swirling gold and silver of Selene kept him on the ground until the music came to an end. She pulled him fully back to earth with a playful tug to the seat next to hers with a laugh. Esteban couldn’t help but chuckle, watching Lyre shift into something low and sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now that Selene’s umpteenth dance is done,” Sirius replied, pulling a bag from behind him - Esteban hadn’t noticed it earlier, too distracted by Cass. He reached inside and pulled out a crystalline bottle with a soft amber liquid inside of it. “As tradition states, I have pulled a bottle of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hors d’age</span>
  </em>
  <span> brandy from my reserves for our Midsummer celebrations - this one is…sixty years old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban looked at him in surprise. That wasn’t exactly something to snort at; in the market, it would cost as much as one of the crates of wine in the manor behind him. Sirius caught his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Expensive. But this is a rare treat only for us. The rest of the year they get the standard,” Sirius added, opening the bottle. “Can’t go around giving away top-shelf for free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius leaned toward him, handing him the bottle. No cups, apparently. “Go on, it doesn’t bite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t say no,” Esteban replied. The bottle contents smelled sweet as he tipped the bottle to his lips, and tasted just as such, but distinctly like oak. He nodded in appreciation, passing the bottle to Selene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re officially in,” Lyre said. “Now spill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spill what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coronation. As little or as much, but that day is still clouded in mystery for those who weren’t there,” Lyre continued. Esteban wished Selene would pass the bottle back, but no, she handed it to Cass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do I even begin…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell us,” Selene said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lyre</span>
  </em>
  <span> understands that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…,” Esteban paused. At least the pressure to defend himself was lifted, and it had been over a year since...everything. “I suppose I should start at the beginning…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Elena and her team left the day of the coronation to finally take care of Ash and Chatana. He worried, but there was little he could do. Elena would have gone regardless, and he knew she was more than capable…His torso and leg stung from all of his pacings. Everyone felt sure everything would be fine-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But then everyone came back and Elena was gone, taken to the Spirit World with Ash and the Shades of Darkness released. It felt like the world was starting to cave in as he pulled Mari and Rosie close, standing by his grandparents and youngest cousin as she sat on the throne for the first time to rule. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sky went dark, clouds dark and gray like a pregnant storm about to rain down and bring devastation. Four shades stormed Avalor in rain’s stead. Everything was running wild - Isa, Naomi, Mateo, and Gabe were gone, trying to stop them on the ground, and all he and his grandparents could do was wait. He kept Rosie and Mari close to his side as they could only watch from the throne room. Mari squeezed his hand, afraid to look, and Rosie was frightened, looking between the door and the windows, scared that her only recently won freedom would be lost.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then the guards and the staff turned to stone. Esteban could only watch in horror as the purple shade descended, sending sand towards his grandparents and his children. He only had time to move the youngest of them all away, but his stomach sank as his abuelo and abuela turned to statues. It was a stroke of luck that everyone arrived at the window - he shoved Mari and Rosie to them, the doors slamming shut and soon solidified into stone a second later. He turned to the purple shade, weaponless and defenseless but bitterly defiant. She smirked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ash sends her regards,” she said in a voice that could have never matched her actions. “She asked me to make sure you saw Avalor fall. My last grain of sand has your name etched, Esteban.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She laughed, horrifically soft, and disappeared. He felt weak as he stumbled to the stairs, somehow managing to fight his way into a run to his room. The door ricocheted off his wall as he burst in, sliding on his knees to his beside. He blindly reached underneath before finally grabbing a box he hadn’t seen in months. The jacket inside was dull and faded, and he knew it had no power...but there were pieces of the staff that he had managed to get a hold of. Picking the largest of them all, he clutched it tightly to his chest, the splinters digging into his palm as he begged and prayed to whatever or whoever would listen to give him enough magic to help his family. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me use it </span>
  </em>
  <span>right,</span>
  <em>
    <span>” he whispered. And then...it began to glow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow, I still had enough magic or was given enough, I’m still not sure…,” Esteban said. “The staff reformed and I was able to use it long enough to help Elena stop the last shade. But once I was done it just became ash in my hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Lyre murmured. “And that’s the last time you ever used magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he nodded. “I doubt I’ll be so lucky again if the need arrives.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selene let out a low whistle. “I wonder if you have any residual magic left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he just had enough for that,” Sirius replied, taking a swig of the brandy before passing the bottle again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is possible,” Esteban said. “But I’ve had my taste of it. Besides, my cousin uses magic, we have a wizard and others in training...That’s enough magic in my life. Bad enough Ash and Chatana both escaped somehow. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if his daughters’ abilities counted as magical, but he wasn’t about to ask or add them to the conversation.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Lyre laughed nonetheless. Cass tapped his hand, alerting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since Lyre asked you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can ask her something, I presume.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is only fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Esteban took the bottle from Selene, taking a pensive sip. “I’ve told you about my experience with magic. Tell me - why music? It doesn’t exactly seem common.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s easy,” Lyre replied, leaning comfortably against her wife as she started to strum again. “Well, you know Selene and I were students together, right? We were in the same classes. So I got mixed into her friend group pretty quickly. Anyway, I was never strong with a wand. I could use them, but not as well as others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strumming slowed for a moment as Lyre’s face went distant. “And then we had our plague year. Sel and I caught Starfall within weeks of each other. For her, it took her immunity, and for me...my hands and feet weren’t right afterward. It didn’t take long for me to work through the issues with walking but my hands just wouldn’t work, you know? I couldn’t hold a pencil or a wand right, and it made me so angry - I was beside myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Esteban asked. He looked at the skillful way Lyre’s hands flew over the strings, unable to imagine her incapable of that. Lyre smiled, nostalgic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was spending the summer with Selene - my family thought it would be good for me, you know? And I was talking about it with her, Cass, Sirius and Solaris, and how I was so angry. But then...the person who I wouldn’t realize was the love of my life suggested music. Not only to help my hands but my mind,” Lyre looked at her wife with enough fondness to break the coldest of hearts. “And you know what? It did. It didn’t take too long for me to realize that I could channel magic into music. Spells had rhythm and cadence, tones and intonations that I could turn to notes and then...I didn’t need a wand, and now here I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow…,” Esteban murmured. “Are other people taking this up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few,” Lyre replied. “I know someone is doing this with an organ. A little less portable, but points for drama. Plus there’s the Pied Piper guy, but I don’t like the cut of his gib.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true,” he replied. “And fair enough. I wouldn’t trust anyone who stole children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would?” Sirius said. “Back in my early army days, me and other cadets would go on patrol for creeps like that. We had a pretty good record for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And enough scars to keep track,” Cass signed with a smirk. Sirius stuck his tongue out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of my scars, save this one,” Sirius pointed to his face. “Hell, since we’re sharing stories tonight, let me tell you the story of this one…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the moon was at its highest and a bottle of brandy was nearly empty, Esteban was quicker to laugh amongst new friends than he had been in years, faster with a smile around familiar strangers for what felt like the first time in forever - one that wasn’t required politically or royally, at least. He felt...strangely welcome if it made sense at all. Sirius was more clever than he let on, and Cass was far more of a softie, even without Lyre starting with a playful peck or pet on the cheek. Lyre was far more of a nerd than a cool and smooth musician than she appeared, happily going off in tangents about anything and everything with Selene. And Selene, for her part, was far more physically than he could have thought, playfully leaning on him or the rest, pressing kisses to knuckles or cheeks or playing with locks of hair. Esteban almost felt jealous of the comfortable intimacy the four shared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the very least, he got the Agrabah story in exchange for a few of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why you lost your mind yesterday?” Esteban gasped, trying to control his laughter as Selene doubled over, head buried in her lap, her only replies wheeze. He could see her nod her head at least. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mios Dios</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They still won’t let me live it down!” Sirius grinned at the confirmation of Lyre and Cass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we refuse to,” Cass replied. “We’ll put it in our eulogy for you when you die in 60 years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’m sure my future children-,” Sirius went still, stiff, ears straining to listen behind them. They all went still, listening to the sound of footsteps in the quiet. “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” came the soft reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maricruz?” Esteban called out, recognizing the voice. She and Rosie came into the view, hand in hand. “Is everything alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijas?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sorry to bother you all,” Mari said, “but Rosie is tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His youngest confirmed it with a sleepy yawn, rubbing her eyes. Esteban softly smiled, holding out his arms to them. “Come here you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosie let go of her sister’s hand, walking over to simply curl up in his lap. Mari wasn’t long after, sitting next to him and tucking her legs under her as she leaned on his shoulder. Sirius gently clucked. “All tuckered out, aren’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been a pretty long day,” Esteban replied, adjusting Rosie. “And this is the longest they’ve been up since Elena’s coronation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lyre and Cass peered over at the two, softly cooing or going wide-eyed. “Why are kids so sweet? Cass, love, I want several.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you two just have kids already, or do you have to have this argument several times?” Selene whispered. Cass shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get to it eventually,” Cass signed. “We know we want to adopt at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just so precious,” Lyre cooed. “You’ve been their dad for two years now, right? Give or take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban nodded, grinning down at his two children. “Yes. My family has never been larger or happier, and neither have I.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Rosie yawned, curling tighter into his chest. He shook his head. “I should get these two home before Mari can’t walk herself back to the coach.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m still -yawn- awake,” Mari murmured. “But yes, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mariposita</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Esteban replied, standing up, taking Mari’s hand to help her up. “Thank you all for having me here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming! We were glad to have you,” Selene said, standing up with them. “I’ll walk you three back to the house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Esteban weakly protested, but she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense. It’s my family’s ball, by all means, I insist,” she replied. Selene gently pressed a hand to Mari’s shoulders. “Let’s get these two sleeping beauties back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left to a chorus of ‘good nights’ and ‘bonne nuits,’ walking through the moonlit woods until the warm light of the magic lanterns guided them back to the gardens and the manor. Esteban quietly alerted his family to him taking off early with the girls, seeing if anyone else was ready to head back to the palace. No one was completely ready yet, not yet feeling the lull of sleep among the fray of the ball. More than likely, most of them wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. Rosie had fully fallen asleep in his arms by the time they made it to the front circle, waiting for the coach to pull up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you all had a good time today,” Selene said, brushing Rosie’s curls from her eyes. “I’m really glad you all came.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Esteban replied. “This was wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you do this again next year?” Mari asked. “Or ask Michel if he could?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt I’d have to twist his arm,” Selene laughed. “Besides, it would give me an excuse to come and visit after the school year ends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was right - this was the only full summer she would have been in Avalor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d certainly welcome it,” Esteban nodded. “You’re all more than welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selene smiled, watching as the carriage rolled up to them. “This is you all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esteban opened the door for Mari before settling Rosie carefully on the seat. She slumped over onto the cushions regardless with a soft little thud and a snore. Esteban let out a breathless, bemused laugh, softly closing the door slightly before turning to Selene. “This was - thank you, Selene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what? The ball? You don’t need to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just the ball,” Esteban shook his head. “For the inclusion at the fire. It felt...nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll have to do something like that more often,” Selene replied, quickly adjusting the boutonniere she had placed in his lapel earlier that night. “As I said, I do like you, and my friends and family approve of your presence, even with our initial rough start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Esteban smiled tightly. “Likewise, Selene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why don’t you and the girls join us on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Clipper</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomorrow afternoon? We’re just sailing around the bay, and Cass loves showing it off,” she offered, a bright look in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll see if they’re up to it in the morning and I’ll let you know,” he replied. “I know those two would enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course,” Selene nodded. “But for now, they should get to bed...oh! Before I forget, I have a little gift for Mari.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Selene reached into a fold of her skirt, revealing a secret pocket hidden amongst the silk and satin. She extended her hand, revealing a rather sizable ball of golden thread, and dropped it into his hand. “I didn’t want it to go to waste, and I think she’ll make good use of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recognized the glint of the gold in the light of the lanterns. Maybe he stared for a moment too long before putting it into his jacket. “Yes...I’m sure she will love it. Thank you.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow, Esteban. Good night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Selene,” he bowed slightly, prompting a soft laugh from her as she curtsied. He climbed into the coach with a final farewell and wave of his hand. As the carriage pulled away into the night and back on the road home, Esteban twisted in his seat, watching as the manor became smaller and smaller in the background, and how Selene - only a blip of silver and jade then - watched his carriage disappear for just as long before slipping back into the fray. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. How Things Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cw: fight scene, mention of injury</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Esteban sat on a low seat, happily sipping coffee in the warm, midday sunlight. A cool breeze spun past him, gently ruffling the greenery that grew on Selene’s balcony. The taste of cinnamon coated his mouth, pleasant and not overpowering, just as Selene insisted when she brewed it. The sorceress herself was tending to something on her woodstove, softly humming between spells and sips of her own coffee. He would occasionally shift his attention from the street below over to her as she wove something together in a small cauldron, and smile at how she was wrapped up in the spellwork. Then again, she did say that this one needed to be babied for the first steps - and couldn’t help but see himself when he was tethered to his paperwork, to finish in time to spend time with his family in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, he turned his gaze to the street once more, watching and waiting for Mari and Rosie to reappear from the Mercado. Esteban heard Selene’s heels approach, and quickly cast a glance at her as she leaned against the window frame, porcelain cup cradled in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that spell needed to be minded?” he asked, a faint joking smile twitching the corners of his mouth. Selene waved a hand, and a spoon tapped the cauldron before going back to stirring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m minding it,” Selene replied. “Just have to keep stirring it, but even I can’t stand in front of a hot stove for too long. I see you’re still minding the street for the little ones who aren’t so little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re still little...enough, anyway, for me to keep an eye out for them,” Esteban said. “You know I’ve only been at this for just shy of two years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene nodded, sipping her coffee. “I know. But at least the sun is pleasant. Why did they have to go to the Mercado that you couldn’t go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chances are they’re trying to find a birthday gift for me, regardless of how many times I’ve told them I don’t need anything or that they don’t have to get me anything,” he laughed. “But they’re wonderfully stubborn and insistent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cutting it close, aren’t they? It’s only a day away,” Selene replied, turning to face him. “I can’t believe you’re turning 60, and you barely have a wrinkle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of gray hair, as Higgins has been keen to point out,” the corner of his mouth tucked sharply down as he ran a hand through his locks. Selene only laughed, tugging his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, there are worse things than going gray,” she smiled, pointing up at her own head of silver. “If anything, it makes you look very-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distinguished?” he finished with a smirk. Selene only laughed more with a wink. He allowed himself a grin before taking another sip, and once more turned his gaze to Avalor. Esteban knew he didn’t have to worry about Mari and Rosie, at least in the center of the city. Dona Paloma, Julio, Carmen, and various stationed guards were around the Mercado in general, and they knew the Turners well enough to go to them if need be. The thought was comforting enough to allow himself to relax again, happy to idly chat with Selene. Since Midsummer, he found himself spending more time with her, even if she hadn’t come to the palace, even if it was just idle chatter in passing on the street, or even through a quick letter when she was away. More so, she had extended an invitation to her apartment when she was home for coffee or tea as she worked. Selene had mentioned, one of the earlier times he had stopped in, that she liked having others nearby when she worked, if not to talk to, then just to have the presence of. Of course, the girls enjoyed stopping by, and Mateo was frequent enough to talk shop. But Esteban liked the moments of calm sitting amongst the Nocteian plants and the quiet spellwork that carried on just behind him. If anyone had ever told him he’d be so comfortable, he would laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took another sip of coffee, and let the warm summer breeze comb through the gray in his hair, and chose not to think of tomorrow’s added year to his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mari, I can’t find anything!” Rosie had been ducking in and out of shops for the better part of the day, trying in vain to find something for her father’s birthday. She exited the last shop and sat down with a huff next to her sister on the curb. Mari was nearly done with her own gift, a dark blue coat with gold embroidery, and was putting the finishing touches on it as Rosie ran through the market. “I can’t think of anything either!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari tucked the needle safely into a golden ball of thread, folding the jacket, and placed it in her satchel, and leaned back on her hands with a thoughtful hum. “Well, dad refuses to tell us anything he wants or needs, so maybe we can think of something he needs without him actually saying so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosie propped her head up on a hand, and blinked a few times, skipping through any situations where Esteban could have said anything that she feasibly could get her hands on. She wrinkled her nose in thought and the past, trying to find the right-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one! A few weeks ago, he complained about having trouble sleeping to their abuelo at breakfast! She hadn’t thought much about it at first, but it was perfect! Rosie couldn’t help but leap up in excitement, startling Mari. “I got it! Something to help him sleep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That works!” Mari nodded. “But where can we get that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosie screwed up her nose again in thought, going through what each shop had that could have had what she wanted. Some shops certainly did have something that would work, but nothing felt personal enough. “Well, I want to do what you did for papa and make something, but I don’t even know where to begin with this other than getting plants- That’s it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her last proclamation nearly made Mari jump out of her skin. “What’s it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Selene! She knows plants and how to make stuff!” Rosie explained, grabbing her sister’s hand, tugging her to her feet, and into a run uptown. “Come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy there! You’re stronger than you look, Rosie! Mind my arm sockets!” Mari ran nonetheless, holding onto her sister’s hand protectively. What with all the fencing and everything else Rosie did, it was no surprise that she was the physically stronger of the two, but regardless, her little sister was still little, and she would be protective until the end of time - time permitting, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the castle grew closer into view, along with the castle quarter of the city. They turned through an alley, leading them to another street, and soon Selene’s building was in view. The shrine of greenery on her balcony was like a beacon, standing out against the adobe of the brick and stucco. Closer still, they could see their father and Selene at the window. The girls couldn’t hear the conversation, but they both looked happy. He cast a glance to the street, and once he saw them, Esteban smiled and waved down to them. Selene turned and equally added her own grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, girls! The door’s open!” she called down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Selene!” Mari replied as Rosie continued to lead them into the apartment in her excitement. Mari was finally able to free her hand once they began racing up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to Selene’s apartment, throwing open the door with reckless abandon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the fire you two?” Selene chuckled as she and Esteban turned to face them. The girls quickly grabbed their father’s hands, tugging him from his seat. “Okay, seriously-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, can you step out for a minute? Pleeeeeeeaaaasssseeeee?” Rosie pleaded as she tugged him to the door. Esteban looked at them in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask why?” he asked. “Selene and I were-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please? Just for a minute!” she repeated, looking up with puppy-eyes only learned from her cousins. Esteban looked to Mari for any answer or reason as to why his youngest was intent on getting him out, and why she was helping. Mari’s only reply was an equally wide-eyed stare, and he knew he lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then? I’ll be right outside,” Esteban said, still only half-convinced. “If you three get into any mischief, please let me know so I can exonerate myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naturally,” Mari replied. “Now shoo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shooing your own father, what has Avalor come to,” he sighed dramatically but winked as he freed his hands, walking to the door of his own accord. “Please let me know when I’m allowed back on-premises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Selene nodded. As soon as Esteban was out of sight and the door closed, Rosie lept at Selene. The sorceress let out a grunt as she caught her. “Oof- now what has gotten into you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Selene, can you help me make something for papa’s birthday?” Rosie asked. “I’m running out of time and options.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not,” Selene shrugged, shifting her onto her hip. “What were we thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something to help him sleep,” Mari replied. “He mentioned something about it not too long ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” she nodded. She walked over to her worktable, flipping open her family spellbook. Mari joined her and Rosie, watching as Selene turned the pages to a sought after section. She caught a glint of the pages Selene had used to help her. “Let’s see...sleep potions and draughts, no...oil? Needs more time than we have...sachets have to be replaced every few weeks...Ah! I know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene flicked her hand at the wrist, and the pages turned rapidly as though blown by a breeze to the earlier sections of the book. “Great Aunt Buttercup’s sleeping tea works wonders. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosie leaned forward, reading through the entry. The script was a little difficult to make out, and some of the words were spelled differently - a quick blink told her that it was older than her. Buttercup herself seemed very pleasant as she wrote it, all those years ago, and Rosie knew she could trust it and Selene. “This will do! Let’s see...we need lavender, chamomile, valerian, lemon peel, and nutmeg! Do we have those?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any valerian,” Selene shook her head. “And if I’m honest, it smells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosie wrinkled her nose. “Blugh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we replace it with something?” Mari asked. “Surely we can deviate a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course!” Selene nodded. “If it were a spell or a potion I’d be more cautious, but it’s tea. As long as it’s tasty and Esteban isn’t allergic we’re fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe something we can find in Avalor! What grows here that would be good in this?” Rosie asked. Selene hummed in thought, grabbing another book. She flipped to the index, quickly scanning before flicking her hand to turn the page needed. She smiled and tapped the page, directing their attention. The page highlighted the Avaloran Passionflower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Passionflower is excellent for calming nerves,” Selene explained. “And if we get our hands on enough, I’ll be able to dry it quickly for you, and you, my little tea-maker, can create the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I saw some in our usual grove last we were there,” Mari said. “It’s close!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can all go as soon as my spell on the stove is done, which will be soon,” Selene nodded. “We’ll just have to make sure it’s alright with your father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect! Thank you, Selene!” Rosie chirped, quickly wrapping her arms around Selene’s shoulders in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, starlight. Anything for you two little sparrows,” Selene placed Rosie back down. “You two go ask your dad, and I’ll finish up here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope he likes it!” Rosie said. “Mari, don’t look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going-” Mari and Rosie froze, stomachs sinking at the slight slip. Selene didn’t know their secret, not yet, but they had grown so used to her that it came out. Mari nervously glanced up at Selene, who only looked perplexed. “Um...come on Rosie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Mari was the one to grab her little sister’s hand and pull her away, out into the hall where their father was. Hoping that she could hide her apprehension over the slip, she put on a grin. “Papa, can Rosie and I go with Selene to help her collect some plants? We won’t be long!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was what this was about?” Esteban raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t have to kick me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, don’t get us wrong, we had to,” Rosie nodded. “For reasons. But please, can we go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you both stay safe and don’t wander from Selene,” he replied. A useless tag to the agreement, but tacked on nonetheless. “I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Rosie pumped her fist before running at him to quickly hug him. “Thank you, papa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene popped her head out of the door. “I’ll be ready to go in a minute. Perhaps you could drop us off on the way back to the castle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just to the grove,” Mari added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Esteban nodded. “I’ll send the carriage back in an hour to pick you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Selene, we’ll be in the carriage!” Rosie chirped, running past her father in her excitement. Mari called after her, chasing after her down the stairs. Esteban shook his head with a laugh before going to stand in the doorway, leaning against the jamb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything I should know of?” he asked. Selene shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” she winked. Her face did go serious for a second. “It’s just...oh nevermind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban’s brow furrowed. “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about it later,” Selene replied. She put out the flame in her stove, covering the small cauldron. “But right now, I believe we have a carriage waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and the girls found themselves at the grove not much later. Since Esteban and the girls had been there, it seemed like the grass and flowers had doubled, showing no trace of any trampled ground or plants. The woods were at their summer best, the thick undergrowth shadowing the interior beyond their sight. To Rosie’s delight, there were more passionflowers than she could count, and she had to keep herself from happily leaping from the coach, forcing herself to descend slowly to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send the coach back in an hour,” Esteban said. “But the grove is visible from the castle, so if anything happens-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine, Esteban,” Selene assured. “I’ll keep them safe, I promise.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and soon the carriage pulled away, heading back to the castle. Once it was out of sight, Rosie grabbed Selene’s hand, pulling her to the closest cluster of flowers. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene laughed. “Alright, alright - Mari, you want to help us pick flowers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s alright, I’ll watch. I have to finish some embroidery for tomorrow,” Mari replied, sinking to the ground with her bag in her lap. “I should be done by the time you guys are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” the sorceress nodded. “Well, Rosie, let’s find the best of the lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unfortunate that the undergrowth hid the interior of the forest from view, and gently buffered the soft sounds of a disgruntled malvago and sorceress as they made their way through the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re too close to the castle and the city, Ash!” Chatana hissed. “We need to head West!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I know that?” Ash snarled. “The path splits up ahead, and we’ll be headed that way soon enough!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have found a safer route?” Chatana asked, exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have figured out a way to break out of prison and get me out of the Spirit World without breaking your diadem?” Ash snapped. “We’re weak enough as is, we can’t afford other routes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you lost to Elena! It’s not like I planned for my diadem to splinter!” Chatana pointed to the crown. It had taken all of the spare magic she had to escape from the magic sack she had been trapped in and to get her diadem back. She hadn’t been able to get her creatures from Nueva Vista as well, and Ash’s rescue had done more damage than she was ready to admit. The crown had cracked and begun to splinter once they had returned from the Spirit World - a once in a lifetime trip that nearly destroyed her. And for what? For the two of them to still be on the run with decaying magic and a stolen tamborita?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sooner we get to the nearest ruins, the better,” Ash replied. “Then we can get to Zopilote’s cave - provided there aren’t any guards. We can plan the next steps there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash, listen. Haven’t we done enough?” Chatana stopped in her tracks, and Ash turned to look at her in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve tried gathering allies. They’ve all heard of what Elena can do, and they declined. My creatures are trapped or don’t want to be involved,” Chatana listed. “The Shades were defeated. Esteban betrayed us. I was in prison, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash looked at Chatana with a hard look. But then she turned around and continued down the path. The winged sorceress sighed, and followed behind, soon catching up with Ash and falling into step. She missed Pili’s comfortable weight on her shoulders, and the sound of Tzilcoco’s wings flapping nearby. All she could tell herself was that, maybe soon, she’d have them back. At the very least, she was in a better position to free them then be imprisoned again. The path, as Ash promised, diverged in the wood. One side led closer to the city, and the other to the deeper parts of the forest. They started down the latter when the sound of laughter caught them from the edge of the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was the first to investigate, mind going to someone they could rob a few coins and maybe food from. She crept to the forest edge, lifting vines and branches from her line of sight. Chatana peered close behind. A large grove opened itself up to them, just off a wooded side road back into the city. It was overrun with wildflowers and grass, and it felt peaceful - in her youth, she would have happily slept there for an afternoon. But that wasn’t what caught their eyes - not the peacefulness or the quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Oracles were older now, unsurprisingly. The older of the two sat in the glen, drawing a golden-threaded needle through blue cloth, not too far off from the youngest as she gathered flowers as she happily chatted with a silver-haired stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ash drawled, a cruel smirk growing across her face. “It seems that we have company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems we do,” Chatana replied. “It would be rude not to say hello. After all, it has been some time since we last saw them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari’s gut sank. She had just tucked her finished gift into her bag when the creeping waves of fear had settled, tracing down her shoulders to her arms before settling in her stomach. Her mouth went dry, and she scrambled to her feet. “Rosie, Selene?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two weren’t far off from her, the shared bag of passionflowers and petals between them. Selene looked up, alarmed at the shaky sound of her voice as she hurried over to them. “Mari? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go home? I know the carriage is coming, but we need to go home now,” Mari said. There was a sense of urgency in her voice that Selene only nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she replied. “Let’s pack it up - we have plenty of petals for the tea. I’ll dry them when we get-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene was cut off by Rosie’s sudden scream of fright, pointing at the forest edge farthest from them. She was quick to leap in front of the two girls, turning to see two figures emerge from the forest, and was sad to admit that she recognized them from their wanted posters. Ash and Chantana looked at the group, smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Ash replied. “The Chancellor’s dear little orphan oracles and their nanny? How could I know that he would be so hand’s off with you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially with no guards around at all? How careless,” Chatana added. Selene mouthed a quiet ‘what’ about Ash’s comment, but any questions died on her tongue as she felt both girls tense behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you old witch!” Rosie shouted. Ash feigned shock, twirling her tamborita around in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Witch?” Ash asked. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I’m better than any </span>
  <em>
    <span>witch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>malvago</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tamborita was fast in her hands and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vetzi!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> was quick on her tongue, sending the spell barreling towards them, but Selene was just as fast. A light blue shield emerged from her hand, protecting them from the blast. She yelped at the strength of the hit to her hand, and quickly reached for her wand, pointing it towards them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny, same here,” Selene snarled. “Girls, stay behind me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chatana and Ash looked at her in surprise. A sorceress with Esteban’s so-called children? The Spirit World must have been turned upside down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave now or face me!” Selene barked at the two, snapping them from their stupor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash laughed. “It’s two against one. You have no chance. Those children will be coming with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls looked up at Selene. Her face was unreadable. “Selene-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you do, do not leave this shield, understand?” her voice was firm, steady. “The first chance we have, </span>
  <em>
    <span>run,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and do not worry about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene’s voice cut through any excuses they could have offered or tried. Mari only let a soft “yes” float past her lips as she took a tight grip on her little sister’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sorceress? You can’t stay in that shield forever!” Chatana called out. She had already started to take flight, magic manifesting in her hands. There was the sudden ‘ping’ of metal fracturing in her diadem, and she was forced to let the magic dissipate in her hands to something smaller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Selene replied. “But you’ll wish you had one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Selene burst from the shield behind her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>FOUETTER!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A magic whip burst from her wand, wrapping around Ash’s ankles with a snap. Before Ash could even yelp, Selene yanked the whip, pulling her to the ground with a hard thud. The whip dissipated as she charged further, spells racing through her mind. But the utmost thought she had was to keep Mari and Rosie safe - she promised that, and she was going to keep it. With Ash on the ground for the moment, she turned her attention skyward towards Chatana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chatana couldn’t think of any creatures she could summon or create without damaging her diadem, only further leaving her closer to being powerless. She forced those thoughts aside, swooping down at the woman with a mighty flap of her wings, hoping to bum-rush her into submission with a magic blast from her hands - weaker than she would have liked, but it did its job. Selene had a moment’s notice to duck to the ground, missing the blast but got knocked to the ground from the velocity of her wingspan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shield flickered around the girls for a moment from the shock, but it held, Selene’s right hand only getting redder and more painful looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene leaped to her feet, lowering into a defensive position with her wand at the ready as Ash managed to stand, Chatana still keeping to the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret this,” Ash snarled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Solaza!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another blue shield went up around Selene, only dissipating once Ash’s spell ended. She burst forward, sending her own blast before launching into another spell. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Claquer le sol!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground beneath Ash’s feet rattled, nearly throwing her balance. In her distraction, Selene managed to lunge forward, tackling her to the ground. Ash snarled, trying to hit Selene with the blunt end of her tamborita. Selene fought against her, trying to wrestle it away from her before Ash’s boot managed to come up, plant solidly in Selene’s stomach, and kick her away sharply. She wheezed, the air leaving her body in a rush, and she tried not to gag as she stood. Ash scrambled up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boqato!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another blue shield.  Ash only kept them flying at Selene, and the shield began to crack. Chatana grinned, watching as the cracks grew larger, and drew magic into her palms. Her own blast joined Ash’s, and the shield burst. Mari and Rosie yelled, the eldest curling around her little sister protectively as Selene’s body was launched a few feet back, skidding painfully in the grass. It was over - Ash and Chatana approached the prone body of their foe, words of harm and stone ready to fly off their tongues. Selene didn’t move in response to their closing distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the blue shield stayed strong. Mari looked up around her, the shield still glittering around them. “Selene?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ash raised her tamborita, a petrification spell on her tongue, Selene’s hand, still fiercely tight around her wand, twitched, and suddenly the earth swallowed Selene into its depths. Chatana let out a strangled noise, flapping into the air as Ash stepped back in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The earth split again, pushing Selene up behind them. She planted a heel into Ash’s back before raising her wand to the sky, sending out a firework and calling for aid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash wheeled around from the ground, spitting curses. “You’ll pay for that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then make me!” Selene snapped. A spell rolled from her tongue, and she leaped back into the fray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re all planning something for tomorrow!” Esteban laughed, being pushed out of the council room by his abuela. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Luisa said. “Your abuelo, Isa and I are working on something completely different than what you think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban rolled his eyes. “I’m sure. Then let me look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He attempted to sidestep around his abuela, using his height to his advantage but ultimately failing. Luisa knew the trick too well - ever since he outgrew her and Francisco as a teen he always did that. Easily, she was able to pull him to a stop. “Don’t you dare!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I won’t...for now,” Esteban laughed again. Luisa reached up and pinched his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheeky thing you,” she chided. “Go on now, shoo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban pecked her cheek before turning to head down the hall, feeling strangely light on his feet. His birthday usually brought apprehension to his stomach and a wrinkle to his forehead, but today...those aggravations didn’t vex him as they usually did. He was healthy, happy, not on the run, surrounded by his family and in his home. He didn’t have any new gray hair that he could see - a glance and primp in a hallway mirror verified that - and certainly no wrinkles that he would fuss over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word he didn’t realize he was looking for was contentment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He veered towards the gardens, not wishing to waste any of the afternoon sun cooped up indoors. Usually, he’d be in the glen with the girls, if not the whole family, but with whatever they and Selene were plotting, it would have to wait until the day after next. Just as he neared the door, he heard his name from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esteban!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to see Elena running up to catch him, quickly grabbing his elbow before he could get a word in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry primo, can’t let you out there yet,” Elena said with a sorry grin. At least now he had a clue about tomorrow’s plans. “Walk with me instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, prima,” he shook his head but fell in step with his cousin. “Am I allowed to ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban couldn’t help but laugh, letting her pull him elsewhere in the castle. “That is fair enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cousin grinned. “Yes, it is. Let us plan this as wildly as we want. Last year’s was swept over with Coronation preparation. Besides, this one is the first one that’s been a full year since you almost died, and personally, I would want that birthday to be special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena had become a little solemn then. Esteban squeezed her arm. “I know...and I appreciate that. It’s understandable. Your birthday after coming back was very important to everyone. Even me and I was still a prat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still are, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban scoffed. “At the very least, you’re overlooking my age.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you turning again? Because you can only turn 59 once-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena looked at him through the corner of her eye with a pleased smirk. He looked at her, mouth agape in shock. “How dare you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, leaning against his arm. “But seriously, we want this to be good. So much has changed in Avalor, but I want this kind of thing to be consistent for all of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that completely,” Esteban nodded. “Naomi and I have your birthday planned, we just need you occupied long enough to finish everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awful, both of you,” Elena lightly smacked his shoulder. “And after me, Isa and Mari in the fall, Rosie and Abuelo in the winter, Abuela in the spring...not to mention Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny how that is,” he replied. Esteban ignored her pointed look. He pulled them to a pause next to the family portrait, looking over the familiar and loved faces. “I can’t believe how fast everything has changed, how people have grown...I can’t believe Isa will be 16 in a few months, then my </span>
  <em>
    <span>mariposita</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be 13, and come winter Rosie will be 10...where has the time gone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where had it gone indeed. Strangely, he was more wistful about such a question than he was a few years previously. He had fretted over how he thought his life had been wasted following orders, then on his lies...and now he almost felt at peace. Still didn’t want to accept it, necessarily, be it a year for him or anyone else, but Esteban was more sedate about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea myself. Last I checked, Isa was still 11 and just starting public school outside of the castle,” Elena replied fondly, looking over the portrait. “Speaking of the girls, where have Mari and Rosie run off to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re with Selene out in the glen doing something I’m not allowed to know about,” Esteban said. “More than likely something to do with tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…,” Elena nodded, pulling them towards a window facing the glen. Just to see if they were visible, see that they were safe. “You know, I’m glad you and Selene actually get along. I wasn’t sure how long it would take before Naomi was going to shove you both into a pantry and make you get along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Selene would have broken down the door, and I would have helped at that point,” he laughed. “Another thing that changed, but for the better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena hummed happily, peering out the window. The glen was easily seen from their castle corridor. The happy hum died in her throat, and Esteban felt his heart stop. He could see the bright flash of familiar blue magic, and worse yet he recognized the red and green clashing against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elena-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a bright blue flash into the air - a flare. It almost hurt his eyes to look at and he felt his knees go weak. Elena lept into action immediately, leaving Esteban to lean on the window sill as she threw it open, his eyes unable to leave the glen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skylar! Migs! Luna!” she shouted. The jacquins were close by that day, she and Skylar having gone for a quick flight only minutes ago. They were already mid-flight to the glen, flying past the window as if on cue. “It’s Mari and Rosie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it!” Skylar shouted, already halfway from earshot. Elena turned to bolt to her quarters, call for Gabe and Naomi, grab her scepter and then Mateo and head there herself to help but stopped. She looked at her cousin, whose eyes didn’t leave the glen. He looked pale, and as though he aged a decade in only a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Primo? Esteban,” she said, loudly. It snapped him from his dead-eyed gaze, vigor snapped back into his bones. Esteban looked at her, unsteady at first before nodding sharply and bolting to the front of the castle, shouting for the guards. Not what she had in mind, but it saved her the legwork of getting Gabe. With that, Elena ran for her scepter. If who she thought was in the glen, she would be happy to end that chapter of her family’s woes and foes right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flare had barely faded when Selene lunged at Chatana, flinging her wand in a swiping motion. Wordless spells were faster, and for the first fight in a long time, Selene needed to be fast, with no time for the frills and chants that usually went with the spells and motions. The spell she cast sent Chatana flying to the ground, landing with a thud into the dirt, and Selene turned back to Ash, blocking a blast before sending her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chatana stood, spitting dirt and grass from her teeth with a grimace as she faced the other sorceress. She glared, hard, looking for a weakness, but there was not a single one she could get. But she was getting tired - after all, she was fighting two sorceresses at the same time, not to mention maintaining that shield around the girls. Chatana could only feasibly get another spell in where it counted before she had to stop for the sake of her diadem. Magic sparked in her hands, warm, cackling, and near painful. Until her diadem cracked, she hadn't realized how painfully loud magic could be, especially around her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before things went worse on her crown, she sent the spell flying. It landed squarely on Selene's back, sending her to the ground, her wand flying from her hand. Selene landed with a painful thud and groan, managing to rise to her elbows and turn to face Chatana. She didn’t have enough time to run for her wand, not with Ash so close and Chatana ready to go for her throat or get her pinned long enough to allow Ash to land a blow. Selene wished she could pause time for a moment, just to weigh her options, but not when she had Rosie and Mari to protect, and not when two sorceresses were gunning for her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chatana began to descend towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene made her move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached into her pocket, blindly grabbing a hand of seeds. Selene gave them a bit of her breath and a kiss and threw them at Chatana. At first, there was nothing. A few scattered to the ground as Chatana paused her flight to annoyingly pluck them from her hair. She looked down, a scowl on and ready to dive her hands around her opponent’s throat...and then they came to life. The seeds sprung to action, immediately coiling around her where they lay in her hair, in a fold of her dress, or tangled up in feathers. They began to choke out her wings, and Chatana fell like a stone as they continued to grow around her. She landed with a painful thud in the midst of the small briar that had formed on the ground from the fallen seeds. The vines grew up and around her, a dense cave of leaves and stems that wove together, slowly blocking the sun from view as they pulled her tighter and tighter to the ground. Chatana could only let out a strangled cry, her mouth going dry as the last glimpse of light was hidden from view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene scrambled up to her feet as vines took care of one enemy, stumbling towards her wand. She had her fingers on the grip when she suddenly heard the tap of a tamborita and a call of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>meyazami’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she found herself dragged across the ground towards a triumphant Ash. Selene was dragged to her feet before the spell broke, but Ash was quick with another. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Llevaluq!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yelped as she found herself brought into the air, unable to move as she found her arms pinned to her sides. Selene struggled to pull her arms free enough to be able to gesture for her wand, but she could at least maintain the shield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surrender,” Ash demanded. “And perhaps I won’t turn you to stone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you hurt those girls!” Selene snapped. “You won’t use them to hurt Esteban or Elena!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash laughed. “You and what army? Two children and some plants?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those plants are about to choke your ally,” Selene hissed. “So you can either taunt me, who won’t bend to your whim, or you can go after vines, which are far more lenient than I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vines were also easier to kill. Ash weighed the options - she could move faster without Chatana, but she would be weaker even if the diadem was damaged. Selene glared from above, and Rosie and Mari from the safety of the shield. The latter, for their part, wanted to get far away from the glen and fast for the first time in a very long time. Rosie looked around them for anything to help, and felt her heel bump into something hard. There was a small pile of rocks, from all the times they cleared a spot for fencing practice, right at her feet. She gasped, grabbing them up in her hands, and stepped out of the shield. Mari yelped, grabbing for her little sister. Rosie avoided her hands and sent the largest and heaviest of the stones in her hands flying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It landed squarely on Ash’s temple and was followed by a barrage more as Mari joined her. Ash’s concentration broke, dropping Selene to the ground as she wheeled around on the girls. Selene landed harshly, clutching her side as she bolted to Ash to keep her from turning the tamborita on Rosie and Mari. She tackled Ash to the ground, slamming her fist into her jaw with a sickening crack of knuckle on bone. Ash was dazed for a moment, eyes unable to focus and mind a whirl, and Selene took the chance to wrestle the tamborita from her grip. She managed to wrench it from her, launching herself backward. Selene scrambled for her wand, quickly grabbing it up in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Incinereo,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, and a small flame burst from it, setting the leather and wood of the tamborita into flames. Selene dropped the tamborita, running towards the girls. “Go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash only was able to regain her senses then. Unable to go after them, and unable to save her tamborita, she stumbled to the mass of vines that trapped Chatana and began clawing at them. This was not how she would be taken down - she wanted Avalor or a burning blaze of glory to be her end chapter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene kept up just behind the girls, aiming to run them all the way to the damned palace if she had to. She could feel pain everywhere in her body, but pushed it all down, focusing only on keeping Rosie and Mari safe. Ash would be quick to free Chatana, and Selene didn’t want to give them an ounce of a chance of catching up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a rustle above them, of feathers and leaves, and Selene bolted ahead of the girls, throwing out her arms to protect them. Instead of an enemy, three familiar jacquins landed in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skylar! Luna! Migs!” Mari gasped, relief palpable as she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Mig’s neck, burrowing her face into his fur. “Thank goodness it’s you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We saw the flare and came flying!” Luna explained, extending a wing. Selene lifted her onto her back. “Hop on! The guard is on their way and we can meet them on the way back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene barely had a moment to reply before Skylar dove under her, maneuvering her onto his back. “Hold on! First flights aren’t easy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The six of them launched into the air, flying skyward. Selene leaned forward, looking down below. “Thank the stars you all came when you did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! It’s our duty to Avalor!” Migs called back. “I see the guard up ahead!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get these three to them and get back to Ash and Chatana!” Luna said. “The sooner the better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group began its descent, and the royal guard came into view. It seemed like they had brought nearly everyone, but in reality, it was only two squadrons and the magic division, but to Selene’s eyes and from her view from the sky, it seemed like an army. The three jacquins landed a few yards off, the Royal Guard running or riding into view. Elena, Gabe, Mateo, and Naomi were among the first to get to them, being at the head of the pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls! Selene!” Elena shouted, spurring Canela to run to the group. “Are you all alright? Where are Ash and Chatana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay,” Selene replied, weakly getting off of Skylar, legs weak from the flight. “They’re both still in the glen. Chatana is trapped in vines, Ash no longer has a tamborita, but the vines won’t last long.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena nodded to Gabe, who yell orders to the rest to get to the glen.  “Let’s move out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the guard split off from the main group, racing towards the glen, and leaving a few behind. Selene limped - when had she hurt her leg? - helping Rosie and Mari off the jacquins so they could join the rest of the party. Migs looked at her, noticing the growing slump in her shoulders. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Selene said. “I need to get these two home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Migs looked unsure. “The guard can take care of that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I made a promise,” Selene shook her head. Migs knew then that he wouldn’t be able to convince her to rest, let the guards take care of everything, and took flight after the rest of the crew. Rosie and Mari moved to Selene’s sides, still shaken as she began to shepherd them into the rest of the fray of guards. There was a thunder of hooves, and soon Esteban and Valiente were visible. The guard cleared enough for the two to get to Selene and the girls, and Esteban barely waited for Valiente to stop before leaping to the ground, running for Rosie and Mari. He slid on his knees as the girls ran up to him, running to the safety of his chest and arms. Esteban held them close, tightly keeping them as he gently shushed Rosie, whose bravery faded as soon as she was in his arms, and rubbed Mari’s shoulders as she tried not to let herself cry in the feeling of safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban looked up at Selene, and she couldn’t read his face, nor his eyes. She could only weakly try to smile, but the emotion and movement couldn’t be summoned. Esteban stood, picking up his youngest in one arm, and wrapped the other around his eldest, leading them over to Valiente. He placed Rosie in the saddle first, and then Mari behind her. Selene began to walk past them towards the rest of the guard, and presumably back to the castle when Esteban stopped her with a firm hand on her elbow. “Selene, get on Valiente.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on the horse. I’m not letting you walk the next mile back to the castle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can manage. If I rest more I’ll only-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene’s protests were cut off with a gasp as Esteban, with probably the sternest look she’d ever seen, picked her up at the waist and placed her right behind Mari. He wasn’t giving her any more room for protest. Esteban took a hold of the reins and turned them back towards the castle. A few of the remaining guards accompanied them while the rest spread out into the woods. The trip seemed to go forever, silent until hoof and bootheels fell on familiar stones. The guards, now that the four were back safe and sound, made their way back towards the glen. Esteban helped Rosie and Mari down from Valiente, and Selene, in her defiant self, hopped down, clutching the saddle to support herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maricruz, Rosita,” Esteban said. He only ever used their full names when things were serious. “Head in. Abuelo and abuela should be just inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rosie and Mari looked at each other before heading up the steps to the main entryway. Once Esteban was certain they wouldn’t be paying attention, he turned and faced Selene, and only then could she recognize the look on his face. Anger and fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esteban-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promised to protect them, to keep them safe!” Esteban snapped. “Why didn’t you send the flare off sooner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene looked at him, astonished. “I did! I didn’t exactly have a chance to send out a flare until a few minutes into the fight! Everything I just did was to keep them safe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This never should have happened,” Esteban hissed. “I should have never let you take them out there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We couldn’t have predicted that would have happened! No one can see that closely or that clearly into the future, not even my sister!” she fought. “I did everything I could to protect them and I did, dammit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe your sister isn’t half of the diviner you claim her to be!” Esteban shouted. Selene was taken aback - she had never heard him shout, not once, not even when they hated one another. “I don’t want them going anywhere outside of the city again, and not with anyone else but me or the guards!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban turned and began storming up the steps when the bluntness of his words and his voice suddenly echoed back in his head and no doubt that Rosie and Mari heard. The main door was open slightly, and he could have sworn he saw a familiar flash of curls from the crack. He sighed, letting his proud shoulders slump and he stopped, halfway up the steps, and turned to face Selene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least come in so the doctor can look at you,” he started. “You’re limping and your hand looks scorched-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban’s voice died at the sight of Selene. She had looked tired before, but now she looked pale, eyes unfocused and almost glassy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is dancing,” she mumbled. Her grip on Valiente’s saddle slipped, and her eyes fluttered, rolling back into her head and she began to fall. Esteban couldn’t tell anyone how he got to her side so quickly, other than perhaps leaping down the stairs. He caught her and slowly slid down a kneeling position with Selene pressed into his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize he had started yelling for help until his grandparents ran out with a few of the castle guard, only focused on the unmoving figure in his arms with pure shock and fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor said it was complete and utter exhaustion, on top of the injuries from the fight. Once Mateo returned, he agreed, recognizing magical exhaustion far too well because of Elena’s early management of her magic. Esteban had only left the spare room where Selene had been brought for a few minutes, only to check on the girls and settle them from seeing their teacher and friend unconscious, and to give Selene and the doctor privacy when he had to examine the damages on her leg and back. He watched as the doctor finished wrapping Selene’s right hand in an ointment soaked bandage, tying it gently in place and laying the hand over her chest. Selene hadn’t stirred since she passed out, save the low breathing and the rise and fall of her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor wiped his hands on a damp cloth, placing the rest of the roll on a side table. “She probably won’t wake up until the morning, if not later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Esteban said, numbly nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a few bruised ribs, but her ankle was just twisted,” he continued. “The worst was her hand. I remember when she came in with something similar at the beginning of the month, but this was worse. Something about holding shields. Don’t let her move around too much, but she’ll be able to with some assistance, at least until the muscles in her leg work themselves out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban only nodded. The doctor made his way out, clapping him on the shoulder. “You’re a good man, keeping an eye on her when she’s like this. Should I send in the rent in the rest of the crowd in the hall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized that people had been waiting to come in. “Yes, yes, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena and Mateo came in, looking tired. Elena reached out for Esteban, gently squeezing his hand. “How is she doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted, bruised, and burnt,” he replied. “All from protecting my children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Primo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We would have done the same,” Mateo said. “Granted, she was facing off against the two by herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention holding a shield up,” Elena added, gesturing to her wrapped hand. “But that doesn’t mean to put any fraction of blame on anyone but Ash and Chatana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you catch them? Is it over?” he asked. Elena shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ash managed to free Chatana, and we lost them somewhere in the woods again,” she said ruefully, looking out the window to Avalor. “We were so close! It’s so frustrating!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have the advanced guard on patrol, and have sent word to the jacquins to increase patrol,” Mateo said. He placed a small vial of light green potion on the side table. “This should help her feel a bit better when she wakes up - it’s one of the potions she taught me. I’m glad I was able to whip it up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban hummed, sitting down in a chair not too far off from Selene. Elena looked over at her Master Wizard and gestured her chin pointedly towards the door. Mateo nodded, leaving with a quiet pat on Selene’s good hand. She looked back to her cousin, his eyes trapped on a pinpoint of silver hair. “Esteban, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I yelled at Selene for Rosie and Mair being in danger,” he said slowly, after a moment of gaining the words. “I snapped at her for it, when all she had done was keep them safe. And then she passed out. If I hadn’t- If I wasn’t so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esteban, Selene was exhausted. If anything, you didn’t cause this,” Elena said, gesturing towards the bed. “Did it help? Maybe not, but she was already run down. Migs told me he didn’t trust how she looked before you even brought her back. Whether or not you acted the way you did, Selene still would have collapsed once she knew she and the girls were safe. I’m just glad that you were there to catch her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought of that. Elena wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. Esteban returned the gesture for a moment before letting go to stand. “Can you keep an eye on Selene? I want to go check on the girls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Elena replied, sliding into his seat. “I’ll be here when you get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban made his way up from the guest wing and makeshift infirmary room to the family wing. He knew that the two had heard how he had treated Selene, and what he had said about her sister. He also knew that Mari was going to blame herself for not looking forward, and his slight towards Calliope surely wasn’t going to help things. He gently knocked on Mari’s door, knowing that both girls would be in there. There was a soft ‘come in’ from inside, and he opened the door. Mari was sitting on the windowsill, Rosie next to her. The window was open a crack, carrying the tail end of a summer breeze inside. They both seemed deflated. He sighed, and walked over to the window, kneeling beside it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My little rose, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>mariposita</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said. “I’m sorry for what I said to Selene. I know you two heard it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari looked at him, amber eyes wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I said about her sister was cruel, and that is all there is,” he continued. “But never once think I meant it about you, either of you. What I said came from a place of fear and anger...but it was misplaced, and I took it out on Selene. That wasn’t fair, and it wasn’t right, and I feel terrible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I should have checked,” Mari whispered. Esteban shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you couldn’t have known,” he replied. “You said yourself, you didn’t feel that anything was wrong until just before they went into the glen. You would have sensed it all day if it was planned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa’s right,” Rosie blinked, once, twice. “They found us and saw a chance to take. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a different path before then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one is to blame here but Ash and Chatana,” Esteban continued, leaving out the blame he placed on his own shoulders. He’d keep that one close to his chest. “But my reaction still was overdone. You can go out of the city with Selene...just not now, not for a little bit. This was too close of a call. And if you have to, I’d just prefer to be there, or at least a few guards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Mari rubbed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Selene going to be okay?” Rosie asked. “We went out there for something I wanted, and if she’s really hurt-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go blaming yourself either, little rose,” Esteban said. “Selene is going to be fine. She’s a bit roughed up, but the doctor says she’ll be awake sometime tomorrow. She’s just very tired of everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have seen her, papa! She fought them both! No wonder she’s tired, ” Rosie said. “I hope I can fight like that someday, just without magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someday, preferably when I don’t have any more gray hair to gain,” he laughed, ruffling her hair. It managed to pull a laugh from her, and she seemed a little more herself. “Come here you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled them from the window seat and into his arms with a hug, pecking their foreheads. “I’m glad you two are safe, and that Selene made sure of it. I love you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, papa,” Mari replied, hugging him back before pulling away. “Can Rosie, abuela, and I - with a guard or two - go to Selene’s apartment? I think she’d appreciate a fresh set of clothes when she wakes up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she would like that,” Esteban said. “Let’s go ask her and recruit a few guards, and we can head over-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa, you should stay, in case Selene wakes up,” Rosie said. “And we need to grab something that you can’t see - not until tomorrow, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban knew he couldn’t protest that point with them. “Then a few guards and Mateo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That of course, didn’t mean that he didn’t wait by the door for them all to come back, clothing and whatever Rosie insisted on keeping hidden hid in a bundle. He took the folded clothing, wrapped in a shawl he recognized as being one of Selene’s favorites, and made his way back to her room. Selene was still asleep, not having moved in the past hour or so he had been gone. Elena only confirmed that there had been no change, save her color coming back a bit. Esteban took her place at the bedside seat, placing the change of clothes on the nightstand next to the little potion Mateo had left. He remained there a few minutes longer, for no discernable reason really, before standing and ignoring the stiffness in his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up soon,” he whispered, brushing a mussed lock of hair off her forehead. Esteban didn’t look behind him as he gently closed the door, and couldn’t bring himself to look in any mirror as he walked through the palace, knowing too well that one can’t primp or polish guilt out of shoulders and eyes. When midnight struck that night, Esteban found himself still awake after the terror, the fear, the guilt of the day, too afraid to sleep for nightmares, and unable to sleep from the lead in his stomach. He couldn’t say when he did fall asleep or attest to how well he did sleep at all, but he found himself awake the next morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban barely had time to stretch before Mari and Rosie burst in. “Feliz cumpleaños!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could barely respond as they jumped onto his bed, all but tackling him as though the day before was only a painful dream. “Good morning to you two as well!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari pressed a kiss to his cheek and Rosie quickly hugged him before hopping off his bed. “Everyone is downstairs, and told us to send you down quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let me get dressed. Once I check in on Selene, you can drag me wherever the day has planned,” Esteban replied, pecking the girls on their foreheads. The two nodded and headed out. Once he was dressed, fully ignoring how much his shoulder ached, now in time with his leg - old injuries flaring up, stupidly so from guilt or the close call with those who caused them, he couldn’t tell - Esteban made his way to the infirmary, Mari and Rosie at his sides. “Wait outside for me, this will only take a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene hadn’t changed much since the night before, but she looked more herself. Esteban sighed, hoping that she would have woken up. She was an early riser after all, and stubborn to boot. But injuries were injuries, and they take time. He gently squeezed her good hand, ready with a clever word or two, but they died on his tongue when he felt her hand squeeze back. “Selene?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes gently fluttered open, blinking in the early morning light. She let out a soft noise of pain, trying to move to sit up, only to wince. Esteban was quick to support her. “Easy, Selene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…,” Selene moaned once she finally was fully up. Her hair was wildly mussed, bags under her eyes, and she looked like death warmed over on a good day. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fainted when we got back,” Esteban softly explained, grabbing the vial from the stand. He removed the cork. “Here, Mateo made this to give you some relief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The healing potion from my Grandma Willow,” Selene smiled faintly. She took it in her good hand and tossed it back, shuddering as it went down. It felt warm yet bitter yet soothing, strong. Regardless, Selene screwed up her nose and handed back the bottle. “I’m glad I taught him that. It’s definitely going to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved her bandaged hand. “By the way this feels along with the rest of me, I’ll be taking a few of these to help speed this along with some Saint John’s wort salve and that one ointment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban nodded, sitting at her feet. They fell into an odd silence, unfamiliar. “Selene, I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words failed for a moment, and he could only stare at her bandaged hand. He could feel her gaze on him. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Esteban, none of my getting injured was your fault. Even if you or guards were there, I still would have gotten hurt,” Selene said. Esteban shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You were injured keeping your promise and protecting Mari and Rosie,” he continued. “And I had the gall to snap at you for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was...I was so scared. The second I saw your magic from the glen, and then the flare, my mind went to the worst possible scenarios, and I didn’t feel any relief from the sheer terror in my chest until Mari and Rosie were in my arms with you right behind them,” he said. “I have never felt more useless than I did, unable to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help you or the guard. I was angry about that, angry that Ash and Chatana </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go after you three and then...I took it out on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He managed to finally look her in the face. Selene’s face was still, eyes intent. “My words came from anger and fear, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that I took them out on you. I owe you a debt for yesterday and my most sincere apologies. You and the girls can go outside of the city...just as long as I’m there, preferably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand your reaction, and I do forgive you, regardless,” Selene replied, breaking her silence. She grabbed his hand with a gentle squeeze. “You don’t owe me anything, Esteban. There are no debts between friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban looked at her curiously at that. “Friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else would we be?” she said, softly smiling. “You come over to my apartment at least once a week, you trust me with the girls outside of school, and I can’t count the number of times we’ve spent talking in the library. Yes, you can be a pain, and a pomp, and occasionally a prat-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting the picture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I still count you among my friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I like the sound of that,” Esteban replied, finally returning a grin. There was a soft knock on the door. “Ah- the girls. Come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari peeked around the door, only to fling it open with a gasp of delight when she saw Selene. Rosie was quick to join in Mari’s joy, both running into the bedside. In contrast to earlier, they refrained from jumping on the bed in excitement, settling for swarming her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Selene, we were so worried!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry you got hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have looked ahead-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls, girls,” Selene hushed. “I’m alright. I’ll be better in no time, don’t you fret...but Mari, what do you mean, look ahead? You both said something similar yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two looked at one another, and then Esteban, who nodded. “It’s your story to tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari took a deep breath, and Rosie hopped onto the bed. “Everything started a very long time ago…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A story unfolded about two oracles from a small village, taken away two-hundred years ago and hidden away, only recently found and saved, of a lost man and two children, and two sorceresses that wanted Avalor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We keep it a secret outside of the family,” Esteban said. “Just for their safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…,” Selene said, leaning back onto the pillows. “It’s certainly safe with me. As long as you two haven’t been using it in school-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t,” Mari shook her head. Selene nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my clever little sparrows,” she replied, smiling at the two. Rosie grabbed the bundle of clothing off the nightstand and placed it in Selene’s lap. She leaned close to her ear, whispering into it behind a hand so Esteban couldn’t hear. Selene nodded with a sly grin. “Good, I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once you get dressed,” Rosie said aloud, pulling back from Selene, “you can join us for breakfast! If you’re up to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food sounds wonderful, honestly,” Selene replied. She unfolded the bundle. “I see you packed one of my nicer dresses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause it’s so pretty!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I saw that you were going to wear it anyway. Don’t unfold the rest! We hid something else in there,” Mari said. “I also looked to make sure I grabbed it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That saves me a trip, or it being belated,” Selene nodded. “I’ll meet you all in the dining room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll send in a maid to help you and make sure there’s a setting,” Esteban replied, gently squeezing her hand again. “But if you get tired-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop fussing, I’ll be fine. I’m sturdier than that,” Selene laughed. Esteban could only grin back before ushering the girls out of the room. Mari and Rosie ran off, excited to grab a maid and to tell everyone that Selene was alright. Esteban was close behind them, halfway out the door. “And Esteban?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Selene smiled. “Happy birthday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon ami</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Esteban bowed slightly, mostly to hide a growing grin before closing the door with a soft click. A maid was already on her way to the door, washbasin, cloth, and hairbrush in hand. He nodded to her and made his way downstairs to the rest of his family. Esteban stopped at a hall mirror for a moment, making sure the bags under his eyes weren’t visible and that he was presentable, and took notice of a few new gray hairs. Yet, he didn’t find them so abhorrent as he usually did. He brushed them into the mix of gray at his temples, straightened his cravat, and found his footsteps lighter than the previous day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, the smell of a new tea floated warmly through his room as he treated himself to the first cup, sweet and floral, and he hung the delicate new coat in his wardrobe, lightly tracing the embroidery down the lapel. He could feel the outline of Selene’s gift in his chest pocket. It was an older book of stories and poems on some mythical court, with wizards and swords from stones and lakes, the leather binding well-loved but still in perfect condition. It had been Selene’s, her favorite passages marked with dried flowers and ferns, but now his name was written on the back of the cover. He sat, and thumbed to one of the first marked passages - a small violet bookmark, that still smelled sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban had barely finished the cup of tea, and barely past the first passage, when sleep came, the softest and easiest it ever had in a long time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Perfect Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A clever and tricky lie, a ball, and a confession.</p>
<p>AKA: the fake dating chapter I've wanted to write for 10,000 years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elena’s birthday was fast approaching in the month after Esteban’s and with it the anniversary of her becoming queen. As such, the castle and the capital were a flurry of activity as they prepared for the event. Visiting nobles and friends from other kingdoms were arriving by carriage and ship, and nearly every day seemed like there was some brigade of them heading up to the castle. Victor Delgado had always enjoyed it when Avalor was in a flurry of excitement and had missed it in his multiple years away and on the run, and deeply regretted that Carla missed the festivals and parades of their home as a child. But coming home for the first time since Carnaval for Elena’s birthday, and early at that to see every second of it. He also wanted to get on Esteban’s case. It was a perk and a joy whenever he came home, as well as eating Luisa’s home cooking, of which he would eat himself to sleep on when he wasn’t cooking with old friends. </p>
<p>Victor also wanted to lay a few tracking spells of his own for Ash, especially after what she and Chatana had pulled before Esteban’s birthday. </p>
<p>Arriving at the palace by gondola pushed such plans from his mind, however, with Carla’s excited pats on his hand and the growing figures of their odd found family of sorts. Carla, Elena and the rest of her little motley crew had gotten delightfully close, and Victor was all the happier for it. Even if they couldn’t be close all of the time, the letters were constant. He could see them waiting, with the abeulos and Esteban close at hand, with the younger three cheerfully waving over the railing to the gondola landing. It seemed like all those three did was grow! Next thing he knew, they’d be all grown up, and he had barely the chance to teach any of them how to pick a lock. It was handy information to know, in his opinion.  Granted, that life lesson was generally met with some disapproval, but if they didn’t know he had a lockpick set for each of them for their birthdays, they couldn’t air their disagreements. </p>
<p>The gondola came to its stop at the landing, locking into place. A guard opened the door for them, and Carla was quick to rush out to her friends with a cheer. </p>
<p>“Naomi! Elena!” she exclaimed, all but tackling and being tackled by the four of them. “Can’t forget my favorite general and wizard either! I’ve missed you guys!”</p>
<p>“It’s been way too long,” Elena replied, hugging her back. “We need to come bother you up north more often.” </p>
<p>“I won’t say no to that,” Carla laughed. “Sorry, papa and I missed that Midsummer festival! It sounded like so much fun, but we would have missed it trying to get back in time...and other things.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, you’ll have to come next time, Carla,” Gabe said. “As for the rest...we can all discuss it later.”</p>
<p>Victor was able to greet Elena himself once Carla had settled to greet everyone. “Your Highness.”</p>
<p>“Victor,” she smiled, quickly hugging him. “I’m so glad you could make it.”</p>
<p>“And miss this? Perish the thought,” Victor replied. “I only wish Carla and I had been here earlier.”</p>
<p>“Well...you’re here now,” Elena said. “That’s what counts.”</p>
<p>Victor nodded, turning to greet Luisa and Francisco quickly with a firm handshake or kiss on the hand before finally coming to Esteban and the three girls. “Who are these three ladies? I don’t recognize them.”</p>
<p>Isa rolled her eyes with a grin. “You just saw us a few months ago!”</p>
<p>“And yet, you look more and more like your mother each time I see you, princessa,” Victor grinned. “And you two! Rosie got taller again! What will Esteban and I do when you overtower us?”</p>
<p>“I won’t be that tall,” Rosie giggled. “But it would be nice.”</p>
<p>“Especially for olaball, which your father is always bragging about. And Maricruz, your papa tells me you’ve gotten quite the knack for trade and you’re giving the seamstresses a run for their money,” Victor continued. Mari beamed with pride.  </p>
<p>“I’ve been reading trade deals and court transcripts of ambassador meetings,” Mari grinned. “And I’m all caught up on the current fashion plates!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Carla would appreciate someone to talk to about them,” Victor dropped his voice dramatically. “It goes over my head sometimes.”</p>
<p>“It happens,” Mari laughed. She was whisked off excitedly by her cousin and sister to see Carla, leaving Victor and Esteban. They stood silently for a moment, almost as if to size the other up before the tension broke with a grin and a handshake. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you could make it, Victor,” Esteban said. “It’s good to see you again. You seem happier.”</p>
<p>“I am. This whole redemption thing? Better for my health than everything else,” he nodded. “It’s also been better for Carla, which makes me happy.” </p>
<p>Esteban laughed. “I understand that far too well.”</p>
<p>They turned their gaze over to the younger members of the group, happily chatting and laughing as the two fell into quiet again. It didn’t last long.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Carla and I weren’t here earlier,” Victor said lowly so no one else could hear. “I can’t believe...No, I can, actually.”</p>
<p>“No, it wouldn’t have changed anything,” Esteban replied, voice equally quiet. “All that matters is that my children were safe in the end.”</p>
<p>“How have they been?"</p>
<p>“Rosie had a few nightmares, and Mari was a little clingier - not since I had almost died.”</p>
<p>“And you?”</p>
<p>“Sleep hasn’t been a problem, thankfully, but I am more cautious about them going out without myself or a guard,” Esteban said after a moment. “At least right now. Once the next sighting is far off from the capital and a few months off, I’ll feel better.”</p>
<p>“I plan on laying a few trackers,” Victor replied. “Hopefully it will yield results.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully,” Esteban nodded. </p>
<p>Victor raised his voice, changing the subject. “So, will I be able to finally meet the one sorceress you tolerate soon?”</p>
<p>“Her name is Selene, and yes,” Esteban laughed with a shake of his head. He had written to Victor, albeit sparingly overall, about Selene from the initial rough beginnings where he despised her, to the current friendship. “Just behave yourself.”</p>
<p>“As if I wouldn’t! What, afraid that Dona Paloma and I will only make fun of you?” Victor joked, elbowing his ribs. </p>
<p>“If you try I’ll kick you out of the palace,” Esteban said stiffly, but Victor knew him well enough to know there was no real venom in the words. “Come on, I’m sure you and Carla are tired. I have to go take care of a few meetings, but I’ll be with everyone soon.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess, that old busybody - what was it, Lady Amaretta?” Esteban nodded. “Oh joy. Let me know if you need an escape.”</p>
<p>Lady Amaretta was only a few years Esteban and Victor’s senior, and as such believed she knew best for most people. Her family had built their name not only on bloodlines but on trade. Her eldest son had long since taken over, happily married with enough heirs to succeed him a few times over, but her youngest, Vivianna, was in her mind woefully single and close to being a spinster. Yet, Vivianna was only a few years older than Elena, educated at university, and showed little interest in the suitors her mother pushed her way. That of course, didn’t stop her from trying to get her married. Esteban had lost count of the number of times Lady Amaretta had cornered him or had used a meeting as an excuse to try and convince him into courting Vivianna. </p>
<p>“Give me twenty minutes. If I don’t come back by then, send an extraction team,” Esteban grinned. He turned to everyone else. “I’ll be back soon, everyone. I’m afraid I have a meeting to get to.”</p>
<p>“Godspeed, Esteban,” Naomi said, knowing too well who he was caught up with. After all, it was one of his last official meetings as Chancellor, with Elena’s birthday being the last big event until the ceremony for her becoming chancellor. “Come along everyone. There are food and tea in the parlor. I’m sure Ixlan and Antonia could use a break from being lovebirds.” </p>
<p>That was true. Ixlan had only said her greetings long enough to have them done before immediately going to the barracks to find Antonia, and neither had been seen since. Esteban hoped that the same wouldn’t be for him with his meeting with Lady Amaretta, and silently slipped from the group as they entered the palace. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Selene had barely managed to get through the bustle of the capital on her way to the palace. It was some of the busiest she had seen Avalor, and she was delighted with the fast-paced rhythm of the streets as they prepared for the following day. It felt like she was dancing as she wove through the busy and happy crowds, ready to celebrate their queen. It wasn’t until she made it to the gondola launch did she find herself sitting still for once that day, relaxing as she watched the city shrink below her and the castle grow ahead of her. She couldn’t tell what she was most excited for, the celebration or showing Esteban that she finally had the bandages off her hand. He had fretted in his own way over it, being overly cautious and overbearing with advice. </p>
<p>It took one glare from her and a swift reminder that she had basic medical training, and had more than enough resources to heal a magic burn, thank you very much. Selene knew it was worry and guilt and didn’t hold it against him. At the very least, it was endearing. </p>
<p>The gondola came to a stop, and she hopped off. A guard opened the door for her, telling her that everyone was in the west parlor. She nodded a thank you and pointed herself in that direction. Much like the city, the castle was a flurry of activity, and Selene was careful not to get too underfoot. She barely made it to the parlor before running into Armando, arm full of scrolls and timetables, a few of which fluttered to the floor. </p>
<p>“Oh no,” Armando fussed, trying to grab them. The threatening collapse of the rest in his arm prevented him.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Armando! Here,” Selene waved a hand and the scrolls floated from the floor, neatly landing back in his arms. He let out a visible sigh of relief. </p>
<p>“Thank you. I need to make sure everything stays on schedule until Naomi, Esteban, or Dona Paloma are available,” Armando explained. “Esteban is in the eastern drawing-room.”</p>
<p>“Oh! I thought everyone was this way,” Selene replied. </p>
<p>“I thought - you’re usually here to see Esteban,” Armando said, almost sheepishly. “Or Mateo or Luisa, of course!” </p>
<p>“Of course. What’s he doing over there? I thought he had some old friends coming today.”</p>
<p>“He has a meeting that is almost about to go over. I’d go get him, but I have to get to the kitchen and the florists quickly,” Armando said, nervously looking up at a clock. “If you would be so kind, maybe you could? Tell him I need him and Naomi to go over some last-minute details for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Armando. I’ll get him to you as soon as I can,” Selene smiled. “Since I am usually here to see him anyway.”</p>
<p>The turn-around quip left Armando sputtering for a moment as Selene laughed. It was true enough. Esteban was her friend, and she did enjoy seeing him, not that she didn’t enjoy the company of Luisa or the conversations with Mateo. Esteban was her closest friend of the lot, between experiences and other little things, from coffee to dancing, to a sweet tooth and work ethic. Selene appreciated his company. It didn’t take long for Selene to reach the parlor, only to find the door closed and Rosie and Mari standing outside, listening in. She raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“What are you two doing?” Selene asked. Rosie held a finger to her mouth to let her know to stay quiet. </p>
<p>“Papa’s in a meeting, and we’re waiting for the right moment to go in and rescue him,” Mari explained. </p>
<p>“Oh, that good huh?” Selene smirked. </p>
<p>“Lady Amaretta keeps trying to get papa to date her daughter because apparently he needs a wife and we need a mother,” Mari rolled her eyes. “It’s the same thing every time, but she still never listens.”</p>
<p>Selene scowled at that. She knew that a few members of the court had tried pulling that, not to mention the Queen of Goldwald all those months ago. She joined them, pressing her ear to the door. The conversation was muffled at best, but she could hear Esteban’s voice trying to turn the conversation around to something about spice trade, while the other voice, the one she assumed was Lady Amaretta, refused to shift the subject. </p>
<p>“Lady Amaretta, I assure you, I do not need a wife right now. May we please return to the shipments of pepper and-”</p>
<p>“My daughter is more than old enough to handle being your lady wife and the daughter of your daughters. You’re failing your family and them by not having one. Wouldn’t you want someone to carry the Flores name? A wife to take care of them so you-”</p>
<p>Selene bristled and decided that she would cut this earlier than Armando probably meant. Before the girls could react or attempt to persuade her differently, Selene opened the door.</p>
<p>“Esteban! There you are! Armando sent me to grab you!” she cheerfully exclaimed, rushing forward to grab his arm with a smile. “He needs you for a few last-minute details for tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Oh! Selene- I thought you weren’t coming until later,” Esteban said, voice tinged with relief. He quickly glanced at the time. “It is later. Lady Amaretta, I’m afraid our meeting is over for today. Send your family my regards until I see them tomorrow-”</p>
<p>“Won’t you introduce me to your...friend?” Lady Amaretta interrupted, gesturing towards Selene. She tightened her grip on Esteban’s arm under the woman’s glare. </p>
<p>“Of course. Lady Amaretta, my dear friend Doctor Selene Pleiades,” Esteban said. “Selene, this is Lady Amaretta. Her family runs one of the largest spice farms in Avalor.”</p>
<p>“A pleasure to meet you,” Selene bowed her head politely. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but Esteban and I-”</p>
<p>“Say no more,” Lady Amaretta replied, waving her hand. “I completely understand. You don’t have to say anything. You could have just said so, Esteban, and I would have left everything well alone.” </p>
<p>“Oh? Well, I’m sure that-” Esteban began, confused, but she cut him off.</p>
<p>“I feel positively foolish trying to insist you date my daughter when you have this lady on your arm!” She continued with a tight smile. Esteban and Selene froze - did she think they were dating? “I’m only surprised to not hear of it sooner - keeping it hush-hush I presume?”</p>
<p>“Lady Amaretta, you misunderstood-” he started again. This couldn’t be happening. </p>
<p>“Pish, don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul of your little secret,” Lady Amaretta said, brushing past them to the door. “I’ll simply have to find out details later. Buenas tardes!” </p>
<p>The door shut behind her, leaving Esteban and Selene scrambling as to what to do. </p>
<p>“How? How did she come to that conclusion?” Esteban gasped out. </p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Selene replied. “Everything we did, everything we said - it’s all normal for us!”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t lounge about the palace often,” he said. “She isn’t used to us, and we’re barely more affectionate than other friendships.”</p>
<p>They looked down, noticing that they hadn’t let go of each other’s entwined arms through the entire conversation. Esteban quickly pulled his arm away, as though he had been burned. </p>
<p>“She’s going to tell people,” he stated, voice growing nervous at the thought of Lady Amaretta spreading news of his newfound entanglement with another sorceress, how he hid it from everyone he cared about. “My family is going to think I hid something from them, that I <em> lied </em>.”</p>
<p>“Esteban,” Selene said firmly, grabbing his hands in hers, squeezing them as she pulled him to face her. “Breathe.”</p>
<p>He looked into her eyes, firm but gentle, and let out the air he had been holding. </p>
<p>“Hopefully she has more tact than we think, and she won’t tell,” Selene said. “If not, we can either tell her the truth or go along with it until she leaves. It would get her off your back and probably give her daughter a reprieve.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure Vivianna would appreciate that,” Esteban replied, voice still soft. “She really isn’t interested in me, and I’m fairly certain she has a lover.”</p>
<p>“A secret romance right under her mother’s nose,” Selene laughed. “She’d probably be fit to burst if she finds out.”</p>
<p>Esteban could imagine the look on Lady Amaretta’s face, bright red like one of the peppers on her farms. He let out a half-hearted chuckle. “That is true...but if she tells my family...we’d have to lie to them until she leaves, or isn’t around them.”</p>
<p>“True,” Selene replied. “If anything, let’s hope we can catch her before she starts anything and forcibly swear her to secrecy for the next few days.”</p>
<p>Esteban nodded, taking another deep breath before dropping Selene’s hands. “Alright. This will work.”</p>
<p>Selene nodded. “I believe so.”</p>
<p>“Well, hopefully, this will just be a singular performance. I hope she would have the decorum to keep it to herself,” Esteban said, offering his arm again. “Let’s find Armando.”</p>
<p>Selene hummed in reply, locking arms with him. They exited the room, finding both girls looking at them curiously. </p>
<p>“That meeting ended quickly,” Mari said. Esteban couldn’t read the tone, but it was curious. “How’d that happen?”</p>
<p>“Well…,” Selene trailed off. “We’ll explain later. Let’s get to Armando, and your father and I can explain later tonight.”</p>
<p>“Armando is in the parlor with everyone,” Rosie said after a few quick blinks.</p>
<p>“Then to the parlor we go,” Esteban nodded, ruffling his youngest’s curls. The girls joined them at their sides on the way towards the other end of the castle, happily chattering about their Uncle Victor and his daughter Carla to Selene, as well as about Ixlan. Selene had heard plenty of stories on the three and was intrigued, curious to meet the lot. She hoped that between the duties Esteban had - small ones, according to him, as Naomi had taken the majority in preparation of her becoming Chancellor in the upcoming months - and their return for the next few days would keep his mind off the Amaretta situation. Selene knew that he wanted everything to go perfectly for his last big event as Chancellor, and Elena’s birthday, of course.  </p>
<p>They had barely gotten to the doors to the parlor when they opened wide, revealing the curious and unreadable faces of Esteban’s family, Armando, and Lady Amaretta, whose face was almost proud. Esteban felt his gut sink and Selene tense next to him. She had gotten to them first. </p>
<p>“When did you two start courting?” Luisa asked quickly. “And why didn’t you say anything?”</p>
<p>“We, I-,” Esteban started, fumbling under her gaze and the idea of having to perform the ruse gripping him in fear. “It’s-it’s not that we didn’t want to tell you. We just...it only happened recently. We wanted to keep things quiet until we knew it was going to be serious.”</p>
<p>He was happier to hear his voice go even, his silver-tongue slipping back into a lie. Well, half lie. It did only happen recently. </p>
<p>“We didn’t want to take anyone’s attention off of tomorrow either,” he continued. “Selene and I hoped to keep it a secret.”</p>
<p>“I only assumed your family knew,” Lady Amaretta said, near shameless. “I would think you wouldn’t be in the vein of hiding things from your family...again.”</p>
<p>Selene looked her in the eye. “Between everything going on, our different statuses, and Elena’s birthday, we thought it would be best to keep it secret, especially since we wanted to take things slowly without being in the eyes of the court and everyone else.”</p>
<p>“I also didn’t want you all to worry. I know that Erasabethe certainly made my romantic interests plummet for a moment, not to mention Selene and my rocky beginnings, not to mention our past experiences with...people,” Esteban said, refraining from saying higher-ranked noblemen and sorceresses, “This is a lot to throw on you all, and I would have preferred to ease you all into it. In a few months.”</p>
<p>Lady Amaretta looked like she wanted to swallow her tongue. Luisa gently clucked, walking forward to her grandson to grasp his face in her hands. “Oh <em> mijo </em>, you never have to hide something like this from us. I understand the reasoning, of course-”</p>
<p>“But this wouldn’t have taken from my birthday,” Elena added with a grin. “If anything, it’s another thing to celebrate! You finally have a girlfriend, after what, a decade?”</p>
<p>“And besides, we all like Selene!” Francisco added, coming forward to place his hands on their shoulders, forcing Esteban to bite back his injured pride at Elena’s remark. “You have my blessing.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Well...this went better than we had hoped,” Selene said with a smile, cheeks gently flushing. Luisa smiled at her.</p>
<p>“You two, so worried over nothing,” she gently chided before looking at Rosie and Mari. “Do the girls know though?”</p>
<p>“We know,” Mari replied. “We figured it out a while ago.”</p>
<p>“It was obvious. I’m just surprised you guys didn’t figure out sooner,” Rosie shrugged. Esteban and Selene glanced at each other - the girls must have been listening in or had looked ahead or behind to see what had occurred. Ultimately, they were glad to have the unlikely co-conspirators. “Though next time, we’d appreciate a heads up when you start dating our teacher, papa.”</p>
<p>“Or if you start dating our dad, Selene,” Mari added with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Next time?” Selene laughed. “Hopefully there won’t be a next time.”</p>
<p>Luisa looked excited at that prospect. Esteban hoped she didn’t have images of a wedding in her mind - he’d hate to ruin that for her along with his relationship currently being wholly false. The real meaning wasn’t lost on him, however. </p>
<p>“We only wish that perhaps we can all keep this under wraps for now,” Esteban said, glancing at Lady Amaretta. “Selene and I would like to avoid being the main piece of gossip”</p>
<p>“Oh, you ruin everything,” Dona Paloma finally quipped, breaking through the small crowd. “I knew you two would get along nicely like this. I told you so, right when she arrived in Avalor.”</p>
<p>Selene smirked and looked between them. “Oh really?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. But now I have to wait to tell people and fully take being the matchmaker,” she sighed. “Rude to make a lady wait, Esteban. Truly.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me for not wanting my relationship on display,” Esteban rolled his eyes. “And while you did, perhaps, mention her, our relationship has nothing to do with your interference.”</p>
<p>Dona Paloma shrugged. “I’ll still tell people about what I told you and how I was right. I earned that much.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you did,” Esteban locked eyes with Victor, standing just behind everyone else with a wide grin. “Any wise words from you, Victor?”</p>
<p>“Now I just realized <em> why </em> you told me to behave,” Victor laughed. “You didn’t want me to make a fool of you in front of her, or try to steal her away.”</p>
<p>“So you’re Victor,” Selene smiled, barely biting back the laughter in her voice. “Esteban has told me plenty about you.”</p>
<p>Victor strolled forward, taking her hand in his, and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “And I’ve heard about you. Esteban left out words of your beauty, though I doubt he has the vocabulary to describe it.”</p>
<p>“Need I remind you to behave,” Esteban said, with more venom than he expected. He couldn’t be jealous, of course. “And that the lady is spoken for, not to mention your daughter is nearby.”</p>
<p>Carla fully didn’t care, hiding laughter behind a hand, but Victor snapped to attention. “Ahem, right. But regardless, wonderful to finally meet you. I have plenty of stories to tell about our Esteban here.”</p>
<p>“Probably as many as he’s told me about you, I suppose,” Selene smiled with a raised eyebrow. Esteban smirked. </p>
<p>“You know? I think we’re going to get along fine,” Victor announced, clapping Esteban on the shoulder with a wink. Esteban breathed, and for a moment wanted to pray for serenity. “Ixlan! Your turn!”</p>
<p>Ixlan hadn’t moved from her spot on the couch with Antonia. “She is alright. I do not see the need to harass Esteban over a relationship. Besides, Antonia has already told me everything so I do not need to give the sorceress a spade discussion.”</p>
<p>“It’s ‘shovel talk,’” Antonia laughed, leaning affectionately on Ixlan’s shoulder. “And I just told her about Selene and how she and Esteban are friends. Mostly so she wouldn’t interrogate her because of the sorceress status. But I didn’t expect you two to date! At least not yet anyway.” </p>
<p>“Thank you for that,” Esteban replied. “Selene, we don’t have to worry about you having to defend yourself to the ancient Maruvian warrior anytime soon.”</p>
<p>“Thank goodness for that,” Selene grinned. “I doubt I’d last long.”</p>
<p>“You would not,” Ixlan nodded. “Of that I am certain.” </p>
<p>“She can’t read humor,” Esteban said quietly to Selene before turning to the rest. “Are we to stand here all day and question Selene and me, or can I go help Armando? And no, I’m not leaving Selene to be questioned by everyone and their cousin - literally.” </p>
<p>Selene shook her head with a grin at that. “Please, they know me well enough, and I doubt they-”</p>
<p>She paused for a moment, gripping her chin in thought. </p>
<p>“Granted, my uncle and I did the same to Percival and Lucille, and we knew them for years. By all means, lead me away.”</p>
<p>Esteban laughed. “As you wish. I’ll see you all momentarily. Armando?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Armando scrambled through his schedule. “You’re needed in the ballroom and the courtyard.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he replied. He and Selene nodded a quick goodbye to the group before turning back into the hallway, girls close behind. Once they had enough distance between them, the two finally relaxed, unsure whether to laugh or panic or both. </p>
<p>“Of course she told them all,” Esteban sighed. “What a mess to lie in.”</p>
<p>“Well, we covered ourselves,” Selene replied. “You just have to tell your family tonight.”</p>
<p>“That is true, but I’m still sorry to drag you into this, Selene,” he said before turning to the girls. “And you as well.”</p>
<p>“If it makes Lady Amaretta be quiet and leave you alone,” Mari said, “I’m alright with it.”</p>
<p>“Did you see her face?” Rosie chirped. “It was so funny!”</p>
<p>“She looked fit to burst, I’ll admit,” Selene added, a slight grin blooming on her face. </p>
<p>“Especially after we called her out,” Esteban chuckled. “Hopefully this means she’ll back down for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully,” Selene said. “In the meantime, let’s just focus on sorting out tonight and tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he nodded. “I’ll arrange for an invitation for the ball for you, or at least make a last-minute arrangement for you as my plus one.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to-”</p>
<p>“Trust me, my family will wonder why I didn’t do so now that they “know”.”</p>
<p>“Fair…,” Selene said. “It will be harder tomorrow with it, though.”</p>
<p>“As long as it doesn’t spread too far,” Esteban replied, “no one will know the difference between us being friends or otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Unless it spreads,” Mari said. “Gossip does go quick.”</p>
<p>“And that’s what it will be to everyone,” Esteban nodded. “Gossip. I’ve had worse said about me, I doubt a rumor about my dating a doctor will be the worst of them.”</p>
<p>“It will be the sorceress part that will get people,” Selene warned. Esteban paused a moment, in thought before gently squeezing her hand. </p>
<p>“And if I hear anyone speaking ill of us in that regard,” he said, “I’ll easily menace them.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Selene smirked. “You cut such a frightening figure, dear.”</p>
<p>“I was hoping for something frightening, yet-”</p>
<p>“Distinguished?”</p>
<p>“Precisely,” Esteban laughed before linking their arms. “Let’s go check the ballroom and courtyard, and then go deal with the questioning horde of my family and presumably Amaretta.”</p>
<p>“Be glad my family isn’t here. That would make it worse,” Selene added. She turned to the girls. “Imagine Solaris’s face the day he introduced Lucile to Uncle Michel and the rest of us.”</p>
<p>Mari giggled, imagining a stricken and horrified look on Solaris’s usually serene face, while Rosie blinked once, twice, and let out a snort before breaking out into laughter. Selene shook her head with a laugh, leaning on Esteban’s shoulder for a moment before standing straight again. Esteban felt himself grin at the three - perhaps this wouldn’t go as bad as he feared. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He thought too soon. </p>
<p>As soon as they had returned to the parlor, the questioning began. When it started, how they knew, were they attending the ball together - it felt relentless. Esteban knew it was all in good nature, but he worried that the facade would crumble. But Elena was too busy to even have courting on her radar, at least seriously, Isa was too focused on her studies...he was the only one they could interrogate and fuss over. Admittedly, the attention felt nice, but not truthfully gained. Esteban took a lengthy sip of tea, hoping for a reprieve. Somehow, Selene seemed unfazed, but she was also holding his hand, both a show for the lie and a show of support. </p>
<p>“Esteban and I will be attending the ball together,” Selene replied. “He made sure of it back in the ballroom. We hesitated initially, but since you all know now, it seemed a bit better to do so.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Still holding off on telling everyone else, I suppose,” Lady Amaretta said. “My Amar - pardon, my husband, Adelmaro - and I barely waited to tell everyone of our status. But there wasn’t so many…”</p>
<p>“Worries?” Esteban said stiffly. “I can imagine.” </p>
<p>“We’ll certainly be more than happy to see you both there. You already make such a lovely couple, really,” Carla smiled with a happy sigh. “It must be nice.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Antonia added, standing with an extended hand towards Ixlan. “I have to get back to duty. Lanita, coming with me?” </p>
<p>There was a surprisingly gentle look on Ixlan’s face at the nickname and gesture. “Of course. The guard is substantially improved with my presence.” </p>
<p>The Maruvian warrior nodded and bowed to the group. “Goodbye.” </p>
<p>With that, she took Antonia’s hand and left. Rosie wrinkled her nose. “I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>“Women can date women,” Mari began to say.</p>
<p>“Nah, I just don’t get why people do the mushy stuff.”</p>
<p>“It’s endearing. It shows proper familiarity between two people in love,” Amaretta said, unprompted. “You’ll understand when you find a nice boy.”</p>
<p>It was Mari’s turn to wrinkle her nose at that, but Rosie shook her head. “No thanks. I’m going to be a general like Gabe. I can’t achieve high ranks and promotions with a husband.”</p>
<p>Esteban bit back a laugh at the befuddled face of Lady Amaretta. “Perhaps, we not discuss the future of my daughters’ lives outside of school and careers-”</p>
<p>“Well, surely you’d be concerned about finding them suitable matches-”</p>
<p>“Not in the slightest. No one in the family is,” Elena said. “All of that is solely to their discretions.”</p>
<p>“I want to have a successful inventing career first myself,” Isa replied. </p>
<p>“Well, Selene, surely you would have an opinion, given your current...position with their father,” Lady Amaretta said, narrowing her eyes on her. </p>
<p>“Given my current “position,” I don’t have a say,” Selene replied. “I’m their teacher first, their father’s girlfriend second. I only care that they succeed in their classes and are happy and healthy.” </p>
<p>“Likewise. There will be plenty of time for them to figure any of that out, but I’m more concerned with their wellbeing now, as Lena said,” Esteban added. Selene looked at him quizzically. </p>
<p>“Lena?”</p>
<p>A diminutive of her name had slipped from his mouth without thinking. “Well...with all the talk, it made me think and...I’m afraid it just came out. If it doesn’t suit you-”</p>
<p>“No, no - I like it. No one has ever called me that,” Selene smiled, squeezing his hand. It was that one genuinely happy smile that she only rarely let loose onto the world, even with the circumstance. Esteban supposed it would stay after tomorrow, and returned the smile.</p>
<p>“Yuck. Can you guys be gross later?” </p>
<p>And thanks be to his Rosita for breaking the moment. At the very least, it broke the battery of questions and talk of relationships. Esteban couldn’t tell who was more relieved by the look of the surrounding group’s faces - him and Selene, or Isa and his girls. Isa and Rosie had put their emotions on the subject right front and forward. Isa would have her scientific accolades and career set, legacy strong by the time she was 25, then perhaps she would allow romantic forays to occur. If he recalled, she and Prince James of Enchancia had been exchanging letters religiously since the coronation. But both were too focused on their respective wishes of science and knighthoods to really worry about much else. Rosie, as much as it worried him, would more than certainly enter the royal guard or something of the like. It wasn’t like he would be able to persuade her any differently - she was more stubborn than he was. </p>
<p>As for his eldest, he couldn’t tell where she stood. Mari was awkwardly between the two in terms of where she approached ideas of relationships; knowing that girls her age were starting to think about or enter into courtships, but at the same time not wanting them for herself yet, at least in the ways others expected her to want to. Not repulsed, not acknowledging it as part or possibility yet. Esteban could remember the feeling near vividly, having barely enough time to grow out of it, truly, before things went the way they did in his youth. Afterward, lovers and remarkable moments of his love life were far few and in between.  Diplomats, aristocrats, peasants, men, women, queens...some could say he had more than his fair share. It was sad to say, in his mind, that the only one with the strongest basis for a relationship was one based on a lie with one of his friends, and it hung in the air between them in the sitting room. </p>
<p>Later, after the sun began to set, Selene pulled Esteban aside, almost as if she was a lover, wanting a moment alone with him, away from his family and friends, to say goodbye before she left for the night. </p>
<p>“You’re going to tell them tonight, right?” She asked, voice low. He nodded. </p>
<p>“Once Amaretta has left for the evening, which will be soon,” Esteban said, “I’ll tell them. I only hope they won’t be too angry or upset.”</p>
<p>“If they are, send for me and I’ll back things up,” Selene said, casting a glance at his family. “But hopefully it won’t come to that. I’ll see you along the parade route in the morning.”</p>
<p>“You accepted the invitation to come to the palace to get ready for the ball?” he asked. Selene nodded. </p>
<p>“What are you wearing tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“The jacket Mari made me for my birthday.”</p>
<p>“Good. I like that one on you, and I have something that will match it,” Selene replied. She trailed off for a moment. “Will you be alright for a little bit longer? I can hold off on my departure-”</p>
<p>“No, you have work to finish,” Esteban shook his head, taking her hand in his with a squeeze. “I’ll be alright. I don’t plan on being alone with her anytime soon.”</p>
<p>Selene smiled softly. “Alright. Let me go wish everyone a good night.”</p>
<p>Esteban nodded, offering his arm once again - forever the gentleman and the actor. Selene shook her head with a faint smile, taking it nonetheless as they made their way back to the rest. </p>
<p>“Goodnight everyone, I’m afraid I have to cut the night short. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Selene smiled brightly. “I’ll see you along the parade route and later. Thank you again for the invitation.” </p>
<p>“Of course!” Elena replied. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Selene.” </p>
<p>“It was nice to finally meet you,” Victor added with a wink. “Thank you for the new stories about Esteban.”</p>
<p>“And now I regret introducing you two,” Esteban rolled his eyes. “But at least you’re getting along.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take Selene home,” Dona Paloma said, standing up elegantly. “I want to be up early tomorrow, and her apartment is on the way.” </p>
<p>Esteban began to stammer at that, trying to say that Selene was more than capable of getting to her home on her own. But she took the invitation with a quick wink towards him - ‘<em> I’ll tell her about everything </em>it said. He relaxed at that with a quiet nod, and she slipped from his arm to join Dona Paloma. His hand reflexively flexed towards her, but Esteban was quick to pull it back to his side, watching as the two walked off, chatting about something happily but out of earshot. Once they disappeared out of sight, he turned back to the group. Lady Amaretta stood, chin held high in pride. </p>
<p>“I believe I should depart as well,” she said stiffly. “Buenas Noches.”</p>
<p>She rushed a curtsey, brushing past the group with little ceremony. As soon as she left, Victor broke out in a laugh. “Did you see her face earlier? Oh mios Dios, you’d think she had swallowed her tongue and committed blaspheme!”</p>
<p>“At least now she’ll back down from bothering you about Vivianna, and I bet she’ll be happier about this now that she’ll be left alone,” Naomi grinned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her eye twitch like that before. Are we sure my birthday isn’t tomorrow? ‘Cause this was a gift to me.” </p>
<p>“I just wished she hadn’t told us before you were both ready,” Elena said. “I’m sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“It’s...it’s nothing you could have done. Selene and I hoped she would have had more tact but...,” Esteban trailed off. Luisa smiled sympathetically, patting the seat next to her and Francisco. He shook his head but sat down. </p>
<p>“Come mijo,” she said. “Regardless, we’re so happy that you’ve found someone -” </p>
<p>“And we know the girl!” Francisco happily cheered, slapping him on the shoulder. “We don’t even mind her being a sorceress.”</p>
<p>“Francisco!”</p>
<p>“I’m being honest!” </p>
<p>“Listen, as the only person here with experience in being <em> married </em> to one,” Victor interjected, “Selene is probably in the normal range of sorceresses that you’d want to be involved with.”</p>
<p>“Mama abandoned us for over ten years, let you take the fall for us, tried to manipulate me, turned you to stone, tried to kill half the people here, and tried to take over Avalor,” Carla listed. “Papa, your range of normal is probably….eh?” </p>
<p>“Fair,” Victor shrugged. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m happy to have that sort of solace,” Esteban said. He swallowed hard, trying to formulate the next few words. “But there’s something I need to tell you all about…” </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Luisa asked. “Is everything- oh mios dios she isn’t preg-”</p>
<p>“NO! No…,” Esteban nearly jolted away from the couch. “No, she is not.”</p>
<p>“Oh! You’re engaged! And quickly. Nice,” Victor added, self-sure.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Like Esteban would hide an engagement,” Elena laughed. “We’d have known the second Selene had a ring.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that-”</p>
<p>“You’re eloping! I’ll happily captain the ship and marry you two,” Naomi snorted. Mari and Rosie looked fit to burst with laughter between the secret, the accusations, and the increasing look of shock and embarrassment on their father’s face. </p>
<p>“Her and I aren’t actually courting!” Esteban snapped. “We only went with Amaretta’s accusation so she would <em> leave me alone </em>!” </p>
<p>The room went silent and he sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. “I- Selene and I didn’t want to lie. But she told everyone and we just...I’m sorry…” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“If you hurt a hair on his head I’ll make you regret everything you’ve ever done in your life,” Dona Paloma said after a quiet moment in the carriage, quite suddenly after the two had finished happily discussing the ball the next day. Selene was taken aback by the sudden shift in her voice alongside the threat. </p>
<p>“Hortensia-”</p>
<p>“Esteban is probably one of the only things I have close to being a friend - a best friend, even, and his children are my sobrinas. His family has treated me far too well,” she continued. “Even when I have been my most abrasive. If you do anything that could harm them-”</p>
<p>“Hortensia, Esteban, and I aren’t actually courting.”</p>
<p>“I will- what.” </p>
<p>Selene looked her dead in the eye. “This is only to keep Lady Amaretta off his back. She wrongly assumed about our relationship, and we played along.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Hortensia said plainly. “Well then. I rescind my threat.”</p>
<p>“Much appreciated,” Selene replied. </p>
<p>“Oh well, I’ll still claim what I can tomorrow if it comes out and up,” she said. Selene rolled her eyes with a laugh but nodded. The carriage rolled to a stop in front of her apartment. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Hortensia. Thank you again for the ride,” Selene said, climbing down from the coach. “Just don’t tell-”</p>
<p>“I won’t. I enjoy a good secret,” Hortensia winked, closing the door behind her. “See you tomorrow, Selene.”</p>
<p>Selene couldn’t help but laugh, watching as the carriage disappeared. Once it did, she sighed and headed up to her apartment. She had hoped that things with Lady Amaretta had gone smoother - so had Esteban, neither of them fans of the ordeal. At least it gave her an excuse to go to a ball. She made her way to her wardrobe, pulling out the garment bag of a dress she had only recently commissioned, and placed it on the coat rack to grab it come morning when she left for the palace. Selene hoped that Esteban’s talk with his family went as smoothly as her and Hortensia’s had been. </p>
<p>The sun rose too quickly it seemed. But the day began triumphantly, the capital in full splendor for the birthday celebration. Everything felt brimming in excitement, even from her apartment window. Banners and streamers and huge displays of flowers had sprung up overnight, and Selene could hear the beginnings of parties all over, the streets packed. Fortunately, she had a good view of the parade route from her rooms, standing on her balcony over the street. It was starting early in the day, allowing Elena to go to a few celebrations in the city before the ball at the castle itself.</p>
<p>Selene watched the procession in all its pageantry, clapping along to the music until the royal carriage appeared around the bend. She paused, looking down below as Elena stood and waved, the picture of a queen with one of the happiest smiles. Her family was at her side, joining in the waving. Mari and Rosie looked up to her, waving and cheering along with the crowd, pulling Esteban’s attention skyward, eyes meeting. Selene smiled and waved, quickly glancing at Elena and the family. Esteban blinked back and smiled - everything was alright, he’d explain later. Selene smiled a bit wider, plucking a flower from her garden bed, and tossed it down below with a kiss so it would fall neatly in his hands. He caught it with a faint, sweet, smile, gazing up to her briefly and ignoring the way his grandparents smirked at the action as the carriage pulled away. Selene found herself watching as they disappeared from view and further into the city. She couldn’t tell if the feeling in her stomach was from Esteban’s reaction, excitement for the rest of the day, or apprehension for it. Selene was in no way afraid of Lady Amaretta or the baseless rumors she could spread, no nerves there. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was the idea of faking a relationship, a perfect, happy one. </p>
<p>At the very least, this time it was intentional. </p>
<p>After a few hours and parties, Selene was able to push down any nagging thoughts. Besides, everyone’s attention would be on Elena. Even if anyone said anything, it would be forgotten under waves of stories about her more recent exploits and the fabulous royal guests from other parts of the world. All she would concern herself with was dancing and enjoying herself.  Selene was able to get to the palace, slipping through crowds to the gondola to escape upwards. Armando was quick to nab her, escorting her to a few maids to lead her to a guest room to get ready before he himself dashed off. </p>
<p>The room was comfortable and spacious with marble archways and a window facing the forests. She sunk onto the bed, enjoying the plush of the feather down and fine cotton and silk sheets. If she had access to a bed like this every night, she’d never leave it. Selene stretched, glancing at the clock across the room - she would have to get ready soon. She stood, going to where the maids had hung her dress, removing it from the garment bag, her makeup, and jewelry placed on the boudoir. The warm gold and saffron fabric and embroidery sparkled up at her, lovely and inviting. Selene had commissioned it after Midsummer to replace the one she had burned, and while not her usual jade or lilac, the gold seemed a welcome change of pace. More...Avaloran, she supposed. Selene was more than happy with that. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Esteban paced through the halls of the palace. He and the rest of the family had returned shortly after the fifth celebration in the city, and after a quick meal before rushing off to get ready for the ball for the evening...but not before slipping to the treasury for a moment. If he had to play pretend, he at the very least was going to make it realistic. That and his grandfather had suggested it with a wink. Esteban couldn’t help but wonder if Francisco thought if they played the game well enough it would become real, but he knew it was more banter than anything. At the very least, Victor had cut back on any smart remarks.  Ultimately, his family had been...understanding of the situation. Upset about the lie and scheme? Yes, of course, but understanding about the reason why. He would have to figure out a way to make it up to them soon, especially Elena. He’d lied too many times before, and while he had had a previous good streak of not lying and the past had been forgiven, the action still stung. It didn’t feel wonderful for him either. </p>
<p>He came to stop in the guest wing in front of the door that led to Selene’s room. He couldn’t tell what he felt, and he suddenly felt the latch of the jewelry box bite into his palm. Esteban cleared his throat and loosened his grip, knocking on the door sharply. “Selene?”</p>
<p>“Coming!”</p>
<p>He could hear the swish of fabric and the familiar click of her footsteps on the other side. Esteban took a step back as the door opened. He lost whatever words were next in his mouth. Selene stood in the doorway, dressed the color of spring saffron, the dress delicately floating on her frame and glittering with gold embroidery. Her hair was elegantly twisted into a pun and kept in place with a gold and silver moth pin. A lace shawl was draped at her elbows, pinned in place with small gold chains at her wrists. She smiled, and Esteban broke his daze. </p>
<p>“You look-”</p>
<p>“Distinguished?”</p>
<p>“Lovely, actually.” </p>
<p>Selene laughed at that, glancing to the floor for a second. “You look very handsome. The jacket suits you nicely.” </p>
<p>She reached up, gently adjusting his tie. “There, perfect."</p>
<p>Esteban smiled. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“How did everything go after I left?” she asked, smoothing his collar. “I was worried, but everything seemed fine in the carriage this morning.”</p>
<p>“Things went surprisingly better than I had thought they would,” Esteban nodded. “I think my grandparents are disappointed that there are no wedding bells in our future but...it did sting them a bit. I have to make it up to them, especially Elena, after all of this.”</p>
<p>“We can figure that out after everything,” Selene said. “Hortensia also is aware. I had to stop her shovel talk to tell her.”</p>
<p>“That sounds right for her,” he laughed. “She can be surprisingly protective.” </p>
<p>“She really can,” she grinned before trailing off. There was a still moment of silence between them, unsure really how to move themselves. Selene found motion in reaching into the room, grabbing a small gift box before turning back to him with a faint smile. “Shall we?”</p>
<p>“I actually have something for you,” he said, holding up the box. Selene looked between it and him curiously before he opened it up. “It’s a little old-fashioned, but I think it will suit you.”</p>
<p>It was an older-style necklace, made of gold and embedded with small gems in green and gold. No one had worn it since he was only a child, barely older than Rosie. “It’s a family heirloom - it only seemed fitting to have you wear it. After all, if we were courting, this would be the appropriate gift for the evening.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Esteban...it’s beautiful. Are you sure it’s okay?” Selene asked. He nodded, taking it from the case and gesturing for her to turn around. Once she had, he undid the clasp, draping it over her decolletage, and secured it. “It’s perfect…”</p>
<p>“There, now, my lady,” Esteban bowed grandly, extending a hand as she turned to face him. “Shall we?”</p>
<p>Selene giggled and took it with a brief curtsey. “Yes, let’s.”</p>
<p>The ball had already started to go into swing when they entered the ballroom. Thankfully due to Esteban’s position as family and they were still early enough, there was no reason to be announced, weaving through the crowd to join their group of familiar faces as they waited for Elena’s entrance. Mari and Rosie were quick to greet them, the latter running up and into her father’s arms. </p>
<p>“My little rose!” he laughed, swinging her around before placing her back down, right as Mari came up. He pressed a quick peck to her forehead. “My mariposita.”</p>
<p>“You two look wonderful,” Selene said. “Did you design the outfits, Mari?”</p>
<p>“Not this time, but I did pick them out for us both,” Mari said with a proud twirl. “But your dress - is it new? It’s lovely.”</p>
<p>“It is, thank you! I just had it made,” she replied, looking up to see Luisa and Francisco approach. </p>
<p>“There you two are! We were wondering where you ran off to,” Francisco teased with a wink, much to Esteban’s chagrin. Luisa shook her head, taking Selene’s hands.</p>
<p>“Why Selene, mijita, don’t you look lovely,” she cooed. “Gold suits you, I think.”</p>
<p>Selene bowed her head in thanks, and Luisa’s eyes caught the necklace. She gently picked it up, resting it on her fingers. The last time she remembered it being worn was the Sunflower festival before that one winter...Margarita had looked radiant in it. Luisa nodded in approval, letting the necklace fall back. “You two are just in time, Francisco is teasing.”</p>
<p>“I figured,” Selene laughed before turning to greet the rest. “Victor, Carla-”</p>
<p>“Senora Pleiades, your beauty shakes the world,” Victor said dramatically, taking her hand in his to press a kiss. Carla rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the side as Esteban glared. “I’m allowed to poke fun, you two. Let me be. I’d do the same to either of you, especially you, Carlita, but your favorite guard isn’t-”</p>
<p>“Papa!” Carla pouted. “Shhh! Stop it.” </p>
<p>“Victor, you’re terrible,” Esteban chided, leading Selene and the girls to their spots on the side of the throne platform. </p>
<p>“It’s my job.”</p>
<p>“You should find another.” </p>
<p>The room began to fill, the most notable of nobles and royals being announced as they entered in their splendor. Esteban spent half of the announcements whispering to Selene little details about who and what, usually side by side with their running commentary on title length and otherwise. Selene fought hard to look composed, but once every one, save Elena, arrived it was easier as people approached the podium to greet them all, with congratulations to Naomi for her upcoming appointment as Chancellor if they remembered or were polite enough. Being amongst them came Lady Amaretta with a young woman at her side, who Selene suspected of being Vivianna. Esteban hadn’t lied - Vivianna was barely older than Elena, with a sweet round face and curly black hair, but she looked somewhat withdrawn. </p>
<p>“Lady Amaretta, Senorita Vivianna,” Esteban bowed. “Lovely to see you again.”</p>
<p>“Chancellor Esteban...Miss Pleiades,” she replied. </p>
<p>“Doctor,” Selene said. “Doctor Pleiades, Lady Amaretta.” </p>
<p>“Right,” Lady Amaretta said plainly. “May I introduce my daughter, Vivianna. I don’t believe you have met.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe so,” Selene smiled at the young woman, extending her hands to hold her own. “It’s nice to make your acquaintance.”</p>
<p>Vivianna smiled, taking her hands and whatever upset had been troubling her left. “Likewise! I’ve been so looking forward to meeting you! I’ve been meaning to step into one of your lectures. A, um...friend of mine takes a few of your classes.” </p>
<p>“You’re more than welcome to,” she replied. Lady Amaretta coughed, and Vivianna drew back again. </p>
<p>“Come, Vivianna, let’s leave them be,” she said stiffly. She was quick to turn and head back into the crowd, leaving Vivianna awkwardly trailing behind her. Selene looked up at Esteban with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“She’s….exactly how you’d think.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” </p>
<p>There was a chorus of trumpets, and eyes were directed to the top of the stairs, all coming to rest on Elena as she entered, crown glittering on her head and scepter at her side. The crowd erupted in cheers, wishing one thousand well wishes and happy birthdays as she joined their midst, shaking hands or quickly pecking cheeks of friendly faces before joining her family and friends at the podium. If Elena was upset with Selene or Esteban she didn’t show it, greeting them as she usually would. Once the dust settled, the band struck up, signaling the first dance of the evening. Selene gently touched Esteban’s arm, slipping past him to the queen.</p>
<p>“Elena? I know Esteban explained everything before but I also wanted to-” Selene began, but Elena shook her head. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to apologize. I know everything,” Elena said. “It was a bad situation. I just wish you both had just stuck up to Amaretta before resorting to it.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t exactly our first choice. We hoped to get to you all first and let you know, get Amaretta to swear secrecy but…well…”</p>
<p>Elena sighed. “I know.”</p>
<p>“We will make this up, I promise,” Selene finished, squeezing the Queen’s shoulder. “And Happy Birthday, Elena.”</p>
<p>She smiled at that, returning the squeeze before Selene stepped back to Esteban. “Well, I said my peace.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Now it’s onto the next right thing."</p>
<p>They turned to watch the crowd of dancers, bright and glittering as they moved across the dance floor and the rest of the onlookers to the sides of the ballroom. Half of the people on the podium had been swept away into the fray, talking and dancing with the rest. Elena eventually found a breath to slip into it herself, grabbing one of her friends into a dance, Flo hopping around her feet. Esteban marked it as a miracle she hadn’t been present for the initial lie the day prior, nor anything else concerning it. Rosie was able to pull her off the dancefloor, avoiding the negligent feet of the crowd. </p>
<p>“Perhaps I may have the next dance?” Esteban asked, offering his hand to Selene. </p>
<p>“You’re the only name on my dance card as of yet,” she smiled, taking it. “It’s all yours.”</p>
<p>Esteban returned the smile softly, leading her down to the dance floor as the next dance struck up, pulling her close into his arms as they joined the crowd. He recognized the waltz well, a classic for the royal ball and the steps and movements came naturally. Selene followed in time and sync, floating like a ray of sun and moonlight against his night blue as they spun, turning about the room. In all of the chaos of the past day, it was one perfect moment. He could almost buy the lie of he wasn’t in the know, from the way she rested in his arms, to how her hand nestled perfectly in his. Selene’s brown eyes were smiling more than her mouth, even as her ringing laugh was drawn out as he picked her up for a twirl. The song almost came to a close too soon it seemed, the moment between songs as musicians readied themselves too long itself. But they were stepping back into another dance, another turn around the hall with the first chords. </p>
<p>“Eventually I will have to let you dance with the girls and Luisa,” Selene laughed. “I can’t hog you all night.” </p>
<p>“‘I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for most of it then,” he smirked. “Provided we aren’t roped into talking to any dignitaries.” </p>
<p>“Spare me from that cruel fate,” she said, the clever twist of a wry smile creeping onto her cheeks. “If that’s what’s part of the package when it comes to dating you, I may have to rethink things.” </p>
<p>“I’m afraid that it is, no substitutions. You’ll have to accept me as is,” he winked. “At least just for the night.”</p>
<p>“I can handle one night,” Selene grinned, spinning under his raised hand. </p>
<p>“As if you don’t already <em> have </em> experience, Miss “My Godbrother is an Ambassador,” Esteban laughed as he pulled her back close. “Even if it was real, you’d be fine.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, and I already have.”</p>
<p>“Already have what?”</p>
<p>Selene locked her eyes with his, and Esteban, for a moment, couldn’t read her face. “You, as is. We wouldn’t be friends if I hadn’t.” </p>
<p>He felt any words he could have said fail in his throat, instead replaced by a smile. She returned it softly, squeezing his hand as they continued their promenade, no faltering to be seen.  In the shift around the floor, twisting between the other couples in their midst, Selene and Esteban caught the tail end of a conversation and shockingly heard their names from others’ mouths. </p>
<p>“They do look nice together-”</p>
<p>Esteban preened at that, and Selene herself looked pleased. </p>
<p>“Regardless! She’s a sorceress, not to mention a commoner! She is the last thing a man like him, with the history he has, needs!”</p>
<p>Ah. Amaretta. Of course, she wouldn’t keep things to herself. Esteban looked at Selene, whose pleased expression left, a faint frown flattening the planes of her face. She caught his look of concern. “I’m alright. Her opinion means nothing to me, I’m more disappointed that she would still act this way. Last I checked, we weren’t petty teens, but I guess my standards are too high.” </p>
<p>“I could go menace them if you wish,” he offered. Selene’s eyes crinkled as she held back a laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sure you could silence them with a glare,” she smirked, “Truly terrifying-”</p>
<p>“Besides, it’s suspicious! She probably put a spell on him, or worse yet, drugged him with a potion!” </p>
<p>Any and all mirth left Selene and Esteban’s faces, and he could see the pallor draw on her cheeks and rage in her eyes. He himself felt it bubble in his chest, ready to spit venom from his mouth at Lady Amaretta’s baseless words. How dare she! He dropped Selene’s hands, marching up to the small group. Whatever their status, friends, lovers, whatever, Esteban would not stand for this kind of injustice, especially since she herself was already under enough scrutiny as it was with the potential rumors of their dating circulating about the room. After everything she had done for him and the girls, taking Lady Amaretta down a peg or better yet a station was the least he could do. He felt Selene grab his arm with a muttered word about it not being worth it, but he couldn’t stand by and let them be slandered - one as a villain, one as someone unable to take care of himself or was passive. Not again. Not anymore. </p>
<p>But before he could say one word, let one drop of venom be released, someone else stood to their defense. </p>
<p>“Mother that is enough!” Vivianna snapped, voice nearly echoing over the din, drawing a few heads to attention. Elena and her friends themselves were called to attention at that, beginning to make their way over to help put out any fires. “I have had enough of this!”</p>
<p>“Now Vivianna, a lady doesn’t raise her voice in such a manner,” Lady Amaretta scolded. “And I’m only-”</p>
<p>“And a lady shouldn’t spread such horrid things about a woman and a couple she barely knows! You don’t know Esteban, you don’t know Selene, and yet you decide that you know what’s best for him and deride her for just existing!” Vivianna continued. </p>
<p>“It’s just out of concern for him and the girls,” her mother shrugged. Esteban watched Vivianna’s jaw clench. For someone usually so placid and calm, the anger she wore was new to him. “Besides, he-”</p>
<p>“No, mother,” she hissed. “You only care that I go higher in station. You don’t care or notice that he’s fine on his own! He doesn’t need a wife, nor the girls a mother, and saying otherwise ignores every woman in his family! I don’t want to be his wife nor a mother!”</p>
<p>Vivianna huffed, emotions subsiding. “You don’t notice that I have plans and someone I already care about...that I’m in love with. Esteban is not and will not be that person.”</p>
<p>She turned, acknowledging him and Selene. “You two obviously make each other happy, and I want to have that with the one I love too. I’m sorry about my mother.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be,” Esteban said, keeping his voice smooth, if only for the young woman. Selene nodded, coming to stand at his side. “Thank you for standing up for us.” </p>
<p>“W-well, darling, why didn’t you say anything earlier!” Lady Amaretta interrupted, nervously grinning. “I would have never- who is it? Where is he?”</p>
<p>Vivianna winced. “It’s no lord, not a prince, or a chancellor…”</p>
<p>She looked across the room, stretching out her hand. Esteban and Selene couldn’t tell who she looked to or beckoned over to, peering over the heads of the crowd that slowly began to part, more and more drawn into the story, allowing them to pass through. A maid slowly crept forward, head meekly down until she was right in front of Vivianna. It was then that Selene noticed the ribbon tied around the girl’s neck - it was one that was used for handfasting ceremonies - and the girl herself as one of her students in lecture. </p>
<p>“Wait, didn’t you both-,” Naomi began to state before trailing off, watching as the maid placed her hand into Vivianna’s, finally looking up. </p>
<p>“This is Marceline,” Vivianna said, voice shaking but shoulders firm. “I’m in love with her. At Midsummer we did the handfasting ceremony - in case that we could never be together, we could have this but I’m <em> tired </em>. I want to love my Marceline in front of the world if she’ll allow it.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Marceline replied, smiling. Their hands locked together, interwoven with the confidence only awarded to lovers, and they turned to Lady Amaretta.</p>
<p>“If you don’t, mother, and if you can’t accept this, who I am, who we are,” Vivianna said, “then...then-”</p>
<p>“Then she’ll become a ward of the royal family,” Esteban said resolutely, coming forward to stand protectively near the two young women. “I suggest you choose wisely, Amaretta.”</p>
<p>“A mother only wants what’s best for her daughter,” Lady Amaretta replied, suddenly aware of the crowd’s eyes upon her. “And surely your family would prefer to see you with a noblewoman or-” </p>
<p>“With love, title means nothing, Lady Amaretta,” Elena interjected. “If title and position is something you care about more than your own children and their happiness…”</p>
<p>Lady Amaretta grew quiet for a moment, glancing away, but it was hard to read her mind. Esteban looked over to Selene, extending a hand over to her. Ignoring the cooing from the crowd, Selene took it, being led back to his side, the familiar feeling, and warmth of his hand comforting. She gave it a quick squeeze and turned to Amaretta herself. “I know people I grew up with who lost their families because of who they loved - I won’t allow history to repeat itself. Think hard, Amaretta - would you rather lose your daughter and dignity in front of everyone here, or make amends to her and Esteban?” </p>
<p>She looked up finally, eyes going between Selene and Esteban before resting on her daughter and her lover. Amaretta took a step forward and pulled her daughter tightly into her arms, petting the girl’s hair. Vivianna immediately relaxed, sinking into the hug before pulling back, her mother gently lowering her head to press a kiss to her forehead. “If this is what you want...I support it. But we’re having a proper church wedding.”</p>
<p>“After Marceline finishes school,” Vivianna said. </p>
<p>“I’m studying to be a doctor!” Marceline added. </p>
<p>“Well, it has a title,” Lady Amaretta shrugged. Selene rolled her eyes, chuckling with Esteban’s playful nudge to her side. “Esteban, Selene...I...apologize for my behavior. It wasn’t my place to tell your secrets.” </p>
<p>Esteban and Selene looked at one another. He glanced at Lady Amaretta, and Selene nodded. “We forgive you, for now. But truth be told… she and I are only friends. We went along with it so you would leave Vivianna and me alone.”</p>
<p>“I just assumed - you two- oh my god,” Lady Amaretta flushed. “None of this would have happened if-”</p>
<p>“If you had let us explain,” Selene interjected.”And perhaps we could have said something earlier to avoid this.”</p>
<p>“I was…,” Esteban sighed. “Nothing I ever said in protest seemed to work to deter you. Lady Amaretta I was extremely uncomfortable with how you would push Vivianna at me - she’s the same age as my cousin, and is old enough to be my own daughter.”</p>
<p>“And I’ve never been comfortable with the pushing either, even before Marceline and I were together,” Vivianna added. “It just seemed like...you didn’t care.” </p>
<p>“Oh, my darling...I was only-,” Lady Amaretta attempted to say. “I really have bungled this all, haven’t I?” </p>
<p>“You can make up for it by being better from here out,” Esteban replied. “That’s all I care about and can suggest. And in turn, Selene and I won’t pull another stunt like this.”</p>
<p>“Fair,” she said, letting out a huff of air. Amaretta looked back up, a placid grin replacing any other emotion on her face. “Now go on, you four. Keep dancing.” </p>
<p>Vivianna wasted no time, taking Marceline’s hand in her own and swept her onto the floor, but not before pressing a kiss to the knuckles. Lady Amaretta, for her part, had enough sense left to disappear into the crowd, presumably to go to one of the parlors to decompress and avoid any scrutiny. Esteban squeezed Selene’s hand, looking over at her with a grin of relief. Elena stepped closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry that this is what it took for her to back off,” she said, “But I’m also glad that you told her everything.”</p>
<p>“And we’re sorry for lying,” Esteban replied, placing his hand over hers. “We will make up for it.” </p>
<p>Elena smiled. “I know you will. Now if you excuse me, I have a few dances to fulfill.” </p>
<p>With a final pat on the shoulder, Elena returned to the crowd and the crowd found other things to amuse themselves with that didn’t involve gossip and drama - at least the likes of which didn’t revolve around Esteban and Selene. There was an air of relief that rested on them, a solid moment where they were back to how they always were and would be, hand in relieved hand. Esteban raised hers, pressing a quick kiss to the knuckles. “Thank you again, Lena.”</p>
<p>“Of course. And thank you for trying to run to my defense - Good for Vivianna,” Selene replied, pressing into his side briefly. “Let’s avoid a situation like this in the future though.”</p>
<p>“Oh, agreed. I don’t need any more gray hair.”  </p>
<p>“Watch it.”</p>
<p>Esteban felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around to find Maricruz, nervously tugging a lock of her hair. “Mari? What’s wrong-”</p>
<p>Before he could finish, she launched herself into a hug at his waist, tightly squeezing him. Esteban, naturally, returned it, with a question or two on his tongue, but realized that some questions could be saved for later, and settled on running a hand over her hair before pecking her forehead and pulling away. “Senorita Flores, may I have this dance?” </p>
<p>Mari nodded with a laugh. “Yes, you may! Please excuse us, Selene.”</p>
<p>“Enjoy,” Selene chuckled, stepping back to the side of the crowd as she watched Esteban sweep his eldest off her feet and into the dancing fray, her laughter caught up in the din of the celebratory sounds of the crowd and band. Selene watched the lot, swaying in time with the music as she willed herself to move back towards the podium. She felt a presence next to her and looked up to find Victor, elegantly extending a hand. </p>
<p>“Did my old fool of a friend leave you alone already?” he asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“No,” she shook her head good-naturedly. “He’s dancing with Mari.” </p>
<p>“In that case, may I have this dance?” Victor bowed. Selene raised an eyebrow. “Only a dance. Nothing attached or underhanded - I left all that behind a long time ago.”</p>
<p>“One dance won’t hurt,” Selene agreed, taking his offered hand. Victor stood straight, pulling her close as they stepped onto the floor. They danced in silence for a few moments. </p>
<p>“You two do make sense, in a strange way,” he suddenly said, twirling her under his arm before pulling Selene back. “I’m glad you two have each other as friends.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad for it myself,” she replied, glancing across the room to Esteban, carefree as he continued to dance. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>